The Disappointing Journey
by Rose Dragonfly
Summary: Well, I got stuck in Alagaesia,& I thought it would be fun & all, but it's kinda hard to keep your mouth shut when you've read all three of the Inheritance books. Will I be able to keep quiet, or will the whole story go wrong? Beware of Spoilers!
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Trilogy)**

"Rose! Where have you been for crying out loud!" My friend Amy screams at me as she finds me standing in the middle of the room, my clothes ripped up and stained. "You've left me here at your house all alone for a whole day!"

I shake my head, horrified by my friend's agitated voice, "Y-you wouldn't believe me, Amy-chan!"

She sits down and sighs, "Well, if it's a long story, I'll just sit here and let you blabber about it. Go on."

"B-b-b-but... But you won't believe me!" I mewl.

"Ah, come on. For good time's sake."

"Okay..." And that so I begin my story:

I was in my room, drawing a picture in my sketchbook as always, but this time it was different. I was not drawing my own characters, but Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Brom. I growled and scribbled them up as I knew I truly messed up on their images. "Stupid drawing limitations! The only way I can play with my characters and other characters is through my pictures..." I sighed and leaned back in my chair, "I wish I could interact with them in some other way..." I got up and headed to the bathroom to brush out my hair, braid it, and brush my teeth.

Amy was out in the living room, waiting for me to get ready. We were going to go have some fun together down at the beach. "Rose, are you ready yet?" she asked me.

"Hold on! I'm almost done," I replied.

"Well, I'll wait for you outside." I heard the front door close. Thank goodness we were out of junior high! I sighed in relief, and headed towards the door as well when I suddenly saw something peculiar in the mirror in the corner of my eye. I looked towards it and gasped to see a large landscape, and a dragon of sparkling blue flying. I walked to it, drawn in awe, and I screamed as I fell through the mirror.

I plopped to the earth, "Phew, at least that wasn't a great fall."

"What the hell?" I heard a voice behind me and I noticed that I was in someone's lap. It was Brom!

I squealed and jumped up, bowing over and over, "I'm soooo sorry! Sorry, Brom!"

Brom gave me a cautious look, his hand on the pommel of his sword. Eragon and Saphira were looking towards me from the other side of a campfire dumbfounded. "How do you know my name?" Brom asked me, he was still pretty tense.

"I-I-I... I uhh... Ehhh... I read your story..." I fumbled with my hands.

"Story??"

"Yeah, you and all of the rest of... Never mind. I just know your name, and Eragon's and Saphira's, and everyone else. Okay?"

Eragon stood up, Saphira growled in warning, and I looked at the two in dread. "Don't hurt me..." I said whimpishly.

"Where did you come from?" Eragon asked me.

"I guess from the sky..."

_I do not see any threat in the girl, Eragon,_ Saphira grumbled at her parter. _Take your hand away from your weapon._

_Fine..._ Eragon sighed.

"What did you just talk about?" I looked at the two suspiciously.

"None of your business!"

A few hours later in Alagaesia:

"Oooh!" I said wringing my hands as I rode on horse back next to the others, "This is sooo exciting!" But then I thought about Brom. He was gonna die soon. I hate seeing blood. Not to mention dead people. I cursed.

"What is it?" Eragon asked. He still seemed pretty annoyed with me, probably because he didn't trust me.

"Brom's gonna get k.... Never mind..." I don't know what could happen if the story went out of place.

"I'm gonna get what?" Brom asked me.

"You're... uh... gonna get... um some... Information!"

"About what?"

"I dunno."

"What are you, a future-seer??" Eragon asked me sarcastically.

I thought for a few seconds, and smirked nervously, "I guess you could say that."

"Okay, fortune-teller, what's going to happen in five minutes?"

I thought for a while, trying to remember what was going to happen next and I cursed again. This was chapter 19! I looked around and saw that we were right outside Yazauc!"Holy cow! We're gonna get attacked by..." I watched as we entered the town, seeing the shattered windows, "...By Urgals..." I covered my eyes and squeal. "I don't wanna fight monsters!!!! Ahhhh!"

"Holy..." Brom began, "...Crap! She's right!" Urgals swarmed at us from all directions, and Eragon stared at me incredulously.

"Don't stare at me, fool!" I shrieked. "We gotta run, you stupid men!"

They began to fight the Urgals, and I somehow produced a sword out of my pocket. It was familiar to me and it began to hum in a single tone. It was the singing sword! I unsheathed it and spikes snapped out of it's blades. Yeah, one of my own story characters has a singing sword. So what? I yelled and threw a swipe uselessly. I'm a wimp. The Urgal I tried to smite turned around and growled, I screamed and closed my eyes, but no blow came to me as I noticed that the Urgal was kicked in the head by my horse. I petted its soft fur, "Good horsey!!"

"Ride!" I heard Brom hiss.

"Oh so _now_ we go?" I screamed at him. "You both should've known that we were gonna be outnumbered!" I chased after them and we left the town. I saw Eragon raise his bow. "No!" I yelled at him, "You're not strong enough, Dimwit!!!"

"Brisingr!" he cried. And that booming scene erupted. Okay, and so there he goes almost fainting.

All of the monsters were dead after that, and I complained to Brom, "Well, I'm younger than your son... I-I mean... Apprentice, and yet I'm wise enough to not be stupid enough to use a spell that could kill me! Can we go now?"

Brom stared at me in shock.

"I read the third story.... Never mind! I never said anything, okay?"

He wiped his brow in relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know, Eragon can really be a sucky character sometimes. He really was a wimp at first in the first book, the only real strength he had was his dragon. Saphira rocks!!!**

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Wikipedia

**(I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters, but I do own my awesome singing sword! It's mine, and no one can claim it! Muah hahaha!)**

Chapter 2

I heard a dragon raging in the sky as she landed next to us, _Are you hurt? _

"No..." Eragon grunted to Saphira.

_Where are they, I'm gonna rip them apart!_

Remembering this scene - even though I could not understand Saphira – I told the dragon, "Yeah, it's a little too late now, my good Saphira." I sheathed my awesome humming sword. "No, he's not hurt, he just almost killed himself."

Saphira looked at me and growled, her thoughts directed to me now, _Thank you for telling me. _I could tell that she wasn't thankful at all. At most, she looked pretty ticked.

"I can take care of Brom," I announce to Eragon. "I am 'talented' anyways." I beam at him annoyingly. I feel like a little annoying sister around the dragon rider. Since I was "gifted" with imagination, I called, "Hal!" and a griffin landed right next to me. Eragon stood his ground next to Saphira in caution.

"It's okay, my friends. Ada is a nice griffin." I pet the beast and it purrs happily. "I'm his_ rider_ you could say."

"And how is this supposed to help me?" Brom muttered at me, clutching his injured arm.

"Well, you're gonna ride him of course!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ah, you should be used to flying, Brom. After all, you are a dra... Never mind."

"He's a what?" Eragon asked.

"He's a man."

"Well that's kind of obvious!" Eragon eyed Ada suspiciously. "Hey, what does 'Hal' even mean?!?"

"I dunno. I just use it to call him. Get on, will ya?" I forced Brom onto my griffin's back and they took off, Brom yelling down to me, "He doesn't have a damn saddle!!!"

"You'll be just fine! If you fall, Ada will catch you." I hollered up to him. "Go and fly after him, and go to your next destination," I told Eragon and Saphira.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do? We can't leave the horses!"

"Horse's aren't dumb. They'll follow me, and I'll follow you."

"How are you going to have the hor...."

"Get going!" And so the pair took off after the griffin, and I mounted my horse, telling the other horses to follow. Who needs telepathic powers to communicate when you could just have them understand you? So the horse group and I followed them. "I think I'm already ruining the plot in this story..." I whispered in my horse's ear.

Brom was teaching Eragon how to do magic, and I watched, amused by how frustrated the guy was when he tried to lift a pebble. He glowered over at me and grumbled, "You think it's that amusing?? I'd like to see you try it, and your not even a rider!"

"Ah, but I'm something else!" I reply raising a finger as I stood up and grabbed a long stick that was good enough for a staff.

"What in the world are you going to do with that?" The two guys said at the same time.

"Practice magic." I raised the staff and said, "Come, my feathered brothers of the sky! Come and dive down upon the two men before me!"

"She's not using the ancient language," Brom said in amusement.

"There's no way her spell could..." Eragon began, but suddenly both of the men yelled out and took cover as a cloud of blackbirds dive-bombed them in a black wave.

_How amusing, _Saphira let out her long and rumbling chuckle.

I beamed, "Underestimation is a dangerous thing!" I waved a finger.

The two got back up and glowered at me and resumed their magic training, but Eragon couldn't help but glance back at me occasionally. Soon, Brom left to go hunting for animals and I sat on the ground, twiddling my thumbs nervously. I was fine a few hours ago, but now I was kind of anxious and shy. That's just how I am, I guess. I jumped as Eragon plopped down to the ground beside me. We were silent for a time when Eragon finally asked, "Hey, uhh... Where did you really come from?"

I suddenly became shy. Why do I always get so shy and fidgety?!? "I came from America."

He cocked his head in confusion, "Is that somewhere across the sea?"

"No. America is on a different world... I mean... Yeah..."

He seemed completely confused now. He looked at me like I was on drugs on something. "Soo... How did you do that spell back there?"

"It wasn't a spell. I summoned some birds," I pointed to my head, "By using imagination, and besides, this world is much more free to magic and the stuff that I like than my world is. Imagination in my world_ is_ magic."

He still seemed quite skeptical, and turned the other way and talked with Saphira. I don't like it when I can't understand what people are talking about when they're right next to me. I sigh and summon my laptop. I don't know how that came to me. I opened it up, and began to type up some of one of my stories. The dragon rider looked back at me and poked the computer curiously. "What is this?" Eragon pointed to my laptop.

"It's called a laptop. Hey, wanna see your Wikipedia page?"

"My what?"

I logged onto the internet and typed in 'Eragon' into the Wikipedia search engine. I read aloud what it said and Eragon looked at me in bewilderment. "What about a guy named Christopher Paolini??" Eragon asked.

"He's your creator."

"A... God?"

"The creator of Alagaesia."

"Wow..."

"Hey, do you know how to read yet? Oh wait, you don't."

He blushed.

"Nope, you won't learn that till a few chapters from now... I mean... I few weeks... Ah, I don't remember!" I looked up at Saphira. "Hey, can I ride Saphira?"

Saphira looked down at me and so did Eragon, "No."

"Ah, come on! Dragons don't exist in my world." I gave him the puppy dog face. "Party pooper..."

"Oh, FINE!"

"Yay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked this chapter. I do think it is on the boring side, but hey, every story has a boring chapter, right? **

**Do you like this story so far? If so, please say so! I'd appreciate it.**


	3. Son and Dad

**WARNING: There are spoilers in this story, starting in this chapter. If you have read all three books, you are good, but newbies beware!**

Chapter 3

"Rose! Help us out here!" Brom and Eragon screamed at me as they fought some Urgals. I tried to draw my sword, and I became frantic, unable to know what to do with myself. I grabbed hold of my weapon and charged, screaming in fear, and then I tripped. I'm such a klutz. I got back up, and got pushed backwards accidentally by Eragon, falling with a thud onto my back. I tried to get up again, but then I got trampled by Brom, and then an Urgal. That hurt. I attempted to get to my feet once again, and scurried through the crowded area. An Urgal was just about to give a blow to Brom when I kicked it in the shin. It growled at me as it turned around and began to chase me. I squealed, not looking where I was going, and collided into a long line of the monsters, and they all tumbled over like dominoes. I sighed in relief as the monsters were now occupied with untangling themselves, and I noticed that I was on top of Eragon.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" He said muffled underneath me.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I got up, still full of adrenaline. I was jumping up and down and began to pace back and forth impatiently. "Hey, why aren't we leaving? We could have escaped by now..."

"Oh, yeah, right," Brom got out of his dumbfounded mode after staring at my clumsiness, and signaled us to follow him. I tripped over an Urgal's leg and stumbled to try to get back up to my feet, but I kept tumbling, and I was now behind the two guys. Eragon looked back to see me pitifully trying to get back up, and he grabbed me.

"I could've gotten up myself..." I said shyly. I was in the guy's arms. It felt completely awkward.

"Yeah, after like a million years," he muttered. "You're a klutz, you know that?"

"I don't need to be reminded," I pouted. "Hal!" Ada came out of the sky and flew beside us with Saphira.

The griffin grabbed us and Eragon shouted as we were lifted, "What the Hell?!?" He began to flail and kick his legs in the air.

"Calm down, will ya?" I yelled over the wind as Ada grabbed Brom as well

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night and we were sitting around the fire. "You know, you're really weird," Eragon said to me.

"Yeah, so?" I fiddled with a piece of wood.

"How old are you anyway?" Brom asked me.

I became shy again. I've always hated personal questions. "I'm... Oh, do I really need to tell you?"

"Not unless you want me to search your mind for the answer," Brom said calmly. He seemed to think that what he said was threatening enough.

"I don't wanna."

"Tell us or I'll do it."

I shook my head and turned red.

"Fine," Brom sighed and stared at me with penetrating eyes, and after something that felt like an hour. He finally changed his expression and exclaimed, "Why, your mind's as blank as a box!"

"Yeah, that's because I spaced off while you were doing your 'searching'."

"Will you just tell us?" Eragon pleaded in annoyance.

"Nuh uh."

_Come, little one, _Saphira looked at me as she directed her communication to me, _You can tell me._

_I'm not falling for that!_ I telepathically replied. Yeah, so what? I could do telepathy. I practiced ever since I got into the Alagaesia.

_Please, young one. We are all curious._

_Curiosity killed the cat, and it could kill a dragon too._

_Ah, but satisfaction brought it back, yes?_

_Grr. I thought I was the only one who knew that comeback! Fine, I'll tell you..._

"Wait, didn't you say that you were younger than Eragon but knew better than to be stupid enough to use a powerful magic spell?" Brom recalled.

"Ah, good memory," I replied.

"Sooo, does that make you... eleven?"

"Are you serious???" I growl, "I may be a shorty, but I am older than that!"

"Fourteen!"

"Dang..."

"Hah, so you are pretty young!"

"Wow, you're only fourteen?" Eragon asked me in wonderment.

"That's what your da..." I stuttered to a stop as I saw Brom getting a little worried, "I mean buddy here just said, right?" Brom sighed out in relief. "And besides, you're only fifteen, right?"

I felt like getting a little revenge on Brom, though, when he tried to deprive me from my own mental privacy, and so I blurted out, "Brom's your daddy."

"What!?!?" Eragon jumped up in a complete mess of surprise and emotion.

"Brom, sorry. But it isn't good to keep secrets from your own son, and I just couldn't help it. He needs to know that he has a parent who loves him." Then I just remembered: I just completely ruined what was supposed to happen in Eldest, and Brisingr. Oh well!

Eragon stomped away, and Brom went after him, begging, "Eragon, Eragon! Please let me explain!"

Saphira stayed with me, and she seemed pretty angry, _Eragon was not supposed to learn about this yet!_

_Sorry, it just kind of slipped out. It's hard to keep your mouth shut when you've read the three books of the Inheritance Cycle._

_Inheritance Cycle?_

_Yeah, please hear me out on this one. Don't tell Eragon or anyone else, but your complete world was created by a book. I read each of the stories of your adventure. So I already know that Garrow's dead, ect. And I just couldn't stand for Eragon to have to wait to hear the truth till the third book._

_I am completely confused._

_I know you are. But it's true. I read every little word in those books, and so I know you, and everyone else. You're my favorite character in the series by the way. _I smiled.

_So I am your favorite in this... story you've read?_

_Uh huh._

_Do you have this book that shows our story?_

_Yeah. But I don't think you should read it because it could completely ruin the fun._

_I hope we can trust you... _Saphira settled down as Eragon and Brom came back, holding hands in that parent-to-child love.

_Oh, no!_ I accidentally say telepathically.

_What is it? _Saphira looked at me.

_I've just made their bond stronger! And that will make it even more unbearable for Eragon when Brom gets... _I stop.

_Gets what?_

_You'll see later in the chapter. _I can't let Brom die, he's my second-favorite character!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, let's see what happens to the fate of Alagaesia when I already know whats gonna happen! What will change in the next few chapters? What won't? Will Brom die? Will Murtagh come? Will I destroy the Ra'zac ever?? I doubt it :).**

**Reviews?? :D**


	4. Beer and Wine

Chapter 4

Okay, so Eragon and I were now waiting as Brom and Jeod were having their talk in private. Eragon was leaning sullenly against the wall. He's always so impatient! I watched as he smiled mischievously as I knew what he was thinking. He was going to try to eavesdrop.

"Oh no you don't!" I nagged at him. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"Shut up."

I did, and I blushed. I let myself get embarrassed again. _Gosh darn my stupid nerves! _I jumped as I heard Eragon say, "Thverr stenr un atra eko horna!"

"But... But you're gonna get all tired... Magic still takes up too much of your energy."

"Ssshhhhh!" He got excited as he heard the two men speak. He grinned and closed his eyes as he listened, and I pouted, soon spacing out in the end. After five minutes, I was unaware of everything around me as I got too deep in the world that is my mind. I jumped and squealed when Eragon poked me in questioning. He probably noticed that my eyes were dead still and unblinking when I spaced out. "You are _really_ weird," he muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

he jumped and pulled his mind away from his nosy eavesdropping when we heard chairs moving back. I smiled, "At least you're going to learn how to read soon."

"Huh?" The rider replied as the two men came out.

We were now in Jeod's library and Eragon looked around at the books in gloom as he told Brom, "I don't know how to read."

"Garrow never taught you?" Brom exclaimed.

"He knew how to read?" Eragon said, puzzled and Jeod watched in interest. I giggled. I always imagined how funny Eragon's face was at this moment, and I imagined correctly. It was funny to see a powerful rider with his face at a loss.

"Of course he did!" Brom snorted. He scowled and pulled at his beard. "I'll just have to teach you. It shouldn't take too long."

I saw Eragon wince, "I suppose it is nessecary..." I smiled again, but then I spaced out when everyone began to talk about books. Then, I noticed that they were now talking about me.

"Well, no wonder my ears were burning!" I grumbled as they postponed Eragon's lesson.

I lounged in a chair as I watched the men teach Eragon how to read at elementary level.

"What does this say?" Brom pointed to the word 'cat' on the chalkboard. Wait, where did the board come from? Oh well.

Eragon squinted at the lettering, "Uh..."

_It's CAT! _I repeated in my head, hoping he'd say the word correctly.

"Uh... Eh... C.... Aaaahh... R. Cart?"

"No, no, no!" Brom waved at him. "Where in the world did you get the R sound from?"

"Oh! It's Car!"

"What the hell's a car?" Brom exclaimed.

"I dunno. Oh, it's CAT!"

"Yes! Yes, that it is." Brom handed the boy a piece of chalk instructing him to copy the word. And when Eragon wrote his first attempt, I could barely read it, but five minutes and ten tried later, his writing was much better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey a kitty!" I crouched down and petted Solembum. Eragon and I were in Angela's shop, and Eragon was just about to get his fortune from Angela. The witch began to interpret, "You were right. Your future is nigh impossible to see... Well, let's see here."

"Infinity to long life ," I blurted out. Angela stared at me in shock.

"She's right..."

"The other bones are interpreted to say that there are many choices in your future. A battle will rage around you. All of your futures are full of blood and conflict, which is quite sucky for you, a terrible death awaits you and I, Eragon. Unless I can stop it," I smiled. "You are destined to leave this land forever." The cat, the witch, and the rider were silent as they all stared at me, dumbfounded. I shrugged, "What? I was just really bored."

Angela smiled as I left something out, and she began and I joined along, "And an epic romance is in your future." She stopped and looked at me again, but this time with a frown. I blushed. "And then there's betrayal in your family. There, your fate has been told," she ended quickly.

We later left the witch and I looked back at her, "And yes, I know we'll meet again in the Varden I am sure."

"Rose!" Eragon scolds me.

We were finally leaving Teirm, Eragon had learned how to read some more, and we were now running for our lives because there are guards after us, and Brom was swearing the whole way with his arms full of scrolls. I fell behind, "Gosh darn my short legs! You guys are like arrows and I'm just a block. I have no aerodynamics!" Eragon looked back at me and swore, grabbing me by the arm, literally dragging me across the floor. "Ow!" I moaned. We were outside of the city.

"Surrender!" An Urgal leader stopped us with a small army. He just came out of nowhere.

Eragon raised his hand and Saphira and I yelled at him, "No, Eragon!" Ugh, he fainted again. Saphira and I fought the Urgals together, but she did most of the work... I'm a klutz, remember? I kept getting in the way of Urgal and dragon on accident, and I tripped one of the monsters occasionally. Brom wasn't there for some reason. I forget why.

After the fight, I laid Eragon down somewhere more comfy, and I glowered at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon jumped up from where he was sleeping, "The Urgals!"

"Ah, shut up, will you?" I replied to him. Saphira and Brom were out doing some kind of business. Maybe hunting.

"What happened?" He held his head and moaned.

"You had a magic hangover. In other words, you were being stupid again and you almost killed yourself misusing the power of magic!" I slapped him."And don't even think about scrying for your daddy and your dragon."

"Ow..."

"But go ahead and scry for that girl you had a dream about."

"Wait, how did you know about her?"

"Remember? I can see the future, and I know what you dream about."

"Do you know anything else about her?"

"Yeah, I guess I could tell ya... She's a girl."

"I think I knew that, Rose!"

"An she's older than you, so don't even think about falling in love with her now." I had to say that. I wanted to know what would happen later on.

"B-by how much?"

"By like eighty years."

"How is that possible!?!?"

"I'm not telling you anymore. Oh look! Your dad's coming now, and he sure looks ticked. You're in for it now." Eragon looked up with dread, and he moaned. "And I'm not gonna stay around. You're on your own, Bud." I slapped him in the back and headed off into a grove of trees. I roared in laughter as I heard Brom snapping out on Eragon. It was funny to listen to, cruel, I know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were at the lake nearby and Eragon looked ready to take a plunge as he was in his underwear. I was in a pretty bathing suit that was designed to look like an empress's dress. It was a great suit, and it was short-sleeved, and instead of a long robe-like bottom, there were leggings that squeezed snugly right above my knees. It was forest green with silver trimming. I walked over to the cliff above the lake with Eragon, and he turned around only to stare at me up and down, lost.

"Hey, it's rude to stare..." I turned red.

"Oh, sorry." He turned around, glancing back at me in my hot new swimsuit with my nice tan and smooth legs.

"Are you gonna jump?"

"Yeah. I'm going right Noow!!" Eragon screamed as I pushed him off the ledge, smiling down at him. "That wasn't very nice," he whined up at me. I jumped off as well, and as I fell down, I remembered how scared I was of heights, and I began to scream my usual hoarse and cracked scream. I ended up making a larger splash than the rider, and I moaned, floating on my back as I stared back up at the cliff.

"I forgot I was scared of heights," I groaned to Eragon who was now swimming around me in a circle.

"How do you forget? That's stupid."

"I know." Eragon and I were lifted by a colossal wave as Saphira plummeted down into the water at well. The two of us resurfaced again, and I screamed as something brushed against my leg. Eragon looked at me in confusion. I shrugged, "There was a fish biting my toe."

"Don't scream like that again," he frowned. His frown softened and a grin appeared, "You don't scream like a girl."

"Yeah, so?"

"All girls scream like girls."

"Yeah, like you."

"What?!?"

"You heard me. I'm only twenty-eight percent girly anyways. So of course I don't scream like one."

"I am utterly confused."

"Good! That's how it should be." I swam to the shore and grabbed a staff from the ground, raising it up in the air.

"Oh no," Eragon said to Saphira, "She's gonna summon something again..."

"Monster of the water, come forth!" I yell out, and a long neck erupted from the water. "Hey Nessie!" I said to the Loch Ness Monster, which Saphira growled at. "Could you give a small joy ride, pleeeassse?"

The monster snorted and let me onto his back and he began to swim around the lake. "YAY!" I yelled out in enjoyment. I held up my staff, "Huzzah!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dras-Leona was quite the bustling town, I had to admit as we headed deeper into the town. We were looking for ways to find the Ra'zac but it was dark now and our stomachs were growling. I looked up in the sky to see if the blue dragon was in the skies and sighed in relief. No one can find the dragon.

"What now?" Eragon asked Brom.

"We find food and beer."

"Beer? It has to be beer? Why not water or something less addicting than alcohol?" I spoke up. They both looked down at me. I was between them. "Never mind..." I blushed with nervousness. "We'll find those scary Ra'zac people in the morning then, right? You just better not let your tongues run loose." We walked inside an inn, and we sat down at a table. I watched as Eragon, a guy a year older than I, drinking beer with his pa. "You know, in my world, it's illegal to drink until you're twenty-one." I protested. I didn't want to see them get drunk or anything. I was handed a glass of wine by a waitress, who smiled at me. I looked at the liquid cautiously, smelling it occasionally but never taking a sip.

Eragon, his mind probably in a buzz, told me in a jollily way, "Ah, go and try a sip, Rose! It's good for ya!"

"I'd rather not..." I watched Brom. He was already on his fourth cup of beer, and his cheeks were a little blushed. I've never seen someone get drunk before. I finally got the temptation to try my wine, and I sipped it, making a face that made Eragon chortle. I didn't really like the taste. Grape juice will always taste _way _better! But then I couldn't help but take another sip, and I began to hiccup, making both of the men watch me in amusement.

"And she finally goes for it!" Brom slapped me happily on the back. He did it a little too hard. I sank in my seat, uncomfortable around the two men. I guess drunk men unnerve me. I don't know why. I just get kind of scared.

After our time of drinking, we all headed up to bed. I knew I drank too much. A half of a glass of wine was way too much for me, and I felt tipsy. I laid down in a cot and watched Brom and Eragon flop on their own beds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, what was I thinking? _I moaned as I got up. I was sure the other two were thinking the same when I watched them getting up as well. Eragon staggered from his hangover as he followed Brom outside. "W-where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We're going to go recover," Brom mumbled.

"Wait for me..." I mewled and got up, following them out to the bar. How did I get a hangover from sipping a little wine? After we recovered, we set off again to find the Ra'zac.

Later, we met up again after splitting up to our own ways. Brom sat down and sighed, "I got word that Galbatorix will be visiting this place within the week."

"We better get going then," I said as I got up and was about to march but neither if them followed. "Come on! Galbatorix knows who you two are!"

They both smiled at me, "But they don't know who _you_ are."

"What... What are you getting at??"

"You're going to do us a little favor, Rose," Brom smiled.

_This never happened in the book! Shoot! I _did_ ruin the story line!_ I began to fidget again, and became scared.

"You can do it!" Eragon patted my shoulder in reassurance.

"I hope so..." I whimpered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, this chapter didn't get to the Brom getting killed scene yet (hiccup), nor the to the part where Murtagh comes in. Not yet, anyways. But gee, that wine was sure a killer (hiccup). And I just caused the story to go in a different direction because they are using ME to do what they were supposed to do. Hopefully, these two drunken bums won't have me do anything too drastic... (Hiccup).**

**Reviews anyone? I'd be grateful.**


	5. Bait

**I just thought I should bring this up again... Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, nor any of its characters, or places. But the singing sword is MINE! And so is Ada.)**

Chapter 5

"You can't be serious!" I hissed at them as I found myself dressed like one of the Helgrind slaves.

"Oh, but we really are," Brom gave me a critical eye.

Holy crap, he was serious! Shoot! I looked around and saw that it was night, and we were walking towards Dras-Leona's cathedral. "Now," Brom said, hand on my shoulder, "All's you need to do is run in there, and attract the Ra'zac, and you gotta run out here and then we'll ambush them."

"And what if they get me before I make it out?" I could already see it happening: Me running and screaming my head off, and then getting caught by the scary monsters.

"Then we'll go and save you."

"And how are you going to know when I'm in trouble?"

"Just scream out the code phrase, 'I'm done for!'."

"And what if I can't?"

"Stop asking so many questions!"

"I'm the youngest one of the group and the only girl. Why am I going through the most danger!?!"

I saw Eragon look away in shame. They were too scared to. I couldn't believe it! "Just get going," Brom pushed me towards the building. "You can do it! Besides, you _do_ have your singing sword with you."

"I hate you both!" I yelled at them as I ran through the entrance to the cathedral. I just wanted to make sure they heard my last words. I slowed to a sneaking walk as I got farther inside the building, a chill running down my spine. They were close... Too close... And they were quiet... Too quiet... I stopped in bewilderment as a tumbleweed rolled past. "Where the heck did that come from?" I whispered to myself. I stopped as I heard hisses and clicks from the other side of the hall, and two cloaked figures appeared a few yards in front of me.

"There issss a sssslave in the cathedral," The taller one told the shorter one.

I froze in terror, and my sword began to hum in distress.

They stepped closer to me, and one said to me, "Why are you here? And where did you get that ssword... It isss mosst... Intriguing."

"Ooops," I recovered, "W-wrong hall!" I turned and ran for my life.

"Come back!" They hissed and ran after me. "Our prey isss getting away! How did ssshe break away from my paralyzzzing sstare?!?" One asked the other.

"Ssshe'sss not any ordinary ssslave," the other replied.

I began to scream as I felt them catch up to me, and I tried to go faster, but that tumbleweed from earlier flew into my face. "Stupid tumbleweed!" I said muffled. That slowed me down, but then I found something in my pocket: It was a stick of dynamite! I ignited it and threw it behind me, running faster than I have ever ran. The explosion was huge, and I was rocketed from the ground, down the pair of stairs at the entrance of the cathedral and tumbled into Brom. I heard frustrated shrieks behind me. We were forced to leave before the monsters could catch up to us, and Eragon mounted Saphira, I had Brom mount Ada, and I rode my horse, the other two horses following me.

"That was the worst idea ever!!" I screamed up at Brom as we left the town. "You almost got me killed."

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to blow up the whole damned cathedral!" Brom answered.

_Are you all okay?_ Saphira asked me unexpectedly.

_Yeah, but only because we were lucky, _I replied.

_This time we spent looking for the Ra'zac was useless._

_You think?!? It was the worst idea Brom's ever come up with!_

"Brom," Eragon called up from the air, "the wind's too strong!" Saphira landed and began to run alongside me, Eragon jolting up and down every time she made a thud with her paws. Ada dropped Brom gently onto his horse, Snowfire, and flew away.

Soon, the darkness got to us too much, and we needed to stop to make camp. "This is a bad idea," I told Brom, remembering that the Ra'zac were soon going to capture both Eragon and Brom.

"That's why we're going to take turns on watch," he replied.

"_I'll_ be first," Eragon said. He probably felt bad that I had to go through terror. But this was a bad sign. I knew that he'd be knocked out.

"Well," I said, "Watch your back. The Ra'zac were going to knock you out."

"Another foretelling?"

"It's the truth." I laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky to see Ada circling us, but he was well concealed by the darkness. Brom was already asleep, but how could I sleep when the Ra'zac were surely nearby? And besides, I had a sleeping disorder, so I couldn't sleep. I quietly summoned something when I grabbed Brom's walking stick, and sighed in relief to see that it worked. A cloak appeared in my hands. It was a concealing cloak! No one could see me, nor smell me when I put it on. I threw it over myself quickly, knowing now that I'd be pretty safe from the Ra'zac, and stood up with my sword drawn. I walked out of the campsite in hopes of finding those accursed monsters, but after ten minutes of looking, I gave up and headed back to camp to find the Ra'zac there, Eragon and Brom tied up, and Saphira chained.

_Don't worry,_ I telepathically told the dragon from the outskirts of camp. _I know what's going to happen, and I'm going to change it!_

_Tell me, what is going to happen?_ She glowered, looking around herself.

_I shall tell you all afterwards. _I sneaked up behind the monsters right as one of them was about to stab Eragon, and I saw that Brom was ready to jump in the way, and I kicked it in the shin as hard as I could.

It turned around to see nothing but air, "What wasss that?"

"There isss another here," the Ra'zac's companion replied as they were now occupied in trying to figure out who just did that.

"Yeah," I spoke out, seeing that Eragon was just opening his eyes. He was groaning in pain. "And that other is me!" They looked around, and hissed as they looked right at me. Shoot. I ran and they chased me, using the sound of my footsteps to pursue. I ran back into camp, and the two monsters surrounded me, taking off my cloak. They peered down upon me.

"It isss our prey from lasst time!" One hissed and began to reach out a grasping hand at my shoulder.

My sword suddenly screamed at such a high pitch that my ears felt as though they were bleeding, and the Ra'zac shrieked and covered their... ears? In pain. I kicked one in the shin again as the other tried to claw at my sword. I ran from them again, and off into the night, bringing them with me.

"Rose, no!" Eragon screamed.

Well, I was able to injure the two Ra'zac a little. They had retreated, and I left back for camp. I had a scratch on my cheek that seemed to boil. Those stupid creatures got that oil of theirs into my wound. When I made it to the camp, I saw another man there, and Brom and Eragon. Brom was ALIVE!!! I thudded to the ground next to them, dropping my sword. The three both jumped, and the stranger had his bow drawn in warning as he saw me. I must've been pretty quiet for them to not notice me walking into camp. "Put your bow down Murtagh," I raised my hand in dismissal.

And he did, "How did you know my name?"

"I'm cool like that." I smiled weakly and slapped Brom in the back, "Glad to see that you're alive, Brom!"

They all stared at me in silence, and Saphira came over. _Now tell us what was supposed to happen, according to you, _Saphira told me.

I steadied my breathing as Brom got straight to mending my cut, and leaned against a nearby log, exhausted. "Okay, I'll try my best... Okay, so the Ra'zac were going to attempt to stab Eragon, and then you, Brom, would have gotten in the way, sacrificing your life for him. Eragon would wake up later to find you dying, and Murtagh watching the camp. There."

"I was going to die?" Brom exclaimed. I saw him look down to the ground in thought, and he seemed to realize that he _would have_ had to do it.

"Yeah, but with me as your guys' pal, no harm befell you." I suddenly stood up in triumph, "I just ruined the story! And I changed fate! YES!" I fell back to my knees as they gave out. Eragon and Murtagh were looking at me incredulously, and I smiled, "Eragon, meet your half-brother!"

"What?!?" The two boys exclaimed at me.

"You're both related."

_Rose,_ Saphira told me,_ one thing at a time! You may be ruining the story too much._

_Sorry. I just can't really help it. I'm drunken with exhaustion. _My mind was indeed very foggy, and I was soon put to bed. Right before I went to sleep, I listened to Brom and Murtagh talking, and I saw Eragon come over to me. "Thanks for saving my dad," he whispered.

"Don't mention it." I raised a limp hand in response, and it fell to the ground. "I still hate the both of ya, though..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I _have_ ruined the story! Brom's still alive, Eragon has lost interest in Arya, the elf he is supposed to save, Murtagh came, and I just blurted out that they were half-brothers! My own existence is causing this story to go a different path. I wonder what'll happen next.... **

**Reviews are appreciated. Please don't be shy!**


	6. Runs With Scissors

Chapter 6

"Dude, Eragon! Wake up!" I yelled in the rider's ear as I saw him struggling in his sleep. Everyone else was getting ready to set off on their quest again. When the rider didn't respond, I threw a bucket of water on him, and he shot up, eyes open wide. But his shocked expression turned to a glower.

"What the hell was that for!?" Eragon yelled at me.

"You gotta get up now! Gee, you're worse at getting up than me..."

"Sorry, I had a dream last night about..."

"Yeah, that pretty lady. Yeah, we gotta go and find her as soon as possible. She'll die if we don't."

"Yeah, we'll have to tell Brom and the others about it... I mean, she _does_ exist, right?"

"Yeah, no dur."

After we were all ready to go, I let my horse run free, since I felt as though it needed to, to Brom's confusion, and I rode Ada from that point on. As I flew above Eragon, Saphira, Brom, and Murtagh, I couldn't help but notice that Murtagh was different in appearance than I had earlier thought. His hair was a lighter color, but his face reminded me of one of my own story characters. Ugh, he just _had_ to have the face of my coolest and most favorite characters! _Hmm... Maybe I should summon that good character of mine.... Nah, that's a bad idea, _I thought to myself. I suddenly spaced out, thinking about what would happen if Murtagh and my character dueled, and before I knew it, there was another troop of Urgals in front of my buddies below. I dive-bombed downwards and Ada crushed one of the monsters, but I fell off my glorious griffin accidentally, and landed amongst the Urgals. I heard Eragon scream out my name as I got up and drew my sword. Why in the world was he screaming for me? Sure, I was right in the middle of the group of Urgals, but he didn't have to yell out my name in such panic... Wait... Was he actually showing that he _**cared **_that I fell in here??? Whoa. I ducked and accidentally walked into one of the Urgals.

"Rose!" I heard Eragon scream again, "I'm coming!"

"What the heck is he doing that for? He's just gonna go unconscious again and get taken prisoner, right?" I asked myself.

"Fly Saphira!" I heard him say as I saw the other Urgals were advancing quickly on my other comrades.

"Brom! Murtagh!" I yelled from where I was. I was now being tied up. "Go and retreat! I know what to do! Just go before you both get caught as well!"

"We'll come back for you both!" Brom said as he obeyed me, and he spurred in the other direction with Murtagh.

"Well, actually, I don't know what to do... But I know where these bums are gonna take us..." I told myself. I looked over to see Eragon. Yep, he was unconscious. Again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed and twiddled my thumbs as I sat on the edge of a lumpy cot in which Eragon was lying in, _still unconscious._ Just as I suspected, we were taken to the prison place where Arya also was. I jumped as Eragon moaned and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Sunshine!" I chimed humorously. He was nothing close to sunshine though, as he looked weary and tired, dried blood on his face. They sure had whacked him hard in the head.

"Z-Zar'roc... They took it..."

"Yeah, they took Zuln, too," I replied.

"Zuln...?"

"My singing sword."

"...Oh... Where are we? How did we get here... The Urgals..."

"Never mind the Urgals. They brought us here, in this prison."

"They drugged me..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why... Why aren't you?"

"Oh, I was. It just doesn't look like I am. They actually gave me a triple dose..." I smiled wryly.

Someone pushed a tray of food through the cell door. "Well, that was nice of them," Eragon smiled pleasantly...

"Nope, you don't wanna eat that. They tainted that with the drug."

"Great." Eragon got on his tippy toes to look out the window above, sliding back down in exhaustion. I threw the food out the window, making it look as though we had eaten the food. "What a shame."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. I'm sooo thirsty right now," I whined as I walked in circles in the cell... I paused as I noticed a small group of soldiers were walking by with a man with crimson hair. "Uh, oh. Hey, wake up!" I whispered in Eragon's ear.

"What is it?"

"Of forgot to tell you that there's a Shade here."

"What's a Shade doing here?" He exclaimed dreamily as he sat up.

"Durza, he works for the king, Knucklehead! And that pretty woman elf is here too... But I forget which cell..." Eragon looked at me blankly as I forgot that he was still fighting that mind-bending drug. I still was too, but it didn't effect me as badly as it did him... I wondered why.

Later, someone put out another tray of food, and I threw it out the window. Eragon moaned in hunger, "I'm starving..."

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

"I can't do magic yet... Can you?"

"Nope. I don't have a staff or a stick I could use either."

"Why do you need a piece of wood to do magic?"

"It's the only way I can. And my magic's not the same as yours."

He thought for a moment, "Oh yeah...." I noticed that he was indeed recovering. He could think much more clearly now.

We both jumped as we heard a man argue, "You can't go in there! The orders were clear: no one can see him!"

"Really? Will you be the one to _die_ stopping me, _Captain,_" A smooth voice replied.

"No.... but the king-"

"I'll handle the king," the smooth voice snapped. "Unlock the door, now."

We listened as keys jingled in front of our door, and I grew nervous and scared. "Act like we're still under the drug's influence," Eragon whispered in my ear. We both sat on the cot, and I saw that Eragon's breath was caught as he looked upon the Shade's face. Durza, I hated him. The Shade's skin was as pale as a corpse. e couldn't at least put some on blush or make-up? He looked completely hideous to me. "Greetings," The ugly guy said. "I've waited a long time to meet you..." he paused as he noticed that I was there as well. He looked curiously at me, and I looked dumbly back.

"Who-who're you?" Eragon slurred his words.

"No one of consequence," Durza answered, taking his gaze from me. He was probably confused about who was the rider now. For all he could know, _I_ could be the rider. He sat in a stool, his cloak elegantly curtaining around him. "My name does not matter, it's you I am interested in." Durza glued his eyes on Eragon, quickly glancing at me occasionally. "Who are you?"

"Uh..." Eragon pretended to struggle, and I covered my mouth, hiding my amusement. "I'm not sure... Oh wait... Uh... M'name's Eragon, I think..."

"No it isn't." The Shade's lips stretched and he laughed sharply. "Your direct name. What is it?"

"Era-"

"No! No! Not _that_ one. Don't you have another one? One that you use very rarely?"

Eragon smiled and probably thought what I did also, _He's trying to figure out our true names so he can control us!_ Of course, I already knew that niether of us had no clue what Eragon's real name was so the rider began to say a false one, and I was surprised he didn't say "Du Sundazar Freohr", but instead just, "Freohr." I guessed that that could have worked.

The Shade became deep in thought, and after a while the Shade seemed to accept that name. He turned to me and I turned red in worriment. "And who are you?"

I stared at him blankly.

"Who _are_ you?" Durza seemed to get annoyed.

"I-I-I eh... heh... I'm Rose."

"I am talking about your other name... One that you do not use often. Were you not listening to what I was asking the other one?" Durza frowned and pointed to Eragon.

I looked blankly at him again and shook my head, saying in a stupid voice, "Nuh uh." But this was just too funny to me and I began laughing uncontrollably. Eragon and Durza stared at me in bewilderment. I couldn't help it. It was humorous to me to act like a brain-numbed person. The Shade scowled and forced me to take another overdose of the drug, making me feel tipsy again like the time when I drank wine.

"Now tell me what your name is now, or you'll go through unimaginable pain," he whispered harshly in my ear. He sat back down on the stool, and Eragon watched, his tension high. The rider's expression told me, "Don't mess this up! Don't mess this up!"

"M-my true name?"

"Yes!" Durza was getting impatient.

"Oompa Loompa."

The Shade growled, and slapped me. "Tell me! There is no time for games!"

I was making him very, very frustrated. I knew I was. That's just my specialty though. "I just told you," I said inexpressively.

"You didn't!" He forced more of the mind-boggling drug down my throat.

"Oh yeah..." I felt my head getting a little airy from all of the drugs, "I remember now! It's Durza!"

Everyone was quieter than death at this moment, and Durza gave me eight times more drugs than last time.

"Oh, wait... no that wasn't it..."

I saw Durza's eyes grow hopeful as I pondered for a time. He didn't even blink, he was so full of hope. Eragon gripped his seat nervously as I said, "Oh yes. I forget how to say it in the ancient language, but it means... Runs With Scissors... Yeah! That's it!"

Durza was pensive for a time as though trying to figure out how to say that in the ancient language, and he looked back at both of us, "Now which one of you is the rider?"

"We both are," I blurted out. Eragon looked at me in confusion with Durza.

"But there was only one egg!" Durza hissed at me.

"Yeah, so? I ride my flying beast and he rides his."

"Both dragons?"

"Dude," I said scratching my head, "You're making our brains hurt."

"Tell me now!" He gave me more drugs, and I swear, if I were to have anymore of that stuff put down my throat, I was surely going to end up having some kind of problem my liver or something.

"Mine is named Ada." I only told him.

"What _is_ Ada though?"

"He's my best friend," I drunkly patted Eragon on the back spontaneously. "He's a griffin."

Durza left after that, and Eragon scowled at me, "You could have gotten yourself killed, Rose!"

I shrugged, "He couldn't have killed me. I'm too full of juicy information. It's strange you said your name was Freohr, though. You were originally going to say, 'Du Sundavar Feohr'."

"I was thinking about it. Runs With Scissors?"

"Yeah, that's so fake. But hey, it worked. I already knew my real name though."

He looked at me in astonishment. "You do?"

"Yep." I leaned against the wall, feeling ill from all of the drugs.

"How did you find it?"

"It just came to me after a while. Wow, I found mine before you," I teased him weakly.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you! I'll tell you what it means, but it's not from the Ancient Language. And it won't effect me if you say it in the Ancient Language either. It means 'Bringer of Light In the Darkness'."

"Wow. It makes me think of a leader... A person leading others through the dark..."

"Yes, exactly."

"What language was it originally in?"

"A language you won't know," I look at him with a frown. He's too curious! "The language of the Cherokee Indians."

Eragon thought for a moment, as though trying recall if he had ever heard of Cherokee, but he gave up, "Nope, never heard of that language."

"Good! You don't need control of me anyways!"

"But I wasn't-"

"Then why did you want to know?"

He turned red, "It's just... Curious that you found your true name before me... I didn't mean any harm..."

"Yeah, that's okay."

"I bet it sounds pretty in that language."

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno." Eragon looked down at his hands, and began twiddling his thumbs. His cheeks were pink.

Oh. My. God! Did Eragon have a crush on me? Is he _trying_ to get to know me better? He's supposed to fall for Arya, not me! _Oh, no..._ I thought, _This is going completely wrong! _I glanced at him, _Why _me_, Eragon?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark now, and Eragon had just threatened a guard with magic. Soon, we both learned that she was placed in the cell right next to us, instead of the far left. Yet another change.

Eragon and I were now trying to get out, and he spoke up to me, "You're better at magic than me. Can you pull down the door somehow?"

I sighed, still quite light-headed, "If you do remember, I was drugged a hundred times more than you were, but let me try... Pull off a piece of the cot." He did and he handed the thin piece of wood to me. "Okay," I said, raising the piece of wood. I fell over, dizzy, but Eragon caught me. I held up the piece again, "Wood that stands before me... uh... Wood that stands before me... Eh, open your doors for the daughter of the Earth!" Eragon was astounded when he saw the door slightly creak open as it unlocked itself. "Ah, man," I scratched my head, looking blankly at the door, "If I was stronger, I could've blasted it..." I collapsed to my knees in fatigue, but Eragon picked me back up and pushed open the door. I just noticed something, "Wait, couldn't you have used your own magic?" We both yelped as soldiers were surrounding us, but then we noticed that there was a bearded man and another man with his face concealed fighting more soldiers next to them. Eragon began dodging the soldiers, who unfairly fought us when we were unarmed. Eragon yelled out spells, and I threw a few men around here and there with my magic, but I gave up after two minutes. The other two men advanced quickly, saving our two behinds from getting cut to ribbons, and right before they revealed their faces, I said in my disoriented voice, "Oh, hi Murtagh and Brom."

"Could you stop doing that?!? It gets on my nerves when you seem all-knowing like that!" Murtagh said as he threw off his fake beard and Brom revealed his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Brom asked Eragon.

"They drugged her... Like a whole bunch more than they did to me," Eragon replied. "We need to save the elf," he pointed to a nearby cell.

"Oh yes the elf," Brom forced the door open and grabbed the unconscious Arya, and I felt Eragon shiver as he saw the elf's flawless face and figure, "Got her. She's injured."

"Yeah, of course she's gonna be hurt," I murmured, and everyone looked at me sadly. "Upstairs!" I declared with Murtagh as we all ran up the steps.

"Wait, how are we going to escape without getting noticed?" Eragon asked.

"We're not," Murtagh and I again said at the same time. "Stop doing that!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"Make me," I sighed. We stopped as we found ourselves inside a large room with long wooden tables. I felt Eragon dash over to the other side of the room, attracted by a plate of bread, and he hid under the table with me as he wolfed some down. Brom came over five minutes later, handing Eragon Zar'oc, and me my wicked singing sword. I saw that Brom also carried the elf's things. I took a piece of bread, hoping to regain my strength as well and Eragon and I both poked our heads over the table to see Murtagh with his bow ready, and Durza smiling evilly.

"Uh... Eragon? Brom? We have company!" Murtagh said.

The Shade chuckled coldly, "So my young... Rider," Durza looked to both me and Eragon, "Do you wish to test yourself against me? I should have known that you weren't eating your food... Heh, at least the girl is still drugged enough."

"Nah!" I said in an uncaring way, "I could take much more!" I held up my sword and Eragon did the same.

"Murtagh, Brom," Eragon whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'll... Or I mean... _We_ will handle the Shade. We'll stall him, but you better have a way out for us."

"Fine, go!"

Eragon looked grimly at the Shade, and the Shade glanced back, his eyes like red embers. The evil guy laughed, "Do you really think you can defeat me, Feohr, Runs With Scissors? Pitiful names, but I guess I had to expect that from two little children with status such as yours."

I shrugged, gaining his attention, "Never be too sure about yourself, I say. Underestimation is a dangerous thing." I smiled. He wasn't going to make me angry with a few words. I watched as Eragon kept staring at the Shade, and I telepathically told the rider, _distract him as I summon something._ Eragon jumped, unable to figure out who said that, but he did. I slightly held my sword to the sky and whispered, "Roof above the evil Shade, crumble down upon the enemies of mine." And at that moment, the ceiling boomed and shook as I suspected Saphira landed on top of it. I paid my attention back to the two fighting in the center of the room, and Murtagh aiming carefully. I scurried over to the fighters, and _accidentally_ tripped the Shade to his surprise. "Whoops!" I exclaimed. "Must've been those _drugs you gave me_!"

The Shade got back up and kicked me away to my embarrassment. I've always been such a pitiful person. "A powerful piece you may be in the game, Freohr, but I am disappointed that this is your best. It is a shame that a rider is so weak."

"Ah," Eragon and I said together, "you're forgetting something!"

"And what may that be?" Durza asked mockingly.

It was planned perfectly as Saphira clumsily fell through the roof, and on top of the Shade. "The dragons!" the two of us replied. Murtagh shot an arrow at the entrapped Shade, who answered as it went through his forehead, writhing and screaming in pain. He vanished into dust. Eragon smiled in victory, "You killed him, Murtagh!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Murtagh and I replied, Brom nodding his head in agreement. Eragon's half brother growled at me, "Stop doing that!"

"Make me!" I tripped one of the many soldiers that swarmed into the room. As the others got back to fighting, I kicked a few men hard in the shins, but I soon learned that metal plates covered them. "Darn!" I sighed, and I resorted to kicking them between the legs, biting their arms occasionally, and poking them with my sword sometimes. When everything silenced down, Eragon laid Arya up on Saphira with Brom and Murtagh as I mounted Ada. Saphira took off without her rider, and I looked at him in surprise as he came over to me and my buddy. "What the heck?" I murmured.

"Mind if you can take another passenger?" Eragon smiled innocently. "Saphira can only hold three."

I gawked at him and then looked away, "Whatever, hop on."

Ada grumbled as the rider sat behind me, holding his arms tight around my torso. That was very uncomfortable to me. "Don't expect me to give you another ride on Ada," I mumbled as Ada took off. I heard Eragon yelp as he squeezed me even tighter as we became almost vertical in the air. "Loosen up a bit!" I called to him over the wind.

"But there's no saddle!"

"So?" After that, I felt a little less squeezing and sighed. Grinning in amusement as I knew that my long hair was really bothering Eragon as it flew in his face infinitely as the wind blew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so I continue on with the adventure... And, unfortunately, I think Eragon really IS falling for me! Ugh. This situation is going to change EVERYTHING! :0 **

**Reviews anyone? Any would be appreciated.**


	7. Varden

Chapter 7

I sighed and flopped onto the ground, looking up at the sky, only to be pushed up to my feet again as Brom asked me to assist he, Eragon, and Murtagh with the elf. I sighed and got up, seeing that the two boys were staring at the elf gravely, but captivated by her beauty. She had been laid down on a blanket. They began undressing her to check her wounds. I knew she was going to be gravely hurt, but gee, it was hideous. Whenever I looked on any part of her bare skin there was always a wound or a bruise. I couldn't escape it. A series of chills ran down my back whenever I looked upon her. Wounds and cuts like that always make me shiver. Brom and Eragon began to take turns healing the wounds, desperate to save the female. Eventually, they both were exhausted, and they all looked upon me. Not anyone else, just me. Then Murtagh and Saphira joined them in their intent peer at me. I swore, if anyone else were to stare at me like that in such numbers, I'd sigh and walk away, but this was important, unfortunately. They all looked at me for so long, that I felt as though the hills, the trees, the blades of grass, and... the gnomes? Wait, where did they come from? "What the heck?" I said, turning my attention to a trio of the little people, "You three, shoo! Shoo!" I chased them away and the others were now staring at me in a begging way, but Murtagh was looking upon me in question. Probably about the gnomes. "Oh fine! I know what you guys want me to do! Goodness, if you stared any longer, I wouldn't be surprised if you could never move your eyes from that position ever again," I said.

"Good!" the three said together.

_Rose, this is an elf! You cannot let it die. At most, you should have gotten right to it!_ Saphira told me.

_Yeah, yeah. I can't guarantee that the elements around me will help me though. That is how my magic works, anyways. It relies on everything around me, _I mentally sighed. I sat down next to Arya, turning back to Eragon and Saphira, "You know, if I was not here, you two would have combined each others strength to heal the elf. I always get caught up doing all of the work now!" I turned back to the elf, trying to think what I could do. Wait! I could ask the force of time to heal the wounds! "Father time, o mighty and strong, yet gentle and steady..." I put my hands over the worst wound I could find, "... There's ripped and unhealed flesh underneath my hand. Please heal this poor being's wounds!" I felt the wound underneath my hand slowly close and scab, and then the scab disappeared as new skin came into view. Hey, it worked, but it took ten minutes for that one wound to completely heal. I looked back up to the others and they all perked up eagerly.

"Is she healed?" Brom asked hopefully.

"Nope. That one wound that I was focusing on took ten minutes. Time is a slow thing, and requires patience."

They all moaned.

"Hey, I can't do your 'abrakadabra ommplahaka strenera' stuff, okay? Like I've said, my magic's _different_!"

"Come on," Eragon said hopefully to me, "Just try it! You've never _tried_ to use our magic."

"It's not going to work!"

"Please try," Eragon begged.

Brom looked critically at me and Eragon, "Eragon, you must remember that you are a dragon rider, and therefore stronger than Rose. Rose, I would also like it if you tried, but please do not let the magic overwhelm you."

"Oh, fine!" I turned back to the elf and tried to meditate or something. And then I put my hand over another wound, "Umm... Waise heill!" Nothing happened. "Told you!"

"Try again," Brom said.

"But... Okay," I got ready to try again by feeling the energy in my hand flow around, feeling Arya's body heat underneath. I closed my eyes as I felt my hand swell as I added more energy into it, "Waise heill!" I felt the energy in my hand slowly drift away, relieving me of the swollen feeling in my hand.

"Oh ho!" The men all cried.

_What are they so happy about... Wait! I must have succeeded! _I thought as I opened my eyes to see that the wound disappeared. "Yay!"

"I knew you could do it, Rose!" Eragon rammed into me, pushing me down onto the ground as he squeezed me in a choking hug. At first, I thought he was trying to attack me until I saw that his face was warm and friendly. Ugh, he really did like me.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I wheezed underneath him.

"Oh sorry, sorry!" He did, looking away bashfully.

_Oh boy, he's so gay around me. Not in _that_ way, I mean the other gay: happy,_ I mumbled mentally, getting back to healing wounds. I hated doing this magical stuff, I mean, I was still using the energy of the earth around me, but I was using _mine_ too! Meh, I wasn't using much of mine, but I hated it because I always needed to swell my hand up over and over again with energy, and that was _really_ uncomfortable. It took too long.

Afterwards, I was known as the 'witch' of the group, but I would always protest, "I'm a griffin rider, not a witch! Grrr." Brom patted my head proudly, Murtagh and I banged our knuckles together, and Eragon gave me a hearty one-arm hug. Murtagh looked upon the now redressed elf sadly, "Will she live?"

"I don't know," Eragon and I said gravely. "Elves are strong but..." Eragon began again, "We need to keep riding."

"No! You three must sleep! You have all exhausted yourselves," Murtagh protested.

"Not me," I put my hand on my hip.

"Wow," Eragon stared at me in wonderment, "how did you do all of that magic then?" I explained to him how I used the magic, and he looked at me in shock. "Wow..." Eragon shook his head to escape his stupid face and looked back to Murtagh, "I'm sure we can all sleep in our horse's saddles. We cannot afford to stay here."

"All right," the rider's half brother replied as he put his hand on Eragon's shoulder affectionately.

_Brotherly love, _I sighed.

Saphira perked up her head and replied, _It is interesting that there are many different kinds of love._

_Yeah, each kind is similar, but yet they all have their excuses to be different._

_Eragon has told me his feelings about you..._

_Dont even tell me, _I held up a hand in dismissal.

_I apologize, I didn't know that you were... More interested in those kind of relationships..._

An image of two girls was sent into my skull, and I panicked, _no, no, Saphira! That's not what I'm like at all! _

She chuckled, _then I'm sorry for misunderstanding you. _

Everyone was in a bad mood, Arya had only occasionally stirred, Eragon was too grumpy, we were always worried about being spotted by soldiers, and we were surrounded by the Hadarac Desert! I was dying of the heat, looking around hopelessly at the dunes that spread around the area like waves of a vast ocean. Too vast of an ocean. The dry air made my sinuses ache and moan in stress, my throat felt as though it was going to split open because it was so dry. I looked up at Saphira to see that Arya was tied to Saphira's belly, and to see that Saphira was full of contentment. "Dang reptiles," I sighed. "She makes me envious."

We all stopped at nightfall, making camp on the ground. I looked around on the ground in worry of waking up in the morning with scorpions crawling on me. Ada flew down next to me, and bowed to the ground to let me on top of him. "Oooh! Good idea, Ada, my friend! Yes, sleeping on your back would protect me from all of those nasty desert arachnids!" I agreed with the griffin as I began to walk towards him, screaming and drawing back as a large black scorpion began to crawl towards me.

Eragon ran over to me, ready to protect me from any monsters, "What is it, Rose?"

I put my hands to me face, weakly pointing at the bug, "Scorpion."

He sighed, as though disappointed that he could not save me from anything more scary and dangerous, "I'll take care of it." He stepped on it, but it only sank in the sand. I watched as Eragon was unaware that it was crawling up his leg.

"Uh, Eragon?"

"Yes?"

I pointed to his leg and he looked down, panicking as he saw the creature. He began to run around the campsite like a ninny trying to get the thing off, entertaining Brom, Murtagh, and Saphira greatly. I crawled onto Ada solemnly and watched Eragon from where I lay, implacable by his little yells of displeasure and panic. I was too tired, too hot, too thirsty to even care how funny it was to see Eragon making a big deal over a bug. I felt things crawling all over me after that, though there were none to be seen. "Stupid invisible bugs," I muttered.

In the morning we set off again, Murtagh and Eragon muttering over the Ra'zac and things that only brought stress. While the two teenage boys talked between each other, Brom taught me all about Alagaesia, the Ancient Language, and how to use it to make spells. It was quite interesting and all, but I did not feel as though I was going to go and use the Language anytime soon, or their form of magic. Brom reminded me of my first music teacher, who was old, yes, and also very knowledgeable, teaching me the language of music and how to make an instrument sing. Brom was nice when he wanted to be, just like my teacher. I was glad that I kept the old rider alive. Soon, Brom was telling me about the elves, the dragons, the dwarves, and other things he had told Eragon when he was first being taught about dragon riding. "Brom," I spoke up, "I love that you're giving me all of this information, but I'm not a rider. I do not think I am worthy of such knowledge."

He smiled, "I think you are, griffin rider. You can cast not only your magic, but ours as well, animals love you, and you're very intelligent."

I was flattered, but suspicious of these compliments, "Why aren't you teaching Murtagh all of this stuff?"

"He's Morzan's son."

"So? According to my knowledge, he was going to become a dragon rider to the red dragon Thorn, but unfortunately forced under Galbatorix's rule."

"Well, you'll just have to prevent him from getting caught then, won't you?" Brom looked down at me intently, fully aware of my abilities. He patted my shoulder and I looked away bashfully. He was like a dad. "You would have been a great rider. You _are_ a great rider."

"Ahh, stop with all of the flattery," I waved my hand in dismissal. "Thanks, really, but I feel as though this is going a little _too _far."

"Alright," the old man sighed, but he still smiled.

We were soon out of water in the accursed desert, and we soon had had it with our parched mouths. We all stopped for rest once again, and I watched Eragon pace back and forth across the sand in thought. He was probably looking for a way to get water with magic. His eyes sparked up with an idea. He crouched to the ground and dug a hole with the help of Saphira, Brom, and Murtagh while I only watched with a smirk. Eragon muttered a spell and a pool of water formed before them, but Eragon was soon drained of energy as everyone took a sip and he had to release the water. I, still thirsty, walked back to the sight as the others left and raised my walking stick up high to the burning sun. Everyone quieted down as they noticed what I was doing, and I sang out, "Water beneath the earth, water above us.... Water! Come forth! Our throats are sore, we die of thirst!" I jumped a little as I felt the ground beneath me rumble, and I heard Eragon yell to me. It was a warning. A geyser of water shot out of the ground right in front of me. I heard the others all yell in panic and I turned around to see what the commotion was caused by. "Oh no," I moaned. There was a giant wave out in the distance coming towards us. It looked to be about a hundred feet tall, and it was so wide, that I was sure that it would swallow the whole desert. "Aw... GREAT!" I swore and hopped on top of Ada. Brom and Eragon climbed onto Saphira, and Saphira grabbed their horses gently, shooting up into the air. I watched as I saw that Arya was still strapped to Saphira as well. Murtagh stood in panic looking this way and that until he finally came over to me, begging to be let on as well. I let him on gladly, and Ada launched into the air right at the wave crashed the ground where we were just standing.

Ada flew over to Saphira and Brom yelled out to me, "Rose, that was too much water!"

"I think I know that!" I looked down in shame. _At least we won't be thirsty anymore._

_"_That was magnificent!" Eragon exclaimed to me. "Why, with that much power, we could have already crushed Galbatorix!"

Brom had a sparkle in his eye, "You need a little more practice, I think, but you are very powerful indeed."

"What am I now, a weapon?" I asked.

"No, just a very powerful ally," Murtagh, Eragon, and Brom said all together. Saphira nodded to me.

"Well, I'm flattered," I looked behind myself to see Murtagh, and I saw him squeeze my waist tighter as he almost slid off. "Careful now." Murtagh's cheeks turned red and he looked away. "At least we can have a good drink now," I said optimistically."

We all dived down, carefully taking turns drinking the water, and the large body soon disappeared and we were able to safely return to land. As I hopped off of Ada, we all began to travel again. Eragon walked up beside me and was quiet for a while. After a silent spell of about twenty minutes, he finally spoke up, "How is it possible for someone to have so much power? You're like a god... Or a goddess."

"Like I've said before, I am helped with the forces of nature."

"You sound like an elf."

"I am far from an elf." I summoned something I could entertain myself with, and an MP3 player appeared in my hand. I put on the headphones and listened to the music, Eragon looking at the device in bewilderment.

Dusk came soon after that one water problem we had, but we kept walking. Eragon was looking out towards the dunes, and I felt a hand creep up and rest on my right shoulder. I looked to the right to see no one, and then I looked to the left to see Eragon. I finally realized that he had his arm around me. "Whatever," I sighed to myself. He could have his arm around me. I didn't really care. But this wasn't going to win me over, if that was what he was thinking. It became very cold as the sun went out of sight, and we all made camp. "Finally," I said quietly to myself. I was so tired. I looked over at the elf as I sat on the ground, remembering something crucial. I looked over to Eragon, "Hey Eragon."

"Yeah," Eragon looked down at me and sat down beside me.

"Have you checked to see if there was anything wrong with the elf yet? She's still really sick."

His calm face grew sick with concern and he rushed over to the silent elf. He was going to telepathically talk to her, I knew.

We were now on our way to the Varden, to Eragon's urgency. Murtagh was silent and dark in mood. Soon, Eragon and Murtagh had a fight, and Brom and I had to break it up. Eragon cried. I wouldn't blame him. Sure, he's gone through a lot. "Why don't you want to go to the Varden?" Eragon asked his half brother.

"Because... It's not that simple."

"Come now."

"It's because I was born..." Murtagh hissed. I had talked about Murtagh's heritage with Brom. Eragon and Saphira were still waiting to know. "My father-"

Saphira hissed, cutting Murtagh from the conversation. _Look!_ She telepathically said to us.

Murtagh paled, and I told everyone that we needed to leave. Now. "When we are near the Varden, _I will _leave!" Murtagh said as he got his horse ready.

"Oh no you won't!" I replied back. "Not unless you want to get easily captured by Galbatorix!"

The horses now exhausted, we continued on slowly. Grass and things like that were now all around us, to my relief. Thank goodness we were out of the wastelands. Brom came over to us with a scowl on his face, "We have company." The old man pointed to a hill where there were about twenty horsemen. They were charging down at us. We all stood up cautiously, our weapons ready to be drawn.

The leader came up to us and smiled, "Wow, and they didn't even fight back! These would make healthy ones for sure." The other men chuckled. "Drop your weapons. Unless you want to be shot down by the arhcers."

Eragon looked at everyone else, and I only unsheathed my awesome singing sword. I looked up at them in anger, knowing that these were in fact slavers. "And you think we're stupid enough to actually bow down to you?"

"We have every right to do this. Now throw down your weapons!"

"Make me!" I stuck out my tongue. "Where's your chivalry to young maidens and children?"

Somehow, one of the slavers got to Arya, who lay on a horse. "This one's worth fortunes upon fortunes!" the one whistled and the others joined.

"Ah, go to hell," I muttered, and raised my sword to them.

Well, when all of those slaver idiots were dead, Eragon screamed at Murtagh, "Why did you do that?!?"

"Do what?" Murtagh shrugged.

"You killed them!"

"Uh, yeah," I spoke up. "No duh. He kinda had to, Erry. Hey, can I call you that for now on? Hairy Erry. Anyways, did you really want those cruel people to live and capture innocent people like me?" I put my hands together, and made myself look all adorable. That definitely calmed Eragon down.

"Let's go," Brom spoke up as he grabbed Snowfire.

"Great idea Brom, my man!" I spoke up and had Ada follow me. "Let's get away from these dead people. I'm not very good with dead people. They hate me."

"How do dead people hate?"

"Never mind," I pointed my clean sword forth (of course I didn't kill anyone!), and yelled out, "Onward!"

Okay, so a lot of stuff happened after the fight with the slavers, but who cares about that stuff? Eragon and Saphira know now that Murtagh is Morzan's son, so what else is there to talk about? We were now in the Varden's walls, and to Brom's disliking, we all had to be interrogated by the Twins. Brom, already known by Ajihad, did not need to be interrogated. Arya was already taken to get treated, to my and everyone else's relief. One of the stupid and ugly bald men said to Eragon, "Be prepared to be searched!" I watched as Eragon winced in pain. That dang twin was so mean! After the twin was done searching, Eragon collapsed to the floor.

"Well," Orik the dwarf spoke up, "is he to be trusted or not?"

The bald man replied reluctantly, "He... Is not an enemy."

"Yeah, you got that right!" I crossed my arms. "We're just a waste of your time, Baldy!"

He scowled at me and whispered so I could only hear, "I'll get you too!" Baldy the twin turned to Murtagh and tried to get into his mind, but after a long struggle, Orik pushed the twin away.

"You're going to kill him!" Orik yelled at the man. "That's enough!"

"How dare you question my leadership?!?" Baldy shrieked, and at the same time, I mocked his movements, making Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, and Saphira giggle. Baldy caught me doing it, and I put my arms behind my back and whistled innocently. "It's your turn," Baldy said coldly to me.

"Your breath stinks, could you please step away?"

"Shut up, girl!"

"Dude, I have a name!"

Brom spoke up angrily to the twin, "do not underestimate the child! You could wake up as a toad in the morning tomorrow for all we know!" I smiled at the twin cutely. Baldy looked down at me, less than impressed.

"Be prepared to be searched," Baldy grumbled. I felt him go inside my mind and I mentally stuck my tongue at him, _hey Baldy! How ya doing today? You're so grouchy, you know that? Are you a transvestite or something? Because you sure seem like you PMS a lot. _

_Shut up and let me through, or I'll use force you little brat!_ I saw Baldy glower, the vein in his temple popping out.

_Okay... Hey Baldy, what's two plus two?_

_Four._

_Wrong! It's five! You really need to polish up on your math!_

_Let me in, you brat!_

_You are in, Dimwit!_

_Let me see your memories!_

_Why?_

_I'll use force now!_ I saw his tensed up face turn red.

_You look constipated, do you need Ex lax or some prunes? Oh wait, you_ are_ a prune!_

_You are going to go through much suffering._

_OK._

_Get ready!_

I said nothing inside my head and watched as he stood motionless in front of me. He was kind of lost in my mind now. That happens a lot. In fact, he was so lost, that his face was as blank as a white piece of paper. I walked up to him and kicked him in the shin. Nothing. I poked him over and over. Nothing. Everyone stared in shock, Brom stuck with a face that clearly read, "I told you so." I poked his nose, "Baaooga!" Nothing. I kicked him between the legs and he finally got to his senses, falling to the ground in pain.

"Your mind... It's as blank as... nothingness," Baldy replied.

"Yeah, and you got lost, didn't you? I thought you weren't supposed to go so far inside, but you sure broke your limits, Baldy!"

"Stop calling me that!" Baldy got back up.

"And Baldy gets back up!" I started to narrate his actions after that. "Baldy is getting ready to strike the little girl, he jumps, and OHHH! HE MISSES! Oh, Baldy gets back up, he has that same constipated look on his face! Baldy needs some Ex lax, hurry and get him some! Go Baldy GO! GO BALDY GO!!"

As I went on about Baldy's actions, Baldy went over to Brom saying, "If the girl or the other two leaves, they are to be killed."

"AND BALDY'S IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT MAKES THE CROWD GO WILD!"

"That's enough!"

"THE CROWD SCREAMS!"

"Silence!"

"Fine," I crossed my arms and pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him, "Mnneh!"

We were later led to a room that we all had to share, Brom went to Ajihad to discuss stuff, and Saphira laid inside the large room, snorting. _Rose, you were very funny today, but you must be careful_, Saphira told me.

_Nah, those two twins can't hurt me or they'd be killed as well, _I replied. _They will have to die soon anyways._

_What?!?_

_They're going to betray the Varden. In fact, they're spies for Galbatorix. We need to get rid of them._

_We must tell everyone!_

_No. Don't you dare, my good dragon. We can handle this on our own. I already have a plan. Do not tell anyone, not even Eragon. You must swear, or you'll be sorry._

_I swear by my blood._

_Good! You cannot break your promise, understand?_

_Yes._

_Alright then!_ I settled my back against the wall, noticing that there were only two beds. _Great. _

_What is it now?_

_There's only two beds._

_One can sleep on the floor._

_I guess._ I got up and sat on one of the beds, Eragon followed and sat next to me. Murtagh looked up from where he sat and stared. At me.

Murtagh spoke up, "So... Um... Rose...."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you come from?"

Oh no... Wasn't this the same conversation that I had with Eragon? Shoot. "America."

"Is that somewhere across the sea?"

"No," Eragon and I said at the same time. "It's a different world."

"How did you do that thing to the bald man earlier?"

"I didn't do anything. He got lost in my mind."

"Oh... Hey, I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier, you know, when we met."

"That's okay." I saw Eragon and Murtagh both stare at me, and then I noticed Eragon soon looked at Murtagh with a protective glance.

_Oh no.... There's gonna be more than just one war. There's gonna be another._

**Well, what will happen next? Murtagh is beginning to show the same signs Eragon had shown towards me! Uh oh. Trouble looms in the group! Will I get rid of the twins? Will I think of another name for Baldy's brother? Will Eragon and Murtagh both fight, or will one go into the prisons? Is Brom going to live through this? Is someone going to fall for Arya? Who knows. We'll just have to see...**

**Sorry everyone about the delay in this next chapter! I had been gone for a whole whopping week without my beloved laptop. **

**Thanks to AdurnaBrisingr andChennaigirl123 for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm happy you are enjoying this so far. :D**


	8. WAR and a Couple Kisses!

Chapter 8

I awoke in the second bed of the dark room. I scratched my head and sat up, looking around to see if anyone was awake. Ada was sleeping on top of the other bed, Saphira was growling in her sleep in the corner of the room, Murtagh was still on the ground as well, but awake, and Eragon... Wait... where was Eragon? Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping with Saphira? I squealed and looked over to my left to find him sleeping right next to me. I pushed him off of the bed and everyone jumped as they heard him thud on the hard ground. "Ow..." Eragon moaned as he sat up, holding his head.

"What the heck were you doing in my bed?!? Don't you usually sleep with Saphira? Or were you 'sleep walking' again?" I hissed at him like a dragon.

He turned red, "I thought you were sleeping on the ground. It was dark, I didn't know you were in the bed." Eragon seemed pretty honest, but I didn't truly believe him.

"Whatever..." I sighed and brushed out my hair as the two boys talked about last night. Saphira yawned, her large tongue curled at the tip like a kitty, and she looked over to me.

_Did you sleep well, little Rose? _Saphira asked.

_Yeah... I guess. Dude, why is Eragon acting like this?_

_What do you mean? _She slowly sat up and let out a rumbling purr. I resumed brushing out my hair, and tied it up. I let my two front locks of hair go free and they ran down the sides of my face. I wiped my eyes.

_There's no way he was sleep walking, _I replied as I smoothed my shirt.

_He likes you._

_He likes me, but I always pick on him. How come he likes me after that?_

_You attract him._

_Yeah, I get that! _

_Talk with him a little, be friendly, smile, wave to him..._

_He was supposed to fall for Arya! Not me! Man, I'm not ready for that mushy stuff!_

_Give it some time, _Saphira yawned again and licked her jaws. _I'm hungry._

_Yeah, I'm sure they'll bring you something._ I watched as Saphira hunched down near the door in waiting. Voices from outside the room interrupted the silence and someone opened the door.

Baldy... Or his brother came through the door with Orik and said, "Ajihad has summoned you."

"Hey, can I have my awesome, grand, unique, one-of-a-kind singing sword back yet?" I asked.

"You'll get your weapons back later," the bald man sighed in annoyance.

"Oh fine, Baldy," I pouted.

"Stop calling me that! Now come! All of you!"

On the way to Ajihad's quarters, I tripped over something I couldn't see, and Eragon caught me, "Careful now." I thanked him and he put his arm over my shoulder again with the excuse of not letting me trip again. As we were near Ajihad's room, Brom greeted us and followed, giving me a pat on the back. I saw rows and rows of gems and cool things on the walls and I began taking pictures of the place with a camera I found in my pocket.

"Hey Baldy," I said, "can I take a ruby or something as a souvenir?"

"No!" Baldy... or his brother which I shall name Balder, turned around and growled. His cold glance turned to confusion as he saw my camera, "What is that?"

"It's a really, really dangerous animal called the camera," I looked down at the device in mischief, "and if you stare it in the eye, it'll blind you. See?" I clicked the camera at the bald man and he covered his eyes, staggering back and forth. I think he was overreacting, but as if I cared. He slowly uncovered his eyes, fearing to see another bright flash. "Are you a vampire or something? You're so sensitive!" I smiled.

"Don't do that again!"

"Whatever. Wanna see yourself? You look pretty ugly." The whole group stopped as the bald twin stared at his picture.

"W-what sort of magic is this?" Baldy... Or Balder was amazed.

"_My_ magic. Now keep going! Ooohhh, I do a good job at imitating you, don't I?" I jumped as I noticed a whole bunch of people cheering, and Eragon raised his hand up to them. I did too and they cheered even louder. "Wow," I said to Eragon and Brom, "it's like being gladiators and being cheered on by a crowd! It's sooo cool!"

"Yes, but it does not feel natural to me..." Eragon replied.

Before we knew it, we were at Ajihad's door, and we were all brought inside, except for Ada and Saphira of course. We were told to sit down and Eragon looked in astonishment at Ajihad's black skin to the two reunited twins. "AND BALDY AND HIS IDENTICAL TWIN, BALDER, ARE REUNITED!" I said as the Twins scowl at me. Ajihad stared at me for a time, and returned his attention to Brom, Eragon and Murtagh.

The black man smiled, "Welcome back Brom, my old friend!"

"It is nice to see you Ajihad," Brom replied. "This boy here is my son, Eragon."

"Nice to meet you. I am sorry if there were any... misunderstandings... Or mistreatments..." the leader glanced at the Twins. I spaced out as Ajihad spoke with Murtagh. I was somewhere completely different when I was suddenly aroused by Ajihad's voice. I looked around myself in shock to see that Murtagh was fine, and he was only going to be in hiding and not imprisoned. "Rose!"

"Huh?"

"Do _you_ understand the consequences for not letting the twin search your mind as well?"

"What?"

Ajihad sighed and put his head in his hand as he repeated himself.

"Oh! Sorry. What consequence? I let Baldy in my mind. He got lost in there, that's all." I stuck my tongue out at Baldy and Balder, and returned to Ajihad. I was much more polite to Ajihad."They complain too much, sir. I did what he told me to do, but that did not seem enough. At most, he should thank me for helping him return to his own being, or else he'd still be lost."

"Very well..." Ajihad sat back in his chair. "Who are you? You are such a curious person."

"I am Rose. Rose is Rose. I mean, Eragon here could tell you that... Maybe you should have these two bald guys leave. And make sure that they LEAVE. They are magicians after all."

"Very well," Ajihad dismissed them, and one slyly gave me a rude hand gesture on the way out. I stuck my tongue out at them again.

"Anyways, I'm a rider too! My cool flying partner is outside with Saphira. His name's Ada! He's adorable. You should go and ride him sometime!"

"I'll pass." Ajihad looked to Brom, "Are you sure this one is safe?"

Brom nodded seriously, "Yes. She has helped us much through our journeys, and she has unspeakable powers."

"Ahh, don't go too far now! I don't like it when people brag about me," I nagged.

"She's like a daughter to me."

"WOT?!?! P-pardon me?" I was astounded, and I looked up at the ceiling, speechless. _A daughter??? How about just a friend? Whoa... These people really like me.... Goodness._

After Brom's talk about me, and all that other stuff, we were given our weapons. I looked up to Ajihad as I cradled my singing sword, "Hey, can I kick the Twins in the shins?"

"Unless you want to be hated by them."

"Cool!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Eragon," I said.

"Yeah?"

"You better watch what you say soon."

"Why?"

"Because someone's gonna ask you to bless their child."

"What should I say?"

"I dunno. Just be careful with your wording, okay?"

"All right," he smiled and patted my head. I walked off and flew around the dragon quarters with Ada, and a few hours later, Eragon and Saphira joined me. "Hey Rose," he called out to me as wind rushed past my ears, "you were right!"

"No duh. What happened?"

"I blessed her and said in the ancient language, 'may she be shielded'."

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?"

I heard him swear as he realized something. I knew it: he still messed up. Oh well. "I'll be back."

"No, it's too late now!"

"Oh well... and then Saphira blessed her now there's a silvery symbol on the girl's forehead."

"What was the symbol?"

"A moon."

_I was wrong... something did change. This child was supposed to be blessed with a star!_ I told myself. What was this going to change though? It was just a symbol, right?

I was interrupted by my thoughts when Eragon hollered out, "Hey, wanna practice fighting in the air?"

"...Pardon?"

"Ada will be fine! Saphira and your griffin won't be engaged. Just us. I'll even put spells on our weapons."

"Whatever." I drew my grand and amazing singing sword, and it rang in the air as it was removed from its sheath. Oh, what a nice song! It glowed as Eragon blocked it with a spell, and we began our fight. Ada and Saphira circled one another, my griffin full of excitement. This was all a game to him. Saphira swooped at me, Eragon bringing his blade down near me, but he missed. On purpose. "Hey, are you messing with me, or are you gonna actually try to hit me?" I yelled. He said nothing and came around again, and this time his metal met mine and a deafening clang filled the air. I climbed up on Ada's head to get a better hit at Eragon and I whacked him in the wrist. "Hah!" I jumped off of Ada when he was close to the ground and Eragon followed, but he jumped when he was still pretty high up so it made a larger impact on his legs. I took my chance and kicked him in the shin three times. I squealed as he jumped up and I ran in the opposite direction. He followed me. I turned to face him as I reached a wall. We were both panting, but he was grinning with effulgence. I roared and charged at him as he got back in his fighting pose, but then he yelped as the stone below him shot up into a pillar. Now he was high up in the air, looking down at me with a glower.

"Hey, let me down!" he laughed a little.

"No way!"

"But that's no fair! You cheater!"

"You pumpkin-eater!"

"What?"

"Be ready to be let down." I yelled up at him as the stone pillar jolted back to the ground and I think he landed wrong or didn't hold on because he was a straggled mess. I poked him with my shoe. "Hey, you okay?"

"RAAR!" Eragon suddenly grabbed my leg and I squealed as he pulled me down with him. I batted his head with my hand like an agitated cat and he only laughed clemently.

Saphira came over and asked with a chuckle, _Are you two having play-time?_

Eragon looked up at his dragon and smiled and I replied, He_ is... Oh, I guess I am too. He started it!_

_Hey..._ Eragon looked at me with a playful pout. He started to wrestle with me, and cheated as he began to tickle me, but I only smiled.

"I'm not ticklish," I declared with pride.

"Well, that takes the fun away."

"For you it does." I poked him in the belly and he laughed and twitched. I overcame him with my own tickling technique..

"Um... Eragon... Rose... What's going on?" Someone asked us from behind.

We both shot up from where we were wrestling and we both turned pink. Eragon replied, "Heh, nothing, Dad."

Brom crossed his arms, his head cocked to one side. "I..."

I pointed to Eragon, "He started it." Eragon made a face at me and put a hand on his hip. I whistled innocently.

"Well, you are both to go to the training grounds. I am going as well, all right? Come along now." We followed him to a large open room and there we dueled other people. I lost each and every fight because of my clumsy ways. Brom won quite a few though, making me envious. Gosh darn my klutzy self! Then the Twins came along and had us practice magic. I "accidentally" let out one of my spells on them and we had to quit for the day because of it. I wanted to make sure those Twins knew who they were messing with. There was no way they were going to kidnap someone as good-looking as Eragon's half brother, Murtagh. Not on my watch! Baldy and Balder then approached me and Eragon after our "lesson" and requested, "Your magical skills are quite good. You should join us and then we could teach you magical spells we have-"

"No way!" I interrupted. "I'm not gonna take stinky lessons from scary bald men like you and your brother Balder here. You both need to brush your teeth, you know that... Oh and there goes those constipated looks again. Are you sure you guys don't need any laxatives?" They walked away, steaming.

Arya joined us later, to my relief. Then, Eragon and she dueled, and of course she won. She and I became the best of friends afterwards, chatting whenever we had the chance. I had never seen Arya smile and laugh so much before until I came along. I must really lighten up people's moods, huh?

****************************************************************

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed.

"Rose, duck!" Eragon said over the war yells. We were being attacked by that giant Galbatorix army led by Durza. We were all fighting. Eragon helped me up to my feet. "Be careful," he whispered with care.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" I kicked another man in the nuts and he staggered to the ground. Ada had already taken care of giving one Urgal a scratch, but Ada was a chicken and so he soon slunk away. "You coward! Get back here you stupid griffin!" Eragon and Brom were fighting alongside me, Arya was nowhere to be found. Murtagh was close by, Ajihad's daughter was secretly fighting, and Angela was going all out with her weapon. The Twins... The Twins! They were up to no good! I had to go find them! I suddenly rushed away and Eragon hollered out to me in concern.

"Rose, what are you doing?!?!" he screamed in fear.

"Nothing. I need to go take care of some business. You stay!" I ran off in search of the Twins. I suddenly heard steps behind me as I entered a hall and I turned around, my sword pointed to the throat of whoever was there. Murtagh.

"Hey, what ya up to?" he asked as I lowered my weapon. He came close up to me and looked in the direction I was heading.

"This is my own business, Murtagh." I began to walk on my way, but I stopped as I notice that Murtagh is following. "Murtagh, this is my own business."

"I am coming with you," he said so suddenly that it just came out like a waterfall.

"I guess I can't stop you..." I kept going, and soon went into a sprint as I became anxious to find the Twins. Where could they be? I stop in realization.

"What is it?" Murtagh looks down at me in concern as I swear.

"The Twins. They... No time for explanation. We need to find them and eliminate them. They are Galbatorix's spies, and they're going to capture you and kill Ajihad!"

"How do you-"

"No time for that! They're probably with the bad guys! Which way to the heart of the enemies?"

"Are you crazy???!!"

I grinned, "Maybe a little." He pointed and sped off in the direction of the enemies and I followed, singing sword ready. We went through many men, mainly because of my magic, and before we knew it, we were seeing the tops of Baldy and Balder's hairless heads. "There they are!" I shrieked to Murtagh. "I told you! We must get rid of them!" Murtagh glanced at me strangley but then we both charged as the way to them was now clear. I stopped, "Wait, Murtagh! Don't! They could kill you!" He stopped and fell to his knees as the Twins grasped him with magic. "Oh no you don't, you two prunes!" I summoned fire and their cloaks instantly burst into flames. Baldy and Balder extinguished the fire and let Murtagh go. They both came after me.

"I'll hold her at bay by controlling her mind," one whispered to the other.

"Good luck with that!" I ducked as one tried to knock me in the head with something heavy, and then I kicked one between the legs. I elbowed the other in the jaw and before I knew it, I was fighting really well with my karate skills. "Hiyyaaa!" I elbowed one in the ribs. I growled as I felt something sharp slice across my left arm, and when I tried to move it, it would not budge. I noticed that Murtagh was staring at me in shock. What was wrong? I looked to see that my arm was not there. "OH. MY. GAWD! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?!?!?" I thought for a second. "Oh... Wait, never mind... It's just inside my shirt... Heh." One casted a spell at me and I flew backwards, but then I stopped my way through the air and rushed back at them, a hoard of mockingbirds coming out of nowhere and attacking Baldy and Balder. "Take that!" I shrieked. I ordered Murtagh to get out of the way as the two bald people were getting attacked and then I summoned the stone above the Twins, "Oh, ancient and wise stone above our heads. A long time have you held up a path for us, but now I let you fall. FALL UPON THE TRAITORS!" And the stone above us replied by collapsing. The Twins screamed as Murtagh and I ran out of the tunnel, but we heard them no more. I jumped up in the air, "We did it!!"

Murtagh was silent, and I stared up at him as he stared down at me in complete, hopeless dread. "R-Rose...?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-y-you're... You're bleeding..."

"Huh?" I was just about to look down at myself when Murtagh suddenly grabbed me in his arms and darted off to find help. "Murtagh! Calm down. I'm sure it's not _that_ life threatening."

I shivered as I saw Murtagh look down into my eyes. He truly was afraid. "It is, Rose."

I was about to look across to see the res of my body, but Murtagh did not let me. I became a little worried myself. Here I was, lying in this really handsome guy's arms, supposedly in danger. Now the next thing was the kiss, right? I hoped not. No mushy stuff! Never! He looked down upon me again and smiled grimly, "You fought bravely..." he kissed my forehead. Oh, so he _did_ kiss me!

_Thank goodness not on the lips! _I thought. I gasped as Murtagh stumbled and fell to the ground. "Well," I said getting up on my own, "at least now I don't feel so clumsy." Murtagh glanced up at me and shot back up. "Ah, no you don't! If I have a little scratch on my arm, then I'll go to the nurses office _myself. _On my_ own_ feet."

"Let me at least accompany you!"

"No... Oh look! There's Eragon! He looks in pretty bad shape, and they're bringing him somewhere." Murtagh swore and sprinted off towards them to see what had happened to his half brother. "I guess I'll follow as well...?" And I did.

I was led to a small room, and there I saw Angela treating Eragon's horrid back slice, Brom with both his arms in bandages, watching Eragon in despair, and Murtagh with a band aid here and there. "Hey there, Angela," I said quietly. Brom and Murtagh turned their attention to me, and Brom gawked. "Gee... Is it really _that_ bad?" I finally looked down and saw a decorative and bejeweled dagger protruding from my torso, a few arrows stuck in my legs here and there, blood was pooling over my shoes. I said randomly, "Well, at least I'm wearing long black pants." I hate the sight of blood, but this didn't scare me one bit as I asked as Angela shreiked as she saw me, "Hey, are you guys sure I'm not bleeding because I started my woman thingy?" Everyone picked me up and laid me on the ground gently. "Guess not." That's when I suddenly realized what was going on. "AM I THAT SLOW?!?! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME?!? AHHHH I HATE BLOOD! THIS IS_ SCARY_!" I screamed as they operated on me. Afterwards, I stood back up, complaining on how tight they wrapped the bandages and then they forced me in a bed. I felt like I was in a straight jacket, being put to sleep in an insane asylum.

Brom came over to me after I was asked to take a little nap and I looked up at him. "What did you do?" he asked me in a whisper.

"Caught the Twins doing naughty things. I did more than kick them in the shins," I grinned wryly. "They were Galbatorix's spies."

"Yes," Murtagh spoke up, "she tells the truth. I was there as well. They literally butchered you. How could you _not_ notice?!?"

"I dunno. I must be really slow, huh?"

"Well," Brom said, "you fought well, Rose. You fought well."

"And what about Erry over there?"

"Hm?"

"That's my nickname for Eragon: Erry the Merry. So what happened to him? Same stuff as I thought it would? He was sliced in the back by Durza?"

"Yeah."

"Is he okay now?"

"I do believe so."

"Alright then!" I jumped out of bed and randomly began zooming around the room with a spurt of energy. But of course, I was put back to bed. I sighed and summoned my laptop with a wooden spoon I was given, and started writing more of my stories. I then got a great idea and began to write: The Disappointing Journey: A Tail of a Girl Stuck in Alagaesia for no Apparent Reason at all and Who is Messing up the Story Big Time! Maybe that title was a little too long... But oh well. I ended up just calling it: The Disappointing Journey. I wondered what was so disappointing about it, but then I thought to myself, _well, let's see here, Rose. You are surrounded by idiots who usually do dorky things every day, you're becoming more of an idiot yourself, you just got completely messed up by the Twins, Eragon loves you, Murtagh has a crush on you, my griffin is a wimp, oh yeah, and I have ruined the story and now I am stuck knowing that I will even be surprised by what happens next because it doesn't happen in the book! That's a good reason why!_ I sighed and kept writing.

Later, Eragon finally woke up and Angela helped him drink some liquid. Murtagh, Brom, and Arya gathered around him and began to talk with him about what happened. "But..." Eragon moaned, "W-w-what about Rose..." he shot up, "Rose! She ran off by herself!"

"No, dimwit," I spoke up and walked over to him, "I'm right here."

"Yeah, I saw her run off too, and so I followed her," Murtagh said grimly.

"What..." Eragon took my hand, "What happened to you?!?" He looked me up and down.

I shrugged. "I got a little slaughtered, that's all."

"A little?!?!" Murtagh and Eragon said at the same time, "you're torn to shreds!"

"Meh."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Eragon gently touched my bandaged frame.

"Oh, YEAH! It hurt after I realized that I was bleeding, but then Angela gave me this numbing stuff."

"You should go back to bed, Rose," Arya said.

"I'll be fine, Arya. I promise," I smiled. I looked back down to Eragon as everyone was asked to leave. Brom put a hand on my shoulder, and once again congratulated me before leaving, and Murtagh kissed my hand before he departed as well, to Eragon's disliking. I looked back down at Eragon, "So, Merry Erry... Well actually you're not in very merry condition right now... So, Weary Erry-"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Alright. Are you going to see the Mourning Sage or what?"

Eragon thought for a moment, "No." He got up and felt his back, feeling a large scar to his dismay. "I'm like Murtagh now..."

"WHAT?!?!" I couldn't believe it! He _had_ to go see the Cripple Who is Whole! "No! You gotta go and see him!"

"But I do not even know if he is safe of not." He laid back down in his bed.

"Well of COURSE he is, idiot! He needs to teach you how to be a better rider."

"Alright. I _will_ have to go see him, then." Eragon looked up at the ceiling. "I will go..."

"Yay! Another adventure! Time to go on into the second book! Huzzah!" I raised my sword in the air.

Angela looked up from a book she was reading, "Hey, put down that sword. Wait... did I not put that sword over..." Angela pointed at a corner of the room where Zar'roc was, "there...?"

"Another unexplained mystery!" I began to zoom around the room again in excitement. I couldn't wait to see Ellesmera!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, Baldy and Balder are now taken care of! (Even though I got slaughtered) ... :D Eragon's going to the elven city, and I'm going with him. Murtagh will stay behind, but what about Brom? Will he come along? "Yes. I am, now stop talking to yourself, Rose. You're making me worry."**

**"Awesome!" So... Will I get lessons from Oromis the elf? Or will I only pout and watch? We will have to see... :P**

**Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you other people like this story as well... Well, I guess you do because a few more people are favoriting it. Yay!**


	9. Ellesmera

**Remember, I am only a kid (kind of...) and I doubt that I will ever take the Inheritance Cycle from Mr. Paolini... I do not own it! But my awesome, amazing, spectacular, awe-inspiring, mind-blowing singing sword is MINE. Ada is too, but I'm angry with him right now for ditching me.**

Chapter 9

"Eldest!" I screamed with excitement.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" I looked over to see Eragon, Arya, Orik, and Brom staring at me, lost. "You know fully well what I'm talking about!"

Eragon shook his head and sighed, "Rose, we haven't read our stories, remember?"

"Oh yeah... Man, I really must be losing it." I looked around myself and suddenly remembered where I was. I was on the battle field which was already long ago evacuated by the enemies. Dead people were _everywhere. _I pointed to the grounds with a shaky finger and whispered, "I see dead people..."

"I think we _all_ see the dead people, Rose. There's really no escaping the view," Brom replied unhappily.

I became all giddy and began to march my feet in place as I filled with an anxious rush. "Oh, I hate dead people! Gosh darn! And they hate me too! Oh, what're we gonna do with all of them? Are we going to burn them? Are we going to bury them? Are we-"

"We'll do what's possible," Brom replied, cutting me off from my stream of endlessly flowing words. My mouth was blocked by the dam of silence.

"Hey Rose," Eragon began, "do you know what will happen next?"

"No... I have lost most of my prescience now that so many different events have changed the path that the story was supposed to take."

"Ah, that's too bad. Because I know what going to happen."

"You do?!? How the heck did-"

"WE'RE GOING TO ELLESMERA!" Eragon jumped up in the air in victory.

"Umm... Actually, I did know that because we were discussing it earlier, remember? I held up my sword and everything, and then Angela made me go back to bed. Remember? Short term memory-loss!"

The rider scratched his head. "Oh yeah..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know how Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter, was supposed to be the leader of the Varden? Well, for a while, I was worried about how much would change after Ajihad survived. But I needed no worries soon because Ajihad coincidentally died of a stroke, and so Nasuada was now the leader and I didn't need to worry anymore. Yay!

Before we began to get ready to leave on our adventure, Orik invited us to have some fun and so we agreed to do so. Brom, Murtagh, and Eragon sat at a long table with a whole bunch of dwarves and Varden members, and they all began drinking. Soon, Saphira joined and drank a few barrels of mead, to my disliking. Murtagh and Eragon both saw me standing behind them in silence and they both asked me to sit down. I was really nervous, but I sat down anyways. I was right between the two brothers as the feast began. Arya was somewhere sitting near too, but I couldn't see her because Eragon and Murtagh were too tall for me to see over them. I sighed, _I guess I won't have my elf-friend to talk to... Man._ I was handed a glass of wine while everyone else was given mead. How come I always ended up with wine? I may never know.

"TO VICTORY!" Orik raised his flask up in the air and some liquid brimmed over the top.

"TO VICTORY!" everyone else echoed, clanging their cups together in the air.

"Ningen no shouri!" I yelled out as I raised my glass as well. Everyone went silent and stared at me, their cups down on the table. I noticed that I was the only one with my glass in the air. My face grew hot and I was about to put my glass down when Murtagh, Eragon, and Brom all joined glasses with mine.

"Yeah! What she said!" Eragon yelled.

I brought down my glass and saw that it was nothing but a glass stem now. I gently set it down so I wouldn't get cut up and took a piece of bread. I didn't need anymore alcohol after what I experienced last time I drank some. I looked over to Eragon and saw that he looked pretty out of it. Saphira's doing probably since she was drunk. She was making Eragon drunk as well. I looked over to Saphira and saw that she had become pretty clumsy. "Wow... a drunk dragon..." I whispered. I hated seeing drunks, but seeing a dragon loose like Saphira made me horrified. What could happen if a creature her size became too clumsy? I didn't want to know.

The dwarves began to sing together, and Eragon tried to join along but rumbles and growls came from his mouth. I was shocked and so was the rider. We looked at each other, and then over at Saphira. "Okay, this is getting weird," I said. I screamed as Saphira suddenly toppled over, the dwarves and everyone else evacuated, Eragon was watching his dragon in shame, and Murtagh grabbed me and carried me away just as Saphira crashed into the table. "Murtagh! What about Eragon?!?" I shrieked at him.

"We'll get him. I'm sure he's just fine." Murtagh set me down to my feet again.

"How come you always gotta carry me like some damsel in distress or something?"

Murtagh looked away in silence, but I could see a small smile on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, we're finally leaving now?" I asked as we were waiting at one of the Varden's gates.

"Yes," Brom said with a sigh as he watched Nasuada, Orik, Eragon, Arya, and Saphira talking amongst each other.

"You're coming, right?"

"Only for a short period of time. Then I must head back here."

"Wait, do I get cool lessons like Eragon too?!?" I grew excited and began to wring my wrists in front of my chest in enthusiasm.

"You may, you may not."

"Fifty-fifty then?"

"I guess."

"Better than nothing!" I went silent as the others came over to us and I looked at Eragon. "Eragon, you look ridiculous with that helm of yours!"

"Hey!" Orik and Eragon exclaimed at me together. "This is a gift from Hrothgar!"

"Did you know Hrothgar is the name of a king in the epic poem Beowulf?"

"What the hell's Beowulf?" Orik asked in his gruff voice.

"Nothing... Never mind." I mounted Ada and we all began to set off on our journey. Until...

"ROSE! Wait!" I turned around to see Murtagh sprinting over to us. The whole group stopped as well, Eragon staring in a certain envy. "Rose," the nice-looking man said catching his breath, "I just wanted to thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"For saving me from my original fate."

"Oh, you're welcome!"

Murtagh took my hand and looked into my eyes, "When will you return?"

"I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Will... will you contact me when you get the chance?"

"Um. Sure...? With what, magic? Wait a sec... I think I have something better." I took a cellphone out of my pocket and gave it to Murtagh. "Here you go! Zero fees and unlimited minutes, even on long distance calls!"

He took it and looked at it with confusion, "Wait... What is this?"

"A phone. You use it to talk to people when they are far away." I sighed in defeat as Murtagh still did not understand, and I gave him a little lesson. As soon as he got it, we finally left. Eragon looked down at the ground in silence for most of the first hour, but then he finally looked over to me. I was looking down at the ground as well, a serious frown on my face. That's my concentration face for you. I was thinking about the real Murtagh and the actor for his character in the Eragon movie. That actor made Murtagh look so _ugly_! I was happy that Murtagh was in fact much more handsome in flesh than as someone else made him out to be.

"Uh, Rose?" Eragon spoke up.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, and looked over to him, "Yes?"

"Were you spacing off again? You looked really serious. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just a deep thinker, that's all. Everyone comments on my thinking facial expressions."

"Oh. Okay. You know, you're still really weird."

"Yeah, so are you." I stuck out my tongue and then smiled.

"Heeyyy... um... I have a question."

"What?"

"Are you and... uh..." he was completely twitter-pated. His face turned red.

"Are I and Murtagh....?"

"Are you and Murtagh... together?"

"Nah! I wouldn't say that. We're just... friends so you could say."

"Oh, okay," Eragon hid a deep exhalation of breath.

Fully aware of why he asked, I asked, "What's it to ya?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

I was startled as something in my pocket began to vibrate, and I took it out. It was my cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Murtagh?"

"Yep!"

"But it's only been an hour since I left!"

"I know. I was just testing this... uh... phone thing."

"Oh..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Who's that guy?" I asked as I pointed to an elf that was in front of us. He looked pretty noble. Maybe he was royalty. We were in the middle of the forest and Arya frowned down at me, putting her finger to her lips in silence. "But seriously, who is he? He just popped out of no where like a... Like-"

"Rose, shhhh!" Arya whispered angrily. She looked to Eragon, "Raise your palm." Eragon did so, and Brom raised his as well, showing the elf his ring in which Eragon was supposed to inherit. I waved at the elf with a cute smile because I didn't know what else to do, and then he disappeared again.

"Hey, Arya! Will you tell me who that was now?"

"Gilderien the Wise."

"Oh yeah! I remember him."

We continued to walk through the forest and soon flowers weaved across the ground in many colors. Out of impulse, I began to skip around gaily for no real reason at all and the others stared at me in bewilderment. "Rose?" Eragon asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" I began to skip around him.

"What the heck are you doing?!?" he suddenly exclaimed with a blush as I grabbed his hand and made him skip along. He turned as red as a raspberry, "Rose, this is embarrassing!"

"It's okay to look gay in the forest! Look, I'll make it even more embarrassing!" I summoned some cute little woodland creatures, and they all began to dance along with us. The deer, the little bluebirds and sparrows, the fuzzy little bunnies, the squirrels and chipmunks, and a werecat. But we all needed to stop as one of the bucks accidentally tore Eragon's shirt, and as a squirrel somehow got up his pants. After about ten minutes of trying to get the squirrel out of the rider's pants, we succeeded and continued on. "That was fun!" I smiled. I looked around in sudden realization, "Wait, where's Orik?"

"I'm right here, little Isidar," he sighed. He had been right behind me the whole time, and I didn't even notice.

"Oh, sorry Orik!" I brought him up next to me and patted his back. "When you're next to me I feel taller."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww, look at the cute little white raven!" I cooed as we entered Queen Islandazi's room. "Hey, can I hold him, please?"

Before the queen could say a word, the raven flapped up to me and landed on my shoulder, pecking affectionately at my hair. "It seems as though you have a good connection with animals," the queen looked away and continued with whatever she was saying.

I whispered to the bird, "Hey what's your name?"

The bird bobbed its head three times and coughed quietly, "Wydra."

"No, your name."

"Blagden," he said slowly, and then he began talking in rhymes.

"Hey, I like poetry too. Can I play a poetry game with you?" And so the raven and I began reciting our poetry to each other, having the grandest time until the queen caught our attention. The bird flapped back to the elven queen and looked down at the ground in regret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, man!" I said afterwards to my group of friends, "and Blagden and I were having the time of our lives!"

"You'll see him around, do not worry," Arya replied.

"Hey, so where am I going to live here in this fair elven city?" I spread out my arms to the canopy of trees and then followed Arya's pointing finger. Wait, that tree house looked familiar...

"You shall share a house with Eragon and Brom."

"Okay..."

"Sorry," Brom spoke up, "but I must get going. I must return to the Varden."

"Ah, are you serious?" I whined.

"Yes."

"Aw man!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ada! Be more careful," I sighed as Ada crashed through our living quarters. He had landed on the landing place in our tree house, but instead of trotting to a stop, he slid and completely ransacked the place. Ada whined and laid down at my feet as I rearranged the furniture, his tail flicking occasionally. I looked back to the dragon launching/landing area again to see Saphira flap down to the platform perfectly, Eragon jumping off of her back. They both came inside as I said, "Okay guys, this tree house isn't like a castle or anything. It's going to be really snug if everyone's going to stay."

"Ah, it's not that bad," Eragon shrugged as he laid a hand on Saphira.

"Whatever. As long as the tree doesn't die of a heavy load."

As it became late at night, the room had grown too hot for me to bear thanks to everyone's body heat, and so I tried to sleep out on the balcony, looking up at the stars that peeked through the canopy of trees. Full of energy, I tried to occupy myself by counting the stars, but I soon lost count and gave up with a sigh.

In the morning, I awoke a little too early and so I just stayed where I was, a little damp from the morning dew. Eragon suddenly came outside onto the balcony and guffawed as he suddenly looked down at me. I put my hands underneath my head and said, "Well, good morning. A laugh I receive instead."

"Good morning," he snorted.

"What."

"Why are you lying out here?"

"'cause I felt like it." I got up and walked over to Ada. There, laid down next to the griffin was a set of clean clothes. I held them up in satisfaction as I soaked in their Renaissance-like qualities. I suddenly felt a heavy weight in my stomach. Where am I going to dress? This was a one room house, we were in the only room. "Um. How am I supposed get dressed? In here? In a one-room house? In front of you?"

"Well... I guess I could dress up outside on the balcony."

"But that's part of this room!"

_I will separate you both with my wing. Is that good enough? _Saphira spoke up.

"Yeah! That'll work!" I raised up a finger in eureka. The dragon did so and I got dressed with as much speed as possible. "Thanks, Saphira." I began to brush out my hair.

"Hey, there's a note over here," Eragon called out as he grabbed an apple from a platter.

"Okay. And it probably says something about Saphira having to make kills on her own, right?"

"Yeah, and it also talks about you."

"What?!?"

"It reads: Rose, you are also to stay with Eragon if going outside, but you may not attend any of his lessons."

"Aw man! Are you serious?!?"

"That's what it says."

"I'm going anyways! They don't know who I am!"

"You're Rose."

"Yeah, but I want to learn some cool stuff too," I wheedled.

Due to my pleading and convincing to Queen Islanzadi, I was finally allowed to go attend Eragon's lessons as well since I was a "rider" as well. As Eragon and I reached the top of the knoll where we were to meet Oromis and Glaedr. I clapped my hands in excitement as the golden dragon touched down to the ground with a rumble. "Yay! Whoo! This is great, right Eragon?" I looked to my left to see that he wasn't there. "... Eragon?"

"This is spectacular!" I heard his voice behind me as he placed his arms around me and looked up at the towering beast. Oromis jumped off of his dragon and came over as Eragon let go of me and fell to his knees. Tears filled the young rider's eyes as he looked at the pair in awe. Eragon did the polite elven greeting while I politely bowed greeting him in Japanese. I didn't know what else to do. Oromis smiled and took both of us by the shoulders with kindness, "I am Oromis, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Is this heaven or something? It feels too heavenly," I remarked quietly to myself as the golden dragon dazzled us with golden lights and the sun was right in our eyes. The old man was in a white robe too for goodness sake. "Ahh..." I cried dreamily and distantly, "I am blinded."

The ancient elf looked to me, "Ah yes... The one I could not identify. You have been by Eragon's side the whole time, have you not? You are strong. Strong in will and talents, but also in the heart." Oromis gave me a grand smile as I looked down with a blush. "I see no darkness in your heart. For that, I shall also teach you a few things."

"Yay!" I perked up at this and started doing a little victory dance. Eragon and I waited as Oromis spoke with the elven queen and Orik, who had joined us on the way to the hill, and when the old rider was done, he jumped on top of Glaedr.

"Come, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira. Come, Rose Of The Unknown and Ada the griffin. There is much to talk about." Oromis and his regal beast launched up into the air, followed by Eragon and Saphira, and me and my wimp of a griffin. Rose Of The Unknown? Was that my title?

"Cool," I said to Ada, "I have a title!"

We all landed on a clearing next to the edge of a cliff, and there a small path led to Oromis's hut. It was adorable, and I would have lived in a house just like it.

"Welcome to my home," Oromis said as he set foot to the ground. The old man went inside, and came back out with three stools and three cups of water. He handed us each a cup and we all sat together. As we began to talk, my phone began to ring, to my embarrassment, and so I had to ask to be excused.

I flipped the phone open to see that I had received a text message: _Hi Rose. Just testing out this weird way of sending letters to people through this device. It's kind of hard. It took me an hour just to __write this. What's happening? Did you make it to Ellesmera? Talk to you later!_

_-Murtagh_

Underneath the text message was a picture of Murtagh's shirt, and his hand waving at me. I let out a small laugh, and texted him back: _Hey Murtagh. I'm in the middle of a meeting right now. It would be best to call me at night. Yeah, I'm in Ellesmera right now. You need to practice taking pictures with your phone._

_-Rose_

I turned my phone to silent and rejoined the two riders in their discussions. Oromis asked me how I learned so much magic, if I could read and write, how I met Eragon. I told him everything, and he nodded as he thought pensively about this all. Eragon was also talked to of course since he was the main star of the story. Oromis simply remarked to both of us, "It is quite clear that both of you can be quite reckless and disregard your own safety."

"If I may correct you, Master Oromis," I spoke up, "I am just merely clumsy and always have been." Eragon nodded vigorously in agreement as he remembered the time that I accidentally made that one group of Urgals topple over like dominoes, and the other time when I was cut up like a slab of meat when I fought with the Twins.

"Do either of you fight like a berserker, or are you hopelessly unfortunate, or always in pursuit of danger? At all?"

"No. I am just hopelessly unfortunate," I said honestly, "but I only pursue danger if that danger is risking someone else's life." I pointed to Eragon, "and he has scars and such because he's a guy, and guys always get scars."

Oromis questioned Eragon, and I spaced out again. I barely heard them as I traveled deep into my mind. "... Ra'zac..." I caught a snippet of, and then, ".... Danger.... Tragedy.... Challenges.... Magic.... Betrayal..." all of that stuff that happens in novels. I suddenly found myself on the ground, Oromis and Eragon staring down at me with puzzled expressions. I blushed and hopped back into my stool. I hopped a little too powerfully, and ended up falling over with the stool. I heard Eragon snort as he tried to hold in a laugh. I got back up again and finally said with a shrug, "I told you. I'm hopelessly clumsy."

Oromis resumed whatever he was saying, "So, why are you two here?"

"To resume my training," Eragon replied.

"And to _begin_ my training and have fun and adventure!" I unsheathed my sword and raised it up in the air as it began to ring.

"Alright, Rose. I think he gets it," Eragon whispered in my ear. He sighed and talked more with Oromis and said at one point, "Master... I am crippled as well."

"Ah, you're not that crippled," I blurted out, "I'll tell you now that you will be burden-free of it soon." Oromis said words to him afterwards to reassure him that he'll be fine, but Eragon still did not seem pleased.

Later, we learned about how to magically paint a portrait of the landscape. It sounded cool and everything, but I thought of it as a waste of time and so I took out my camera and snapped a picture of the area we were supposed to concentrate on and showed the photo to Oromis. "Master," I said holding up the picture, "is this good?"

Oromis smiled in amazement, "yes! It is very good and realistic!" As Oromis congratulated me, Eragon looked over with suspicion as he noticed that I was holding my camera in my hand.

After our time with Oromis, we headed home. Eragon had to take a shower because he had not done so for a whole whopping week, and so I decided to go explore. I was given permission to go on by myself by Oromis's request, and that made me very happy.

I met up with the only two elven children of Ellesmera and we played many games among the trees and such. They were nice kids even though they seemed quite too young to have much fun with. When they left, I sighed and continued to explore. I stopped in my tracks, looking up in delight as I found a waterfall and a stream.

I thought for a moment, "Hmm.... I need an idea..." I gasped, "I know!" I took took out my silver sharpie (which I always have on hand), and drew a gedwey ignasia on my right palm. That was pretty difficult to do with my left hand. As soon as I was satisfied with this, I grabbed a dead tree branch and began to pretend to fly around as though it was a dragon. "Onward, Kiyoshu my dragon!"

I played amongst the river-smoothed rocks until I slipped and got soaked to the bone. But that's when I noticed that there was a cave hiding behind the waterfall. I stood there staring at the hole, and it finally struck my mind to go and explore it. I ran through the waterfall, getting so drenched that my pants sagged, and stopped as my footsteps echoed through the cavern.

_It must be pretty big, _I thought as I summoned fire. The tip of the branch I had been using flared up into a ball of flame, and I sighed in relief as I could finally see again. I was scared of the dark. I looked around, my eyes wide and alert to any sudden movements.

I noticed that there was a blanket of sand piled off to the side and I walked over to it in questioning. It was shaped like a nest, sand piled at the rims to keep whatever that was inside from rolling away. I brought my torch closer and smiled in both excitement and disbelief. Eggs. Where they dragon eggs? They were all really deformed though... and it seemed as though none of them could possibly hatch. I turned one over to see it had been hollowed out.

"Something ate the hatchlings while they were still in the eggs. How dreadful..." I put my hands over the empty eggs sadly, feeling their smooth shells. I got back up and began to exit when I suddenly heard a strange noise behind me, making the hairs on my neck stand on end. My heart began to beat frantically as I filled with dread. What was there?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so the story continues! I leave you at this cliff hanger for now until I can finish another chapter. What's in the cave? You'll have to wait to find out. Sorry about that. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, Nicci Death's Mistress and Akira.A.! Nicci, I shall put your request to thought, Alright? **

**And Ardjbkfan: I am fully aware that I am weird (Eragon agrees) :). I take that as a complement, and so thanks! I am happy you like the story as well.**


	10. Dragons!

**Chapter Ten!**

I turned around slowly, sword drawn. Will I need to use it for the first time in my whole entire life? Will I draw my first drops of blood? My eyes groped the walls of the cave, looking for some sign of movement. A hoarse squeak split through the air, and I closed my eyes, horrified. "W-who's there?" I stammered.

No one replied.

"If you don't come and show yourself, I-I swear that I'll go look for you!" I threatened.

Nothing.

"Gosh darn my nerves! Why can't I calm down? It's probably just a rat or something, right?" I tried to sooth myself, but I knew that something was there. I suddenly peered back to the nest and.... an egg was moving! "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." I kept repeating myself nervously. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?!?" I got closer and the egg split open, revealing a strange reptilian creature. It was... "HOLY CANOLI! IT'S A DRAGON!!"

The little creature stared up at me with its bright crimson eyes, full of life. "Grrrawrrr!"

"Aw..." I put my hand down on its head, "you're adorable!" I felt a tingly feeling in my palm, and I picked the small creature up, bringing it out into the light where I could see it better. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw! It's scales were darker than pitch, a greenish blue gleam shining off of them in the sunlight. I gasped as I noticed, though, that the dragon's wings were feathered, and not like those of a bat's. I brushed my hand over a silky wing, and the animal suddenly yawned, showing off its little ivory teeth. Webbed spines ran down its back, and gradually disappeared as it went along its long, snake-like tail.

"So cute!" I said again as I set off to home with the critter in my arms.

On the way there, I found Arya and Eragon taking a walk and I waved them down. "Hey guys! Look what I found!" I hollered to them.

They came over in interest, stopping in astonishment as they saw the dragon curled up in my arms. Arya's eyes were as wide as saucers as she exclaimed, "Rose! Where... Where did you find that?!?!?"

"In a nest."

"Holy..." Arya couldn't contain herself. It seemed as though she was filled with all of these emotions at once but could not let any through. She suddenly broke down and let tears flow. "Another dragon... another dragon rider... another dragon and rider are free!! Oh..."

"Is this bad or something?"

Eragon was crying tears of joy as well, and he suddenly grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up in the air, and twirling me around with him. "No," he said, "this is wonderful! It's... it's another step to defeating Galbatorix!" He finally let me down, and my dragon whined at me.

"Ah boy. Just more problems, right? I'm gonna be relied on even _more_ now!"

"Now... now we're more alike..." Eragon took a step closer.

"And now... we are the last hope of Alagaesia..." I took a step closer, knowing what was going to happen. My eyes became as sparkly as starlight, my expression and voice in complete awe.

"And now... we are the last hope for the dragon race..." Eragon ran his hand through my hair.

"And now... I HAVE A REAL DRAGON IN MY HANDS AND I'M GONNA MESS THIS STORY UP EVEN MORE!" I made Eragon jump back a step with my sudden uprising in my voice. "YES!" I unsheathed my sword with my free hand and raised it high in the air again. "YES! YES! YES!"

"We must tell the queen, Rose!" Arya said impatiently. "Were there more eggs in the nest?"

"Uh huh!"

Arya darted off, leaving me and Eragon alone with my own dragon. I dropped my sword in sudden realization. How could I have been so dim? I looked down at my sleeping dragon. "I... I'm a rider!" I screamed. "Whoa, I'm a dragon rider! I've been promoted forward from griffin to dragon! Oh my goodness! Holy..."

"Uh, Rose? Didn't you realize that _when _the dragon came up to you?"

"Well, I guess I should have." I looked at my palm, "But I painted on the gedwey ignasia... Will it come off?" I began to rub at the marking as violently as possible.

"Rose!" Eragon grabbed my hand, "If you do that any harder, you'll rub the skin off your hand!" I stared at his hand and mine in silence, and then he went silent too as he noticed that our hands were in fact held together. He stuttered, and I tilted my head gently to one side. "Eh," he turned red. "Eh... heheheheh..."

`"Wha-"

He kissed my hand.

I turned red. "All of that 'eh heheh' for just a kiss?!?"

"Rose Of The Unknown," boomed the elven queen as she approached us with Arya, "show me the nest! Be quick!"

"Alright." I walked back to the waterfall, and I had Arya hold my dragon for me. "The nest is in here, your majesty," I pointed to the falling liquid.

"Bring them out."

I jumped inside and grabbed the other three eggs and approached the fall again. I took a deep breath and jumped through it again, "Here you go, ma'AAAAAMMM!!" I was suddenly pushed down by the falls and into the water. I made it back to the shallows, thinking to myself, _how come I was pushed down by the falls this time and not anytime before? That makes no sense! _I climbed over the rocks, the queen staring in fear as I swayed to and fro with the eggs in danger in my arms. I suddenly slipped and she shrieked, jumping up and down in panic. I stood back up and looked down at the eggs. I was right: they were hollow. The eggs had been smashed to bits by the rocks.

"Oh, damnit! Damnit! Damnit!!!" The queen shrieked at me as she clenched my shoulders.

"S-sorry, ma'am," I smiled uncomfortably. "I think the eggs were already destroyed when I found them. They were drained dry."

Eragon watched from a distance in shock as the queen flipped me down to the ground. "Rose," he screamed, "are you okay?" Arya had to stop the queen before she burst too much out of control.

"It's really all right, ma'am," I said, disturbed. "At least we have another rider!"

The queen left after she became more optimistic about the whole thing, and I was given back my little dragon. I stroked it with happiness as Eragon asked, "What's his name?"

"Kyoshu. Kyo for short, I guess." I gave the little creature an Eskimo kiss, saying in a baby-like voice, "Aw, who's the cutest wittle dwagon? You are! Oh, how adorable! He licked me back. Did you see that, Eragon? He licked me back!" I think Eragon felt completely left out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oromis was quite happy to learn that I was officially a real rider, and so we began our real training. We did these gentle little stretches that were really boring for me. When would we get into stuff like karate and such? I began to kick and do all of these kung fu moves out of boredom, but I was forced to stop.

Afterwards, we were led down to the river as Oromis said, "Let us now wash the sweat from our limbs." The old elf and Eragon disrobed themselves and I screamed and covered my eyes.

"No nude people! None for me!" I argued as I remained blind.

"It is necessary to stay clean, Rose," Oromis said, with a bit of confusion in his voice.

Doesn't any male understand? I don't want to see any naked people! "I do not want to blind myself!"

"Then you may go and bathe up the stream."

I ran with my eyes closed half of the way, but then I resorted to seeing after I rammed head-first into a tree. Holding my head, I dizzily made it to a place where no one could see me, and I washed there. I gasped and hid myself under water as someone walked by. As they left, I resurfaced and cleaned myself as quickly as possible. Birds began to sing and fly around me, little squirrels came with their tails fluffed as they stood next to the shore, deer came from the trees, and a turtle swam about. "Okay guys," I sighed, "this is a _really_ bad time to be coming around." I growled in frustration as a few gnomes came by too. "Stupid forest!" I repeatedly banged my head with a stick, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I finally redressed myself and headed back. Oromis and Eragon were waiting for me, dressed. "Oh, thank goodness," I sighed.

Afterwards, we went to this big tree stump where Oromis had us sit and close our eyes. We were supposed to meditate or something like that, and so I closed my eyes and opened them again to see that Oromis had left. I looked over to see Eragon was already deep in meditation. I quietly crawled over next to him, knowing that he was examining the lives of ants, and I looked down to see the trail of the small critters. I backed up, and summoned the ants quietly, "my little six-legged friends that work hard all day and night, forge a trail over the man who peers down upon you." I smiled as the ants did so, and before I knew it, Eragon was covered in the insects. I put my mouth close to his ear and yelled, "HEY ERAGON!" He jumped and fell over in shock, looking all over his body to see that the animals that he had been observing were now observing him. He yelled and tried to brush them all off.

"How did this happen?!?" he screamed.

"Hah! Do you have ants in your pants, my friend?" I laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went back to Oromis later, and we were quizzed on what we were supposed to have been doing. We both failed. After Eragon was given a big lecture, which was probably also addressed to me, we left for home. Kyoshu was still too young to fly, and so he had to fly with me and Ada. Even at his young age, Glaedr had been teaching him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I hug it?" I asked as I stared up at the great Menoa Tree. It was the largest tree I had seen in my whole life. I doubted that I could even hug the massive thing.

"Umm..." Arya began, "Eh-"

"Whoa, this thing is sooo big!" I said as I hugged it. "Ow..." I stepped away from the tree as I got a splinter in my hand. "Stupid tree!" I kicked it and began to walk away, holding my foot as I kicked the solid mass a little too hard. "Stupid foot..." I muttered. "Huh?" I was suddenly lifted up by my ankle as one of the roots raised up in the air. "Aw, man!" I pouted as I was suspended upside down in midair. Another root came and wrapped around my waste.

"Rose!" Eragon and Arya shrieked together, as Saphira roared in warning and as Kyoshu squeaked in protest.

"What?" I asked as though nothing was wrong.

_How dare you kick me? _A voice filled my mind. It was the Menoa tree.

_And how _dare_ you give me a splinter! _

The tree's grip tightened.

_Ow. Okay, okay, I'm sorry, alright? _

Nothing.

_Oh, come on! Let me down! If you don't, I'll summon up an ocean of termites to come and bring you down! Now: let. Me. Go. _The tree must have listened because I was dropped head-first onto the ground. _Thud._ "Ouch," I said as I stood back up. Arya and Eragon ran over to me, checking to see if I was okay. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just swell. Now don't go smothering me, or anything."

"What did you say to make the tree let you down? Another summoning spell?" Eragon asked me.

"None of your business!" I began to walk away, "now if we can, can we leave this PMSing tree alone or something?"

As we began to leave, I stopped, turned around, and stuck my tongue out at the tree. "Mneh!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked as Eragon and I came upon an elf. We were to spar with an elf by the name of Vanir every morning, and this was my first time meeting him.

"Vanir."

"Hi Vanir!"

"Now, Shadeslay-"

"Heeeyy! What about me?"

The elf frowned down at me and looked back to Eragon, "Shadeslayer, you are to go first." Vanir drew his sword, and so did Eragon and they both went at each other. I sat down and watched quietly for a time, but then I couldn't help but say something.

"Dead! Oh, you're sooo dead!" I yelled at them.

Eragon got distracted, "Who's dead?" Vanir whacked him across the head.

"You are!"

Eragon got back up and shook his head at me. The two resumed and I yelled out to Vanir, "Hey, don't be so abusive! You know, Eragon is a cripple! Cripple!"

"Stop telling people that," Eragon yelled at me as he blocked another hit.

After a while, it was my turn to spar the more skilled Vanir. I drew my singing sword and held it high in the air, letting it sing. I smiled purely at the elf, "What's your name again?"

"Vanir, Rose of the Unknown," the elf bowed.

"Vanir Rose of th Unkown?"

"Vanir."

"Oh! Okay! You know, you should be more clear next time. And stop it with that fancy stuff, okay?"

"I do not-"

"Nope! Not a word!" There was silence for five minutes, and then I finally said with a samurai stare and low voice, "Okay, we may begin!" I got my sword down to the ground and Vanir came upon me, driving me down instantly to the ground.

"A rider as slow as you would have been dead by now," Vanir smiled as he held his sword point down at me.

"And a person who thinks he's all cool and all that should get a taste of his own medicine! To humility!" I jumped up and raised my sword again. Vanir stood there with his head cocked. I walked up to him, as though ready to give him a hug, and he put his guard down as he became utterly confused. At that moment, I kicked him in the shins and ran away saying, "Humility! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"A strange human you are!" Vanir came at me again and I just stood there smiling. As he jumped up in the air in his elegant majesty, I got the chance to kick him between the legs. He fell to the ground, and I summoned a pile of dirt to form around him. When only his head was visible out of the ground, I crouched down next to him and poked him in the head over and over.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke," I said every time my finger met his temple.

"Stop that!" he growled, unable to move any of his body.

"What?" I put a hand behind my ear, "I didn't quite hear you. Oh, did you say it's time to go? Cool! Thanks for the lessons!"

"No! Wait, come back!" the elf screamed. He looked down and sighed, "Please let me free."

"You can do it! You are a more superior being after all!"

`"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the elf roared as he burst from the ground and came to attack me again. I jumped up and landed on his back. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders. "Piggy back ride! Go piggy go!"

Vanir snarled.

"Oh no! It's a rabid piggy! Bad piggy, bad piggy!" I banged my fists onto his head.

"Stop being foolish, rider! I am surprised by your dragon's choice."

"My dragon will learn well from me! He and I will be the goofs of Alagaesia! Yay!" I suddenly began to run out of ideas for being weird to Vanir, and so I pondered for a time as I sat on top of the now bucking Vanir. I was suddenly knocked to the ground as he flipped onto his back. "Ouchie!" I whined. "You need to be more careful with me, Vanir! Where's your chivalry?"

I think Vanir felt a little pity for me at that point as I sat there in the grass, innocently sucking my wounded finger. "Get up, Rose."

"Okay!" I jumped up and grabbed my sword. I noticed that Vanir was going much slower now and I remarked, "I am curious. How is it that you defeated Erry the Merry a few minutes ago, but yet you have difficulty getting me? Oh, I should've known. You relied on shear luck!"

"Pardon?"

I tripped him as he was distracted and I tied him up with some rope I found. I stood over the elf for a time, and began poking him with my sword's sheath as though he was a half-dead creature being observed by a two-year-old. "Poke, poke, poke, poke!"

"Stop doing that!" the elf grumbled.

"Poke, poke, poke, POKE!"

"Ow! Let me go!"

"Nope!" I stood up straight, and randomly began talking in an Australian accent. "Ah, no you ain't, mate. You're my catch of the day, you are, you little bugger! Oh, Crikey! I think he got me!" I said as I was forced to the ground as Vanir kicked my legs from underneath me. "Crikey! That little bugger!" I hopped onto his back and he began to squirm. "Whoa! This one's a lively one, it is! Now let me teach ya how to handle a feisty elf, yesiree! Now," I said in a quieter voice, "all's ya gotta do is keep it down beneath ya, and... CRIKEY! Look at 'im go! He must be a very aggressive one! You always gotta be careful around the aggressive ones because they're more _dangerous_! It all depends on their daily lives, mate! If it gets picked on by the other elves, it'll likely be aggressive or shy, and if it learns to gloat and be all cool, it'll become aggressive to keep it's pride. Ah, now there we go!" I watched as Vanir stopped wriggling. "See, now 'e's tirin' out! Now, we need to get up- CRIKEY!" I flew six yards through the air as Vanir finally managed to get up.

"Lesson's over," he steamed and walked away.

"An' there 'e goes, mate! There 'e goes..." I pointed towards him as he disappeared into the thick trees. "Ah, a beautiful sight, ain't it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone, sorry about the delay! I got a little stuck, but I'm good now... I think. But I must prevail! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please be patient for the next chapter. I am writing four other stories at the same time O.o , but alas, I am not sharing these ones in hopes that they shall be published first.**

**Ardjbkfan: The story starts with is me explaining what had happened to me, and so flashes back ****to when it all began. I hope that cleared things up for you! Sorry if you got confused.**

**Solangedrama: I would have never forgiven myself if I had left Vanir unhumiliated. It's something that had to be done! **

**Hey, I ran out of ideas for how to embarrass Vanir. I am a little disappointed in what I did to him this chapter, and so I would like some more suggestions. I have never gotten stuck on something like this before!**


	11. Kidnapped

**I do not own any of the Inheritance Series, characters, places, ect. But I do own my awesome singing sword, my coward of a griffin, Ada, and Kyoshu. And I own Rose too, but I _am _Rose! So it's kind of strange to say that I own myself. ;)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Eleven

"What. The. Heck?!?" I exclaimed with a roar as I looked down upon my own image. Eragon and I were practicing making fairths again under Oromis's supervision. I gripped the sides of the tablet until my fingers turned white from the pressure. Eragon had made a portrait of me!

Eragon looked up in surprise as he heard my raging voice. "D-did I mess up?" he puled in concern. Either he was concerned about his own well-being right at this moment, or concerned that I'd snap. Maybe both.

_Oh no! _A small and youthful voice entered my mind, _Rose finally snapped!_ It was Kyoshu. He already could talk.

"Mess up?" I shrieked in agitation, "No! Far from it! You made it absolutely beautiful!"

"And... and what's so bad about that?" Eragon grew stronger in his voice as he blinked a few times in alarm.

"You've made me out to look like some goddess, and beautified everything that I am in this picture!" I studied all of the details of myself in the picture. He made my large eyes look up towards the viewer in a surprised and shy manner, he lengthened my hair and darkened it, giving it more of a silky and shiny texture, he made my body a little slimmer (as I am a little heavy built, but not by much!) and worst of all, he had me wearing an outrageously gorgeous black satin dress that only went down to my knees and to make it even worse than that, there were flowers in my hair! I was sitting on a gray rock, my legs were laid to the left of my body as I lay over the rock, only supporting myself by one arm. In my free hand, I held a rose, and underneath the flower, my gedwey ignasia showed through ever so slightly.

"And... and isn't that a good thing?!" Eragon stammered. He was completely full of anxiety by all I could tell in his pained facial expressions

"For you!" I squawked. "I dislike the fact that you see me as some magical creature that just came out of the forest like some magnificent unicorn or something, and then have me in a tiny dress to boot! You have fantasized me into some kind of idol!"

"But... don't you understand? This is a reflection of how I-"

"I don't need to see any reflections of your feelings! I can just read your feelings off of your face like an effing book!"

"But I-"

I raised a hand and he was instantly silenced as I looked down at the ground. I reopened my eyes, forgetting that I had ever closed them. "Look," I sighed, "I don't really understand what you see in me, but whatever it is has attracted you to my side. Like a stupid moth flying so close to a candle flame that its wings catch on fire..." I searched for words as I became stuck. "A-as the moth is distracted by the candlelight, it is vulnerable, is it not?"

"Yes, it would be in danger." Eragon nodded as he followed along.

"Good, so you get it. And when the moth is unaware of its surroundings-

"-it'll be more focused on the attraction than the predators around it-"

"-and the predators will kill it as it-"

"-had become easy prey..."

"Good! You get it now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes! Yes, I do! I just need to be careful about expressing my feelings to you-"

_Yes, yes, yes! _My spirits began to soar in relief.

"-so you won't become prey to the predator!"

I mentally slapped myself in the face. _Oh, come on! Is Eragon that dim?!? I tried to say that _he_ must quit it with the obsession over me before he becomes too distracted. Oh, the dimwit!!! Maybe if I just fall off a cliff and die, then maybe he'd stop focusing on me! But maybe that would just make it worse... I just need to tell him how I really feel I guess, but then he may hate me and then I won't be able to finish this cool adventure. Oh, what do I do!_

_Don't ask me, _Kyoshu replied with a mental shrug.

_Oh, come on! You should help me out here, stupid! Why did you even pick me anyways? _

_Because even though you can be an idiot, you are a very logical thinker and can be serious, but at the same time you have fun. I like people like you!_

_Ah, thanks. _I patted my dragon's head affectionately as I glared up at Eragon.

"What?" he asked me, "did I do something wrong?"

"Just forget it, Erry the Scary."

"Pardon me?"

"You're new nickname's Erry the Scary."

"Why?"

"Because you can be so stupid that you scare me sometimes," I replied so honestly that it didn't even make me smile. _The hope of Alagaesia lies in the hands of a sixteen year-old who could not even understand a simple metaphor. The fate of Alagaesia is held delicately in the hands of a total idiot! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oromis came up to me after our long session as I watched Eragon leave for home, depressed by the issue with the fairth. I glanced up at the ancient elf, seeing that he, too, was looking out beyond towards the departing rider. He switched his gaze back to me after a moment of silence and smiled in pure kindness.

"I heard what you said earlier today about the moth and the candle," Oromis broke the silence.

I looked in his eyes intently. What was he going to say next?

"It was... very beautiful the way you put how Eragon must not focus so much on you."

"But... but Master!" my insides lurched in guilt and frustration, "he did not understand! He did not uncrack the metaphor to see it's true meaning! Clearly that is very foolish."

"Yes, that is true. But even a fool can understand how beautiful and perfect it sounded to the ear. How wonderfully clear it was to see the moth and the flame in thy mind. You may be foolish yourself, yes, but you had just shown me the intelligence you hold inside you."

"But... but I did not mean for it to sound like some kind of pretty little poetry! I wanted to make it clear to Eragon that he had to stop this nonsense of his, but I did it in a way that would not make him as sad."

"During the time of your talk with him, he may have became possessed with infatuation."

"But he was going along with it, finishing my sentences as though he completely understood."

"He was trying to prove himself to you. But he did not see what lay behind the moth's wings, now did he?" Oromis chuckled. "The mind of a youth."

"Ugh." I walked over to Ada, picking up my baby dragon in the process. I mounted my griffin and looked back to Glaedr and the elf. "He must get it sooner or later, or I'll end up being the last dragon rider because of his stupidity."

Ada launched off and the world beneath me fell, shrinking as we became high in the now clouded sky. Clouds rolled and tumbled on an invisible path towards me, growing darker and darker by the second. I studied the puffy structures for a time, looking for images in their surfaces. A face, a clover, many snake-like dragons, a hand... I sighed and looked away from the clouds and turned my attention to the emerald forest below. It looked like a grassy field from my view, though I knew it was nothing close to a field. It was more like an ocean or an opposing sky.

I sighed in a more gravelly tone as I noticed that we were almost home and my little dragon made a meowing sound. _Do not stress so much over this._

_It's kind of hard not to._

Ada touched down onto the landing mat of the tree house so gingerly that I did not even notice that we had landed. Five minutes after looking up at the sky, I finally realized that Ada was not flapping his wings, and so I sighed and hopped off, Kyoshu following. "Thanks Ada," I petted the beast and he purred. "You landed _much_ better this time."

"Greyrrrrr..." the griffin drawled warmly as he nudged his large, raptor-like beak into my breast affectionately.

I walked away from the mythical creature, entering the only room of our living quarters. I looked around with a keen eye, but all was quiet. Eragon was not there. _Hm, _I thought to myself, _I wonder what he may be up to this time... _

I sat down upon my bed, making it creak as I bounced up and down. It was so boring being alone and having no one to mess around with. I could mess with Ada, but he'd eventually rip my throat out, and I could tease with Kyoshu, but I'd lose to him because he already knows what he can do to stump me in such a game.

_Stupid mental ties!_ I mused as I fell backwards onto my bed, and for the first time, I noticed how much more comfortable it was than my bed at home, in America, California. For the first time, I realized how homesick I was. Literally sick to the stomach.

_Oh no!_ I growled mentally as my stomach twisted in stress as I grew overly frustrated. _Amy-chan is all alone in my house! And it's already been about a year since I first appeared here! Oh man! What if I'm on a missing child list? what if my friends forgot about me?What if my parents moved away?!? _I covered my face with my hand. _I'm so screwed in the real world right now._ I frowned in concentration and became enveloped in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose?"

The voice was so familiar, but so far away...

"R-Rose? A-are you okay?"

It was just a little closer now. Who does this person think he is, trying to interrupt my dormancy?

"Rose! Rose, oh damn it! Answer me!"

I felt everything beneath me shaking and I felt pressure over my chest. I was too numb to feel what it was. The shaking stopped.

"Saphira! Saphira, go get Arya, Oromis, someone! Hurry up! Fly!"

Who was this Saphira? How could this Saphira fly? Were Oromis and Arya friends of mine?

I numbly felt the thing on my chest again, "Rose? Wake up, it's me, Eragon."

Eragon... it sounded so familiar... but wait, didn't I make that name up for one of my own characters? I pondered the name and searched through a list of familiar faces... nope.

"You know, Erry the Scary? That guy who's so stupid that he scares you sometimes?" the voice laughed out of self-punishment.

Oh yes... Erry the Scary. _Ohhhh yeah! _I thought, _I'm in that elf city... or something or other. _I began to remember more and more. _Aw, man! Do I really have to deal with Eragon right now? I don't want to wake up! _

To my protest, I became aware of what was around me, hearing everything clearly. I kept my eyes shut, and whatever facial expression I had the same to give the appearance that I was still sleeping.

I laid still as Erry the Scary sat down on my bed and whispered to himself, "oh, this happened out of my own stupidity! I'm a laughing stock to the elves, Saphira is obsessed with Glaedr, I angered Rose, and now she's in a coma!"

_A coma? Why does he think I'm in a coma?_ I contemplated in amusement.

I became aware of my body's position. It was the same as it was when I first laid down on the bed, hand over my mouth and nose. My other hand... my other hand was being lifted up by thin,smooth, and firm hands. Oromis I presumed. And I laid quiet as he tried to feel a pulse. _Good luck with that, _I thought. The only way someone was going to find my pulse was if they put their two fingers between my lower jaw and neck, near the artery. _Only_ way.

"Rose, can you here me?" Oromis's wise voice asked quietly.

"Hey Eragon, was it really necessary to bring Oromis _and_ Arya here?" I opened my eyes, and shot them over to the young rider, and then focused them on the old elf and the female.

"She's awake!" Eragon exhaled so much breath, that it was like he had been carrying a three-hundred pound load on his shoulders and just dropped it in relief.

"Dude, I was sleeping!" I grumbled and sat up as Oromis chuckled.

"But... but you were so unresponsive..." Eragon's forehead furrowed.

"It's called sleep paralysis, dear. You can't really respond if your paralyzed, now can you?"

"Ummm..."

Oromis spoke up with a smile, "I shall leave now."

"I must go, also," Arya spoke up, and the two elves left.

As they closed the door, I glowered evilly at Eragon.

"W-what?" he mewled.

"You just _had_ to bring in the others?! You should have known by now that I have sleep paralysis."

"You never told me!"Eragon griped in protest.

Saphira growled, by the launching platform entrance. _Calm down! Both of you! You both sound like fretting children. _

_Sorry, _I mentally sighed.

I watched as Saphira looked over to Eragon, dipped her head, and exited the room as well. I listened to the crunch of wood as she lifted off into the air, and Eragon came over to me with his hands hidden behind his back.

"I may not be able to make a blossom bloom for you at the moment," Eragon began, looking down at the ground, but then gazing into my eyes, "but I can at least give you these." He held out a bouquet of fragrant yellow roses to me with hope in his eyes.

"Um..." I hesitated, "eh... I uh..."

Eragon's eyes grew brighter as he had a pleading look.

"Eh... eh heh heh heh... I'm uh..."

Eragon's eyes began to sparkle as he smiled.

"I'm allergic to yellow..." I felt so retarded saying that. Was that the best I could do? "I-I mean... I'm allergic to yellow... yellow roses with yellow pollen with yellow scent.

"What?"

"It gives me yellow fever," I said dumbly. I finally realized how stupid that sounded and I laughed.

Eragon's sparkle left as he became completely confused.

"Sorry, sorry," I waved a hand at him. I gave him a smile that made me look as though I was caught on a laugh. "Sorry, but I can't take these," I finally said pointing to the flowers.

"P-please! I insist! These are honest flowers... I give them to you in apology." he forced them into my hands like they were ticking time bombs.

"Ummm... thank you...?" I answered as I held the flowers awkwardly in my hands. I hesitated as I put a rose to my nose and smelled it.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about the fairth."

"Whatever," I shrugged.

He perked up. "Y-you forgive me?"

"Yeah sure, why not." I smiled at him mischievously from behind the flowers, "you are my little pal after all."

"Little... pal?" he sagged down in such glum that I could have sworn that there was a little rain cloud above his head.

"Ah, come on and cheer up, chum! You and I are just _friends_ after all. I thought you'd like being called pal." I put my finger to my lips in thought as I painted a hurt face on top of my smile.

I jumped as sudden vibrations ran down my leg. My phone. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open. Murtagh had sent me another text message:

_Hey Rose! How's it going for you? The Varden has been very busy, and everyone has been quite glum and worrisome. Brom arrived about four days ago, and he and Nasuada have been working together a lot lately. From what I heard, they are working out the issue of a child who had been kidnapped..._

I gulped and texted back to him: _Would this child's name happen to be Elva?_

It took five minutes for him to reply. _Yeah. I do believe that's her name. She was taken by a group of Urgals and Galbatorix's men, who had attacked us from an unsuspecting entrance._

"Ssshoot," I muttered.

"What is it?" Eragon replied.

"Nothing, Eragon." I replied back to Murtagh: _Murtagh, is Brom and Nasuada aware of how powerful this girl could be?!? If she is laid in the wrong hands, she could become a weapon used against us! You must inform Brom and Nasuada about this immediately._

_I shall._

I waited, waited.... waited. Sweat trickled down my brow as I thought of the consequences. Sure, Elva would be weakened at first because she sheilds people from misfortune, but because she is in Galbatorix's hands now, she could easily be healed from her pains. I thought back to Brisingr, the third book of the Inheritance Series. Eragon had freed her from her slavery to the suffering around her, and Galbatorix would do the same. I knew he would.

Murtagh finally replied back: _Okay, I'm in their quarters right now; would you like me to call you and let them talk to you?_

_Yeah, put me on speaker._

He called me and I answered, putting the phone to my ear. "Okay, Murtagh, am I on speaker?"

"Umm... I hear your voice when I put my ear to the speaker thing..."

"No! No! Click the speaker button on the phone!"

"Oh..."

The phone hung up and I screamed in frustration. It called back. "Phew... hello, Murtagh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. You're on speaker now."

"Good! Can you hear me, Brom and Nasuada?"

Two voices were heard, "yes, Rose. We hear you."

"Thank god. Okay, now I must talk to you about the problem regarding Elva."

"How did you know about her?" Nasuada replied.

"I tell the future, remember? Anyways, Elva, if you hadn't noticed, is _very_... different from other children of her age."

"Yes, we are aware of that."

"If she has been kidnapped by Galbatorix, she could be used as an effective weapon against us!" I explained everything to them.

"Yes, this is a very pressing matter."

"It could bring us down!"

"Unfortunately, Rose, we cannot really do anything about it."

"We will soon. I have a feeling. Hey, I gotta go."

"Thank you, Rose. This was very good that you told us about this situation."

Murtagh's voice appeared, "Okay, you're off speaker."

"Okay..." I felt a weight lift from my chest. _Now I have informed the Varden of danger, and hopefully they will heed it deeply._

"So, how's it going for you?"

"Oh, fine."

"That's good. Has there been any problems or anything interesting going on there?"

"Lots of problems, lots of interesting things."

"Has Eragon been pestering you?" Murtagh said suddenly and pressingly.

"Eh... occasionally."

"Can you summon me over there?"

"What? No! You cannot come to Ellesmera without permission... why do you want to anyways?"

"Oh, no real reason."

I looked up at the ceiling for a while. "Hey... call me later, alright? Like tonight or something. Right now's not the best time."

"Alright," Murtagh answered. "And hey... I.."

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

"Aw, I miss you too, Murtagh." I hung up and looked up to Eragon, who was staring at me in complete dumbfoundment.

Eragon's eyes seemed like they were cemented in the position they were in. His mouth hung open ajar.

"What?" I said as I put my phone away.

He didn't answer.

"All's he said was that he missed me. Friends can say that, can't they? I know _you_ would probably say the same thing!" I walked up to him and poked him. He did not respond. "... okay..." I had held my breath, but let it all out. "This is a little creepy." I waved my hand in front of his face, but his eyes didn't follow. "Um... Eragon?"

A snore erupted from him and I jumped back. I frowned, and then laughed in amuesment.

"He's asleep!" I said relieved, but yet disturbed. So he _had not_ caught the conversation between Murtagh and I. I tip-toed back up to the sleeping rider, and pulled his lids back over his eyes. "Goodness, that almost gave me a heart-attack! Geez, you're scary when you're asleep, Erry the Scary."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no! Elva has been kidnapped instead of Murtagh! What will happen now? The Blood Oath Celebration is coming up, but will everything go as planned, or will I somehow mess it up? I really hope I won't ruin that ritual, because I think it's a little too important to destroy...**

**-alaska-young-: lol... I'm glad you love my story. :D**

**Galbatorix Ownz: Thank you for your opinion on my story! I really do appreciate it very much. I could write better, but this story is being written loosely so I wouldn't have to look over every detailed sentence and just have fun with it. I am happy you are enjoying this story. I am happy to hear that everyone who has sent me replies have said that this is a funny story. It is nice to know that I make people laugh.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't full of laughs, but I need to connect all of the pieces with paste, right?**


	12. Blood Oath

**I do not own the Inheritance series! And besides, why would I want to own Eragon, anyways? (Thank god he doesn't own me!) But I do own Kyoshu, Ada, and my awesome, striking, fantastic, unbelievably stunning, singing sword. No one takes my singing sword! Mine!**

Chapter Twelve!

"Rose, how come you always make that strange announcement once and a while? I mean... are you okay?" Eragon spoke up.

"Yeah."

"And how come you always talk about your singing sword like it's some... really neat thing?"

"Because it is! You know what? If you really want to know how awesome it is, read The Beast Bringer!" I pouted and turned my back. "Even though it's not published yet..."

"You are so weird," Eragon shook his head.

"Yeah, I've known that ever si-"

_Both of you, pay attention, _Glaedr shot his thoughts out to everyone near.

"Sorry," I sighed.

Oromis was not feeling very well today, and so his giant golden dragon was in charge of everyone's lessons. I wasn't quite sure what we'd be learning from him, but I definitely knew that he wasn't going to practice stretches with us or anything like that.

"Hey, are we gonna learn dragon-related things or something?" I asked.

The dragon snorted and examined me with his giant golden eyes, _I am about to reveal common knowledge passed down from the elves and the dragons-_

"Did you know that the animal with the largest eyes in the world was supposed to be the giant squid? Its eyes are as big as dinner plates! But I think you broke the record, Glaedr. In this world any-"

_Do not interrupt me. _The dragon rumbled the ground as he laid down on his belly. _Listen now, my four hatchlings-_

_Oooh! Is this a story? _Kyoshu suddenly blurted out.

Glaedr rumbled and showed his fangs, making my little dragon puff up his feathers in alarm. _When dragons and elves made peace with each other, the riders were created to ensure the peace between our two races. _

"Eragon! Eragon! Eragon!" I chanted.

Everyone was silent and stared at me.

"Eragon! E-R-A-G-O-N and an exclamation mark!"

_And what is your point? _Kyoshu replied to me.

I began to sing with the _Yankee Doodle_ melody, "Eragon was an elf who was the first rider! Then this lad is born again, but he's a lousy fighter! Go-o-o-o Errygon, go fight the king, give your dragon some mead and go fly to the Varden... to sing! Yay!"

_This is no time for your little childish games, _Glaedr couldn't help but chuckle, but he was still annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down at the table inside our tree house, seeing that our dinner was already laid out for Eragon and I. "Oh, goody!" I said as I poured water into two cups from a metal pitcher. I handed one to Eragon, who laid his chin on the table in glum. "Awe, what's wrong, Erry?" I spoke up.

"I'm so sick of this vegetarian food," he sighed.

"Craving meat, eh?"

"Yeah."

I looked at the platter to see its contents: there was a bowl of fresh berries, a loaf of bread with some kind of nut butter, four hard-boiled eggs which were unfertilized, two bowls of leafy green salad, and some beans. "Hmm..." I began. "But look! We _do_ have meat!" I pointed to the eggs.

"Those are unfertilized."

"Well," I pointed a finger at him, "just be happy we're not forced into being vegans. And look," I pointed to our beans, "we have protein in the beans, and the eggs!"

"Why not even a fish... or something... I am tired of seeing the same stream of veggies."

"Vegetables are good for you! And think about it, they've given us variety. Yesterday, we were given veggie soup, and the day before that we had broccoli..."

"I feel like a horse."

"Maybe you mean rabbit," I corrected him. "Besides, we're eating as well as the Queen herself. Stop being so ungrateful!"

"Huh... rabbit."

"No! You better not hurt the poor wittle bunnies! Remember? They danced with you in the forest with all of the other woodland creatures!"

"Saphira? Are you planning to hunt tonight?"

The sapphire dragon growled in conformation.

"Eragon, I have some fresh eggs and some other supplies. I can make you a special dish! You'll like it!" I suddenly paused. _Wait, do I really want to cook for _Eragon_? What's gotten into me? _I suddenly thought of the little rabbits that were so fuzzy and gentle. _Anything for the bunnies! _

I launched myself from my seat, and got straight to the supplies I would need to cook some food. I summoned an oven, and some other baking supplies like pots, mixers, flour, sugar, pie tins, ect. I began by mixing a sort of pie batter that I would use as a crust, and then I added some of the nut butter from the platter for more flavor. After I finished stirring that, I kneaded the sticky substance with a lot of flour and turned it into a dough and set it off to the side.

I knew it: one of my secret talents was truly baking, no doubt about it. I sighed as I slapped my hands together to get rid of the flour that clung to my hands, and then... heh... the slapping of the hands became an applaud as I began to clap for no real reason at all.

I laughed at myself for being such a dimwit and grabbed a carton of 16 _unfertilized_ eggs. I grabbed a large glass bowl, cracking each of the white ovals' shells, and letting the contents of each fall inside the bowl. I grabbed a mixer after that, and beated the eggs until they turned into an orange goo. I added herbs of all sorts, spinach, and a hoard of cheese into the mixture. I ran outside and searched for some edible mushrooms, returning with three in my hands. I cleaned them, chopped them up, and put them in the egg as well.

After that, I took a pie tin and used half of my dough to make a pie crust inside the tin, and poured the egg mixture inside the crust. I placed the prepared dish into the preheated oven and wiped my brow.

"This'll make a perfect quiche!" I exclaimed as I looked at the oven for a few seconds. "I bet _you_ will even like it, Kyo."

_I don't think I should risk it, _my dragon grumbled.

"Fine, be that way!" I grabbed the bowl of berries and placed them on top of the oven's stove, and, grabbing another pie tin, shaped the rest of the dough into a pie crust. I extracted some of the dough as I remembered that I needed some crust for the top of the pie as well. I poured some honey and sugar into the berry bowl and mixed it up to make a nice yummy berry filling for the dessert pie, adding a bit of salt to equal out the flavor. Wait... I was missing some other ingredient... I stopped and thought for a time and raised my finger in remembrance. "I need some tapioca to thicken up the berries!" I summoned a box of the tapioca pearls and smiled, "you need tapioca or another thickener to jelly the berry juices, otherwise it'll make the pie too liquidy." I poured some of the pearls into the filling and mixed it up again.

_Oh, now that's _very_ interesting, Rose, _Kyoshu said sarcastically.

"It is! Baking is mostly a science anyways." I tipped the bowl over the crust and the beautiful and fragrant variety of berries cascaded down perfectly into it. I picked up the remainder of the dough, and stretched it over the top of the mountain of sweet berries, securing the edges of the pie's crust by smashing them together in a wavy pattern. Using a knife, I cut off the excess of the pie's edges, putting it in a small pile off to the side. Using that same knife, I made a little punctures in the top of the pie to make sure it would cook correctly. And then, using some of the leftover dough, I made two little leafs, sticking them to the pie in decoration. I sighed and put the pastry in the oven as well.

_You are done? _My black dragon yawned and looked through the glass of the oven.

"I sure am! Now we just need to wait while they cook!" I took a small ball of dough and put it front of my now deer-sized dragon. "Try it," I begged.

_Alright, alright._ Kyoshu snapped it out of my hand and fumbled with it with his tongue. _It's so sticky... _he whined, _but I guess it's good._

"Hey, Eragon! I even made dessert for you. Do you want some leftover dough? Raw dough..." I turned around and looked in every direction to find the Rider, "... is... really... good..." He wasn't there. "Awe man!" I put my floury hands on my hips in anger, "How long has he been gone?"

_He left right as you began cooking._

"Are you serious?!? And I never noticed (even when I had run in and out of the house?!?!). Kyo, why didn't you tell me he left?"

_I didn't want to interrupt your baking. You were in the zone, and... it was interesting to watch you actually do something quite well and passionately._

_"_Oh my god, I'm so dim! How could I have not noticed?!" I ran towards the door and looked back to Kyoshu. "Kyo, watch the quiche and the pie."

_What if they're done before you get back?_

_Then take them out of the oven!_

_But... how?_ He stood on his back legs and looked at his front paws.

_You'll find a way! I need to save the bunnies! _I sprinted out of the house, down the many stairs, and accidentally lost my footing. I tumbled down the rest of the stairs, landing in the dirt. I looked up dizzily at the tree house, and jumped as I heard the snap of a twig behind me. I stood up and turned around to see Ada, his head cocked sideways in questioning.

"Oh hi, Ada. Do you know which direction Eragon and Saphira went?"

He turned the other way and crouched down, turning his bird-like head back towards me. He blinked, and I could have sworn that he smiled in the dark. I hopped onto his back and he launched off with his feet. The cold air of the night burned my face as we ascended higher into the swarthy sky. After five minutes of searching, I spotted a small orange flame through the thick canopy of the trees. Stupid Eragon and his clandestineness! I pointed to the flicker and Ada plummeted downwards, towards the destination. He jolted to a stop as he reached the ground and I automatically hopped off of him, drawing my sword because I felt like doing so.

I closed my eyes as I began to yell at Eragon, "Eragon! How dare you do anything to the poor wittle wabbits! Doing sinful acts right under the elves noses, why, I should go tell Oromis all about this! You murderer!"

"Umm..." an unfamiliar voice replied.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO BE SOMEONE ELSE, ERAGON!" I opened my eyes and instinctively blushed. I was correct about there being a small fire, but I was wrong about who it was. There was a hobo in the middle of the forest...

"Eh, 'oo is Erygon?" the hobo asked.

I became pretty uncomfortable, "Eh, 'oo is you?"

The hobo smiled and laid his back against the tree. "I'm Burt."

"Eh... eheheh... hi Burt..." I fumbled with my fingers. "Umm... what are you doing in the middle of Du Welden Varden?"

"Aoh, is dat da name o' dis place?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I dunno. What are you doin' 'ere?"

"I got stuck here in Alagaesia."

"'ey, did ya happen to come from a place called America?"

"Yeah, actually..."

"I got stuck 'ere too!"

"Whoa, really?!? I'm not alone! Yes!!" I raised my sword up in the air in triumph. I walked back to Ada and mounted. "Bye Burt, my pal!"

"G'bye... eh..."

"Rose."

"G'bye, Rose. 'ey, do ya know a place where I can get back to America?"

"Nope."

"Ah, well. I like dis place better anyway."

Ada flapped back up into the sky and brought me back home. He landed softly on the dragon landing area of the tree house, allowing me to hop off of his warm feathery back. "Thanks Ada," I hugged his neck and entered the room.

To my surprise, the quiche was laid out intact on the ground, thanks to Kyoshu, and the house smelled sapidly of berry pie.

_The pie still needs some more time, _Kyoshu bowed his head.

"Awe, thanks Kyo! You should learn how to cook, too!"

_I'll pass. _

The front door of the house creaked open and Eragon walked through it in guilt. He looked up from his feet and up at me.

"There you are!" I said. "How dare you go kill the wittle wabbits, you murderer! Doing sinful acts right under the noses of the elves! They should have sneezed on you when they had the chance! That was sooo mean, Eragon! I should go tell Oromis and Arya and the Queen and everyone about what you did! RAAR!"

"Rose, I-"

"RAAR!"

"Ro-"

"RAAR!"

"Rose, plea-"

"RAAR!"

He went silent.

I stretched out my arms a little and tensed my habds into claws, "RAAR! RAAR! RAAR! RAAR!"

"Umm..."

"RAAR!"

"Rose, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"... RAAR!"

"Rose, I didn't-"

"RAAR!"

"I DIDN'T EAT ANY STINKIN' RABBIT!"

"RAAR!"

"Alright, alright! I killed a whole family of them, but-"

"RAAR!"

"But-"

"RAAR!"

"ROSE!"

"RAAR!"

"But I couldn't do it, Rose! I couldn't eat them!"

"RAAR!"

"I felt so guilty afterwards for what I had done that I didn't even eat a crumb."

"RAAR!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Okay, that's better." I turned around, picked up the quiche, and laid it on the table. "Dinner."

"Oooh, that looks good. What is it?"

"It's a quiche. A vegetarian one. _No animals were harmed in the making of this product._"

I sliced two pieces of the quiche and handed one to Eragon on a plate, who began eating it gratefully after I had given him a fork. "Wow..." Eragon began to say with his mouth full, "this is-"

"RAAR!"

"... really tasty...?" He swallowed. "Oh, table manners, sorry." He wiped his hands on his pants and he opened his mouth as he was about to speak.

"RAAR!" I threw a napkin at him.

"Hey, can you refill my cup?"

I stared at him, "... RAAR!"

"May I please have a refill?"

"Okay, that's better." I refilled his glass with some of the cool spring water. I got up and turned off the oven, extracting the pie.

"Whoa, that pie looks beautiful!"

I laid it down on the table and let it cool. I grabbed another piece of quiche and began to walk outside to give it to Ada. I abruptly stopped and shot my head over to Eragon, who had his finger reaching out to poke the pie.

"RAAR!"

He jumped and drew his finger away and I walked outside, hand feeding the slice of egg pie to my griffin. Ada ate the quiche greedily from my hands. "Oh, goody! You like it!" I returned to the table and served the pie.

"This is amazing," Eragon said after taking a bite. "I'll never complain about vegetarian food again as long as your cooking it! Why, we're eating more gourmet than the queen herself with this stuff!"

"Ah, stop with the flattery and eat your pie," I said grumpily. "Wait... how did I take out the pie without mitts and without burning my hands? Another unexplained mystery..."

"Can you cook more often-"

"RAAR!"

"...I guess that's a no..."

I smiled. "RAAR!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning of the Agaeti Blödhren and I instantly sat up in my bed, stretching my arms. I was excited. "Eragon! Wake up! Today's the day!" I sang.

I heard moans as Eragon slowly turned to face me from his bed.

"Awe, what's wrong?"

"My back. It as been worse and worse..."

"Awe, poor Ewagon the Cwippled!"

"Stop that!" He looked up at the ceiling, "Hey do you know what's going to take place during the Agaeti Blöhdren?"

"I don't wanna ruin the fun."

"Oh, so you _do _know?"

"Maybe."

"Hint?"

"No way! I'm not going to tell you what's gonna happen at the Agaeti Blö... whoa... Look at the o in Blöhdren! It looks like a smiley face in shock!" ö... "See?"

Eragon looked at me curiously, "I don't see any words, Rose."

"Whoa, there's a whole bunch of them! They're like... _everywhere!_ Whoa look! I see what I just said! Kitty. Whoa! I see the word kitty now!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!?"

"Oh cool! I see what you just said!"

"Where?"

"Two lines above! Oh wait, three lines above, now!"

"What?"

"And that one is one line above my dialogue!"

"Rose... did you eat any bad mushrooms or something?"

"No..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elven town of Ellesmera was more lively than ever as everyone began to decorate the place with colorful ornaments.

"Whoa, it's like Christmas!" I said, looking up at the decorated trees.

"Christmas?" Eragon replied.

"It's a holiday that we celebrate. Santa Claus comes and gives us gifts! And if you're bad, he gives you coal. And if you're really bad, you get fed to his reindeer."

"Reindeer are vegetarians..."

"Santa's are rabid."

"..."

"Santa Claus really is just a stalker anyways."

"He is?!?"

"Yeah. Here, listen up to this song and take note of the lyrics!" I sang him _Santa Claus is __Coming to Town! _

"Um. Okay..."

"Now take note as I dissect the song: You better watch out... Santa Claus is coming to town! He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows if your awake. Now how can someone know when your sleeping and stuff? He knows if you've been _bad_ or _good. _So be good for god's sake! So, you better watch out, 'cause Santa Claus is coming to town..."

"Rose, that's horrible!"

"Oh, but so true. He breaks into everyone's house for peet's sake!"

"H-he does?" Eragon seemed quite shocked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay! The time has come!!!" I screamed as the eve of the Agaeti Blöhdren came as I walked with Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Kyoshu, and Orik. "Come here, Orik, buddy!" I put my arm over his shoulder, grinning as I felt tall in the midst of his presence once again.

"Yes, the time has come!" Arya laughed.

We entered a clearing and found all of the elves dividing themselves around the Menoa tree. It was like a big Christmas celebration with the tree decorated, tables laid out with dishes piled with food, everyone smiling and singing. "Now all's we need is Santa!" I exclaimed to Eragon, and he grew afraid as that name reached his ears.

The elves began to sing these really pretty songs with their pure voices and beautiful instruments and so I began to dance like the old man from those Six Flags commercials. Elves watched my dance in entertainment, and many joined me in the silly dance to my glee.

"Is this a dance from the place called America?" one elf spoke up as he danced the moves gracefully.

"Uh huh!" I answered.

"You're people are quite silly folk."

"I know, right?"

Later, I began doing the Lucky Star dance, and even more elves joined that one as it probably caught more attention because of the series of the moves it had. Then, I gave up and began to dance like the elves.

I summoned a whole bunch of fireworks after seeing some of the elves make magical sparks in the air. I propped about fifty of them up, igniting a match and sprinting past each one, alighting each of their little strings. One by one, as though in a wave, the fireworks shot up into the sky, making giant bangs in the sky above. Sparks of color erupted.

All of the elves screamed and ran in panic as the noises became deafening. It was like World War II or something! Eragon dived behind a rock like a soldier, Arya and the other elves got bows out and raised them up to the sky, the three dragons flew the through the darkness like combat planes. Everyone went quiet... and stared at me.

"Rose, what sort of trickery was that?!?" The Elven queen and Arya came up to me, frowns on their faces.

"Those were fireworks... they don't hurt you..." I grew uncomfortable in the silence.

Suddenly, all of the elves around us began to cheer joyously, demanding more of the explosives. My spirit lightened up and I grabbed an arm full of explosives, setting them off and making more cheers in the crowd. The elves began to dance again, and sing, and play.

I watched as Eragon became dazed, maybe it was from the fireworks... I walked over to him and poked him over and over in the shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. Oromis came over and took him by the arm, leading him away from the crowd. I guess it was too much for him.

"Whoa!" I suddenly exclaimed as I saw animal-elves lurking around. I ran over to them and sparked up conversation. After they all became quite comfortable, I asked, "Hey, can I pet your fur?"

"Eh... no... sorry," one of the elves exclaimed. He was half wolf or something cool like that.

"Then can I pet your scales?" I turned to another elf who was half lizard.

"No..."

"Oh, could you gimme a piggy-back ride???" I turned to an elf who appeared to be half boar.

"No..."

"You are all no fun!" I turned away and walked back to the main group of elves. "Whooooaaa!!!" I exclaimed as I saw two identical woman elves in the middle of the group, and they were presenting themselves to Saphira. "Hey, you two!"

The identical twins turned around in interest.

"Don't ya forget Kyo now!" I looked around to find Kyoshu, "KYO!"

_Yeah?_

_Get over here!_

_All right._ The dragon appeared from out of the surrounding trees and found himself right next to Saphira.

"That's more like it!" I looked at the two twins in awe, "Whoa! You both have gills!!! Can you breathe underwater? Can you both swim like fish? Can you-"

"Rose, let them do their greeting," Oromis put a hand on my shoulder to silence me.

"Okay..." I sighed and watched the the elves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the third day of the Blood Oath Celebration, and I watched as Eragon had to give these verses about himself that we both were supposedly supposed to do for the Celebration. I listened to his for a while, nodding at his poetic style, and before I knew it, it was my turn. Everyone turned their attention to me and I grew red. "We were supposed to do that, eh?" I whispered to Eragon.

He nodded and I swore.

"Okay everyone! Uh..." I tried to think of something at the top of my head... "Okay! Here we go:

_In the world unknown to you or they,_

_In a place where magic did not exist,_

_A girl was bound not to stay,_

_A girl, born to the land she was yet to miss..._

_A girl of the night and the dark,_

_A girl who the animals adore,_

_A girl often sang by the lovely meadow lark,_

_Leads the way for all, a candle in her hand._

_She breaks the shadows with her light,_

_Though they grow around her like a gang,_

_But... But when they come to attack, _

_She fights them with all of her might! Yeah!_

_Uh..._

_Down through the looking glass she fell,_

_Into a Rider's lap of old and tale,_

_And who exclaimed, "What the hell?" _

Eragon laughed.

_And so joined them she did, to the journey she would find her fate._

_The fate of the girl unknown,_

_Is the mystery to everyone..._

_Through oceans of crowds,_

_Through fields and shrouds,_

_Through hoards of horrors,_

_She fights on and yell valiantly aloud:_

"Yeah right," Eragon whispered. I laughed as Arya slapped him to shut his mouth.

_The fate of the girl unknown,_

_Is a mystery to everyone..._

_Down through the Ra'zac's cathedral she was sent,_

_Against my own will did she enter,_

_The sword that rings in her hand in which to her was lent,_

_She sacrificed herself as bait and almost did she trip and fall within the grave._

_Saving an old Rider from the fate she saw him die,_

_The fates of all she shall turn,_

_but yet, there is one she cannot see,_

_And that is the fate of me:_

_The fate of the girl unknown,_

_Is a mystery to even herself..._

_Uh..._

_Time had come when the girl grew sick,_

_The absence of home had left her sad,_

_But yet she fought on through the darkness,_

_That had shaded her soul and driven her mad._

_Her fate is still yet unknown,_

_But through the darkness she fights, though it grows..._

_Underestimated by her comrades she used to be,_

_But until she showed them her power,_

_Now the young one from the rigid mountain blue,_

_Shows that he sees a true beauty within her though her face turns sour._

_Through the darkness she goes on,_

_But in the shadows she will stay..._

_The youth who calls himself a man,_

_Has much to learn if he is to live,_

_The wrath she can show after this hour,_

_May shake the world unable to forgive._

_Soon there's two after the girl,_

_And soon she finds herself lost,_

_Like the minnow in the ocean,_

_And like the small white spider in the winter frost._

_A fate such as hers is not one may want,_

_For the fate that she holds is in the shadows..._

_(singing)_

_Ha! In the Sound of Silence!_

_Hello darkness my old friend,_

_I've come to talk to you again,_

_Of-_

"Keep on topic, please," an elven lord ordered.

_Uh..._

_When through the desert she trudged,_

_Water crashed upon the sands in following,_

_Through the battles of man and beast she fought,_

_Her only mission to kill the traitors who had misjudged._

_Through the forests she has danced,_

_Creatures joining in song,_

_And then deep in a cave, _

_She found the youth to her had soon belonged._

_The fate of the girl grows ever more unable to read,_

_And yet that girl... is me..._

I went silent and everyone else around me did the same. Eragon suddenly began to clap and I pretended to zip my lips, making him shush down. I sat down and sighed, "Ah, poetry is a wonderful thing..."

"Rose of the Unknown," an elf lord announced, "you have found a new talent: coming up with pretty words at the top of your head."

Everyone laughed, and the smiling lord raised his hand to silence them. "This, with Eragon's piece, shall be added to our libraries for everyone to enjoy."

"Awe, shucks..." I said.

"Please, we would like to hear it again."

My jaw dropped open, and I swear that it could have dropped to the ground. How in the world was I supposed to repeat a poem that I had just made up on the spot? "Ah man!" I whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, the dragons brought offerings, and I had wondered what Kyoshu would bring. The black dragon landed next to Saphira and Glaedr, holding out something for everyone to see: a pie... a huge one...

"K-Kyo!" I exclaimed, "H-how... how in the world did you make a pie!?!"

My dragon smiled smugly, _you had told me that I should learn how to cook._

_"_Dude! I was _only joking_! Holy canoli! My dragon can cook!"

Everyone began to laugh joyously.

"Oh well, pie for everyone!" I sliced the colossal pastry into pieces and handed everyone a piece.

I gasped as I saw a familiar face in the elven crowd and ran over and jumped on top of him: Vanir. "Go piggy, go! Go piggy, go!" I cheered.

"Get the hell off of me!" Vanir growled.

"Danger, danger, danger!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!?"

"Crikey! This bugger got me! 'e got me!" I exclaimed as Vanir frantically bit my arm. He couldn't do anything else.

"You gotta be careful sometimes with those elves, you do! They can be deadly!"

I jumped off of him and ran in the opposite direction. I turned back, "Whoa, that was close! Let's go follow 'im!"

"Rose, get back here," Oromis grabbed my arm and led me back to the Menoa tree where two elven women were seen, standing in the middle of the ring of elves. The others spread farther back still, giving more space.

Eragon and I were given front row seats, Kyo laying right at my feet.

"Watch carefully now, my two riders," Oromis said, "for this is important to your heritage as riders."

The two elves disrobed themselves and I screamed out accidentally, "No! No nudity! Oh please no!" Thankfully, it seemed as though I was not heard.

The two elves had this really cool dragon tattoo that snaked along their body, and soon they began to spin together, making the dragon look like it was flying. They began to sing. And soon, the tattoo that was laid on the two maidens' body somehow separated and flew up into the air above, the tip of its tail still attached to the elves. I watched as Eragon raised his palm, and I suddenly realized mine was raised as well. "Is this some sort of abduction thing you guys are planning?" I asked. I bowed my head a little, "May the force be with you! Just don't probe me too much with those alien utensils or anything."

_Our gift to you so you may do what you must, _a voice filled my head.

_I don't understand, _I replied.

_Our gift to you._

_What the heck are you talking about? Is it wrapped and everything? Ah, come on! Wait, what're you doing to me? What're you doing to me and my precious dragon! Let go! _I was raised up into the air by some unknown force, Kyoshu following me as well. _Oh, wait! Is this like a cool ride or something?? Is it a ferris wheel? A roller coaster? _I shrieked and closed my eyes as the live tattoo dragon blew fire upon me and my dragon. _This isn't like any ride I've been on! I'll call it the lame ride... O my gosh! Call the fire department, the lame ride is on fire!!! Oh wait, you guys really are abducting us! Is the space ship invisible? Yeah, go and dissect my gedwey ignasia! _I gasped as I saw Kyoshu suddenly grow larger under the tattoo dragon's fire. _Hey, why are you making Kyo larger? What's that gonna do? Hey, when are you gonna let me down? Why did you two elves undress anyways? I mean, was that really necessary?This isn't a strip club, you dopes! Where's the pole? Oh thank god there's no pole... I mean- _

"AAAAHHHH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O.o... what is happening as I am screaming? Am I doing it for no reason at all... like usual? Or did Burt the hobo just fly in my face? **

**Anyways, I apologize DEEPLY for the slow update. I am been so busy lately, and I have to get ready for a parade in my town and stuff... Sorry guys, but I think the most I can give you guys is one chapter a week at this point (don't kill me) Whimpers* At least I gave you a longer chapter....**

**Nicci Deaths Mistress: Hah! Yeah, but wouldn't any royalty on the verge of war (having the dragon race plummeting downwards at the same time) finally snap? :D**

**Koalakoala9836: I am glad you like my story. And please do not worry: I do not take offense to the fact I am weird. Yay! So you're good. Thanks!**

**I appreciate the reviews everyone, thank you!**


	13. An Expected Proposal

**I don't wanna get in trouble so: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, but I do own Ada the griffin, Kyoshu the cooking dragon, and my magnificently stupendous, ravishingly deadly, powerfully shocking singing sword. I also own the Obsidian Woods if you did not know, so you can't steal that either!**

Chapter 13!

"AHHHH!!!" I opened my eyes and found myself spinning endlessly as though I had been stuck inside a whirlpool, and even felt the struggling feeling of being underwater. "AAHHHH!!!" I screamed again. "Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod... OH MY GOD!" My gut became uncomfortable as I began to feel queasy from all of the spinning. I had had enough. "Alright!" I yelled, "what is this all about? Did I make you angry?"

I span even faster.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alright, alright! I'm sorry, okay? Alright here's a real apology: I am so dreadfully sorry that I made fun of your strip act." I frowned, "is that better?!?"

Nothing but spinning.

"Oh come on-"

The spinning suddenly stopped and I fell to earth, landing flat on my back. I looked up at the ripply sky, dazed. How high had I been in the air? Wait... wait a second! Why was the sky ripply like a pond?

I sat up and scratched my head, "Where in the world am I now?!?" I looked around myself again to see that I was in the middle of the forest. "Huh? Oh come on! Can someone tell me where you two dang elves sent me to? Purgatory? Stripper's Land? Yeah, the only thing your missing now are the poles! Go and make a forest of them while your at it! I don't care!" I pouted where I sat and finally sighed, knowing that staying in one spot would get me nowhere at all. "No place I've ever experienced before," I muttered as I walked around a tree. "What is this place?"

A sudden voice rang from above like some god in the sky. The voice was _everywhere_! _You are in the subconscious realm of your mind, Rose of the Unkown, _the voice said calmly.

"This is _my_ mind?" I looked up to the sky. "Well gee, I've always said that I have a whole other world in my head, but... goodness, I was only joking! …... or was I?" I suddenly realized something, "Whoa! Wait, this is the Obsidian Woods then? I'm in my story! Awesome!"

_Obsidian Woods?_

"The name of a giant forest that surrounds a certain area where my character lives. You should know that if you've been in my mind! Whoa! I'm gonna go look for my characters!!!" I began to march in a random direction, but I was stopped by the sudden impatience in the voice.

_There is no time to waste. You have been placed here in your subconscious to be taught._

"Wait a second... what the hell are you doing in my mind anyways?!? You're a hacker! Hacker! Put up the firewall! Get the virus scanner... wait, that's only for computers! Wait, I didn't know that hackers could hack into people's minds too! Cyberspace is for hackers, not my space!! Get outta my space!"

_You have been placed here to be taught._ The voice sighed.

"By who?"

"By me," the voice was reduced to a normal voice that did not travel like some sprinters running all over the place at once, like it had been before. I turned around to see an elven man who had many of the same features as one of my own characters. He was dressed in a dark brown cloak, his head hooded. Locks of hair as dark as the midnight sky curled down the sides of his face, where a mysterious smile was stretched across his lips.

"Who the hell are you?!?" I pointed at him, "What the heck is a drug dealer doing in my mind?!?"

The elf tilted his head to the right in confusion, "Pardon?" Then, he suddenly laughed, "I am a figment of your imagination."

"If you're a figment of my own imagination, then how come you're not someone else?"

The elf smiled. "That was how your subconscious wanted me to be like. The subconscious will think of totally different things than the conscious at many times."

"Aw man, and I was hoping that you'd be some kind of cool creature with black wings and a beastly body with a snake's head as a tail."

"A chimera?"

"I guess... anyways, carry on, little imagination speck. What is it that I am teaching myself?"

"Well, as you know, me being a part of your imagination, I only know what you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Carry on!" I wanted to go and explore so badly! I felt as though those dark shady forests were just calling for me. "The call of the wild..." I suddenly murmured. "The call of the wild! It calls to me!" I howled up at the sky. "You know, The Call of the Wild was a pretty good book-"

"Be calm, Rose," the man raised his hand up to me. "Rose, you have had some visions in your subconscious that you are still unaware of-"

"Hey, do you think Burt lived on a train or under a bridge? Whoa! What if he lived in a bathroom stall-?"

"Rose, this is important."

"Oh, oh! Call me Gracious Creator!"

"No. We must get to these matters immediately!"

"Fine, fine."

The elf sat down in a stool that had mysteriously formed from the air around us. He laid his hands calmly in his lap, asking me to sit down as well. I looked behind me to see another chair, and so I sat down. The elf took a deep breath and began, "The world of Alagaesia has changed ever since you have entered it, yes, and it may have changed for the worst."

"Yeah, it probably has," I laughed.

"The story line has changed dramatically, making the original stories seem like a bunch of made up words. Brom is still alive, Eragon has not fallen for Arya and will soon try to propose to you-"

"He is?!?" I thought for a moment and remembered that Eragon had in fact done quite the same with Arya.

"This will change the story far more. Murtagh is still safe within the Varden, Elva has been kidnapped by the Empire, Kyoshu was found, and now the responsibility that was first laid in the hands of one rider is laid in the hands of two. Your entire existence has caused too many changes. While this has been going on, your subconscious has sewn all of these events together to create another foretelling of the future."

"Ooo! I have gained my future-seeing skills back?"

"Not quite... instead, it is more like a prediction of what will occur based on what's already happened."

"Okay," I said slowly, "I guess that makes sense."

"Good. Now, at this rate – according to your own subconscious – Eragon will be killed, and the whole Varden will be completely destroyed."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" I made a gun out of my hand and began to shoot all around me, "Bang, bang!" I spread out my arms, "BWOOSH! The Death Star has been blown up! Nothing remains, captain. Hey, am I hyperactive?"

"Yes."

"You're mean!"

"The Varden will be destroyed."

"Time to go change fate again, then!" I got up from my seat-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast!"

"Awe man!" I sat back down. "Alright, I was gonna leave still completely clueless, sorry. I guess I gotta ask _why _Eragon's gonna be defeated and what's going to bring the Varden down, correct?"

"Correct," the elf smiled.

"Hey wait... dude, what's your name anyways?"

"My name is decided on what you wish to call me."

"Oh, awesome! Can I call you-"

"Rose," the elf tried to stay as calm as possible, but his urgency grew. "This is no time for diddle dawdle."

"Sorry."

"Eragon will be defeated as Elva will become a more powerful dragon rider than Murtagh was with the red dragon Thorn. Though Thorn shall not hatch for her, the other will, making it our doom from the start."

"Yeah, I think Eragon needs a bit more practice, especially with what Galbatorix has under his sleeve."

"Right. If Eragon is to fail, which is very likely, the Varden will become almost helpless, hence comes the destruction of the rebels that we call our allies."

"And that's where I come in!"

"Correct," the imagination-generated being smiled. "But first, you must regain everyone's trust."

"Huh?"

"Because of your very own existence, your mistakes will cost everyone. People have heard of stories about your 'future-seeing' skills, and many have witnessed your power. People have become suspicious of the fact that you _knew_ that the Twins-"

"Baldy and Balder."

"-were spies, and so some are rumoring that you are working for him as well."

"Who, Galbatorix?"

"Yes. People will begin to lose trust within you, which will add to the recipe for the Varden's downfall."

"Well, I guess it makes sense that rumors would spread, but I mean, come on! What in the world will I do to make everyone like me?!?"

"I do not know. I only know what you know."

"Ah, you suck."

He smiled.

"Yeah, I know, I know! I just practically said that I suck."

He stood up, "Our time has nearly come to an end, but if you wish, you may ask your subconscious a question."

"Oh cool! Okay." I thought for a while, "Is there any way that I can come back here in the same way I am here now? Because I really want to go see my story with my own two eyes! In this way, I can see my stories in a more realistic manner. And even interact with my characters!"

"There is a slight chance that you may..." the elf bowed and I found that I was surrounded by nothing but whiteness. The being shrank as it became more distant, "in your dreams."

"Oh you SUCK!! In my dreams?!?" I was wondering if he had said that to say that it would never happen or if he meant I could experience this again inside my dreams. I stuck with the idea that it was all a joke, but I still stayed hopeful. "Hey!" I hollered out as he began to disappear from my sight, "Your name is going to be Foo, okay?" I put up my fists and got into a fighting stance, "Bring it on, Foo!"

I finally realized that I was on a battlefield, two dragons flying in the sky. One was falling to the ground, dead, and it was blue... "Eragon!" I yelled.

The scene materialized into another, and I found myself trapped against a wall, angered people surrounding me on all sides. "Who are you!" one screamed at me.

"I'm Rose. You all know that! Rose of the Unknown!" My heart was pounding as the crowd grew angrier.

"Yes, Rose of the Unknown! But what is it that's unknown about you?" another said. Then more people took their turns, "Where do you get all of your information, you liar!" "You fell from the sky, eh?" "What are you hiding?" "You change fate? Then how come you didn't change the doom of us all!" "Traitor!" "Coward!"

"Everyone! Please, listen to me!" I screamed over the noise, "You must trust me! If you do not, we are _all_ doomed! If Galbatorix is to defeat us, he will take me, and kill you all against my own will! Why do you not understand that?!?"

I gasped as I saw Roran in the crowd. "Roran," I whispered. "Roran! Roran, you know that I was alongside your cousin the whole time! I tried to save him, Roran! Tell them! Tell them all that I am not evil! Please!"

Roran looked at me for a time. It was obvious that he had known me, and may have been my friend. His eyes saddened, but then they became full of rage. "I don't know you," he said, "If you keep secrets from us, then how do we know we can trust you. My cousin is dead!"

_Yeah, Eragon had just made a silly mistake, that's all. These people are gonna clobber me to __death. I already know it. I could just make them go away, but I don't wanna hurt them! I can't hurt them!_ I mentally thought. "Trust me!" I screamed one last time before the people rushed in on me from all sides.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH!" I screamed, "TRUST ME! OH MY GOD, PEOPLE! DON'T BE SO STUPID! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO HIDE! I SWEAR!!" I opened my eyes, seeing that I was standing in the clearing, next to the Menoa Tree. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears filled them.

"Rose? Rose, snap out of it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SNAP OUT OF IT! HOW CAN I WHEN YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IS TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!"

"... what the heck are you talking about?"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes again and saw Arya, Kyoshu, Ada, Saphira, Oromis, and Glaedr all staring at me in confusion and concern.

"Rose," Oromis said sincerely, "no one's here to kill you. Look around yourself."

I looked and saw all of the elves from the Blood Oath Celebration staring at me in worry. I quickly wiped the tears from my face

"Rose, you're crying. What happened?"

"Bw-tsa-.... tsa- … ra- ..." Nothing could escape my lips.

_What is it? Rose, you cannot speak you're so befuddled! _Kyoshu spoke up.

_I can't!_

_Let me tell them the story then, my poor human. Share your memories. _

I transferred everything to Kyo and his eyes widened as he shot his thoughts outward to Glaedr, Oromis, Arya, and Saphira all at the same time.

Oromis became serious, "This is quite a vision you have had, Rose. We will all remember it."

"Oh my gosh! Where's Eragon?!?" I screamed as I remembered Saphira falling out of the sky in my vision. My voice had come back.

"He fainted. He is recuperating at the moment."

"Oh, thank GOD!"

"We do not believe in a god."

"Whatever." I scratched my ear and paused, feeling that its tip was now pointed. "Holy... Holy sh... Holy shitake! My ears are pointy! Whoa! I'm like half elf! That's totally amazing!!!" I span in a circle, feeling the breeze with an unnatural sensitivity. I smelled the air and smiled. "I smell something I have never smelled before!"

"And what is that?" Everyone said at the same time.

"The smell of VICTORY!"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I am going to rock this world, mess everything else up, and change the fate my vision has warned me of! Eragon will live, and I WILL PREVAIL!" I unsheathed my singing sword, raising it up to the sky that was dark with the midnight sky. "Wydra is only my steering wheel! I can turn the vehicle of destiny in any direction I choose as long as I work for it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to the tree house, glad to retire to bed. But I stopped as the door creaked all of the way, showing the more elvish Eragon looking at himself in the mirror. His scar was gone, I presumed as I scanned his back.

"Umm... Eragon, this is quite awkward and all, but..." I said, making him jump and begin to turn around, "GET A SHIRT ON!"

Eragon turned around and stared at me in astonishment. "What is it that you need? Wait... who are you?" he murmured in shock.

I broke up in laughter.

"Rose? Is that really you?"

"Who do you think it is?" I beamed, "I am Bringer Of Light In The Darkness!"

"It _is _you..."

"Uh, yeah. Dude, do me a favor and get a shirt on, please."

He stared at me a little longer, realized what I asked of him, and scrambled to go find a shirt. I walked inside, closing the door behind me. I leaned against a wall and watched him as he slipped a tunic on over his head. "So you fainted again, eh?" I said. "I bet the elves were shocked."

"Yeah, they probably were." Eragon sat on his cot and looked in my direction. "What happened to you?"

"Had a vision. About what may happen in the future."

"You're getting your 'seeing' skills back?" Eragon's eyes turned wide.

"No. This was just a prediction that my subconscious had put together. Supposedly, you are to die."

"I-I... I am?" Eragon gulped.

"Elva, the girl you had 'blessed' has been captured by Galbatorix. An egg has hatched for her. She is powerful. Too powerful for you to handle..." I suddenly thought of something. I laughed.

"What is it now? This is kind of important to me, you know!"

I got in a fighting stance and put a thumb out in front of me instead of a fist. "Thumb-powa!"

"...what?!?"

"Thumb-powa!"

"What the hell are you doing?!?"

"I got all of my stories-," I stuck out my thumb at him again, "-on a thumb drive. Thumb-powa!"

"Rose, this vision you had sounds important! Come on!"

"Alright. She's gonna kill you."

"I got that part."

"She's gonna kill you and Saphira!"

"I see that!"

"Then the Varden will fall, no one will trust me, and they'll probably kill me too, leaving them ready for complete destruction"

"What about Father, Nasuada, Orik..."

"They were not there.... they must have been killed as well!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Eragon held his head, obviously overwhelmed.

"Change everyone's outcome, of course," I said this as though it was a piece of cake, but we were far from that slice of cake. We needed to get the ingredients, use the right portions, and bake it until it was perfect. And if it was to come out burnt, underdone, or if it was to drop onto the ground, we would not be able to fix it....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked alone in the forest for a time. It was still dark, and the sun had yet to rise. I had left Eragon beck at home to ponder his own fate, and I had escaped to the forest to ponder everyone else's. "This is gonna turn out fine!" I encouraged myself. "It'll work out, I'm sure it will... I hope it will..." I stopped and growled in gloom. "If those people try to mob me, I'll just have to go and bite back, won't I? Yeah, right in the butts! I hope I'll have rabies by then! I'll put up my fists, and say, 'Bring it, foos!'"

I got into that same fighting stance, and put my fists up, "BRING IT, FOO!"

"Rose, what are you talking about this time?" a voice whispered behind me and I shot around to see Arya in a long and gorgeous dress.

"Oh, hi Arya," I got out of my fighting stance and put my fingers to my lips in greeting. "Wait, that is how you do it, right?" I began to fumbled with my fingers and at last I just put two fingers up to my lips. I internally laughed and stuck my tongue out between my two fingers.

"C-close enough..." She looked me over, "Rose, what have they done to you?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?" I felt my pointy ears. "Oh yeah! They're just pointy ears, Arya." I smiled. I felt more like a silly little forest nymph than an elf.

"No, you have changed more than in your ears."

"I have?" I thought for a moment. "What, did they make me look like a panda or something?"

"Panda...? Eh, no."

"Well, I dunno what they've done to me then. Do you know?"

"No."

"Then how would you think I would know?"

"I don't know." I sighed and looked up at the sky, and then I gasped in excitement and looked back to Arya. "Hey Arya, do you want to learn a cool move that you can confuse people with like a snap?!?"

"I do not think I-"

"Ah, try it."

"What is the move?"

"Get in a fighting stance," I got into one to show her, and she curiously followed along, "now put your thumb up like this, and punch out your arm like any ordinary punch and say, 'thumb-powa!'"

"What does this do, Rose? This is all nonsense."

"Do it! Thumb-powa!"

"Thumb-powa..."

"Good, good! I won't make you do it anymore." I put my video camera away.

"Wait, where did you get that from? I did not see you have it in your hand a second ago."

"Huh?" I looked around, confused myself. I pulled the video camera from my pocket. "Wow... I have no idea..." I turned on the device and watched a video of Arya doing the 'thumb-powa' thing. "Ha! Ahahahhaaha!"

"What is it?"

"I video-taped you and I never even noticed!" I put the camera away. "It must be part of a mysterious reflex that I have!" I smiled in excitement, "Oh, dude! I'm gonna put that on Youtube!"

"If you would excuse me, Rose. I will be on my way." Arya gracefully walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the wood.

"Guess I'll just look up at the constellations then..." I looked up at the sky, but the trees blocked the way. "Awe man! How didn't I notice that before?"

I sighed and continued through the forest and suddenly remembered that I was in the chapter of Eldest called In a Starry Glade. The time of the story where Eragon tried to express his feelings to Arya. "Crud..." I ran as fast as I could through the forest, hoping that Eragon was not tracking me down like some hunting dog or some kind of stalker. He was going to sniff me out by my scent.

Wait, what _did_ I smell like? I began to sniff myself as I sprinted past trees of all sizes. There was no certain scent that I could pick up on myself. "Crud, crud, crud, crud!" Eragon probably knew my smell, but I had no idea what I smelled like!

I rammed into something as solid as steel, and, because of the force, was flipped backwards onto my back, the wind getting knocked out of me. I sat up and found a large tree standing right in front of me, and I could imagine it snickering. I held my head as it pounded, and every time it pounded, it felt as though a leather mallet was crashing down upon my head. Each and every time! It was so strong, that I thought the throbbing itself would split open my skull. My eyes watered as it became apparent that I had slammed my nose into the tree as well. "Stupid tears," I muttered as I stood up.

I decided to only walk after that, holding my head as I walked through the woods as normal as possible. While I walked, a sudden memory came back to me. I remembered what soap I always use, every day, everywhere. It was almond scented... I stopped and finally realized what I smelled like: I smelled like an almond! "Wow. I really am a nut..." I thought to myself. My headache went away, and I began to skip and sing,

_"I'm a little acorn round,_

_Lying on the cocoa ground!_

_Everybody steps on me,_

_That is why I'm cracked you see!_

_I'm a nut *__**clack, clack**__*_

_I'm a nut *__**clack clack***_

_I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut! *__**clack clack**__*"_

I stopped as I found myself at a glade, the canopy of trees above clearing away and revealing the stars. "A Starry Glade... oh boy, here we go! Ah, crud..." I muttered.

Some pine needles crunched from behind me.

"Ah, crap..."

I shot around to see Eragon in the shadows of the nearby trees. "I knew you were going to look for me," I spoke out to him, making it sound like I really had, which was true.

"It really is you..." Eragon said again, the same way he had said it earlier.

_Oh my god. I'm am NOT going to let this story, in which I labeled "humor" go to romance! Never!! _I told myself mentally.

Eragon came over to me, revealing himself fully from the shadows. He offered to take a walk with me, and I regretfully accepted. So together we walked through the forest, and the whole time through, I knew Eragon was watching me. _Stalker, stalker, stalker!_ I mentally said to myself. _Pervert. Thats what he is! He'd go wild just to see me bathing in a swimsuit. Goodness. What should I do about him? _I felt sorry for him, nonetheless. He lost his uncle, is mother, his home, his way of life, and he was supposed to be killed by the one he did not mean to harm. Wait... I couldn't let myself fall for him out of pity! I wouldn't let him die, even if _I_ hated_ him_, even if _he_ hated _me_!

I stopped as I noticed that we were back at the glade. "Oh, guess we walked in a big circle," I said. I realized that the rider was holding my hand, and probably had been through the whole walk. I took back my hand, and stuffed it in my pant pocket, along with my other. "Hey, I'm bushed. Let's go home." Before anything else could happen, I began to walk away, but I stopped as Eragon's voice called out to me. I sighed and reluctantly turned around. I began to think, _You stupid-_

"How bright are the stars, and how lovely the moon shines in your green eyes that are like the forests of Du Welden Varden. How sly and elegant your starlit hair always is, just like the crafty shadows around us. The lilacs are charming and alluring, but you are more fair than any flower in the forest, O Rose. Starlit Rose should be your name."

"Um... you sure about that? I really do think you're quite wrong." _-little man that has pointy ears and a foolish mind! You...-_

_"_The trees may be tall, but the grass will always bow down to you, wherever you walk. You are their goddess."

I stiffened even more than I had been before, "Eragon..." -_You pervert! Go and fling roses and moonlight in the air, why don't you. Go on, go flit around gaily in the forest to burn off your twitter-__pation! Dude, what if I was gay? Would you still be after me? That would be the most-_

Darn, he ignored my signs. "Rose, I will do anything to win your heart-"

-_stupid thing I've ever heard! _"And whatchya going to do with my heart?" I finally blurted out some of my thoughts. "Are you gonna eat it? Stick it to the wall in a frame? Put it a fishbowl and name it Fred?"

He kept going... "I will do anything to win your heart. I would follow you to the ends of the earth-"

"Dude, the earth is ROUND!"

"- I would build you a castle with my own bare hands-"

"How about just a pie?"

"I would do everything in my power to keep you happy."

"Pie sounds a lot better right now." I rolled my eyes.

"I will provide you with every luxury you could think of."

"Pie!"

He held my hand and stroked it in caress. "I will give you anything you wish, everything no one else could give you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." I held up my hand. "Like what?!? You know, I don't even wanna know!"

Eragon was silent.

"Okay, first off, Erry the Merry, my man, my buddy, my pal, my chum... my friend." I laughed uncomfortably and backed away. _Pervert, pervert, pervert! _"Heeeyy... Um... I gotta get going to bed soon. You know, lots of stuff to do tomorrow... like annoying Vanir... and learning more from Oromis and Glaedr... and um... fighting Galbatorix... maybe..."

"You feel nothing for me..."

_Oh, and here comes the guilt trip! Go and get some rest bud! You need it! _"Eh... uh... Eragon..." I fumbled with the words, "It's not like I hate you, or like I love you, I'd say that our relationship with each other-" _God, he better not EVER try this again! _"-is more like a friendship, you know what I mean? And besides, if you were to marry me-" _Oh my god, just tell him off! Just tell him off! _"-what would happen if I was to disappear back to America? Then we'd be separated, and you'd be really sad."

"If that were to happen, I'd find any way possible to go there, to be with you."

_Oh. My. God! Does he not get it?!? If he did that, he'd make Alagaesia fall completely into the __hands of Galbatorix!! He's being foolish! _"That would be a fantasy, Eragon. The reality is that you must stay here in Alagaesia. You must stay here to fulfill the destiny that calls for you.-" _And if you keep doing stuff like this, I'll just make it more and more miserable for you, you numskull! _I stood up straight and boldly pointed a finger at him, "It'll never be, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"How can you be so cruel to me? I love you." Eragon's eyes became glossy.

"God Eragon! Toughen up, will you! If a girl's gonna make you break down like this, then how in the world will you defeat the most powerful evil ruler in Alagaesia? Go find someone else. I'm not right for you. Seriously."

I glowered at him with such a frown, that it made him shiver. He seemed to feel cornered by my angry stare. I got into a fighting stance, putting my fists up, and I began to throw a real punch. Eragon stood where he was as that punch became a poke with the thumb, which softly met his forehead. "Thumb-powa!!!!" I said. "Besides, what do you see in me anyways? I'm only a girl... stuck in Alagaesia after all."

"I love everything about you."

"And is this sudden proposal to me because I got pointy ears now?"

"No," he stuttered honestly, and looked to the ground as I put my hands on my hips, "I couldn't help it. I just couldn't help it... you're beauty just... it just seemed so intoxicating all of a sudden."

"Ah, come on! My beauty? I look like any average girl."

"No, you have changed ever since the Celebration."

"Oh, I have? Huh," I crossed my arms, my hand on my chin in though, "you know, I haven't looked at myself in a mirror yet." I stood there quietly as I became pensive, but I soon shook all of the thoughts away and began to head back to the house, "I'm gonna get to bed. You work out your problems with Saphira." I disappeared behind a tree and peeked back to meet Eragon. "And one more thing: stop sniffing me down like a dog hunting a fox, alright? It's creepy! Hey wait, what do I smell like to you?"

"Like sweet honeyed almonds that fell ripe from a tree-"

"I KNEW IT!" I walked away.

Eragon cried after that, I'm sure, but probably not very much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I got my robe on. I had just taken a shower. I squeezed my dark brown hair, making water patter to the ground. My hair was like a sponge. I walked over to the mirror to see myself for the first time since the Celebration, and laughed. My angular face was now more angular like a cat's, my hair was more like a silky waterfall than a matted mess as it usually is after a shower, my body was more delicately built. "Gee," I said, "did they do plastic surgery or something to me?" I felt my face to see if I could find any stitches. "Nope... unless they were really good at it. Huh, I bet _this_ was what the Crazy Cat Lady was hoping to look like. God, I feel like a cat. All I need now is a tail and some fur on my ears! Oh wait, I can already do that with magic... no way! I'm not gonna turn myself into a freak."

I sighed and walked to my bed, and just as I was about to hop in, Eragon came through the door as solemn as a homeless bum who had just lost his only dollar. He walked over to his bed, sat down and looked at me.

"Sorry," he said.

"Ah, I forgive you. Just don't offer me any pleasure ever again. That really freaked me out, dude." I suddenly smiled, a mischievous hint around my lip's edges. I untied the sash that held my robe around my waist, and I clutched the clothing to make sure it would not fall off of me. I let it slide a little bit, and it showed my chest. Eragon sat there in shock as I turned around, and let the robe fall more, revealing all of my bare back.

"Rose... R-Rose, w-what are you doing?" he asked. His eyes were wide.

I let my robe fall onto the ground, revealing that I was wearing shorts underneath. Hah! Then, I turned around, showing him a semi-low-cut tank top that I was wearing. It had an invisible strap, and no back to it. "Getting ready for bed," I shrugged and crawled into the covers of my bed. "What's it to ya?"

"Nothing," Eragon laid down on his bed, his back facing me. Saphira came over to him and rested her head on top of the bed as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, are the dooms of the Varden and Eragon imminent, or will I change their fates? Will I completely humiliate Vanir, or will he beat my butt? Will Elva be saved, or defeated? Will Murtagh send me a text message? Probably. **

**Sorry about the delay guys. Please don't get angry with me...**

**Fanstasy's Forever: Yeah, I agree with you. Everyone needs their moments, right?**

**Queen of Everything Pineapple: I am very glad that you like it! :D**

**-alaska-young-: Evil laugh already? Lol! **

**Snape's Lil Snake: I am glad to hear that this story makes you laugh. Laughing's good for you!**

**Lefthand Righthand Fish: I am happy to hear that you think my story's freak'n awesome! Thank you for your opinions.**


	14. First Ingredient for the Fate Cake

**I own NOTHING related to the Inheritance Cycle. I promise. But I do own Ada the griffin, Kyoshu the cooking dragon, my inexplicably marvelous, staggeringly amazing, freakishly astounding singing sword. No one takes it, and if they do, they will feel my wrath! I also own the Obsidian Woods if you did not know. I do not own anything else I mention such as Terry Tate, Starwars, ect. Okay, now I think I'm good.**

Chapter 14!

Eragon's POV

(First time ever!)

"GET ME A CHAINSAW!!!" Rose screamed. "THEY'RE TRYING TO SURROUND ME, ERAGON! I ONLY HAVE A GUN! GO FIND A CHAINSAW!"

Eragon jumped out of his bed in complete alarm as he saw the girl panicking as she sat up in her bed. There was nothing inside the room except for the furniture, Saphira and Kyoshu, and Ada. He looked back over to his panicking companion – if he could call her a companion – and said, "Rose?!? What is it you are talking about?"

"THEY'RE GAINING UP ON ME! HURRY UP AND GET ME SOMETHING TO SLICE THEM UP! THEY'RE GONNA TURN ME INTO A ZOMBIE!!!"

Eragon sighed and walked a little closer to her, "Rose, there are no zombies. Calm down."

"CHAINSAW! HURRY, I NEED IT!"

"Snap out of it. You are merely dreaming."

"SNAP THE ZOMBIES IN HALF!"

Eragon was quiet for a while, but then he filled up a pail of cool water, and splashed it upon Rose. She gasped and spluttered, obviously getting some of the liquid in her nose. Eragon put the bucket down and walked over to Rose's side, shaking his head as he smiled. "You are so weird," he said.

Rose blinked her eyes repeatedly, processing what had just happened. "Oh..." she said, "I was dreaming wasn't I?"

"Yes. You were panicking."

"Those stupid zombies! Next time I sleep, I'm gonna tear 'em limb from limb!!" Rose got her fists out and began punching the air. "It took me two days just to kill one of those dang things!" She suddenly quieted down as she looked down at herself. "WHY AM I WET?!?"

"I-"

"DID I WET MY BED?!? OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T DONE THIS SINCE-"

"I threw a pail of water upon you to wake you up. You wouldn't respond to my voice, and so I didn't know what else to do," Eragon bowed his head

"Oh, you did?" Rose surprised Eragon by her casual voice instead of her usual enragement.

"Y-yeah!"

"Oh," she said simply. "Thanks, pal."

Eragon was stunned. What other sentence could be used to describe his stunned self? Was she being nice to him?

"Yeah," she laughed, "if I was to stay in that dream, I'd be scared for the rest of the day! If you didn't wake me up, who know what I would've done?"

"Summon a chainsaw."

"Hit it right on the button there, bud!" Rose jumped from her bed, shivering from the cool breeze and because she was drenched to the bone. "Okay, I need to get dressed... so... Kyoshu! Kyo, come over here!"

The black dragon rumbled and groggily dragged himself over to his rider, wrapping his long and beautiful feathered wings around Rose as she got dressed. Kyoshu looked up at the ceiling as she did so.

"Isn't it amazing how big Kyo grew after the Blood Oath?" Rose said from inside the wall of feathers.

Eragon did not answer, but shrugged his shoulders. Kyoshu was the same size as Saphira now, and it was quite amazing, yes, but it also seemed as though Kyoshu's physical growth took place too fast. His immaturity was still there, but maybe that was just how the dragon was. Eragon was unsure. He suddenly blurted out instead, "Why does Kyo have feathers?"

"I dunno," Rose was finally revealed to him, dressed.

"What if they catch on fire?"

"They won't."

"Why is that?" Eragon was again quite surprised.

"They're fireproof. He and I both tested one day with Saphira's help," the female rider showed an arm to Saphira, who grumbled in agreement.

_It is true, little one, _Saphira told Eragon.

"Thumb-powa!" Rose suddenly said, doing her 'thumb-powa' move.

"..."

"Thumb-powa!"

"Rose...

"RAAR!"

"Ah, no!"

"RAAR!"

"Not again-"

"RAAR!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to My POV!

I don't know why, but Eragon was quiet for the rest of the day. Was he thinking back about that night where I had refused his proposal? Maybe. Probably. I guess it was fate that he would be sad the next day. But if he was _that_ sad, then how come he had talked to me earlier this morning? I had tried to be nice. I was nice just to try to cheer the poor chap up, but maybe it had the opposite effect? Oh well.

We were training with Vanir at the moment, and Eragon had just showed Vanir a new show, thanks to his elven physical being. Vanir bowed to Eragon afterwards, "You have fought well, Eragon Shadeslayer. I apologize for my irrational behavior earlier. Now that you have proven yourself, I believe that you are now worthy of the title of Rider."

"That was AMAZING!" I cheered. "It went so fast across my eyes that I could barely see anything! Whoa, are you guys like... like gas molecules or something! Did you know that molecules are so small that they are invisible? And that they move really fast everywhere? They're bouncing off of you guys at this moment, like little flying ninjas trying to attack a soft ball of rubber! Haha, little ninjas are bouncing off of us! Just imagine it! ... Guys? Hello-?"

Orik was there with us, and began to clap, cutting me off. "By the Gods! That was the best swordsmanship I have ever seen!"

"Rose," Vanir said, clutching his arm. It was injured. "My arm is in bad shape. I apologize, but I will not be able to practice with you."

"Awe, come on! You gotta! Who else is gonna deal with my utter stupidity, and my clumsiness, and my complete randomness?!? Go and let Eragon heal it!" I crossed my arms. I wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

"No, I shall let nature heal it at her own pace-"

"Heal it!"

"I-"

"Heal it! It's no fair that I get no fight out of you but Eragon does!"

"I-"

"RAAR!"

"B-"

"RAAR!"

"R-"

"RAAR!"

"I-"

"RAAR!!!"

"Alright, alright! I will fight you! Eragon Shadeslayer, I feel humility in this, but please, heal my arm."

Eragon did, saying nothing but his magical words.

"YAY!" I jumped up and down as my sword glowed with a magical guard. Vanir got his sword ready as well, and stood in waiting as I stood in waiting.

"Well?" Vanir said cautiously.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" I hummed with my singing sword, and finally raised it up into the air. "Today, we shall fight!"

"Yes, yes. Today we shall fight," Vanir sighed.

"Today!"

"Yes, yes."

"Yeah!"

"..."

"The little flying ninjas fight everyday. Did you know that?"

"... no."

"But, today, _we fight_!"

"Yes, Rose, we do."

"Well, what're you waiting for?"

Vanir suddenly burst out upon me with his elvish speed, but I hopped away just in time. "HIYAA!" I threw my sword at him, but then I realized that that was the stupidest thing I had ever done. Vanir came upon me again but I kicked him away. "Hold it! Time out, time out!" I said.

"That was an amazing kick, Rose," Vanir said with a surprised tone.

"Huh?"

"Your leg swung so high that it almost kicked you in the face. You have never done anything like that before..."

"Oh, well thank you! Now help me get my sword out of the tree." I pointed to my sword, which was jammed inside the trunk of a nearby tree. "Ha! I did what Eragon did, but I did it in a more stupid manner! Ha!"

Vanir walked over to the sword, examining it curiously as he gripped its hilt. He tugged... and tugged.... and tugged... and tugged, but it never budged. At one point, he was completely vertical as he stood on the tree's trunk itself, trying to pull my awesome sword from its wood.

I sighed and walked over, "Here, I'll try it." I gripped the sword... and it loosed from the wood! I lifted up my blade into the air again, "I shall name thee... Excalibur! And now, I am King Arthur!"

"Pardon?" Orik and Vanir asked at the same time.

"Hail King Arthur! Long live the King! All hail King Arthur! Long live the King!!!" I lowered my sword, "Sorry. Let's keep going!"

I charged at Vanir this time and smiled as he expected me to charge right into him as I had done on many occasions. Well, he was again right. I was going to run right into him. Again. Nope, no tricks up my sleeve this time!

"HIYYAA!" I rammed into him and he went flying as I fell forwards. While I slammed into the ground, he soared through the air for seconds. _Flying_! "Oh, sorry Vanir," I laughed as I got up.

Hurting myself was so worth it! I felt like _Terry Tate: Office Linebacker_, ramming into one of the I.T. Employees and telling them off. I suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably as I remembered the silly little films.

"What the hell was that for?!?" Vanir moaned as he got up.

"It's one of my tricky moves! No one expected it, huh?" I suddenly found myself wearing a red linebacker jersey, and I grinned, trying to make myself as buff as possible, "You wanna play games Vanir?!? Well it's not game time it's pain time!!! WHOOO!!"

"Eh. Sure," Orik said.

"Awesome!" I snapped my fingers and was delighted to see that I was wearing my original clothes. Who knew I could instantly change my clothes with a snap? I got back into my fighting stance. "Hey Vanir, if I win, can I have a piggy-back ride?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine!" I charged at him again, but this time, I jumped up into the air, amazed by how high I was in the air. "Chwaaa!!" I turned my flight into a aerial kick, rocketing back down to earth. My foot met Vanir's mouth, and I landed on his shoulders. "Ooh! Go piggy go!"

"Rrrrrrrraaaa!!!" Vanir flipped forward with an ease that seemed to lie to me, launching me like a cat on a catapult.

I yelled in alarm as the ground was coming fast, and I suddenly reached my arms and legs out below me, landing like a cat on all fours. I stayed there on all fours for a while, sighing in relief as I realized that I saved myself from a face scrape. I turned around to meet Vanir, staying in the same position.

"If Piggy is being wild and untamed, then I'll bring him down like a wolf!" I howled and ran at him, changing my direction as I began to circle him. He turned round and round, making sure to always face me. "Grrrr..." I hissed. "Ooops... maybe I should've growled instead of hissed my growl." I laughed, leaving myself off guard as Vanir jabbed me with his sword. "Ouchie! Piggy's being really mean! Time to evolve into human hunter!" I stood up and banged my chest with my fists. "Oh wait, I forgot that people don't do that. Only apes!!" I was struck in the gut by Vanir's sword again.

"Pay attention, or you will never be able to survive Galbatorix."

"Dude, I so will!" I got into an open-scissor-stance and launched myself backwards. I turned and ran up a nearby tree trunk, going up halfway until I jumped away from it, flipping in the air and landing on my feet. "Dude, I can sooo survive!" I was glum as I felt a hard metal thing whack down upon my head.

"Practice is over," Vanir put away his sword and began to walk away.

"Eheheheh..." I chuckled as I followed Vanir, kicking him hard in the back of the knee. His legs collapsed from underneath him, and I jabbed him gently in the head with my sword over and over. "Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke! Never turn your back on an opponent, or you may find yourself dead! You'll never survive Galbatorix!"

Vanir growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, you are soo lucky," I said to Eragon over the rushing wind. "You got a diamond belt and a scroll, and I only got a copy of my poem. I didn't even like my poem!"

"But Oromis gave you a quill, did he not? And a pretty stone."

"What am I going to do with a feathered pen?"

"Write more poetry," Eragon shrugged from his seat on Saphira.

"I don't have paper."

"Summon some."

"I don't wanna," I whined. "And what the heck am I going to do with this rock?" I held the the fist-sized stone in my palm. On top of it was a strange symbol, and I was clueless about what it meant. I put the rock away and sighed, petting Kyoshu's neck from where I sat between his shoulders. We had finally left the forest and were now heading back to the Varden. I knew that I would again need to bring up some issues to Nasuada and the others. I sighed at the thought of being mistrusted, and began to hum a song.

After about an hour of flying, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. Murtagh again of course. I flipped open the phone and read his message:

_Salutations, Rose! I was curious to know when you and Eragon will be arriving back here at the Varden. And also, I would like to know how you fare, since it has been a while since we have talked._

I smiled and texted back: _Hey Murtagh. I would say that we shall arrive in three days, hopefully, but I am not sure. I have been well, just a little busy and such. You probably have been too, but hey, what do you expect, we're in the middle of a war._

_I am happy to hear that you are well, and I cannot wait to see you once again. Yes, we have all been quite busy back here, so busy that I have not shaved in a month! _Next to this was a picture of Murtagh with a full beard and mustache, shrugging his shoulders.

_Ah, you look like a mountain man :D Furry faced now, eh? Well, hopefully it won't grow down to the ground or anything, LOL._

_Is LOL my new nickname? :P_

I laughed. _LOL: Laughing Out Loud._

_Ah, I see! LOL!_

_… :) OMG, Murtagh's using text talk!_

_LOL!_

_Dude, Murtagh, don't overuse it now. _

_Haha, sorry! Anyways, I may call you later, or maybe not. We are marching into war after all. Farewell, and I miss you all! May Saphira's wings take all of you here swiftly!_

_We shall meet soon. Be careful now. _I put my phone away and remembered. I never told Murtagh about Kyoshu! I smiled, "It'll make a good little surprise for all of the Varden."

Ada flew up next to Kyoshu, "Graarr!"

"Oh hi, Ada. You could have stayed in the elven forest you know."

"Grraaarrr!"

"Guess you're too loyal, huh?"

"... Garrr!"

Kyo rumbled and grinned.

"Uh.. Kyo?" I said uncertainly.

_Yes?_

_What are you smiling about?_

He opened his mouth wide and shot out a blood-red flame.

_Whoa!!! You can breath fire! Very red fire! Dude, that would be so cool if you blew rainbow fire!_

_Why, so I could show my support towards gay marriage? _He chuckled.

_… Where the HECK did you learn that from!!!_

_You and I are connected, remember?_

_Still, _I sighed and looked up.

Five hours passed, and I began to get a little restless. I couldn't keep my legs still, my hands were a fidgety mess, I was annoyed as heck for a reason I was unsure of, and worst of all, I could not do anything about it! We had to fly nonstop to get to the Varden as soon a possible, making it feel like a road trip to from California to Canada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THANK GOD!!!!!" I let out a roaring sigh as we landed in Aberon. I quickly dismounted Kyoshu and stretched out my legs.

I stopped as a group of men came to greet us, and they halted abruptly as they noticed Kyoshu. Wonder and excitement spread over their faces, and the leader of the group finally spoke up to all of us, "Welcome Riders! I am Dahwar son of Kedar."

Eragon replied, "And I, Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom."

I laughed, and everyone turned their attention to me. I just thought it was funny how Eragon said that with that certain tone in his voice. "And... Ahaha! And I am Rose-" I banged my fist to my chest "-the one that is unknown – Ha!"

My little dwarf buddy spoke up, "And I, Orik, Thrifk's son."

_And I, Saphira, daughter of Vervada, _Saphira said.

Kyoshu chuckled as well, making Saphira groan in annoyance and entertainment at the same time. The black dragon said through my voice, _and I am Kyoshu, and I don't have parents so Rose is! Fear me! Raar!_ I held in another laugh.

"Well, time to get going to the Burning Plains," I sighed and mounted Kyo once again. I looked up at the sky to see my griffin circling us. I shook my head, "Hal!"

Ada landed right beside us.

"Ada, I don't want you to become roasted bird at the Burning Plains, go back to the forest."

"Graar!" Ada did not like this.

"If you come with us there during the battle, you'll have to fight a big and mean green dragon," I threatened. "Lots of arrows will go through your wings too. Ugly big black arrows! And there will be mean old magicians trying to eat you up too!" I added.

Ada seemed quite afraid at this point, but he recovered, "GRAAR!"

I smiled and tried to make a serious face and said in a low voice, "And there will be rats! And centipedes! Lots and lots of centipedes! And you know what else will be there? Big flying kites with really bright colors all around them to make your eyes hurt!"

Ada launched off into the air and flew in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

I smiled. Ada had three things that terrified him the most: centipedes, small rodents, and canvas kites. I never really understood why, but it came in handy. I noticed that Orik and Eragon were still talking to Dahwar and I said, "Come on guys, wrap up the chat and lets get going!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyoshu, since dragon's breathe fire do they smoke?" I asked as we descended through the suffocating smoke of the Burning Plains.

He didn't answer and looked ahead.

_Oh, Kyoshu, Kyoshu. Always right on task, _I mentally sighed. I looked down to the ground to see the Varden and the Empire. _Whoa, it's like one of those Starwars games! But without light sabers, __and the siths and jedis and stuff!_ I began to sing the Clash of Fates, but I soon stopped as I realized that I needed to be _cautious _this time so I wouldn't end up a shredded mess again.

I held on for dear life as Kyoshu suddenly maneuvered backwards to dodge a wave of arrows. "WHOA!" I exclaimed, "DUDE THAT WAS SCARY!"

_Calm down, will you?_ Kyo sighed. He followed Saphira as she landed among the Varden's tents. When he landed, I immediately jumped off and followed Eragon, who followed this other guy.

Archers swarmed around us and they panicked, asking to forgive them.

"For what?" I asked them. I began to grow angry as I remembered the arrows.

"For our mistake..." one said, slowly stuttering to a halt as he saw me frown.

I remembered the vision I had earlier and calmed myself to a smile. "I am not angry. Just please, in the future be a little more careful. Next time, we may not be able to dodge your arrows." Eragon nodded in agreement.

"We shall!" They all shouted, and they all showed expressions of relief and gratitude.

_The cake's ingredients are being found nicely, _I mused as I remembered the metaphor about the cake. I looked this way and that, people cheering in excitement to see two dragons instead of one on their side. I waved, and they cheered even more. _I think they're overreacting, _I thought and laughed.

A red tent came into view as we walked farther into the back of the Varden camp, and Eragon and I entered. I saw Nasuada, Arya, and Brom all sitting in chairs, dressed in armor.

"I was wondering where you went, Arya!" I exclaimed. "Hey Brom, buddy! Hello Nasuada! Hey Brom, I know what your name means-"

I stopped talking as they all turned their heads, Brom and Nasuada looking at us in astonishment. "Eragon, Rose?" Nasuada whispered.

"Yeah, yeah! We know! We have a whole new look. Now let's get to business," I said.

I sighed as Eragon had to tell the story of what had happened to us since we went to Ellesmera, and as soon as he got to the part where he saw me with a dragon hatchling in my arms, Nasuada and Brom both widened their eyes.

Saphira poked her head into the doorway, and Kyoshu squeezed his head through as well, making the two dragons look very uncomfortable. Kyoshu pushed Saphira's head a little to the side and she did the same.

_Hey, scoot over, Saphira! _The black dragon grumbled.

_What has happened to the respect you must show your elders, hatchling? _Saphira growled back.

_You're not that old! Compared to Glaedr, you're like a... like an egg still!_

_Ah, but I am older than you, am I not?_

_Yeah? Well... well... My fire is more awesome than yours!_

_… Stop talking nonsense._

_Make me! _Kyo stuck his tongue out at Saphira, pinching his eyes closed. He had mastered one of my expressions!

"Whoa! Kyo, do that again!" I exclaimed.

The black dragon fixed his attention to everyone in the room, grinned cutely and stuck his tongue out again.

"That's so AWESOME! My dragon's just like me!" I raised up my sword in victory, and finally sat down on the ground. "You're adorable, Kyo. Okay, back to business."

Eragon went back to talking, and as he finished, Nasuada and Brom asked him questions. I jumped as they turned to me, and I sighed as I had to tell them about the vision, and the situation with Elva, since it needed to be explained in a more deep way. I thought of all of the stuff at once, summoned some paper, and had all of the information appear onto the page. I handed it to them and they read it amongst each other while I sat there in wait.

When were we going to get to the action?!?

_BOOM!!!_ A loud bang erupted throughout the campsite, making the ground shake.

My voice was vibrated back and forth as I said, "Uuuh oh! Earthquake!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no! Was that really an earthquake?!? Was it a giant evil Pillsbury Doughboy stomping through the area, a gunshot, or was it a M80? You'll have to find out. The next chapter is where the war completely comes into play. Hope you enjoy.**

**Revius: When I first began to read your comment, I was worried, but then I laughed. Lol! I'm glad that you like the story.**

**Snapes lil Snake: I'll save his life. I think that's a nice thing to do, right? :D**

**-Alaska-young-: Lol, I have caused someone to fall for an anime/manga series for the first time! Happy you like it!**

**Galbatorix Ownz: Happy that you think I'm a funny writer! (I'll be mobbed if the Varden falls, sorry. I wanna save my hide ;P)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	15. Another War

**Remember, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, or the Pillsbury Doughboy/marshmallow monster (Whatever you call it). But I do own Kyoshu the pie-baking dragon, Ada the cowardly griffin, and my outrageously awesome, majestically mystifyingly beautiful, wondrous and magical singing sword. I also own the Obsidian woods, and if you dare try to take it, go ahead and try to hack into my mind. I dare you! RAAR!**

Chapter 15!!

**Brom's Perspective**

I swore as the whole camp rumbled violently as though the earth was shaking beneath our very own feet. I shot up from my seat, trying to get the heads of Saphira and the new black dragon out of the way so I could peek outside.

"Come on, move out of the way," I grumbled.

"Brom, what're trying to do?" Rose asked as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "You do remember that as long as you all are with me, you are bound to see-"

The two dragons slithered their heads from the door and I looked out towards the Empire's army. I was speechless by what I saw, standing a mile away. I muttered, "What the devil..."

"-strange things and such. Because you know, my magic sometimes goes out of whack," Rose rambled on.

I turned around and looked her straight in the eyes incredulously, "What the hell is that?!?"

She smirked mischievously, and began to laugh uncontrollably. So hard did she laugh that she went red, trying to pull her large smile off with her own hands, but it turned out that the smile always won. She calmed down but then snorted and began to laugh again.

"Rose, what did you do? What is that out there?" I began to grow very impatient indeed.

"Is it big, fat, and white?"

"Yes, and a little unnerving."

"AHAHAHAA!" She began to laugh again, falling onto her back as her sides began to pain her. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself, but her smile did not disappear. "My friends," she said as she looked around to everyone, "I have just accidentally let loose a well-known bakery mascot named, The Pillsbury Doughboy. In GIANT form."

"Are you out of your mind? That thing will smash the Varden to bits!" I clenched my fists.

"Did you not hear the part with the 'accidentally' in it? Lately, my 'magic' has been a little out of control due to an overactive imagination. All's I did was think about the somewhat scary character, and began to laugh as I remembered how scary it was when someone poked him in the belly. And then I imagined a giant Pillsbury Doughboy, and laughed as I saw a very small person falling out of the sky and landing on its belly. Then that person like flew back up into the sky and disappeared because the Doughboy's stomach's like a giant trampoline. It was sooo funny! You should have seen it, Brom! Wait, maybe you will! Lets make someone fall from the sky and see what-"

I put hand up to stop her never ending chat. I sighed, trying to calm myself down, but I gradually grew agitated again as I said, "So you have been thinking of this complete nonsense while we're AT WAR?!!?"

"Uh huh."

"Make it go away, Rose."

"But Brom," she whined, "It's an _evil_ Doughboy, and besides," she added quickly, "I already ordered it to go distract the Empire."

My mood completely changed. "You're using it as a distraction? What if the Empire kills it?"

She laughed again, "Are you serious? You are concerned about a giant evil Doughboy dying? It's distraction's only gonna last a few hours, and when that last hour comes, it'll melt into a heaping mass of marshmallow, and then we can eat it and make Pillsbury Smores!" She raised her sword in the air, and put it back down, completely relaxed. "Okay, so let's get back to business while the Pillsbury Doughboy stomps and rumbles away."

I sat back down and looked around to everyone, getting back to debating what Rose had foretold would happened. "According to Rose's research," I went on, "the Varden will collapse after my son's fall, and we will be killed also, leaving the others with no leader. Rose will be the remaining one of our.. group so you may call it, but only to be mobbed by the rest of the angered Varden. In other words, we must change this fate we all share." I scratched my bearded chin with my thumb. "And in order to do that, we must be aware of everything around us." I looked down at the information the girl had given us, and smiled. "But I am sure we can do much better since we do have a second dragon. I am relieved that Galbatorix never found Kyoshu's egg or he may have been stuck in his clutches forever until he hatched for someone else."

Kyoshu shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. He sent out his thoughts to everyone, _I would never want to go against my little one._

I nodded. "Well it is lucky that she found you." I began to turn my direction to the female rider, "I would like to know what happened to make the Varden turn against you..."

I stopped as I looked upon Rose, but she was not there. Instead, there was an old man with long white hair, ridiculously large puffy and snowy eyebrows, an ivory mustache that dangled down the sides of his mouth like a catsfish, and a long beard in which he was stroking.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" I said, jumping out of my seat with my plain sword drawn.

The old man tilted his head and looked at me curiously, "Oh?"

"What have you done with the girl?" I said in a low voice. Everyone around my was standing behind me now.

Kyoshu looked upon the ancient person and chuckled.

"What's so funny Kyo?" Eragon growled, "do you not see that your rider is missing?" Eragon drew his sword as well.

The dragon did not reply.

The old man seemed quite confused, and he finally said, "What are you talking about, Brom? What old man? Dude, put your sword away."

I was speechless and I sat down, my mind completely blank, "Rose? What the hell have you done?"

She looked down to see her beard, and she was handed a mirror. She looked at her reflection long, and then suddenly laughed. "How did this happen?!?" She made the outrageous hair disappear, revealing the Rose I knew well... or so I thought. She smiled, "Dude, I looked like Pei Mei from Killbill! My magic's really out of whack."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, I didn't mean to. When I saw you scratching your hairy chin a while ago.... oh, never mind." She sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, back to business. I think the Varden turned on me because they thought I was untrustworthy. They thought I was working for Galby, and they hated me because they thought that it was my fault that Eragon died. (which is kinda true since I made the whole story go weird.) And Eragon's cousin was there, and boy was he ticked. You know, Roran?"

Eragon paled.

"Let's go and do other stuff now like getting ready to FIGHT!" she raised her singing sword in the air and jumped up from where she sat. Something fell out of her pocket, and she stopped to look down: it was a large red book. I wondered how she fit it in there in the first place as she picked it up. She opened it to a random page near the end of the book, her eyes widening.

"The story changed..." she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My POV!

"The story changed... oh my god... IT CHANGED!!!" I screamed, looking around to everyone. "Why in hell am I in Eldest the book?!?" I read the passages of the Burning Plains war, sucking in everything that I scanned across.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked. "Are you talking about those books that are supposed to be my real story?"

"Yes! Yes!" I said, my eyes still glued to the words. "It shows myself in here now... Here's the passage where I am clobbered by the Varden afterwards: _Rose's heart thumped frantically as the many __woe-filled rebels surrounded her. _Oh my god, I am in the book Paolini wrote!!! What if he picked it up right now in the real world? Would it be like mine, or would it be like any other original book?

"So it shows our fates?" Brom asked in astonishment.

"Yeah! And every action that we will do! Maybe this makes it too easy for us! Brom," I said, looking over the pages before my fate, "you will be shot in the shoulder by an arrow, sealing your death when you try to save Eragon. Nasuada, you are to die by a group of assassins after and Eragon Brom are killed. Arya, after Eragon falls, you are going to try to kill Elva with me by your side, but you fail as Elva kills you with a powerful spell. Eragon, the main reason for your death is a mistake, as always."

"What mistake do I make?" Eragon swallowed.

"A simple slip of the sword. You became distracted when Brom died. Be careful, alright? As you are injured, Saphira becomes distracted, giving Elva and her dragon the perfect opportunity to bring you both down. Also, you had put certain wards on all of us, making you lose a needed amount of energy, but all of these wards failed when you died. But Brom's wards I am not sure of... for if he was protected, how was he hit with an arrow?" I thought and shrugged, "must have been a magical arrow."

I suddenly remembered Murtagh and looked through the story, "Bring Murtagh in here."

As soon as Murtagh came through that tent door, I said, "Murtagh, you're gonna die too!"

"Pardon?"

"Murtagh, all of us will die unless we change our fates. You are to die after being brought down by a group of magicians, alright? So stay with someone you trust. No loners aloud!!!" I yelled to everyone. "YOU HEAR ME?!?"

"Aye," everyone said.

The book suddenly burst into flames, turning to ash so fast that I couldn't even respond. I held the pile of ash in my hand, "Awe man!! I hope you guys remember everything I just told you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo grumbled, looking at his legs, chest, wings, and toes. _This armor you summoned is very heavy and uncomfortable._

_Deal with it. If you have nothing, you'll be sorry, _I replied sternly.

_I will have problems flying with these metal plates that you have put over my wings._

_It's light metal, very light metal. And besides, you need your wings protected, _I nagged. _You're more well-armored than Saphira._

His grumbles lessened as I mounted him, walking him towards the Varden's leader. "Okay," I said, "are you ready to be protected by nature??"

Nasuada cautiously nodded her head.

"You know that when the forces of nature protect you, nothing really harmful can hurt you too much since it is different from magic. So this means that none of the weapons that the assassins have can penetrate you. Even the ones that break through magical spells." I thought for a second and laughed, "Wow, I sound like some kind of nature nerd or something. Ha! I'm a nature nerd! Or am I a geek? I'm both!"

"Rose."

"Alright, alright," I raised my arms to the sky and chanted, "Forces of nature that turn and churn everything around us, that make the wind blow, that crumble mountains to rubble, that make oceans wave, protect this worthy woman before me from the dangers that are to befall her!!!!" I sounded like some kind of god, and it made me feel sick for some reason, especially when the wind suddenly flew around the dark-skinned woman, making her hair lift up into the air as though she was under water. She closed her eyes, opening them again as the wind died down.

"Am I protected?" She asked me.

"I do believe so," I scratched my armored back. "It's nature's choice you know. But I do think that she granted our wish." I looked at her for a while and finally shrugged. "We'll have to see. Remember to stick with someone, alright?"

"Right."

"If you get into too much trouble, I'll pull your ear!" I shook my finger at her in warning like a mother scolding a toddler.

I went around, doing this same chant for Murtagh, Brom, Arya, Orik, and Saphira. As I got to Eragon though, I found myself quite worn out. As I performed the little spell over Eragon, nothing happened and it made me swear.

Eragon looked away in despair, "The blessing did not work, did it?"

"No, it didn't," I sighed in frustration and shook my head. Did nature not grant him protection because she already had too many to protect? Would this mean that I would have to find some other way to help Eragon?

I unstrapped my incredibly awesome singing sword and took off all of my excellent armor. I handed the light, but sturdy metal plates to my fellow rider and he only looked at me incredulously.

"I cannot take your armor!" Eragon gasped.

"Take it," I shoved it into his hands. "If I survived the Twins, I can survive Elva," I said boldly, maybe too boldly.

"You were in _horrible _shape!" He shoved the armor back into my hands so hard that I almost fell over.

"Take it gosh darn it, Eragon! I have the whole world on my side, and you only have a limited number of people on yours. Who do you think has a better chance?!?" I returned the armor into his arms more forcefully.

He gave up and bowed, "I thank you, Rose. I am deeply grateful for your sacrifice." He put on my armor reluctantly and mounted Saphira. "I shall see you in battle, I suppose." The blue dragon padded off towards the giant Pillsbury Doughboy, disappearing in the forest of tents and men.

"Stick close to others!" I yelled out to him.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Murtagh. I smiled, "Hi Murtagh!"

"Good day, Rose," he looked to Kyoshu in awe, and back to me, "It is still amazing to see a black dragon standing behind you, a silver mark on your palm." He took my marked hand and looked at it fondly, kissing it sweetly. I blushed. "It has been long since I could see you face-to-face like this. Away from everyone else."

"Silver's pretty," that was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Yes, it is a beautiful color." He let my hand free, and his brow slightly furrowed. "You are not wearing armor again. I will not see you get hurt again. I am tired of you sacrificing your life for us, using your own body like a flimsy protection against a sword."

"I'll be fine, Murtagh. I promise, just please stay close to others. Do not go fight magicians alone, please."

"I swear to you that I won't, as long as you swear to me that you will not let yourself die." He gently held a lock of my hair in his hand and let it slide away from his skin.

"I won't die, alright? I will only die if you and everyone else die too. Now let us get going! Onward!" I took out my sword and Kyoshu and I charged forth side by side, Murtagh following behind. "HAAAA!!!" I yelled out, everyone in front of me walking towards the battlefield. I was surprisingly fast, making it hard to dogde the other men and women. At one point, I did run into a man, knocking him over, but I apologized deeply and he smiled and patted my back kindly. _Yet another ingredient for the fate cake! _I mentally announced.

_Shall I be the one to bake it when we collect every ingredient? _Kyoshu asked me.

_If you want, but make sure it is nicely done. _I continued, yelling my war cry as I ran through the crowd of grim soldiers, and as I passed the men, I always waved to them happily. Whenever I did this, small smiles always stretched onto their faces. _Yes, yes, mix those ingredients up! _I mentally ordered as more and more people seemed to lighten up.

I hollered out to them, "Do not worry my friends! We will win this!" I raised my sword up to the sky, stopping suddenly to look around myself. "Victory to the Varden!"

Everyone else took out their swords and raised them in the air. "Victory to the Varden!!!"

"Yeah!!!" I kept running, and it made me wonder. How far was the Empire? How long had I been running? The Pillsbury Doughboy should die at any minute now! I gasped. "Kyoshu! I need to get on your back!"

My black dragon carefully grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and flung me onto his back. He suddenly went airborne, flying over to the white monster. He knew what I wanted to do.

"Hi Doughboy!" I yelled out to the monster.

"My rolls are to _die_ for!" the monster roared.

"Yeah, your rolls are pretty good!" Kyoshu swooped down to his belly and I poked it, making the white mass shake in laughter. Kyoshu flew away from the thing and I yelled, "I've wanted to do that all my life!!!"

Kyo roared and swerved, diving downwards.

"WHOA!!! KYO, WHAT IS WRONG?!!!" I screamed.

_Arrow in paw. Hurts, _he whined.

"Awe, poor baby. Land back in the Varden."

He did, and I yanked the arrow out of his paw. _Thanks, _he grumbled.

"You stay. I'll go fight alone."

_What? No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yin!_

_Yang!_

_Haa!_

_Stop it! I am not going to let a hatchling like you go out there alone!  
_

_You're more of a hatchling than I if you are moaning about a single arrow. Stay on the ground. I'll go fight! _I ran off, going back into the midst of the battle.

I smiled as I saw Roran and everyone from Carvahall hop out of a ship on the river, and I ran over to him. "Hello!"

"Hello..." Roran replied uncomfortably.

"My name's Rose, and I am your cousin's friend! Let's go and fight some Empire butt!"

"Alright!"

"CHARGE!!!" I ran back to the action, Roran behind me with his big hammer ready. I winced as Eragon's cousin began smashing in the soldier's helmets, one by one. It was gruesomely horrible! I felt sick and went on in the crowd on my own, finding myself surrounded by opposing soldiers. They began to close in when I began to show off my martial arts, kicking one guy flat in the face. His nose literally flew off! I screamed. Was I really that strong now? I brought the other men down with a series of kicks and such, and I even made sure that I was still in tact. I laughed as I found that I didn't even have a scratch.

I saw Nasuada and Brom in the distance, fighting together, and I smiled. I was happy to see them doing well.

I gasped as I heard the savage moan of the Pillsbury Doughboy as he fell over into a large group of Empire soldiers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed as he fell. "HE WAS TOO YOUNG!!! OH MY GOD HE WAS TOO YOUNG!!!" I shrugged. "At least we have lots of marshmallow now, and about a hundred or so less men to fight. WHOA!!"

A ball of magic flew at me and I barely missed it as it banged into the ground. I looked around to see who was responsible and I saw a group of magicians, their hands glowing. I growled and stomped over there, "Who the hell did that?!? I'll slaughter each and every one of you if you do that again!"

Another wave of magical orbs shot at me.

"Alright, you've asked for it! Chwaaa!!" I kicked one of the magical people in the gut and he flew backward. I did a series of areal kicks at the rest and they soon laid scattered on the ground before me. "Yeah, that's right! I killed Baldy and Balder! And I just murdered you!!! Well... I do believe you all are still alive... TAKE THAT!!" I jumped on top of one and he wheezed.

I felt something poke into my side and I saw a soldier, an axe in his hand. Okay, so I just got mildly cut by an axe, so what? I brought that soldier down with a kick between the legs. And I brought his buddies down too. I broke one of their arms, dislocated a man's jaw, shattered one of their shins with a kick, broke another's rib. I did a lot of torturous things, but I did not kill any of them.

"Rose! You're hurt!" Murtagh caught up with me, and killed the soldier that was charging at me.

"Meh, it's not that bad. I promise." I smashed a man's face with a punch. "Ohhh, sorry! I didn't mean to do that so hard!"

"I am staying with you! I shall not let you get hurt again."

"Well that's kinda hard to do," I said bringing down another man with a kick to his shin. "I could get hurt at any moment with so many people here trying to do me in!" I stopped and gasped. "Wait! They may not want to kill me! Just weaken me!"

"What do you mean?" Murtagh slew another set of men, blood spattered his face.

"Galbatorix wants to try to capture Eragon, but Eragon won't let that happen. That's why he was killed! But since I am a dragon rider as well, maybe Galby knows about me, and maybe he wants to try to capture me as well! So I am not in much harm at all!" I sent five men flying with a round-house kick.

"You cannot be sure!"

"Ah, but I am quite sure!" I looked up at the sky to see a blue dragon and a green dragon. "Oh my gosh! I gotta go help Erry!"

"Ros-!"

I ran through the crowd calling for my dragon, and when he came, I hopped onto him. He flew up into the air, trying to catch up with Eragon and Saphira. As we did, I yelled out at the green dragon, "Hey! There's more than one rider now! Two for the Varden, one on your side! Elva!!!" I landed on top of a nearby plateau and the green dragon followed.

"You are being foolish," a voice called out from behind the emerald dragon.

"I'm always foolish! I can help you, Elva! I can!"

"No one can help us!" the little girl screamed and jumped from the dragon, sword in hand.

"We can," Eragon and Saphira landed next to me. "We all can!"

"How is that possible when I've been sworn to the king?!" she cried, her dragon was sad as well. "You will not fool me," she suddenly said. "I know how this is going to end." She drew her sword and I showed mine. We engaged and I was getting quite cut up around the hands, but that was until I sliced Elva's sword in half, showing off an array of colorful sparks. Elva began using magic and such, and I tried to dodge each of her spells, but it was more difficult than I had thought. I sighed and used some Alagaesia magic against her as well, trying to use a powerful spell. A black glow of magic flew at the girl but she countered it with another spell.

I had black magic?!? I did black magic! My magic was black! "That's cool," I whispered. I suddenly found myself frozen in place by Elva's spell, and I fought against it as hard as I could. We were both sweating after thirty minutes of fighting in place when Eragon lashed out at the girl. I was still frozen in place as Eragon and Elva engaged and fought forever.

"O forces of nature that bind me in this state," I wheezed, looking to see Saphira and Kyo both fighting the larger dragon, "Unbind-"

I was cut off as Elva suddenly restricted my speech. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating.

I squeezed my eyes shut, _O forces of nature that bind me in this state!! Unbind me, for I am suffocating as I am being squeezed to tightly!!_

I gasped in relief as the pressure around me lessened, and this made Elva's veins pop out as she tried to stop it. She gritted her teeth, pushed Eragon away with another spell, and focused even more on me once again, trying to prevent my freedom. I frowned at her and yelled again, "Forces of nature that bind me here, Unbind my body from this invisible cast!" It lessened even more, and I finally jumped at the rival rider, my sword ready.

I opened my eyes, forgetting that I had ever closed them, and I found myself on the ground, Elva staring down at me with her palm glowing. She was ready to kill me at any second. My eyes darted over to Eragon and I saw him clutching his side as Saphira curled around him. Kyoshu fought alone against the giant green dragon, making sure to keep him away from Saphira and her rider. Kyo screamed as he received a horrible wound to his leg.

"Kyo!" I screamed in a scratchy voice.

"Rose! Eragon!" I heard Brom and Murtagh's voice as they approached us from a very far distance. I turned my head to try to see them.

"Stay away! Both of you! Though you are both protected by nature, your protection could fail if you are sliced at too much! Stay back!" I ordered. There was no other way. There was no other way to save everyone! I knew what I had to do, and I swallowed, dreadfully afraid of the thought.

"If you come with me, and be my prisoner, I will let the others go," Elva hissed.

I bowed my head, "I know what I must do."

"Then come with me as a captive!" Her palm glowed in a more fierce light. "Nature cannot always help you, and you know it!"

I felt so drained. I needed to do it. There was no other way. "If I were to go with you, you must promise to not hurt any of my friends!"

She smiled and cackled. Her voice sounded so mature for her age. "I promise that I will not kill them."

"Close enough..."

"What is your decision? Live or die?"

I looked back to Eragon, Saphira, Kyo, Brom, and Murtagh and shivered. Though I dreaded the words I would say, I set a bold grin on my face, "I surrender..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My poor cockatiel, Cheeko, has been recovering from a major freak accident: Flying into a pot of boiling water. So I do apologize if this update has been rather slow. Keep your fingers crossed for my beloved bird, alright?**

**And from now on, I will be personally replying to your reviews, alright? Makes it easier. **

**Hope Galby will give me a break!**


	16. An Unexpected Guest

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, but I do own Ada the cowardly griffin, Kyo the baking dragon, the Obsidian Woods, Burt the Hobo, and my really cool singing sword.**

Chapter 16

"I surrender," I say again, nodding in confirmation.

Elva stood up and let me up, but she immediately locked my arms behind my back. The green dragon ceased his fighting with my beloved black dragon and padded over to Elva's side. He looked at me animalisticly in the eye, making me shudder.

"Rose... Rose you can't!" Murtagh screamed.

I looked over to him with a grim grin, "Murtagh, I will be fine. I promise." I gasped as I felt a horrible pain in the back of my head, and I struggled against an oncoming wave of darkness. Everything around me was filled with a loud ringing, caused by my ears, my legs became shaky... I was falling... I was falling? It hurt so much!

Murtagh's and Eragon's voices screamed and they seemed so far away, "Rose!"

Brom was swearing...

Kyoshu roared... _Rose!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brom watched and swore in anger and grief as the green dragon and his rider flew away with the girl. Kyoshu had no other choice but to follow, leaving Eragon and Saphira safe with the Varden.

Murtagh fell to his knees and punched the stone ground until his knuckles bled, Eragon sat where he was in guilty silence, and Saphira nuzzled him in comfort.

Rose was gone. She was gone! She now will lay in Galbatorix's clutches and serve him against her own will. The girl was so brave for sacrificing herself for everyone else's own good, so brave that it made Brom angrier. Who knew that such an annoyingly happy girl such as her could be so... mature and selfless?

"We need to save her," Eragon suddenly murmured.

"I do not think that would be the smartest idea, Eragon," Brom replied. "Rose is very capable of crushing Galbatorix herself."

"Then why has she not done it?"

"She does not wish to. She does not like to hurt people as you have observed."

"She fought in battle!"

"She did not use her sword."

Eragon was silent.

"The only time she was seen using her sword in combat was when she was trying to bring down Elva. Other times, she only uses that sword of hers to raise in victory, or charge forth with." The older dragon rider held his chin and then cross his arms, "Rose has just ended this war for us."

"What do you mean?" Murtagh and Eragon exclaimed together.

"The main point of this war was to capture you, Eragon. But since Rose is a rider as well, it would have been a success to capture her instead. This battle is over, see? The king's soldiers are retreating." Brom pointed down to the field and Eragon and Murtagh follow his finger. They saw their men yelling in victory, obviously unaware of what had happened up here in this area.

"How is she going to break from Galbatorix's oaths?" Murtagh asked bitterly as he looked away from the field, his fists were still clenched tightly.

Brom smiled, "She is from another world. She has different ways of dealing with things like that." He crossed all of fingers behind his back, and then revealed them to Eragon and Murtagh. They looked in shock at Brom's knotted up hand. "She will use this."

"What will that do?" Eragon said hopelessly. "It's just another of her childish games."

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"People here, according to her, will only think of this as a childish game. In the reality of her world, this hand gesture used behind her back while saying a promise will automatically break it."

"Galbatorix uses magic for his oaths."

"I know. But you do remember that Rose has the power to break his spells, right?"

"Pardon?" Eragon and Murtagh again said in unison.

"Rose is special," Eragon's father smiled again. "She has tricks up her sleeve that even she is not aware of!"

Brom started walking down the slope, and back to camp. The others follow closely behind.

"Galbatorix will be in a world of hurt with Rose in his castle," Murtagh finally said optimistically.

Eragon looked over to him and nodded, returning his gaze to their destination.

"He'll be in an even more sticky situation when he sees my wrath," Murtagh murmured in an angry grin.

Eragon looked at him in shock, seeing Murtagh's dark smile. "You are together with her, aren't you," Eragon whispered.

"Yes, my younger brother. You did not know?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three men entered their tent and sat on the ground in exhaustion. The day had been long. All they could think about was getting some sleep, or at least a little rest. Brom's throat was parched from the smoky air, making his tongue taste leathery.

"Hey," Murtagh panted to his younger brother, "has that cousin of yours come by to visit you yet?"

"No," Eragon said tiredly back, "I've been with you, Saphira, and Brom this whole time. Remember?"

"Ooooh yeeaahh..." Murtagh said in remembrance.

Brom looked at the two boys in mild amusement, "You minds are cloudy with exhaustion. I recommend that you two get some rest."

The two boys could barely keep their eyes open as they began to drift off... until something happened!!!

"What the..." Brom murmured.

The two brothers awoke and saw a little boy with short-cut light blond hair playing with small colorful rectangles. He seemed quite absorbed in the activity, making little sound effect as he pretended to make a little bunch of the blocks fly.

Brom shot up, "Who the heck are you?!?"

Eragon and Murtagh only stared in amazement from where they sat.

The little boy stopped playing with his toys, and slowly and carefully looked up at Brom's face. The child pointed a shaky finger to the old man, "W-who are _you_?" The child's eyes were wide in shock as he looked around the inside of the tent, looking to Eragon and Murtagh last. The child pointed to the two brothers, "Hey... you two look familiar..."

"We do?" Murtagh and Eragon asked in unison.

"Yeah..." the boy thought for a minute and perked up, "I know who you two are!" He pointed to Murtagh, "You're that guy that my sister says is hotter than Eragon!!! Murtagh, right?"

Eragon looked glum but jumped as the child pointed to him, "And you're that dragon rider with the blue dragon in that Eragon movie I saw! Eragon! Wait... but I thought you were supposed to have blond hair... and... and round ears... you look totally different from the movie actor!"

Brom spoke up to Eragon, "I do believe that this is another person from America... Rose has mentioned this movie before."

The boy snapped back to Brom, "But who are you?"

"I'm Brom."

"Whoa, you're that other guy that my sister really likes! You are one of her favorites!"

"Who is this sister of yours?" Brom shifted his position.

"She's Rose."

Everyone gasped. Rose's little brother... here? In Alagaesia?! "Eh... Rose's brother-"

"My names Christopher and I'm ten years old."

"-Christopher... do you remember how in the world you got here?"

"What do you mean? How am I supposed to know? Am I still in my town?" he looked outside. "Wait, where First Street?"

"There are no streets here, Christopher. You are in Alagaesia."

Christopher turned back around, "This is just a joke, right? There's no such thing! Magic doesn't exist!"

"Ah, but there is such thing, look for yourself," Brom said with a critical eye. He uttered, "Brisingr." A flash of blue light erupted on his hand and the boy looked in amazement.

"Whoa, cool trick sir. Now get me home please."

"We do not know how."

"What?!?" Chris's eyes watered, "but my mom... she'll be worried! And my little brother will be all alone. And Rose will be worried sick!"

"Rose is here in Alagaesia."

"Whhhaaaa?!?"

"She's been here for about a couple years-"

"But she left my house two days ago to be with her mom!"

Everyone was silent. How was this possible?

"Time must be slower in your world than it is here," Brom concluded. "She's definitely here. She has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a random and very imaginative mind, and she wields a singing sword."

Christopher looked at the man in amazement, "That's her alright! She always talks about this singing sword thing because it's in a story she wrote! Where is she? I wanna go see her!" the little boy was just about to walk out the door, but Brom stopped him.

"I do not think that is the best thing right now, Christopher of America," Brom said.

"Why's that?"

"Because... Because..."

"Because she's grouchy and crabby right now?"

"Eh... no... because she's been captured."

Rose's brother's eyes widened, "She's kidnapped?! By who?!"

"Galbatorix."

"By that evil king himself? Whoa..." the boy smiled suddenly. "Does Rose do some kind of random thing where things and items pop out of nowhere here?"

"Yes. She does it all of the time-"

"She'll beat his butt then! With that imagination of hers. She claims to have a whole other world in her head for peets' sake!" The boy suddenly made a stuffed toy appear out of nowhere. "Fear my stuffed animal magicalness!!"

"Rose thinks your hot, eh?" Eragon muttered to the grinning Murtagh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke with a start and found myself in small dark room with not a single window. I lifted my face to the entrance, my head throbbing powerfully. _How long have I been unconcious. Ugh, I feel like Eragon now. He always get knocked out cold, _I said in my mind.

I tried to move, but I only heard a tinkling of chains, and felt restrained as my ankles were bound tightly and so were my wrists. I was tied to the wall...

The shady door in front of me crept open, filling the dark room with a warm light from the hall. A man walked through, and slowly came up to me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!? LET ME FREE!!" I screamed at him.

The man chuckled and said in a deep and inviting voice, "Do you even know who I am?"

"WHY WOULD I CARE-"

I stopped as the man showed me his palm and upon it was a gedwey ignasia, glowing threateningly in my face. Galbatorix...

The man laughed quietly again and tilted his head to the side. "I would like you to join me for dinner. Come."

The chains that bound me tight immediately let me loose and I stumbled forward at the man's feet. I slowly got up, and reached for my sword... my sword was not there!

I had no choice but to follow him and so I did, grimly looking down at the floor. The man walked next to a large table at the end of the red-carpeted hall and seated me gently in a chair across from his, and as he sat down, he stared at me contently, and that was all he did. Just stared. I stared at him blankly back until he finally pointed to the platters before me.

"Eat," was all he said.

I could barely speak. I was scared of this man. I only stuttered, "I-I-I am not hungry sir."

"Eat."

"But I-"

"I insist on you eating something," the man's voice was harsher now, and it made me shiver.

I shakily took a slice of bread and sniffed it. That was all I did. Sniffed and sniffed. I tried to make it look like I was eating it, but never in the world would I eat that foul king's food!

He clasped his hands together and peered upon me, took a sip of wine, and watched me again.

He suddenly chuckled again, "It is amusing that someone who was just yelling at me a second ago is now as shy as a sparrow. What is your name, child?"

"Oompa Loompa," I suddenly had a spurt of bravery.

"I beg your pardon?" Galby frowned.

"Oompa Loompa kooka mooka fooka tooka shooka chooka hooka!"

"Enough of the child play," Gablatorix snapped. "Tell me your name."

"Rose of the Unknown, sir. I am surprised you have not heard of me! Well I guess that is because I am just so unknown right?"

"Rose, where did you get your lovely dragon?" Galby was cooled off now.

"Found him."

"Where exactly?"

"In this place called Alagaesia."

The king frowned. "Could you be a little more specific, Rose my dear?"

"In a forest of an unknown name,

Full of creatures of sorts.

Trees of green,

Some of gray all lurk in the wood.

Inside a waterfall cave,

In a sand nest,

Upon the stone as black as night,

An egg, an egg, a dragon egg!

It hatched there on the spot,

and out came a beautiful beast,

With scales as dark as night,

Looked up to me only to see,

An average girl, that's me."

"..."

"Is that more specific?"

Galbatorix changed the subject, "So are you a bard or a poet, my dear?"

"You could say that."

"Share some of your works with me."

"I don't have them on hand... Oh! I got a good one! Here it goes:

(Yankee Doodle Melody)

_Old_ _Galby is a king who one day went insane, _

_Then he conquered lots of land, but he is really lame!_

_Go-o-o-o Galby go! Go and be evil!_

_Go and try to survive the girl from America!_

"... very intriguing..." Galbatorix said carefully.

_Ha, he doesn't know that his nickname is Galby! If he did know, he would have killed me by now!_ I laughed mentally.

Galby looked away and I took a chance to rip a few pieces of bread off of my piece to make it look like I ate some. I hid the crumbs in my pockets.

"Do you have any more songs you would like to share?" the king looked back.

"Um..." I began to sing a song I made up on the spot with one of the _Star Wars_ songs called _The Force:_

_A long time ago in a galaxy fa'ar away,_

_Galby, by a girl, was killed and slayed!_

_A long time agggoo in a galaxy far away!_

"So who is this man named Galby?" Galbatorix looked at me penetratingly.

"Oh, just this crazy old guy," I became very uncomfortable under his stare and I immediately said, "Who lives in my neighborhood and runs around beating kids with a stick." My heart thumped.

He stared at me with that same stare and finally released. "I see, Runs With Scissors," he smiled unnervingly at me as though thinking that he already had me under his control.

Phff, yeah right! As if my true name was really Runs With Scissors! That was the false name I gave to Durza. Not wanting to show that he had it all wrong, I gasped, my eyes shooting wide open. Maybe I was too dramatic as I clutched the table in fear. "How did you know?!?" I gasped again.

"You are under my control now, Rose of the Unknown. And you will give your dragon's heart of hearts to me!"

I shot back in my chair and held out a hand in mercy. "No, no! This cannot be!" I began to hyperventilate and the man laughed.

"I did not know that you would take this so effectively, Runs With Scissors."

I gripped my heart and gasped again, falling out of my chair and onto the ground. I writhed in agony. Okay, so maybe I was _really _going overboard there, but it was really a fun experience.

Galbatorix frowned at me and ordered, "Get up!"

My eyes still wide, I slowly stood up, looking at Galby wearily.

"You were the one who murdered the Twins-"

"Baldy and Balder."

"-are you not?"

"Murdered? No, I caused the stone above their heads to collapse... on accident."

"And you also have been working for the Varden, an ally to the rebel dragon rider."

"Yeah."

"You prevented the Ra'zac from killing Brom and that same rider. You protected Morzan's son from being kidnapped by my minions."

"Yeah, yeah. You've hit it right on the spot."

"Do not talk disrespectfully to me!"

"I apologize."

"You are powerful, but not powerful enough to escape me. You are bound to me by a single name," Galbatorix began to walk, and as he did so, he put his hand around my neck, making me follow him. "You and your dragon must swear loyalty to me, or you both die!"

"Y-yes sir..." I whimpered.

He led me to a throne room, and there in the corner slept Shruikan, Galby's dragon. And chained in the front of the room was my beloved dragon, Kyoshu. He growled like a rabid dog as the king entered with me and tried to snap at him.

_Do not hurt my little hatchling, Galbatorix, _Kyo hissed, looking the evil man straight in the eye.

"I promise not to hurt her if you both swear loyalty to me, dragon."

Shruikan lifted his large head and he turned it in my direction, examining me with a keen eye. He then peered over to my dragon and let out a puff of smoke. Kyo replied to the other black dragon with a small flame of blood red fire.

Kyo and Shruikan were the same in color, yes, but Kyo was the only dragon in the land known to have feathered wings. And while Shruikan had an pair of smooth horns, Kyoshu had a pair of horns that resembles antlers, a pair of whiskers on his snout, and a black furry mane that was growing out of the sides of his lower jaw.

I looked to my dragon and smiled, personally telling him, _Remember the trick I taught you._

_Yes, we shall do it together?_

_Yes. _I was forced to kneel next to my dragon and Galby placed himself in front of us.

Kyo sat up straight and regally and looked down at me expectantly.

I listened as Galby began to say a spell, and after he said it he said, "You two are now under my control. And you will always bow down to me."

What?!? That was not what Kyo and I had expected! We thought that he would ask us to swear to him, but he used my "real" name to secure that under his own power! I had no say in it at all!

_Guess crossing our fingers behind our back wouldn't have worked, _Kyo nudged me grimly.

_Damn! _I mentally swore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eragon," Murtagh sighed as he came through the tent door. His face was red and shiny with sweat. "Your turn to watch the kid."

"What is he like?"

Murtagh shook his head and shivered, "Like Rose. But in a more boyish and more uncontrollable form. No self control whatsoever."

Eragon gulped. "Why cannot any of the women look after him?"

Murtagh laughed, "Good luck with that. I already tried. Get going."

"This kid's been with us for a week now. How can we possibly live on like this?"

"Ah, just get going."

Eragon ran through the campsite and up to a grassy hill, and there he saw Christopher at the top. The little boy jumped up and waved to the rider in excitement, and began running down the knoll towards him. The silly child suddenly lost his balance and fell forward, rolling down the hill with great speed. Eragon stood where he was in shock as the boy continued his roll, and he got closer and closer. WHAM! Eragon flew backwards as Chris rammed into him, and they both tumbled down the rest of the hill together.

Christopher stopped rolling, quickly got onto one knee and shot his hands up in the air, making the "peace" sign with each.

"Wooo!" the child cheered.

Eragon moaned and sat up, holding his head as it swam around like the inside of a goldfish bowl. "You should be careful, Chris. You could hurt yourself," he sighed.

The child stayed in the same position for five more seconds and then rubbed his head. "Ow..."

"Slow reaction, eh?" Eragon got up and helped Rose's brother up as well.

"Hey, when do you think Sissy will come back?"

"I am not quite sure when, Christopher."

"She should've beaten up Galby by now though," he whined.

"Maybe it is harder than she thought. Maybe he found her true name." He silently whispered in the air, "Bringer of Light in the Darkness..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Well, if he hurts her, I'll kick that guy in the shin until he DIES!"

"That's quite a goal you have," Eragon smiled upon the boy in amusement.

"Yeah, well she told me that was one of her goals, and so now it's mine too!"

"You and her are a lot alike, did you know that?"

"I guess. But we're not really related," Chris shrugged. "We're step brother and sister."

"Well that is okay, I did not mean appearance, I meant character."

"Oh." The boy suddenly kicked Eragon in the shin and ran off.

"Hey, get back here!" Eragon rubbed his shin and watched as the little rascal was running in the distance, where he suddenly tripped and disappeared among the grass. After five long minutes of silence, Eragon finally walked over to see if the lad was all right. "Christopher? Christopher, where are you?"

"Woop!" the child's voice was heard inside the grass, but Eragon was not quite sure where. He used his senses to try to find the boy, but found that there was more than one living thing in the grasses.

"Kid, get out of there," Eragon said.

He walked farther into the grass, and suddenly found a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a very small man sitting there with a long white beard, long white hair, a catfish-like mustache, and ridiculously puffy eyebrows.

Eragon put his palm to his face, "Oh my god, he is just like Rose."

The little old man tilted his head to the side, "Oh?"

"Christopher, stop this nonsense... please," Eragon begged.

"Oh?" Christopher tilted his head to the other side and began to stroke his beard.

"Oh, Rose. Please come back!" Eragon looked up to the sky and prayed silently.

And at the same time, in the shadows of the tent, Murtagh sat solemnly. He looked down at the ground and sighed, a small bunch of wildflowers were in his hand and he began plucking the petals off of one.

"Rose," he whispered as he looked down upon the red flower in the center of the bouquet, "will you ever come back?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at my arms in despair. They were bruised from numerous beatings Galbatorix had given me for my mess-ups. He had bound me to a swear by a name that is not mine, and because of this, he thinks that Kyo and I are really under his control.

I have looked for every opportunity possible to leave, but there are none. I am sure that Galby is watching my every move. What a stalker! Who does he think he is?!?

_I want to return to Saphira and the others, _Kyo growled in my mind.

_I want to, too. But how?_

_He may begin to put us on missions and so-_

_-on the first mission he gives us-_

_-we can fly away-_

_-forever-_

_-and go back to Saphira-_

_-and to the others! Ha, I'd love to see that stupid king's face when we just fly away, off into the sunset with not a word! Think about it, Kyo! It's so funny when you do!_

I sent him an image of us just flying away as though there was nothing out of the ordinary, Galby swearing as we turn in the wrong direction.

_Haha, perfect, _Kyo chuckled.

I smiled at the wall of the room in which I stayed and sighed. _Too bad you're not in here with me. It is a shame that we are separated._

_Yes, it is._

_Hey Kyo?_

_Yes?_

_You sure seem to mention Saphira a lot lately._

I felt a sudden wave of emotion coming from him: embarrassment.

_Awe, do you have a crush on her?_ I asked.

_She is the only female dragon, and I like being around her... but I feel as though I am still too young for her._

_Well, if you want to win her heart, Kyo, that is fine with me. It's your decision. _

_I fear that she will not like me._

_Give her a gift when we see her. _

_If we ever see them again..._

_We will- _

The door opened and Galby appeared.

"Rose," he said quietly, "I am putting you on your first mission-"

My heart fluttered with hope.

"-and you shall be accompanied by Elva and her dragon. You must listen to her orders, am I clear?"

I gulped. "Yes... your majesty."

"Grab your sword and meet her on the large balcony now." He disappeared and I grabbed my singing sword.

I walked out of the door and began to go to the addressed area, when I suddenly found Galby's room. I slowly peeked inside. Galbatorix was not there... I grinned and walked in. Who cared if Galbatorix was spying on me with a scrying spell? Maybe he was too busy to notice me anyways.

I giggled evilly as I took out three large crates of fire works out of my pocket... and I have NO idea how they fit in there, they just did, okay? I took out a large Sharpie and began to scribble all over his beautiful walls. I wrote numerous things:

_Go Galby Go!_

_Galby's room is marked!_

_A little flower waz here!_

_Oompa Loompa Moopa Pooka! Loopa Kooka is Galby's name!_

_Dude, whoa dude! DUDE!_

_Waffles are better than pancakes!_

_I bet you like pancakes!_

_But I love those homestyle waffles!_

_Order? You want to keep order? I eat order for breakfast! And then I throw the rest in the trash!_

_I'm going to Canada!_

_You remind me of bacon! I hate bacon!_

_Dude, your magic sucks._

_Dye your hair pink, it'll make you look gayer._

_I bet you put pixy dust in your underwear drawer!_

_Bow chooka wow wow!_

_You look like a bull dog, are you sure Brom didn't smash your face in?_

_Swords hurt people, did you know that? _

I giggled insanely and grabbed all of Galby's underwear, sticking them to the ends of the firework rockets. I lit a match, passed by each of the rockets with it, and ran out of the door, but right before they went off, I wrote on Galby's door: _I stole your underwear. They're flying and having fun on the rockets. Catch them while you can, Galby! Go Galby Go!_

_ZWEEE!!! _I ran off and made it to the balcony.

I found Elva, her dragon, and Kyoshu impatiently waiting.

"Try to hurry faster next time," Elva said harshly. Fear was in her eyes, and I knew why. I felt so sorry for her and her dragon. She stroked her dragon lovingly. "Embernal, are you ready?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I said nervously, "Lets just hurry up. Like fast!"

She hopped on the green as I mounted Kyo well and we both took off into the late night. We were always supposed to go at night. I hated it.

An hour into our trip, we landed to take a small break. "Hey, Elva," I said.

Elva came over to me her unnaturally unnerving eyes staring into mine.

"I need to tell you something-"

"Leave while you can," she whispered to me.

"Y-you knew, didn't you?" I replied, my heart thumping.

She laughed and I shivered. But said in a more urgent tone, "Your name is not Runs With Scissors. You are not bound to the king. You must leave while you can. I knew that you were supposed to leave by this mission." She looked away, "But I will never be free."

"Elva, you can free yourself by changing the way you think, the way you live. Just change, and you will be free as well."

"It is not that easy, but I have been trying that for a time now." She looked hopefully to me again. "I am getting closer... I know I am. Just... just get going, Rose! Hurry before Galbatorix scrys us!"

I jumped on Kyo, and bowed my head to her in gratitude. Kyo did so as well, and took off into the sky. He was barely seen as he blended in with the darkness around him, and was barely heard as he flapped his feathery wings silently, yet swiftly. I was going back! I was actually going back!

I felt a presence above us and I grew in dread. _Kyo, _I said, _we're under attack!!_

_It's Shruikan, _my dragon growled and looked above us, but we could not see the other black dragon against the sky. My dragon blew a flame upwards, lighting up the area above us. I shrieked as I only saw a dragon's head launching itself upon Kyoshu. He grabbed my dragon's neck, making Kyoshu scream out in pain. Another flash of flame and Shruikan growled and covered his scorched eye.

As the king's dragon locked his jaws on Kyo's chest, I used Alagaesia magic, and yelled out a spell that made the dragon tumbled away. I then summoned the wind and Shruikan was blown away, back into the darkness.

I petted Kyo's shoulder and rested my cheek against neck as I felt his pain.

_I'm so sorry, Kyo, _I said sympathetically. _Maybe we shouldn't go on. Your condition-_

_I will go on and fly until we reach the Varden! We must get there. I do not care about how much it hurts!_

I looked in the direction of where Shruikan was blown away, seeing bright flashes of colors from my fireworks. "Galbatorix, I will come back to avenge my dragon! I will kick you in the shin until you DIE! I don't care if that means kicking your shin clear off your leg! You hear me?!? I'll seriously do it! And then you'll be sorry!!! Oh, but maybe you won't be sorry because you'll be DEAD!!!!"

* * *

**Hey everyone, I was able to update Yay! (No duh) Anyways, my beloved Cheeko the cockatiel is recovering (thank god!) and I am as happy as heck. He had to stay two nights in the pet hospital and had to be force fed because he scalded his mouth. He's a fighter though, just like me!!! Would have been histerical if I lost him, he's my singing partner after all.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Don't be shy, go ahead and leave some more if you want! I am pointing especially to the newcomers of The Disappointing Journey!!**

**Got a blog, CHECK IT OUT!!! Look in my profile, the link should be there! I'm under the same name: Rose Dragonfly**


	17. Returned and Reunited

**Once again: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. I really don't even care if I did. A book is really just a cover full of words placed in a way that people are drawn to. My stories are my style! Beast Bringer rocks!!! Anyways, I do own Ada, Kyoshu, my singing sword (of course), The Obsidian Woods. You can have Chris, but he's a real live person. **

**O: Chapter 17!! :O**

Murtagh watched as Christopher's eyes were only attentive to a box with a screen. A TV was what the little boy had called it. In Rose's brother's hands was a black controller for something called a PS2, and Murtagh watched in interest as Chris's thumbs and fingers darted all over the little plastic thing, pushing buttons and such.

Murtagh looked up to the screen and saw Christopher was controlling a man in white armor, killing strange metal people with a strange rifle. Droids was what he called them.

"Hey Murtagh," Christopher spoke up, "do you wanna play _Startwars Battlefront 2_ with me?"

"I do not know how to play this game of yours," Murtagh sighed.

"Oh, it's easy!" Christopher handed him a controller and showed him what each button did. "Just don't die!"

"But Christopher," Murtagh suddenly said, seeing that this game was dangerous. "you are too young to be risking your life in such a game!"

Chris looked at the man strangely, "Dude, it's just a game. You as in your _playing character_ dies. Not _you_!"

the little boy exited his game and changed it to two-player mode. Murtagh chose a character and noticed that he was on the bottom of the screen.

"Ah, I see." Murtagh smiled and aimed at one of the enemies, shooting him dead.

"Whoa, you're really good! A head shot on your first try!"

"Well, I need to already know how to kill, right? This game is quite simple: run, aim, shoot. The aiming part is easy when you have used a bow."

"Aw man! I'm the first to die!" Chris pouted and laughed, returning onto the screen again as someone else.

Brom walked into the tent and stopped as he saw the two guys playing on the TV. "What in the world are you two doing now?"

Chris paused the game and looked sadly at the old man. "Brom," the little boy said mournfully as he pointed to the screen, "I was shooting him in the butt... but then he turned around!!!"

Brom shook his head, grabbed something from his cot, and left as swiftly as he came.

Christopher looked over to Murtagh, asking seriously, "Is he worried about my sister?"

"It is most likely, for the whole Varden is concerned as well."

"Whoa, really? The whole Varden? Is she that well-known around here?"

Murtagh nodded grimly, "Her power is strong for _she _is strong."

"I don't get it."

"You will," Murtagh nodded with a sad smile, "you someday will know who your sister truly is."

"Murtagh, I'm scared. If I don't already know who she really is, does that mean that she could be a witch, or a scary monster?"

"...?"

"What if she's been evil all this time I've lived with her?"

"I assure you that Rose is not evil. Now please, let us not worry too much."

Christopher was quiet for a while, but then he suddenly shrieked, "HAL!"

"Chris, you know about..."

Claws tore through the top of the tent and a griffin landed inside.

"... Ada?"

"Yeah, Rose told me all about him when she started writing this story."

"W-what do you mean?"

"She was trying to figure out how to start off a fanfic about Eragon, and that's when Ada was born."

"I am terribly confused," Murtagh murmured as he looked upon the golden griffin, "and I will never find a cure for my confusion, I am sure."

The two guys jumped as they heard yells, screams, and many urgent orders sounded out and Murtagh grabbed his sword as he ran out of the tent. Chris followed and crashed into Murtagh as they both saw a black dragon before them. A dying black dragon. And someone was on its back...

"Rose?" Christopher peeped from behind Murtagh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO, NO LET GO OF ME!! KYO! I WANNA BE WITH MY BELOVED KYO!" I screamed as a few of the Varden healers drew me away from my black dragon.

It has been three days since he and I escaped from Galbatorix.

"Rose!" I heard Murtagh call out to me in shock.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Tears streamed down my face.

_Go with them, my little rosebud. You still need time for your petals to bloom... _Kyo whispered in my mind.

"NO! KYO, WE CAN SAVE YOU! STOP IT! YOU'RE STILL TOO YOUNG, TOO! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO GO, KYO!"

_You are badly burned, my little hatchling. You must go with them._

_AND WHAT ARE YOU?!? CHOPPED LIVER?!?_

_Go with them, and do not cry, my little one. Your tears will only make your wounds sting more._

"DON'T ANY OF YOU DAMN PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT MY BOO-BOOS AND OUCHIES DON'T HURT AS MUCH AS THEY SHOULD?!? HOW DO YOU THINK I SURVIVED THE SHADE'S BATTLE?!? LET ME GO!"

I pushed away from the healers and ran back to my grievously wounded dragon, wrapping my scalded arms around his neck. His labored breathing was heard as I placed my ear to his smooth jet scales, and blood gushed from many wounds around his body.

I heard four sets of footsteps behind me and I turned to see Brom, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Murtagh were all looking down at us is worry.

"I need to heal him," I whimpered to my friends. "I need to!"

I put my glowing palm to my dragon's nearest wound and swelled my hand up with energy, "Waise hiell!" I released it, and the wound mended itself together. I was more drained than I had thought.

_You'll kill yourself, Rose. Do not continue, _Kyo wheezed.

"We shall heal him, Rose," Brom helped me up and crouched down beside my dragon, Eragon, Aryan, and Saphira joined.

I watched as Kyo's eye darted to the blue dragon, and he growled.

_I wish for her to not see me in this state, _Kyo said to me, _it leaves a bad first impression._

_No it doesn't, Kyo. You fought bravely for three days straight against the evil king's dragon,_ I wiped my tears and was led away by the healers.

Murtagh walked beside, but hesitated to touch me.

"I'll talk with you later, Murtagh," I smiled and he nodded as I entered a tent.

Angela was waiting, a bed prepared before me. The other healers had me stand where I was as they stripped off my clothes to see my damaged frame.

I looked down at myself and simply said, "Oh, well gee. I didn't know that I was _that _badly injured. Good thing I was wearing black pants again."

I looked around to see the healers running around in a panicked mess, looking for what they needed.

"Seriously, calm down everyone. It is near my time of month anyways, that may be why I'm bleeding you know... oh." I looked down again to see I had a large gash running down my leg. "Well, that just rules out _everything_, now does it. I guess I haven't started my woman thingy yet this month..."

I felt very uncomfortable there, standing in my underwear and bra, people coming left and right trying to clean up my wounds.

"_Hellooo,_ did any of you just heard what I said? Stop panicking, you all look like stupid chickens screaming about a single chicken hawk that just happened to fly by. Chill, I'm not keeling over on the ground, am I? Hello? Is anyone going to listen?"

I stuck out my foot and made someone trip. That person went tumbling into another person, who then went tumbling into another, and so on, causing a domino effect. Everyone in the tent was quiet now and I put my hands on my hips.

"Okay! Now that I got yall's attention, do me a favor and listen for a sec." I pointed to myself and smirked, "I'm not _dying_. Do you see me flopping on the ground, gasping to stay alive? Reaching up to the sky, saying that there's a light above me? NO! I'm not. So take it cool and steady, remember that I AM DIFFERENT from you guys. Watch, if you don't think that I'm in good condition, watch me dance the Can-Can. Do do, do-do-do-do, do, do..." I began dancing around while I sang the melody, but then I was begged by the healers to stop and so I did.

After that, the healers and Angela were much calmer, and the job finally got done.

I made myself leave their headquarters, and I headed to Murtagh's tent. I opened the canvas flap and called out, "Murtagh, I'm home!" I saw him sitting on a cot, but then my attention was ripped from him when I saw a little boy playing a PS2.

"CHRISTOPHER! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?" I screamed.

My step-brother turned around, pausing his game. He smiled and jumped at me, bringing me to the ground in a hug. "Rose, you're alive! Did you kick that Galby guy in the shin? Did you did you did you??"

"Get. Off. Of. Me! Dude, I mean, I haven't been grievously wounded or anything."

"Oh, sorry Rose." Chris got back up and let me get to my feet. He looked at me up and down, "Whoa, you look like Shiek from _Zelda_ with all of those bandages you're wearing! Are you a Shieka here? A magician? A shapeshifter? Whoa, your ears are pointed! Lucky, you're an elf! That's no fair, I wanna be an elf too!"

"How about a gnome," I grumbled.

"What was up with that black dragon? Did you steal the king's dragon?!? That's so awesome!!"

"No, Chris, he's my dragon..."

"Whoa, you're a dragon rider!! Oh my god! I can't wait to tell Nicky!"

"Um, Chris? Do you really think that anyone's going to believe us when we tell them that we're stuck in Alagaesia?"

"Wow, how long have you been here? You look way older now!"

"I've been here about two years, I think."

"Whoa, you're like almost sixteen!!! Rose, are you going to be sixteen back home too?"

"Um, Chris, I do not think we'll ever get to go home."

"Whhaaa???"

"Now, will you excuse me," I walked around him and sat next to Murtagh on the cot.

"Rose, you have been going through too much danger," Murtagh said to me in a whisper as he looked at my bandaged arms and took me gently by the hand. He looked into my eyes and showed his concern.

"Murtagh, I'll be fine. It is Kyo I am worried about. He was in such bad condition," a tear rolled down my cheek. "It would be like losing a part of myself if I lost him."

He put his arms gently around me as I sniffled in his shoulder.

"Rosey's got a boyfriend, Rosey's got a boyfriend!" Christopher chanted.

"Oh, shut up, Kissy Cwissy," I grumbled, and he suddenly flew backwards and out of the tent.

"Is he going to be alright?" Murtagh whispered.

"Yeah, I only made the ground beneath him throw him out of the tent. He's from America, he can take it."

He stroked my hair in affection, and yet again, I was beginning to feel homesick. He just stroking my hair like that reminded me of Mom, her little home, my dad and his home. I suddenly realized that I had forgotten something: I left my friend Amy alone in my house the day I left. I'll be hearing it from her for sure, but would she believe me?

I was drawn away from those worrying thoughts as Murtagh kissed my head, making me warm and fuzzy on the inside.

A voice came from the door, "Rose, we have finished healing your dragon, but only time will tell if he will pull through. I brought you a gift-"

I looked around to see Eragon holding a bouquet of yellow flowers, his face dumbstriken at the sight of me and Murtagh.

"Um... hi Eragon," I replied with a blush.

"I just wanted to give you these," Eragon's face went blank as he held out the flowers to me. "A get well gift."

"Ah, thank you Eragon," I took them with an uncomfortable smile as I glanced back to Murtagh. My speech became dumb again as I tried to say something, "But um... I thought I told you that I'm allergic to yellow... It um... yeah. Ah, god, I cannot say what I wanted to! I am having speech problems again!"

"You can say it, go ahead."

"Um... you were supposed to fall in love with Arya in the real books."

"Arya..."

"You'll be able to spend more time with her, I am sure. You should talk with her, but just don't speed up on her too fast. Here, give her these." I held out some seeds to him that were the color of gold. "Make them bloom for her."

Eragon took them, nodded in thanks, and left the tent.

"Trying to hook him up with another woman, good plan," Murtagh said.

"It's not a way to get rid of him, just a way to give him a chance, you know what I mean?"

"You really try to please everyone, don't you."

I smirked. "You sure about that?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, short chapter, everyone! Very short! But not too short.... not too many laughs, but some chapters were meant to be the bridges for those islands of humor, right? Haha. **

**Hey everyone, don't forget to go check out my blog! I saw a few visitors there, and a few voters too! Yay! The link's in my profile.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Newcomers: don't be shy and get typing with those reviews! Grr! I really appreciate the feedback.**

***Cheeko whistles 'pretty lady' whistle * :D**


	18. The Documentary

I don't own the Inheritance Series and why would I when I own The Beast Bringer??? (Best story ever!) I do own Kyo the strong, Ada the wimp, the Obsidian Woods, and my beautifully elegant, luridly gleaming, forever and always awesome singing sword. No one takes the sword. If you do, I'll kick you in the shin until you DIE!!!

Chapter 18 ö

"Whoa, it's that o that you see in Agaeti Blöhdren!" I remarked as I looked at the Chapter 18 title.

Murtagh shook his head and smiled. He was used to it.

"Whoa, you're used to it?"

"... when did I say that?"

"It says it right there!" I pointed to the words two lines above.

"You point to the air, I see nothing."

"You don't need to," I smirked.

It has been a month since the time when I had come back to the Varden, and to my relief, my beloved dragon had pulled through. My wounds were completely healed, I had Murtagh, Eragon was planning to go to seek out the Ra'zac, my favorite character, Brom, was still alive, but my brother was there. Ugh, my brother! What a pest! He annoys me, and I annoy him. Goodness, what has he absorbed from me? He's random, he uses my phrases, he does the 'thumb-powa', and he even said he wanted to live with me when we grew up! Roommates with your brother, imagine! Two Roses in one household is too much!

Well, at least I still hold more common sense and more knowledge than him.

I laughed as Chris began to poke the ground absentmindedly, looking blankly at the air. I waved my hand in his face, but he did not respond. He jammed his finger harder in the ground and lifted it up, shaking it as it began to throb. "Ow," he said.

I patted his head affectionately and grinned. He was a pest, but I still loved him as my brother.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Heh, didn't notice you there!"

"I am sure you didn't."

"I wanna see you beat someone up in a duel."

I was silent for a while and I looked up at the sky above us, looking around us to see the Varden's more peaceful camp. We were on the top of a grassy hill. "That's a random request," I said in a quiet and far away voice.

I was mesmerized. For the first time, I finally realized that my life would never be the same, that I may never be able to return to the world that I was born in. It seemed that my life and my responsibility here overrode the responsibilities that I had at home. Come on, I had a dragon, magic, things that I could have only imagined in the real world, a singing sword, freedom that I had never experienced, and golly gee I had a boyfriend for the first time in my life! A hot and Renaissancy boyfriend that plays the PS2 with my brother. How could I go back, but at the same time, how could I not?

"Rose, I really want to see you kick butt."

My thoughts drifted away and I pushed my brother over playfully. "You wanna see me kick butt? How about if I kick yours so you have a full experience."

"No, that's okay," my brother looked away but he then looked back to me in excitement. "I want a title like you!!!!"

"Huh?"

"Yours is Rose of the Unknown. I want something like that."

I sighed and looked around for some help. "Hey Murtagh, get over here!!" I hollered down to the campsite. _Kyoshu, help me think of a title for my bro._

_Fine, I shall be there soon... Saphira wishes to come, may she join us?_

_Yeah! Hey, _I mentally nudged him, _have you won her over yet?_

_Ah, shuddup. _

I saw Murtagh jog into view and as soon as he reached me and Chris he sat down. "What is it?"

"Could you help me think of a name for Kwissy here?"

"Christopher?" Murtagh shook his head and smirked at my brother, "you earn a name not by yourself but by the others around you. You are named by the deeds you have done or sometimes for your characteristics."

Christopher was silent in confusion. "So will you help me?"

"Fine," Murtagh sighed, "I shall."

_"_Yay!" my brother and I cheered in unison.

Kyoshu and Saphira landed in front of us and they both curved their lips in entertainment.

_We have arrived, _the black dragon said.

THREE HOURS LATER

I sighed and laid down on my back, Murtagh moaned in frustration, Kyo and Saphira grumbled, and Christopher just sat there in thought.

"PICK A FREAK'N NAME ALREADY!" I screamed in annoyance.

"I don't know... I need some more ideas," Chris said quietly.

Murtagh pulled at his hair, "Christopher the Just."

"Ooh, what does that mean?"

"Means your ordinary."

"Nah."

"Ugh!"

I banged the back of my head on the ground repeatedly, "WILL YOU JUST THINK?!?"

"But I have been thinking," my brother shrugged.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH!"

"I dunno what I should name myself though. I can't think of anything."

"THEN YOUR NAME SHOULD JUST BE CHRIS!"

"But that's _boring_!"

"OH MY GOD!!! THEN MAKE SOMETHING UP!"

"I've been trying."

"WE'VE BEEN COMING UP WITH NAMES FOR YOU!! YOU HAVEN'T COME UP WITH A SINGLE DANG NAME BY YOURSELF!"

"Stop exclaiming and turn off your caps lock button!"

"WHY SHOULD I?!? THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"TURN OFF YOUR CAP LOCK FIRST!"

"NO!"

"MNEH!"

"RAAWR!"

"RAAWR!!"

"RAAWR!!!"

"RRRAAAAWWRR!!!!"

"RRRRAAAAWWRRRR!!!!!!!!"

"TURN IT OFF, OR I'LL MAKE YOU STAY HERE UNTIL WE ROT!"

"Fine."

"That's better," Chris smiled. "Hey, how about Chris the Cool."

"No," Murtagh, Kyo, Saphira and I said all at the same time.

ANOTHER TWO HOURS LATER

"Just think of a stupid name, please!" I begged.

"But I still don't know what to do!"

Murtagh leaned against my shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

I was starving. I had not eaten for hours and hours... I wanted a donut... wait, that was it! A donut! I knew what I needed to do! Donuts, who would have guessed? I smiled and shook my hands in excitement, "Chrissy, your name is..."

Chris smiled in excitement.

"Chris P. Cream!"

Christpher frowned in frustration, "Krispy Kreme?!?!"

"No, Chris _P_. Cream!!!"

"What does the P stand for?"

"Persnickety!"

"Huh?"

"Chris P. Cream!!!!!! CHRIS P. CREAM! CHRIS PERSNICKETY CREAM!!!"

Murtagh awoke with a start, "What?"

"Kwissy's name is Chris P. Cream!" I announced again.

"Alright. I am glad that we finally got that settled," Murtagh yawned.

_Haha, I like that!_ Kyoshu rumbled with giggles.

"You know what I am talking about?" I asked in amazement.

_Why yes, it is a chain bakery shop in America that sells donuts._

"Amazing..."

Saphira smiled and rumbled in amusement.

"Chris has a cream, Chris has a cream, Chris has a big fat cream!"

"Shut up!" Christopher growled. "My title is not Chris P. Cream!"

"Oh yes it is! You told us to help you, and you pay the price. It fits you perfectly!"

Murtagh patted Chris's back and laughed. "Let us head home now."

"Chris has a cream, Chris has a cream, Chris has a big fat cream!!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Chris's face was all bunched up and red. He had anger issues sometimes.

"You looked constipated like Baldy and Balder. You need to eat more prunes." I handed him a bag of the dried fruit from which I grabbed from my pocket. "Here."

"No way! Prunes are gross!"

"They're good for you!" I shoved one in his mouth and his scream of protest was muffled by the chewy fruit.

He swallowed. "You big fat meany!"

I scoffed, "You call me a meany? When I first met you, I smiled and waved and all's you did was say, 'you look like you have a fish face.' Then I gave you a cookie but you threw it away because it had nuts in it! Then I gave you a Gameboy game and you lost it!"

"Yeah, well you trespass in my room but your room is always _off limits_!"

"I have good reason for that too!"

"You're so unfair, Rose! I hate you!"

"Awe, I hate you too, Beloved Brother of mine." I smirked. I knew he didn't mean it. "Wh-"

Murtagh stopped our bickering by saying, "SILENCE!"

"Huh?"

"You must contain yourselves," Murtagh hissed. "Get along and treat each other well."

"Yes Murtagh," us two siblings said together.

"I love you, Rose," Chris whimpered.

"Awe, I love you too, Beloved Brother," I grinned as I held back the laughter.

Come on, I'm not _that_ mean to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I looked around myself and saw that I was in a dark forest. I walked for five minutes through the dense wood and looked around again. Everything looked the same. I was lost. The Obsidian Woods is the worst place to get lost._

_I looked around and saw a cloaked man come from the shadows, a sword strapped onto his shoulder... the singing sword... my character! I jumped up and down in excitement as he came closer and halted in front of me. I gasped as he began to lift his hood to reveal his face, locks of midnight hair falling over his eyes. _

_Wait, there was something wrong. I suddenly noticed that there were pointy ear tips sticking out of his hair. This wasn't my character! _

_"It has been long, Rose of the Unknown," the elf said as he lifted his head and smirked at me._

_"Foo, you suck! You really suck, you know that?" I grumbled._

_The imagination-generated being kept his smirk._

_"What are you doing with my sword?"_

_"Do you mean, your character's sword?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't know," he shrugged._

_"Stupid limitations of knowledge! Why am I here this time, you accursed elf?"_

_"You know why I am here."_

_"Oh Gawd! Another vision?"_

_The elf's smile sank, "No."_

_"Well, guess what bud, I don't know why I'm here! I thought I was here to search for my characters and quest! Not see you."_

_Foo's face became a defeated expression. "Oh well, I was hoping you would know because I know not either."_

_"How convenient," I said as I put my hands on my hips._

_"How about if we drink some tea," Foo snapped his fingers and a tea pot and two mugs appeared with a coffee table._

_"This sucks," I sipped some tea and looked around the forest, "you stupid mind-hacker came to visit again. Stop visiting myself!" I bonked myself in the head and Foo rubbed his own._

_"Ouch."_

_"Ow..."_

_"..."_

_"Whoa, that was soooo cool!" I put my finger in the piping hot tea and darted it out as it scalded it. "Owy."_

_Foo shook his finger as it burned as well, "Stop that!"_

_"That's entertaining."_

_"Wake up then, will you? I do believe that this is a waste of your time," the elf frowned._

_"Fine."_

I opened my eyes and looked around the inside of the tent in wonder. It was about nine at night when I retired to bed, and according to my phone's clock, I had only been asleep for ten minutes. I stretched my arms and hopped out of bed. What a lovely sleep. I felt fully rested. I walked out of the tent and began to explore the night.

Fine, I must admit that I have always had sleeping problems. Sometimes it gets on people's nerves about my sleeplessness but hey, it wasn't that bad. It gave me extra time to do things like write stories, think a little, explore the night like a nocturnal animal.

In all of those chapters in which I fall asleep at night, I never document what happens after that. And so begins the documentary of _Rose: Sleepless Girl In Alagaesia. _

_British narrator:_

_"_Now, look and see over there! What a rare and beautiful sight"

I scratched my chin groggily and walked away.

"The mysterious creature that we just encountered is called Rose of the Unknown. This female is known to many and is thought as a magic-bringer to the area. Lifespan and age is unknown, it has an omnivorous diet, hunting and scavenging when it can seize the chance."

I sneaked up behind a Varden member with a plate of food and stole a slice of bread.

"'Hey!' the man hollered out as the cunning creature escaped to the darkness. What a cunning creature indeed. Let us follow it and see what Rose does next!"

I turned around and frowned at the British guy.

"I do believe that she has spotted us. Hide behind the tent." He scurried behind a canvas living space and peeped from behind it. "Now, if you see, the female is a very cautious creature. She always makes sure no predators or males are after her."

Eragon walked into view.

"There's one now!"

I saw Eragon and jumped behind a log, letting him walk past. I peeped over it and sighed in relief.

"What a dangerous and stunning thing to see! Cameramen, did you capture that footage?" The man turned around to his one-man crew. "Let us watch that again, but in slow motion."

I stood up and shook my head at the British guy and left.

"Oh, oh, she is leaving. Don't let her go out of sight!" The British man stalked quietly behind me. "Now this creature originated from a place that is mysterious as herself. No one is quite sure what life is like as that certain area, but I have heard that it is dangerous, ruthless, and fearful place for a poor female like Rose of the Unknown."

"Oh goodness," I sighed.

"We have just documented the first words spoken by this beautiful animal. No one is quite sure how intelligent this female creature is, but it may be only one link away from humanity. Her scientific name is Americanus idiolious, which means: American Idiot. But what do we really know?"

I turned around and growled, "Did you just call me stupid, British Boy?"

"I sense Rose is being a little too provoked by our presence. We should be more careful."

Murtagh came to my side and put his arm around my shoulder, unaware that the British man was behind us. I turned back around and he and I took a walk together.

"Now this male here has paired with the mysterious female. It is unknown to how he won her heart, but all I can say that it is a warm sight. Now the pair do not seem to do much with each other, let alone produce offspring. This has doomed them immediately to extinction."

"What the hell?" I turned my head around as the British man said this.

"It is not certain how mates are paired with each other, but it is always certain that the males are the ones first attracted to the female. At times, the males will fight each other over one female to show the female who the strongest and most attractive one is. The winner gets the girl, the loser walks away and finds someone else to win over."

"Excuse me, but _I_ chose Murtagh," I grumbled.

"Who are you talking to, Rose?" Murtagh asked.

"Now the female is usually the most helpless of the gender, and the male is the most aggressive, but there are a few rare occasions where that is turned around," the British announcer went on.

"You got that right, buddy!" I charged after the man and he and his cameraman ran away.

"She's catching up to us. We may need to use the tranquilizer to stop her rampage."

"Oh, no you don't!" I got scared and turned around, running in the opposite direction. Murtagh stood where he was at a loss as I passed by.

"She's getting away! She's spotted us. Hurry and tranquilize her!"

"EEEEEEEEKKK!" I couldn't imagine a dart in my butt, but as I felt that needle hit my skin as the rifle went off, I knew that it was a terrifying experience. I suddenly grew sleepy and I fell face-flat on the ground.

"We got her!" I heard the man say. "Oh no, we angered the male. Shoot him!"

TICK!

"What the hell is all of this?!?" I heard Murtagh roar as he was shot as well. He slumped over and fell on top of me, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"They'll wake back up eventually, but in the meantime, let us get away from here and let them sleep together in peace," the British man and the cameraman disappeared.

"Stupid sand man," I randomly said as my eyes closed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke and found that I was still outside, belly on the ground. Murtagh was still on top of me, making it almost impossible to move.

Ouch. That stupid dart was still in my butt. I reached my only free arm behind me and yanked it out. I never wanted a documentary done on me again.

I looked up to the sky and saw that it was early morning, and I moaned, "Murtagh, Murtagh wake up."

He coughed and sniffled, but did not budge. "Wait, who was that guy behind us?"

"You mean last night?"

"Yeah."

"A narrator I guess."

"Oh..."

"Please get off of me."

"Huh? Oh," he slowly lifted himself up with his hands, allowing me and flip around on my back.

We both froze as we heard footsteps and Brom and Chris P. Cream came into view. Brom's eyes widened and Chris looked at us curiously.

"What up?" my brother asked.

Brom frowned, "Outside in front of the whole Varden? Explain yourselves!"

"What do ya mean?" I asked. I looked up at Murtagh who was still above me and I finally understood. I turned as red as a raspberry. "No, no no, I swear it's not like that! Murtagh and I... we um... we didn't do it! A strange little man came along and shot us with arrows that had some kind of sleeping medicine on them and we just happened to fall asleep on top of each other."

Brom's frown loosened and he laughed, "All right, Rose, I believe you. Strange things happen around you."

_Thank goodness, _I mentally sighed.

"I came to find you two because Roran and Eragon have set off to find the Ra'zac and you are both ordered to scout the borders for anything suspicious.

"Nice, sounds just _great_!"

Brom shook his head grimly. "We are thinking that there is going to be another encounter with the Empire's army soon." He looked back and around himself. "And the Urgals have joined forces with us. It is also your duty to try to help everyone get along, Rose."

I smacked my face with my hand, "Oh my god. Which one do I do first?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urgals and men all sat in a circle on the ground together looking at me intently. I clasped my hands together cheerfully and said, "All creatures are created equal, no matter what their appearance may be! Repeat this and shake hands politely with your neighbors.

"All creatures were created equal, no matter what their appearance may be!" all of the men and Urgals shouted and growled. Everyone began shaking hands with one another, but then conflicts immediately arose.

"Oh, what's the problem now," I frowned at all of them and they silenced down.

An Urgal spoke up, "This is not our way of doing things. We do not like it."

"Picky picky picky! Persnickety! Well then, how is it that you would like it to be done?"

"Fight me and and win and we will respect you and everyone else here."

I stood up, "Fine, come at me." I cracked my knuckles as the Urgal rose from his seat. The Varden's men yelled at me in protest and concern and the Urgal launched himself at me. My eyes widened as we both rolled down the hill we had been on top of but the beastly guy kept going at it. I gasped in pain as my whole body throbbed, but then my eyes widened even further as I could not longer feel or function my limbs.

"Do you give up, little Rose?"

"You know that this was unfair to begin with since I am a female child and you are a big brute!" I yelled out to the nature forces around me and said, "Forces of time that crumble and collapse mountains and stone, throw rocks upon the attacker!"

The Urgal looked up and grunted as the stones hit him, and it gave me the perfect opportunity to beat the guy up, and so I did even though I was numb. I pinned the Urgal down, and smiled, "So, have I won?"

"Yes, you have."

"I should receive enough respect from you and your comrades now, what do you think?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," I let him up and together we walked back up to the circle and joined everyone again. I sat down and sighed, my men staring at me in amazement. I smiled boldly even though I hurt all over and said to everyone, "Now remember this. Remember for the rest of our peaceful period of alliance with each other that underestimation is a dangerous thing."

I saw an Urgal and a man nudging each other in argument. I shot my glance around to them and pointed a finger, "BEHAVE! This is not preschool! I'm more well-behaved than you guys and I'm still a kid. How humiliating!"

The two stopped and turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna humiliate all of you until you all are nice to each other!" I scratched my head, "It's gonna be a lloooooonnngg week." I stood up and they did as well. "Oh no, class ain't dismissed yet! Marching! Go! ONE TWO THREE, LIFT A LEFT, TWO, THREE, FOUR. LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, RIGHT! RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT!"

And so I marched behind them, yelling orders and commands. And together, we all marched into the sunset.

(Oh no! It burns!!!) :O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**People need to get along, you know that? They are just too stubborn! Anyways, I am sorry for the slow updates. I have just came back from band camp, which was more like a boot camp, and now it's over! Yay! **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Send more! :D**

**And don't forget to check out my blog. You can find its address in my profile! Next chapter should be funnier, but please, tell me what you think of my brother Chris P. Cream! I would love to know how you think of him!**

**Sorry to those whom I promised to update on Sunday. Stupid Fanfiction server wasn't processing anything for me. Error, error, error! So annoying!!!**


	19. Perfect Peanut Butter Cookies

I do not own the Inheritance series, but I do own Ada, Kyo, the Obsidian Woods, that really weird mind-hacker person named Foo, and my beauteous singing sword.

Chapter... um... oh yes! Chapter 19!

I hummed pleasantly as I summoned a dozen giant ovens and preheated them to 350 degrees Fahrenheit. I reached into my magical bag of cooking supplies and, somehow, lifted out a bath tub full of peanut butter, brown sugar, white sugar, and eggs. I then took out a giant mixing paddle that was really supposed to be used to row a boat. I struck the paddle into the mixture, and with the best of my ability, began mixing the ingredients.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I growled as I tried to mix it with all of my might. my arms shook and my face became red as I pushed against the peanut butter. I felt the bathtub begin to slide across the ground and I was forced to stop. I let go of the paddle and let it stand upright in the mixture as I pondered.

Brom, Murtagh, Saphira, and Kyo suddenly came over and looked at me curiously, eying the tub.

"What is this?" Brom asked as he walked over to the tub and peered down at the ingredients.

"Peanut butter cookie dough," I grumbled. "I can't mix it."

"Perhaps we could be of some assistance then," the old man replied.

"Whoa, really? I'm gonna eat a cookie made by dragons, my boyfriend, and my favorite character from the Eragon series?!? This is totally _fabulous_!" I jumped up and down in excitement and we all got straight to business.

Brom gripped the giant paddle and I handed Murtagh another, I had Kyo and Saphira hold down the tub, and I let them get to work. I watched as Murtagh and Brom gritted their teeth, and... actually began to mix the ingredients! Woo! I grabbed a small vial of vanilla extract and poured the whole thing into the mixing dough. And as everything came together as I wanted it to, I had everyone stop.

We all began to fill greased cookie sheets with globs of the dough, which took about thirty minutes. Since the baking time was not long at all, we had tray after tray of fresh hot cookies coming out of the oven.

Chris came by and looked at me happily, instantly painting a begging expression onto his face. I shook my head and turned my back, giving him the perfect opportunity to take a cookie, but I suddenly shot around again to see him doing it, and I said, "RAAAR!"

He drew his hand away and ran off.

"Yeah, no peanut butter cookies for Chris P. Cream yet!" I grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it to test it.

It was perfect. Perfect. So perfect that there was no way to make it better. So flawless in every way that it was like a sin eating it. So deliciously accurate that no one would have guessed that its original ingredients were only peanut butter, sugar, and an egg. No one! It was so perfect that it would make anyone feel like flying up into the clouds and into the heavens, and then give the angels some of the cookies, and then even the Lord himself. And then the Lord would say, "Good heavens! This cookie is the most beautiful thing I've ever tasted!" And then that cookie would be so perfect that he'd grant you anything that you wished and then if you said, "more cookies," he'd give you a mountain of those perfect and heavenly peanut butter cookies and then the world would never go hungry again. And everyone would be as happy as a little boy getting a giant lollipop. And then there would be peace because those cookies are just so damned good that people would never even feel like being angry. And then we would all be happy in our little dreamland. And those peanut butter cookies would be so perfect that wars would break out because everyone ate the cookies and there would be no more because everyone hogged them all. And then we would all look around for help and then I would make the best peanut butter cookies in the world and then I'd eat them all. And then I'd feel so good, that I'd go fly to the moon and give the moon man a cookie and then he'd make the moon shine so brightly that it would cause global warming to speed up, and then no one would be able to tell if it was day or night.

_That_ was how perfect those peanut butter cookies were.

"Rose, what are we going to do with all of these cookies?" Murtagh asked me.

"Um. Give them to the Varden members. They deserve them," I smiled. I took a tray of the heavenly cookies and said, "But I'm keeping this pile for the little group of Urgals and men that I'm teaching."

"Alright. Brom and I will distribute them... I guess."

"Yeah, have at it! I'm off to teach those other guys friendship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I made these yummy cookies just for you guys!" I sat down cheerfully in the friendship circle and lifted up the platter for every eye to see. "They are delicious, and so if you behave today, you'll be rewarded with these!"

"Sweets of such are for men, not us," and Urgal spoke up.

"What are you talking about? These are for _everyone_! You eat a cookie and you like it," I shoved a cookie in the Urgal's mouth and his eyes widened.

"These are delicious..." he whispered.

"Yup, of course they are. I do not even feel worthy of them, and yet I made them! Now, if you all behave and are nice to each other, I'll give you cookies at the end of class. Are my orders clear?"

"Yes ma'am," everyone said in unison.

"My cookies will rule the world," I whispered with a mischievous grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, have you tried one of those cookies Rose of the Unknown made?" I heard a man exclaim to his buddy.

"They're so damn good that they should be sinful," the man's buddy replied.

"She could drug Galbatorix with those and put him under her own control, they're so good!"

"No, they're so good that she could take a whole bunch of those and throw them at enemies in the next battle and they'd walk off because they don't want to fight because they're so good..."

I walked out of hearing range but I soon came across a bunch of young women talking.

"No, they're so good, that she could make any man fall in love with her," on of the girls said.

"Oh," one put her hands to her heart, "it's like a love potion."

"No, they're so good that they could make you fly," another remarked.

"They are so good that you could get a prince to fall in love with the person giving him the cookie," one off to the side said.

"Oh," they all said together, "how dreamy."

_That good, eh? _I smiled and took a left over cookie from the platter and ate it casually. There were a few left, and I thought for a while, and smiled. I took a two cookies and wrapped them in a special and magical preserving plastic wrap, then I put them gently in a small box, and I stuffed it into my pocket. I wanted to save these cookies for my friend, Amy, when I would return home.

_Home, _I sighed.

"OH MY GOD," I heard a man scream and run out of his tent, "I'M ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS!!!" He fell to the ground and began to roll in the dirt.

"Huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rose, maybe you shouldn't have made those cookies, _Saphira said to me.

I looked up to the sky to see that the sun was almost setting, and I patted the female reptile. _Why's that?_

_None of them will do their duties, they are all distracted. I talked with Nasuada and she told me that whenever she orders someone to do something, they space off and go frolicking away._

I laughed. _Who knew that cookies could change a whole nation. _

_We must stop this nonsense._

_Don't worry, this'll all wear off by tomorrow._

_I hope that you are right, little Rider._

_I'm gonna go explore the borders now to see if there's any enemy spies. Kyo!_

_I'm coming, my little Rose, _my dragon replied and landed beside me, letting me on his back. He bowed respectively to Saphira and launched off into the darkening sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been four hours since we first took off, and believe me, I was exhausted.

I looked lazily down at the ground and sniffled as the air became cold. I rested my head against Kyo's neck and began to close my eyes when suddenly-

_Rose, I have spotted an unidentifiable man down there at the Varden's perimeter, _Kyo suddenly pointed out.

_Huh, where?_

_I shall fly down and investigate._

_Hey hey, wait a MIINUTTTE!!! _I screamed as he dived downwards, having me hold on for dear life. I felt sick as the ground below us began to spin, and spin, and spin. _Kyo, slow down, please? _

_Huh? Oh, sorry. _He shot out his wings, making me jolt forward. I slammed into his neck and groaned. _Hm, _he began again, _ah, it is an Empire scout! _He landed right in front of the man and roared, making the man jump in fear and take out a bow.

_Don't hurt him too much, Kyo. We will need to capture him and bring him back for questioning._

_Right._

I hopped off of the dragon, my sword drawn. "Halt, what brings you here?"

The man laughed, "I am here to kill!" He shot an arrow at me.

_Rose!_ Kyo roared.

I ducked as the arrow nearly grazed my scalp. "Okay, you've asked for it." I stood back up and jumped at the man, making him fall onto his back. I punched him, but he only laughed. I punched him again.

"Heheheh...." he said.

I punched him so hard that I knocked out a tooth.

"Heheheheheh. Hehe-"

"What the HELL is your problem?!?" _Kyo, call for back up!_

He nodded and let out three roars. A code for SOS for all of my friends.

I punched the guy again and he giggled. He threw a jaw-slamming punch at me and I flew backwards onto the rocky ground. I moaned as the man got back up and got his bow. He let an arrow fly at me but I knocked it away with a swing of my singing sword. I flipped back onto my feet and stood my ground.

I gasped as Saphira came out of nowhere and threw herself at the man, making him tumble to the ground. Now under her paw, the man could not move, but he still laughed.

"What is this? A sick joke?!?" I screamed at him. "Saphira, do you think you can contact Brom?"

_Yes, I shall do that now._

Brom came within seconds and looked upon the man and then back to me.

"What is this devilry? What is wrong with him?" I asked.

"Another of Galbatorix's sick ideas," Brom shook his head, "he must have put a spell on him that makes him immune to pain."

"Should we keep him and interrogate him?"

"We wouldn't get anything out of him. It is best to kill him." Brom drew his sword.

"No, no, no, no!" I stopped him. "Maybe I can fix him!" I took a cookie out of my pocket and forced the scout to eat it. "Here, eat a cookie! They're good for you."

The man's eyes widened and he looked around himself. "What the... what the hell?!? Where am I?"

"Yay! It worked!" I jumped up and down in excitement.

"He lost his memory," Brom grumbled.

"Typical." I crouched down next to the chap, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Rawlin," he shivered as he looked up at Saphira.

"Well, Rawlin. Do you know why you are here?"

"Is this the Varden?"

"Yeah."

"I was supposed to scout the area, but before I left, the king asked me to test something for him... and that's... that's all I remember." He spat out a tooth, "Ouch..."

"Well, you're under arrest." I said simply. I took out a pair of handcuffs and had the guy roll on his stomach after Saphira let him go.

"What are those things?" Brom pointed to the handcuffs.

"Something cops use."

"Cops..."

_Click. _Rawlin's hands were now securely behind his back and we walked him back to camp.

"Excuse me, miss," Rawlin whispered on the way to Nasuada's tent. "I just wanted to say thanks for the cookie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose, can I have a cookie now?" Chris asked me as he and I played the PS2.

I paused the game and listened to what was outside the tent. Crickets chirped together in a echoed symphony, and the inside of the tent had grown dark. I stood up and walked over to the tent door, but then I tripped over something quite large. I quickly got up, turned on a lantern, and looked down to see Ada sleeping on the floor.

I stared for a while and then back to Christopher, "This is your doing, isn't it?"

'Uh huh," he nodded, "I wanted to see if it worked. And besides, I earn my place as Griffin Rider now, don't I?"

"Wot?!? Dude, he's my griffin! You need permission first!"

"Okay. Hey, can I have your griffin?"

"No."

He sighed, "May I please take care of Ada and be his rider. _Please_?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I looked upon him sympathetically.

"No. What would you rather have: a cookie or Ada the cowardly griffin?"

Chris thought for a while. "Well, your cookies are to die for... but Ada is someone that I can ride and play with. He could protect me. But he could easily just run away because he gets scared... hm..."

"Ah, goodness. I give you permission to ride Ada."

"Yay!"

"But," I raised a finger, "you may do so only if he likes you."

"He does, he sleeps with me and keeps me warm each night."

"Um..."

"Please?"

"Sure, but he's still mine."

"Ours."

"Mine."

"Ours."

"_Mine_!"

"No, OURS!"

"DUDE, HE'S MINE!"

"NO, HE BELONGS TO BOTH OF US!"

"CHRIS, HE'S MINE! I OWN HIM!"

"Nuh uh, he's ours. I'm the daddy and your the mommy, Rose."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!? WE AREN'T ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!! THAT'S _WRONG_!"

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't okay that I'm his dad? You can be the mom, I already said. I don't know why your so angry."

"We are NOT a couple!"

Murtagh suddenly walked inside and looked at us in confusion, "I am sorry. Did I miss something?"

"No, Murtagh, you didn't," I said with a sigh.

"Who's not a couple?"

"We aren't a couple," I pointed to Chris and I. I felt completely drained suddenly.

My lover looked at us and smiled, "Well, of course you are not a pair. You are siblings."

"Chris says I'm the mom and he's the dad."

"Of who?"

"Ada," my sibling and I said together.

Murtagh laughed. "I do not understand why it is a such a problem for you, Rose."

"Humility..."

"Oh," Murtagh said quietly. "Would... would you like to talk about it?"

"No." I pouted, sat down next to Chris, and resumed our game. "Hah, killed you Chris P. Cream!"

"You owe me a cookie," Chris whined.

"Go make your own cookies! You're old enough to cook."

"But... but it looks soooo hard," he mewled at me.

"Pfff, whatever," I threw a cookie at him and it bounced off his nose and onto the ground. He stared at it dumbly as I said, "Hurry, five second rule!"

"Huh? But it's dirty-"

"Hurry, five second rule!"

"Wha-?"

I swiped it up and ate it, "Awe, too late."

"You're mean!"

"Here, have another," I tossed him another cookie, and he caught it, eating it greedily. I smirked, "I licked that, you know."

My brother gagged, and scowled at me. He grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at me. It bonked me right in the middle of the forehead.

"Ow, my third eye!" I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"You don't have three eyes, dummy!"

"Yeah, well you don't have three times the smarts that I have!"

"You meanie!!!"

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked around to see Murtagh.

"Hey there," I smiled, "It's been ages."

"It has been two minutes, you mean," he smiled back. But for some reason, there was something wrong with that smile.

"What is it? That's not the sure and wry smile I know," I said.

"I need to tell you something. Would you venture outside with me for a moment?"

"Sure." I got up and left Christopher and his PS2.

Murtagh walked to the tent flap, lifted it open, and had me walk through first. He followed me out into the chilled night, closing the canvas door gently. I turned around and met Murtagh. "So, what is it?" I asked.

His face was very serious, almost desperate and frustrated as he said, "I have been assigned to become part of a raiding party with Eragon's cousin. And so it may be a while until we meet again."

"Oh," I said simply, "Is that what you are all worried about?"

"Do you not understand?" Murtagh clenched his fists and looked away.

"Yeah, I understand," I reached for his hand. "You are worried about me. You know I am worried about you. You are concerned that you may never make it back. You fear of being captured by the Empire." I smiled as he looked back to me, and my eyes gazed into his, "We are in the third story, Murtagh. Galbatorix already has someone under his control. I do not think he would be after you anymore."

He drew away, breaking the gaze, "No, he still is hunting me down. And he will until he gets me, as I am Morzan's son. If he were to capture me... and... and the other dragon was to hatch for me, then I would be forced to fight against my own beloved. You."

"You will be fine," I assured. "I know you'll be fine. You shall be with other Varden members."

"My father was a dragon rider. It gives me a chance of being one too."

"Of course it does." I grabbed his fist and unraveled it, "If you were captured by that damned king, you know that I'd be at his door, knocking within an instant. And when he shall answer, I will kick him in the shin till he DIES!"

Murtagh let out a small laugh, "Let us hope that it shall not come to that." He took hold of my other hand and looked into my eyes. "You have grown taller, Rose."

"I'm still a midget, though," I said with a bashful blush.

"No, you are five-six and a half I'd say. That is a very average height."

"I still feel short, and I still feel like I'm fourteen, even though I am about sixteen now. Whoa, I can drive a car now in the real world. Oh Murtagh, I am so homesi-"

I cut off as his lips met mine in a kiss. My eyes widened in surprise, and as he released, I stood there as still as a statue. A chill ran down my spine, my knees grew wobbly, and my insides became all jittery and giddy.

"Your home is here," he told me. "Here in Alagaesia." He stroked my hair and touched my ear tip affectionately, "You are beautiful as you are, Rose. Do not forget that. It never matters if someone is short, tall, silly, or quiet. Inside of you is a blooming flower unlike any other this world has seen. Even when you are silly, or acting with complete stupidity, I know that you are a smart and mature woman."

I tried to speak, but my tongue was all twisted. I felt like someone floating on a cloud, but at the same time, I felt completely detached, as though from confusion, misunderstanding. I did not know why. I guess that was normal for a girl my age.

"Let us go back inside, where we won't freeze," he declared, and I followed him back into the tent.

I walked around on my tippy toes, in a sudden light feeling that made me feel like a spring. I looked down at Ada to see Chris sleeping under the griffin's wing, and I smiled. I rubbed his head without even thinking, and turned off the PS2 and his TV. I went over to my cot, lifted my arms, and fell backwards onto the mattress, looking up at the ceiling.

I watched Murtagh slip into his cot in the corner of my eye, and then I saw Brom enter the tent as he was also sharing the tent with us. He stared upon my dreamy expression and smiled through his beard.

"Is all well?" the old man asked me.

"Yes," I sighed. "Goodnight, Brom."

"Dream well, Rose of the Unknown," he chuckled and retired to his own bed as well.

"Hey Brom?"

"Yes?" he answered back from his cot.

"When do you think Eragon shall return from his Ra'zac hunting?"

"His deed has been done as Roran has returned with Katrina. But he is now heading to the dwarven city to be there for the election of the new dwarf king. He had just returned this morning and he left soon afterwards with an Urgal guide and Saphira."

"Oh. Well, goodnight then," I reached for my lantern and blew out its flame.

_Hah, just to think: that was my first real kiss, _I thought to myself. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve to make the cooties go away. It was a habit of mine to always do that after I am kissed on my forehead, hand, or cheek. _I won't let anything happen to you, Murtagh, I promise._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sorry?" I asked in shock. I was inside Nasuada's tent, and I was being assigned a mission.

"Rose, you must go to Farthen Dûr and accompany Eragon. Two brains are better one when it comes to politics."

"Wait, _where_ is that again? I forget where the dwarves are!"

"You shall be accompanied by a guide."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, I'll find it myself. All I ask for is a compass and a map of Alagaesia. Oh wait... I have the third book. Never mind, just a compass please, I have a copy of the map in that book of mine.

"As you wish," Nasuada sighed. "You are to leave at dawn without Kyoshu, and hopefully, find Orik and Eragon there waiting. I would recommend taking your former riding creature, Ada."

"Wait, Orik's already there?!? Well," I put my hands on my hips and smiled, "I'll be! Never even noticed that he wasn't here."

"A small saddle has been prepared for you and has been packed with food and water for your traveling. I wish you luck, and farewell."

I walked out of the tent and grumbled, "Ugh, I hate politics. She just wants me gone so I don't make anymore cookies, I bet. She's just lucky I didn't make any of my 'special' brownies!"

_What is it? _Kyoshu's voice suddenly filled mine.

_Nothing, nothing really. I gotta go to the dwarvish city, and go participate in politics. You can't come because you must stay here and help protect the Varden. I must go with my griffin, I am guessing._

_Ah, I see. I have never been to their city. It is nice?_

_Yes. Lots of gems, lots of room, stone, shadows, tunnels, and really short people._

_Short like you?_

_Wot?!? Your mean, Kyo!_

Giggles erupted my mind, _I am teasing, little Rose of mine. _

_You should have tried a cookie._

_No, I'm on a diet, sorry._

_No your not! _I looked around for the black dragon but he was nowhere to be found.

_A diet of meat, yes. No more baked goods for me. _

_Yeah, sure, only beer right?_

_Hm?_

_Ugh, never mind. _I stopped and gasped.

_What is it?_

_Chris! He's just a boy! He can't be here alone!_

_Katrina and the other maidens shall care for him. It has already been planned out._

_Oh... _I entered my tent and saw Murtagh sitting on his cot, and Chris playing with his Legos. A usual sight for me. My griffin came up to me, and I patted Ada's beak, making him purr and walk back to his corner.

"Good afternoon, dear Murtagh," I sat down next to my lover and smiled kindly.

He smiled grimly in return.

"I must tell you something," I whispered in his ear, and stood up, leading him outside. I looked up at the sky to see the stars coming into view, crickets chirping. I looked back to him and said, "I am to depart here tomorrow."

His eyes widened. "Again? Where to this time?"

"To the dwarven city."

"W-why must you? Eragon is already over there, is he not?"

"As Nasuada had told me: two brains are better than one when it comes to politics."

"I..."

"Kyo shall stay here though, and I do think that he shall watch over everyone well," I looked around, _Won't you?_

_Of course, _I heard a mental reply.

"Rose, you are nothing but a tool in this rebellion. We are nothing but tools, pawns on a board of chess."

I smiled, "Ah, but I am one of those pawns who makes it to the other side and becomes anything that I desire."

"Unessecary sacrifices have been made in this place. I hated this place to begin with, and that is why I wanted to leave before I got captured by them with you and the others!"

"Oh Murtagh, but it must be much better than being prisoner of that horrible dark king... what am I saying? 'Dark'? No, 'insane' is the word. I do not see anything wrong with darkness.... huh..."

"That is why I planned to run to somewhere where neither can find me," he looked upon me in reluctance, "but it is hard to leave by yourself leave behind the one you love."

I blushed and grinned, "Very true."

"So I am stuck."

"Being stuck is fun! Oh, like one time, I squeezed myself into one of these really small plastic cars made for toddlers, but then I couldn't get back out. That was HILARIOUS!"

"..."

"So yeah, I am to leave tomorrow at dawn with Ada, alright? All's I can say is be careful and cautiuos of everyone. And since you are with Roran, I suggest that if Roran comes up with a better solution to ANYTHING such as directions and such, you should DEFINITELY listen to him. He's a good leader. Trust me, and trust him."

"Roran, Eragon's cousin... I shall."

"Good!" I walked back inside the tent, "Well, good night everyone, I'm going to bed early."

Chris looked over to me and beamed, "Good night, Sis!" His smile disappeared, "Hey, what were you two talking about?"

Murtagh and I glanced at each other. "Umm..." said I.

"Umm..." Murtagh said.

"We were talking about how um... delicious those sugar cookies are next door. You should go get yourself one, Chris P. Cream. Oh, and get me and Murtagh one too, but make sure that they have frosting on them, or you're not allowed in here."

Chris shot out of the door, and I smiled.

"There are no sugar cookies next door," Murtagh whispered, and then he laughed, "Ah, good trick."

"Thanks. Huh... How are we gonna make sure Chris does not find out about our absence?" I asked as I slipped into my bed with my clothing still on.

"Impossible to keep secret."

I snapped my fingers, "Hey, there was supposed to be a troop of elves that came here to assist Eragon. Have any elves come here?"

"Aye."

"Okay, we're good then. Huh, didn't even notice them..." I thought for a while but then Chris suddenly burst through the door with three cookies in his hands.

"I got the cookies!" he announced with pride.

I was speechless, but then I finally said, "Oh, goody... thanks little bro." He handed me a cookie, and skipped over to Murtagh to give him one as well. I eyed the cookie cautiously and looked over to my brother to see him nibbling his gleefully.

I put the cookie down on my blanket, "Heeeeyyy, um... we were only joking about the cookies you know. There weren't supposed to be any... anywhere... at all."

He looked at me with a curious look, "Really? 'Cause I got them from this hobo person who had just happened to be traveling through. His name was Burt, and when I mentioned your name he gave me the cookies, saying that they were made with his, 'special recipe'."

I gulped and looked down at the cookie. "Christopher, don't eat that cookie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh," I sighed as I looked down at the scenery below me. The sun was now just a little bit over the mountains, the air was cold, and Ada happily continued flying.

He glanced back at me, "Gwarr."

"Yeah, I love you too," I petted him dully and opened the book Brisingr to the map, but then I suddenly swore, making Ada look back again.

"Raaa?"

"Damnit! There isn't a map! Where did it go?!? It was right there!" I pointed down to a blank page.

The griffin seemed to smile and he looked back to his path.

"Oh, man, I'm gonna get lost!"

"Graar, Grraaaa Rarrg!"

"Huh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, will I ever make it to the dwarven city and participate in dwarfish politics? Or will I have to turn around to look for the Varden again? You'll find out next week.**

**Again, I am very sorry for this slow update, and believe me, it probably won't get any better as I am starting the first day of school TOMORROW!!! I am not looking forward to it.**

**Reviews? Reviews? Anyone want to comment? Please? And don't forget to check out my blog!**


	20. Ice Cream Cravings

Remember that I do not own the Inheritance Cycle in any way, but I do own Kyo, Ada, Foo, the Obsidian Woods, and my amazingly rad and awesome singing sword.

Chapter 20

(Huzzah!!!)

"Graar, Grraaaa Rarrg!"

"Huh?" I asked.

Ada grumbled and repeated himself, "Grrraaarrr, Grrraaaaa, Rrraaarrrgg!"

"Oh, really???"

"Scree!"

"Awesome!!" I looked to you, the reader and said, "Oh, he said that he knows the way there." I patted the griffin and and smiled, "Good boy, Ada! Good boy! As a reward, I shall grant you the gift to be able to vocalize human English!"

Ada slowed down and said rumbly, purring voice, "H-human English?"

"Yup!"

Ada stopped flapping all together, "Oh... oh, oh...." We floated in the air for what seemed forever.

"Ohhh, no," I said.

We plummeted downward, Ada seemingly not noticing. I felt as though my neck was stretching upwards, each and every single vertebra lifting out of its socket. Was I going to dislocate my vertebra? Would I be physically disabled for the rest of my life if my winged griffin crashed into the ground like a dimwit sinking to the bottom of a pool with floaties on his arms?

"Oh...."

"Ada!!!" I barked at him.

"Oh yeah," he spread out his wings again and I crashed into his back at full impact, making the griffin scream out. He began to fly again, and he turned his head ever so slightly to make sure I was okay. But the only thing I was now was a crumpled mass piled on his back. "Human?"

I did not answer.

"Human? Human... eh, R-rooarrse? Arrrre you well?"

I was as silent as a stone.

"Human, human, wake up!"

I did not reply.

"Raar.... raa... Roarse!"

I shifted a little and clung onto his neck feathers. "Don't EVER do that again," I sighed.

"Arrrre you well?"

"Goodness, I don't know," I groaned. "Which part of me is well, or which part of me is not, I cannot tell."

"Wot hurrarts?"

"... I did not understand what you said. Stop roaring your R's!"

"My... my Rars...? I asked what hurrrts."

"E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. I think messed up my back when you jolted back into the air."

"Oh, my... I do sincerrrely apologize!"

"You know, I liked it better when you spoke griffin." I sighed and whispered another of my spells.

"Hey, wait, whaterrr you doing?"

"I limited your time of speech. By the time the sun sets you're going back to normal."

Ada grumbled as he flapped his wings powerfully, making the air around us rush even faster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Errygon was an elf who was the first rider, then this lad is born again, but he's a lousy fighter!" I began to sing in an opera voice. "Go-o-o-o Errygon! Go and fight the king! Give your dragon some mead and go fly to the Varden! To Siiiinnggg!!!"

"Roarse, that song is getting most agitating," Ada rumbled.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do on long flight trips? Clog dance on your back? Bake a batch of cookies? Jump on a trampoline? Go fishing? I can't even fish when I am stuck flying in the sky! Oh, wait, flying fish! Look, there's flying fish!!" I pointed down to a formation of flying fish, which were flying right under us and I took out a pole and smiled.

"You always have made me curious, my human"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, here we are!" I yelled as I landed in a weird landing area. No one was seen in the room at all. "Helloooo! Hello, there was supposed to be someone here waiting for me!" I growled and stomped my feet. I put my finger to my temple and frowned as I sent a telepathic message to Eragon. _Eragon, I am here! Where are you and the other people?_

It took a few minutes to get a reply. _Rose, we are down in a meeting. Come and find us._

_But Eragon, _I whined, _I don't know my way around here..._

I heard a mental sigh. _A dwarf shall come and bring you back then. He will be there in a minute._

_Alright, thanks!_

I felt puzzlement linger in Eragon's mind. _… Your welcome..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi everyone!!!" I yelled as I entered the room where the meeting was held.

Eragon turned his head and put a finger to his lips as he frowned. He pointed to a vacant seat next to him and I scurried and sat down, my face turning rosy in embarrassment for my obnoxious behavior. I shrank in my seat and glanced up at Eragon's focused and serious face. _Hi Eragon, _I sent him a mental message.

His eyes darted to me, his expression unchanged, _Hello._

_How are you today?_

_I am well._

_Are you really?_

_Why are you talking to me telepathically?_

_I don't want to interrupt the dwarfs' conversation of politics._

_I suggest that you listen to their words, _Eragon's eyes focused back upon the debating dwarves in the room. I guess they were supposed to be some of the candidates for becoming the leader.

_Wait, Hrothgar's really gone? _My eyes widened as I forgot what had happened in the second book.

_Yes, he was killed by the king's other rider. Do you not remember?_

_Was this before I was captured? I never knew._

_Yes, before._

_Orik will win._

_I hope he does, he will make a great king._

_He will, _I nodded. _That's how it's supposed to be. Oh my! There should be assassins coming after us as well later._

Eragon paled and his eyes widened.

_Don't worry, you beat their bums. Besides, I'm here to help you all._

_Thank you. Now let us listen to them. _He again looked back to the dwarves.

I was quiet for a while and watched the little men, unable to absorb anything that they said. I watched as Eragon nodded and spoke out a few times too, but I was as silent as a snake. I did not want to be part of the spotlight. _Hey Eragon?_

I watched Eragon take in a silent sigh. _Yes?_

_What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?_

_Sorry?_

_Ice cream. _I sent a picture into his mind.

_Eh, berry ice treat... – wait, what does this have to do with politics?_

_I like cake batter flavor from Cold Stone. I think birthday cake flavor, watermelon, and blueberry muffin is pretty good too. Oh, and banana! Gotta try the banana, Eragon! Eragon, after this jibber jabber meeting that we're in we should go to Cold Stone._

_Later. Now please pay attention._

_I wanna try every single ice cream flavor in the world! Doesn't that sound fun? Let's do that after Cold Stone! I wanna go get a giant spoon too and lick it till I can taste the metal!_

_Rose._

_Oh, and then we should go to Ice Cream Mountain! Let's go to Ice Cream Mountain, Eragon. Ice Cream Mountain! Where every flavor possible exists! _

_Shush. Please pay attention now, and later we shall do all of this, I promise._

_Really?_

_Yes, now listen._

_Alright! _I was quiet for a while my teeth showing in a pure smile. _Hey Eragon._

_Yes? _He sighed.

_Guess what?_

_What?_

_Dragon butt!_

_Rose._

_Did you know that there was this mushroom that entered a bar, but the bartender said, "Sorry, we don't serve mushrooms." And then the mushroom said, "But hey, I'm a fungi!" Get it, fungi? Like "fun guy!" Oh, do you know how to make a cat go woof?_

_No._

_Dip it in oil and throw a lit match at it and-_

_Please stop._

_Okay... Eragon, what's your favorite color? Is it blue? Because I noticed that you have a blue dwagon, blue magic, a blue gem in your sword, a black and blue sword belt, and a whole bunch of other blue stuff. My favorite color is green, but my dwagon is black, my magic is black, my outfit is practically all black... what if someone had white magic? Oh, man, I sound racist! Hey, Eragon? Have you ever read a paper that had white ink on it instead of black ink?_

_How would that work?_

_It wouldn't! That's why I asked. Hey Eragon?_

_What!_

_Do you like eggs? I think eggs don't taste good without toast. Toast is yummy. Have you ever made toast, Eragon? You should! It's really fun! It tastes yummy too!_

No answer.

_Errygon? Eragon, hello? Hey Eragon? Eragon? Eragon? _

_WHAT!_

_Hi Eragon. You know, there's like a whole bunch of different ways of saying hello: hello, hi, hey, hiya, what's up, yo, good morning, good evening, long time no see works too, howdy. Oh, and then there's different languages: ohaiyo, konnichiwa, moshi moshi, aloha, olah, bonjour, hallo, hej, ahoj... and a lot more... I just forget... yeah. Oh, and there's a whole bunch of ways for saying bye! Do you know one?_

Silence. Eragon was trying to block out my conversation.

_Hey Eragon?_

_SHUT UP!_

_Sorry. _I sniffled.

_I'll talk with you later._

_Okay! _I smiled and looked around to everyone. I felt like an eight year old again! What a lovely youthful feeling. I looked at Orik and caught his eye and waved. He only nodded and focused back to everything else. I twiddled my thumbs for a while and sighed as I soon became lost in my little dream land again. I had not done so in ages, and it felt so good...

"Arget Mithrim."

I jumped a little in my seat and pulled my legs up onto the chair and rested my chin on my knees. "Sorry?"

Eragon looked at me, "That's their name for you."

"Oh. Hi," I waved shyly to the person addressing me.

"Tell us your opinion on all of this."

My eyes widened. Damn, I had not listened to anything they had said!

Eragon frowned a little and sent me another telepathic message, _Your opinion of Orik. Make it good, alright?_

_Oh, okay! _I sat up straight, and said, "Orik is very worthy of being king. Ever since I first met him, I felt the good leadership he carries running through his blood. Hrothgar thought of him as a son, and I do believe that it would be best to follow the wishes Hrothgar had for him, and that is to be king. He is kind, generous, intelligent, brave, and not to mention very good with the ax." Everyone was quiet and I sighed as no one nodded. "I have been known to tell the future by you people, correct?"

"Aye."

"Well, I have predicted that he shall win this political battle, not because I am favoring someone over some others, but because it is what fate has decided. It is fate that he should become king."

Everyone nodded and murmured to each other.

"That is all." I hid the lower part of my face in my knees again and glanced up at Eragon. I lightened up to see that he was nodding to me. A signal that I had done well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ice Cream Mountain, Eragon! You promised!" I said as I skipped next to Eragon as we left the room.

"I believe that you said that you wanted to go to... Cold Stone first, and then sample every flavor. Cold Stone..." he looked around himself. "Is that a place here?"

"No," I shook my head, "It's a ice cream shop from America."

"How are you planning on finding this place if it's on a different world?"

I smiled and grabbed his arm, leading him down a dark and small hall. And at the end of this, there and behold, was a Cold Stone building. "Come on! Let's go and get free samples, Eragon!" I pulled him inside the out-of-place building and marveled at everything inside.

Eragon looked around wearily, focusing mostly on the lights above him. "What kind of lamp is this?"

"It's no lamp. It's a light. A light bulb. It is a ball of glass full of electricity. Electricity is something that is like lightning."

"Your world gets lightning in a ball?"

"I guess," I shrugged and focused back on all of the flavors. I looked up to the person behind the flavors and said, "May I try a sample of the berry banana split? And may my buddy here have a sample as well?"

The woman nodded and gave me to sample spoons of the flavor, and I handed one to Eragon. He licked it and nodded at it's yummy taste.

"May my partner also try the cake batter, banana, blueberry muffin, and the chocolate?"

"Yes he may." The worker first handed me the sample spoon of cake batter, and I handed it to Eragon.

As he licked it, I told him, "Go ahead and ask her to try flavors, alright? I'm gonna get help from that dude over there."

As Eragon walked up to the flavor display, I began asking the other person for flavors I had yet to try, savoring each one of them happily. I loved Cold Stone. As I sucked my last spoon, I saw Eragon asking for a small cup of chocolate raspberry sorbet, a new flavor, I guess. And as the woman asked for pay, Eragon handed her two gold coins. She took them curiously and asked, "And how much are these worth, sir?"

Eragon scratched his head, not quite getting it.

"Those are pure gold, ma'am," I spoke up, "and so they are about worth ten dollars in all. So please give that other piece back to him. Keep the change." The woman looked quite confused after that, and Eragon and I walked out, and as I turned around, the shop was gone.

"Hm, where did it go?" Eragon turned around with his spoon in his mouth.

"Back to America, I guess... Now it's time to go try every flavor in existence!!!" I dragged him to the dining area of the dwarven city and summoned for every flavor, gasping in shock by how many bowls of ice cream appeared. There were so many flavors!

"Rose, do you not think that this is a little ridiculous?" Eragon asked as he handed me a bowl.

"No, not at all! This is probably every person's dream! Maybe I'll be the first person in the world to try every single flavor in existence!"

Eragon reached for a bowl but I slapped his hand away. "No you don't! I need to sample them all first! Then you can have the rest."

A few dwarfish people came over to investigate.

I growled at them and they backed off, "My ice cweam!!! RAAR!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, god... what have I done?" I moaned and leaned on Eragon's shoulder as he tried another flavor. I tried a small bit of every single flavor, and it was probably equivalent to about fifty scoops of ice cream in all. I moaned as my mouth was icy, my fingers were cold, and my stomach ached. "It was everyone's dream, but it turned out to be my hell."

"Maybe you should have paced yourself with this. Instead of trying all of these unthinkable flavors at once, you should have tried some each day," Eragon replied as he took another spoonful of a flavor that he seemed to fancy.

"Oh, man, this is worse than a woman's monthly period!"

"Hm?"

"Ugh, nothing." I slipped out of my chair, off of Eragon's shoulder, and onto the ground.

"Rose?" Eragon peeked under the table to see my miserable self. "Maybe we should go retire to our beds."

"Help me up." I groaned as I held out an arm. I heard a sigh, and a hand grip my wrist. As Eragon pulled me out from under the table, he set me on my feet and led me away. He had me put my arm over his shoulder as I tried to walk alongside him, but my feet dragged across the ground.

Orik came along stopping curiously and asking, "Shadeslayer, is Rose sick?"

Eragon shook his head with a little smile on his face, "No, she just has an upset stomach."

"I see," Orik eyed me, and nodded his head. "We shall see each other tomorrow then. Sleep well Shadeslayer, and Arget Mithrim."

As we went up into a hallway, I muttered, "I hate that name."

"Mm," was all Eragon said. But then he asked, "How is my brother?"

"Murtagh? Oh, I think he's fine. He's a little down though. He has to go and be part of a raiding party with Roran. Murtagh really wishes he was somewhere else. He does not fancy the Varden, but at the same time, he knows that Galby will try to capture him if he left."

"I see-" Eragon suddenly stopped and let me go, making me collapse to the ground. He drew his sword and frowned as he looked in every direction possible. I got up and drew my fabulous singing sword and looked around as well.

"What is it?" I whispered, too tired to try to sense anything nearby.

"Others are here, and I sense them as foe," Eragon hissed.

"The Ra'zac are dead, right?" I asked as I swayed side to side.

"Yes, they are all dead."

"Who could it be – ohhhh no."

"What is it?"

"Remember what I said earlier about assassins?"

"Yes."

"Well, guess who's here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, it is my twentieth chapter of fanfiction!!! Gee. Didn't think it would last this long. Well, I again apologize about the slow update. Marching band has turned out to be a pain in the bum. Make us march in the heat for two hours on Friday. Two people fainted. It's horrible. **

**Anyways. I hope you will all be patient with my slow update as I try to get these chapters to you all as soon as I can. Oh, and by the way, Ada's voice should be gone by now, so yay! I'm not doing that again.**

** Oh, and please do tell me of what you think of Chris P. Cream! Is he a cool character or a complete dork?**

**Try the peanut butter cookie recipe on my blog, people!**


	21. Ninjas

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or it's characters. But I do own Kyo, Ada, the Obsidian Woods, Foo, my capriciously handsome singing sword, and the newcomer, Gilbert. Gosh darnit! Another!

Chapter 21

"Rose, this is no time for announcing disclaimers!" Eragon hissed as he looked around himself.

I grabbed my gut and moaned, leaning against the stone wall for support.

"Are you sure that the people here are assassins?"

"Yeah, look above you, dimwit," I said in a grouchy voice. Eragon looked up cautiously at the ceiling but it was to dark to see anything. Eragon was about to raise a spell when I caught his hand, making him pause in shock as he turned his attention to me.

"They'll attack if you cast a spell. They are shielded," I whispered. "Just walk a little farther, and we'll be out of their attacking area." Eragon grabbed my arm carefully, helping me walk along with him. "Unless they have Ninja Stars," I blurted out unexpectedly.

"Stars?" Eragon looked at me in confusion, though his eyes were still focused around us.

"Oh my gosh, there they are!" I pointed behind me and three ninjas came out of nowhere.

"Chwwaaa," one cried.

"Haaaaaa," another roared.

"Ataku shiro!" one said in a demanding voice.

Eragon held up his sword, "What did he just say?"

"Um... something that meant something like 'Attack!!'"

The black-clad warriors ran at us, kicking Eragon in the stomach and forcing him down with ease. The three only attacked Eragon, but not me.

"Rose, help me out here!" he was about to utter a spell.

"No, don't cast a spell!" I screamed at him.

Eragon pushed them off and tried to cut at them. His swordsmanship really had improved, but no one could destroy a sly ninja with a heavy sword. "These are no dwarves!" he cried out to me.

I sighed and yelled, "Baka ninja-san, sutoppu!!"

The three assassins stopped and looked at me silently.

I grew a little nervous, "Eh, go and mess with Galby for a while, okay?"

The ninjas nodded and jumped away silently, and off into the shadows from whence they came.

Eragon came over and sheathed his sword, "Thank you, Rose."

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't really save you. I mean, I didn't want you to get hurt or anything, but it was my fault that the ninjas came. My powers are connected to my mind, Eragon. And so if I think too casually about something and just begin going and daydreaming about it all of the time, it will appear here."

Eragon frowned, "You brought the assassins?"

I nodded quietly, and sadly said, "Remember the Pillsbury Doughboy?"

Eragon nodded, and grunted in remembrance, and he took my arm and helped me walk through the cave.

"Oh, Pillsbury!" I cried, "Why, why did you have to die so young! Oh, my poor doughboy!" I clenched my stomach, and moaned, "Oh god, my gut... Oh, my poor stomach. Why did I ever think of trying every ice cream flavor in existence again?"

Eragon smiled as he focused on the path, "I would not know, Bringer of Light."

I looked around the dark halls, "Yeah," I let out a weak laugh, "yeah, you know, it is _really_ bright in here. Light just _radiates_ off of me like a moon or something-" I suddenly went quiet and Eragon looked over to see a grin on my face.

"Are you well?"

"I just came up with a bright idea," I said. I snapped my fingers and a pale and ghostly silver glow formed around me, casting an eerie light upon the stone and the path ahead of us.

Eragon sighed and looked away in defeat, "Yes, that is a _very bright_ idea indeed. What is the purpose of this?"

"I dunno. What was the purpose of me thinking of ninjas? What was the purpose of making Ada speak for a few hours? What was the point of making a whole huge paragraph about the perfect peanut butter cookies?"

"Fine Rose, you win."

I kept going, "What was the point of the Pillsbury Doughboy, and what was the purpose in him dying? What is the point of having a dragon drink beer? What is the point of having a sword sing if its singing is completely useless? What was the point of writing this story-" I put my hands on my knees and panted as I ran out of breath, and I looked up at Eragon who had stopped as well and looked down at me in concern.

There was a moment of silence before I said, "AND WHAT WAS THE POINT OF EATING ALL OF THOSE ICE CREAM FLAVORS JUST TO GET SO DAMN SICK?!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris P. Cream woke up to find himself alone in the tent. Where was Rose? Where was Murtagh? Brom? Kyoshu and Ada? He sat up and looked around, feeling sad inside for being lonely. He got out of bed and dressed into a new pair of clothing, and headed out into the camp.

He walked around everywhere, hoping to see a familiar face. He looked up to the sky, praying to see a familiar set of wings. He peered around some more, praying honestly to God for breakfast. And then before he knew it, he stumbled into a curtain of fabric, which shrieked in alarm. Chris stood up instantly and saw that he had walked right into a woman, who was now straightening out her skirt in a flustered way. He stared at her long as she finally scowled at the boy.

"What where you are going, little boy," the woman said in a calm voice.

Chris grew red, "Sorry Miss. Do you know where Rose has gone off to?"

The woman looked at Chris P. Cream with wide eyes. "No, do you know this rider?"

"Yeah, she's my sister!"

"Oh, my. I am so sorry, Chris P. Cream!"

"Meh, that's okay. How about Murtagh or Brom?"

"Brom is busy. Murtagh went with a raiding party with my beloved," the woman looked away and sighed, seemingly searching for her loved one.

"Hey, are you Katrina? You're that lady that is like married or something to Eragon's cousin."

"Yes, I am," she nodded. "You look hungry. How about if we go get you a slice of bread?"

Chris followed her delightfully, his fist raised in triumph, "Breakfast!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was walking through a glade, and the waters there mirrored the stars above, making it seem like the stars were really inside the water. I sighed and took in a deep breath of the cool forest air. Ah, the sweet smell of pine in the forests of Ellesmera! I gasped and looked around myself. Was this not the chapter where Eragon tried to win my heart? Would this horrifying occurrence happen all over again? I looked around myself, hoping to see the face of Murtagh somewhere in the shadows. Oh that sweet, soft, and hotly handsome face in which I adored. He had to be somewhere._

_Soft and gentle footsteps were heard behind me and I turned to see a dark shape under a tree. "Murtagh?" I whispered._

_Eragon came out from out of the shadows, his eyes glistening with new hot tears, his face full of darkness, hatred, and grief. "Murtagh is gone," he said in a low voice. "Galbatorix found him. He has been killed."_

_I felt the tears run down my face and I hugged Eragon in comfort, and before I could help myself, Eragon's lips met mine. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right! My eyes darted in all possible directions as I was locked in the kiss, and there in the shadows, I saw an elvin face hooded by a brown cloak, and he was smiling kindly at me._

_"FOO!!! Foo, I will get you! I'm gonna freak'n kill you, Foo!"_

I sat up in my bed, "FOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Eragon shot up from his bed and looked at me wearily. "Rose?"

"Oh my God! I got Erry cooties!" I began wiping my mouth with my hands. I looked up to the ceiling, "FOOOOO!!!"

"Rose!" Eragon came over to my bed and shook my shoulders, staring into my eyes in concern. "Rose, snap out of it!"

"FOOOOO!!! FOO, FOO, I'LL KILL YOU, FOO!!!"

"Rose, you were dreaming! Snap out of it, Rose!"

I looked at Eragon with wide eyes, "Oh hi Eragon. How are you today?"

Eragon gave me a lifted eyebrow, "Rose, what is wrong voice? It is... so different."

I thought of what I just said and realized that I was losing my voice! Oh no, whenever I lose my voice, I sound like some old and ancient Japanese woman! I already sounded like one! "Oh, Foooo! What have you done to me! You'll be the death of me, Fooo!" I looked up to the ceiling once again, my fists clenched.

Eragon took hold of my hands gently, looking into my eyes with care, "Rose, calm down for it was just a dream. Just a dream."

"Murtagh!" I bawled. "Murtagh! Fooo! I'll kill you for making me see truth again!"

Eragon frowned, his face serious, "Murtagh? What about Murtagh? Rose, please tell me!"

"My beloved Murtagh! Gone forever like you said in the dark glade! Oh, Murtagh!" I guess I was still in the dream mode.

"Gone forever..." Eragon murmured. "Rose, tell me. What will happen to Murtagh?"

"Eragon, don't kiss me ever again! Oh, god, I can still feel the cooties crawling all over my lips!" I yanked a hand out of his grasp and rubbed my mouth.

Eragon left and grabbed a pail of water and dumped it on top of me unceremoniously. I spluttered and coughed as water went up my nose and down my throat. This seemed so familiar to me, oh yes, that was because it happened when I had a nightmare about zombies.

I looked at Eragon with wide eyes, my whole frame shaking pathetically from the icy waters. "T-thanks Eragon."

Eragon grabbed my shoulders again, his eyes boring deep into my skull. "Tell me what happened to Murtagh."

"You told me Murtagh was gone forever. You told me that Galby caught him and killed him! Oh, Eragon, Murtagh might be in danger! Foo was there, Eragon! Foo!"

Eragon looked away, troubled. I had told him much about Foo, and how he always is there to tell me when something happens. "Is that all that happened?" He turned back to me, taking his hands off of my shoulders.

"No."

"What else?"

"You kissed me. Oh, god you kissed me!"

Eragon's expression was as hard as stone.

"Eragon, have you grown a blossom for Arya yet?"

"Yes, and now we are good friends. But like you said, I cannot rush things."

"Good job." I crawled slowly out of bed, and shook out my hair. "Eragon, my voice is changing because I am losing it."

Eragon laughed a little in relief, "Oh, that is nice to know. I was wondering why you sounded like an ancient female sorceress."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, I hate politics!!_ I sighed mentally as I sat through another meeting with the dwarf council, or whatever it was. I scanned everyone around the room, seeing a few faces scowling at me and Eragon. _What's their problem?_ I knew that one of these dwarves would try to do something horrible, but I forgot which dwarf it was. I looked to Eragon, _Hi Eragon, how are you today?_

I saw Eragon frown, but he did not look at me, _Rose, you must listen this time! Do not goof off today._

_Hi Eragon, what's your name?_

_Sorry?_

_Hi Eragon, what's your name?_

_Rose I am tired of your silly games, please settle down and pay attention._

_But Eragon, I need to know what your name is, Eragon!_

_You just said it twice!_

_But Eragon, I need to know your name, Eragon!_

_You better not mean my true name!_

_Course I don't! I need to know your name, Eragon!_

_Rose!_

_Eragon, what's your name today?_

_The same as it was yesterday, and all of the years before._

_Oooh, and what name is that?_

Eragon smacked his palm to his face and everyone in the room was quiet as they stared at him in confusion.

Orik spoke up, "Are you well, Shadeslayer?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you," he sighed. "Go on."

And so they all did.

_Eragon, _I whispered in his mind, _Eragon, I want to know your name today!_

_Shut it!_

_But... but... just tell me your name for today. Mine is Pumpkin Head._

He roared in my mind, _It's Eragon! Eragon! E-R-A-G-O-N! _

_E-R-A-G-O-N! Errygon, was an elf who was the first rider! Then this lad was born again, but he's a lousy fighter! Go-o-o Eragon! Go and fight the king! Give your dragon some mead and go fly-_

_Alright, please listen now, little one, _A different voice spoke in my mind.

_Oh, hi Saphira! Where are you? Are you here in this place? Whoa, why aren't you with Kyo and the Varden? Oh yeah, you left with Eragon. Alright, I'll stop now. _I smiled and listened to the tooth-grindingly boring talk of the dwarves for a while longer.

I jumped as one of the dwarf clan leaders banged his fist on the table and said in Dwarvish, "I will not let these beardless idiots destroy our country! The Dragon War has left us weak-"

"Excuse me, my good sir," I said sweetly with an alluring smile. I spoke in the dwarfish tongue, "but wasn't the dragon war a few hundred years ago or so?" Everyone was quiet as they all stared at me, the dwarf I was addressing was frowning. I let out a laugh, "Perhaps I am mistaken as I am very very weak in the subject of history. I am very bad with eh... time you could say. But anyways, would you rather be destroyed by the crazed evil king, or be part of the rebelling Varden? Oh, and my good fellow, I did not quite catch your name so... hi Gáldhiem, what is your name today?"

Eragon looked at me in amazement, sending me a telepathic message, _You know the Dwarven language?_

_Yeah, I learned it while I had all of that time at the Varden and here in these boring meetings. Don't like to waste time. __Rosetta Stone__ works wonders you know._ I smiled.

Orik, who was slouched in a chair, suddenly sat up straight, staring at me also with his little beady eyes.

I looked around myself in utter silence, my cheeks turning red. I let out an uncomfortable laugh and took out my Brisingr book and began to read the _About the Author_ page.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eragon, can we like go for a walk or something since we're having a lunch break?" I asked as we sat up from the table.

He nodded, "I was planning to do just that." He looked over to Orik, "Orik, I have had my fill of sitting and talking for so long. Rose and I are going to take a little adventure through the tunnels for a little bit."

Orik nodded, "Do as you wish. Just make sure that you both are back here in time."

"Okay, we'll see you later, Orik!" I waved goodbye and left the room with Eragon. Just as we closed the door I said in a tired voice, "Uuugh! I hate politics!"

Eragon nodded and resumed walking, "I have heard you say that before."

"I know, I know!" Eragon joined four dwarf guards and I looked at them all with a frown, "Who are these little fellows?"

"They are my guards." Eragon introduced me to all of them and I waved unenthusiastically and so continued walking.... and walking.... and walking...

....and walking....

But I soon found that we were all in a large dusty room, and it was really dark. I hated the dark. It looked like a whole small town could fit in it, but no one seemed to be in there.

"Hello!" Eragon called. He looked down to one of his guards, "Does no one at all live in this place?"

"Only a few-" the dwarf began to reply. As everyone headed back through the tunnel.

"Whoa!" I said in a renewed voice as I pointed behind us. There were little ninjas behind us! "I thought I told you guys to go mess with Galby!" They did not answer and then I suddenly realized that _these_ were the assassins!

Eragon was looking back towards them too, _They're dwarves! _He sent a message to me.

"Gnomes! Everyone, oh my god! Get your weapons ready! Oh my god we're being attacked my ninja gnomes!" It was too late, the dagger-wielding gnomes were upon us.

I took out my singing sword and swished it around in front of me, "Back, back I say! I say back! Shoo, shoo!" One of there daggers grazed my skin and the cut began glowing molten red as it began to eat away at my flesh. "HOLY CRAP!!"

Eragon kept parrying blows with all of his might, being cautious about not being slashed by the wicked daggers.

I kept screaming, "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO MY ARM?!?" I kicked a gnome-man-dwarf-ninja thing away from me.

Enraged by what happened to me and the falling of one of his guards, Eragon stabbed one of the killers, making it die instantly. Eragon yelled to me and the remaining guards, "Stay behind me!"

As the guards followed orders, I did not and stayed next to Eragon, trying my best to fight off a few of the ninja dudes, "I am staying right here!"

I watched as Eragon beheaded a few and I grew sick. I gasped as Eragon slipped on a patch of blood and cracked his head on the stone floor.

"Oh God Eragon!" I shouted. "Why, why must you slip and hurt yourself at such a bad time?! Just don't faint, alright? Seriously, you don't need to faint again to break your record!"

He moaned and I got in front of him and fought off the remaining assassins with all my might, the guards doing the same. One was left, and Eragon got back up and began dueling again to my protest.

And during this whole fight I never drew a single dang drop of blood with my sword! No wonder it is so clean and shiny all of the time!

We began to all retreat but then I heard a deafening blast come from behind me, causing me to tumbled forward and smash into an opposing wall. I heard a few screams and such and as I got up, I noticed that it was caused by some kind of lantern. That was one stupid dwarf. I looked around myself, stars dancing in front of my eyes.

"Stupid ninja stars," I said randomly. I staggered over to Eragon and shrieked to see that his ears were bleeding, and to see his guards in bad shape as well. Burns and soot covered them. "Oh, you poor dears," I said in a hoarse voice. I could not hear my voice... Oh my god! I was deaf! I flailed my arms pathetically to Eragon, "I'm deaf, I'm deaf!"

He frowned as he leaned weakly against the wall, watching me in my panic. He could not hear me either. None of the dwarves could hear anything.

"OH MY GOD WE ARE GONNA DIE! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF!!"

I saw Eragon muttering something and his eyes widened as he could not hear himself speak. Then I saw him muttering again, his face full of concentration.

I waved my arms even more, screaming so loud that I could feel my throat burn. "I'M DEAF! I'M DEAF! OH MY GOD HOW AM I GONNA LIVE WITHOUT NOISE?!?" I regained my hearing and I heard my screams, "I'M DEAF I'M DEAF!" I calmed down and was quiet for a while before rubbing my ears, "Ow... Can you hear me now, Erry?"

He nodded weakly, and so did the dwarves. I looked over to see the last ninja was dead and I sighed.

"Yay, I can sing again!" I began singing melodic notes in my opera voice.

"Rose, stand still, that wound on your arm..."

"Oh yeah."

Eragon healed it and my flesh no longer burned.

"Thanks pal, hey do I look okay?" I was about to stroke my hair when I suddenly found that it was unnaturally poofy. My eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! IT'S RUINED!" I sobbed. I looked like a freak. It was worse than a mad scientist full of static electricity.

"I am sure that you will be able to fix it."

"I hate those stupid gnome ninjas!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come back, piggy!" Chris yelled and chased after the squealing mammal. Katrina sighed and gave up, leaving Chris to have the pig. He caught it and calmed it down, "It's okay piggy, no dwagon will come and eat you up! I won't let that stupid dwagon get you."

The pig snorted.

"Gilbert, that's your name!" Chris suddenly smirked, "And you you'll be the ultimate pig," he let out an evil laugh and looked up to the sky. "Together, you and I will rule Alagaesia and eat as many peanut butter cookies as we want!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, hey everyone. Sorry about the slow update, as usual. I am very, very busy. Oh, and I am recovering from a sickness, and so I lost my voice! I really do sound like an ancient Japanese woman or an old feminine sorceress or something! It's awesome! **

**I hope you enjoy your weak everyone!**

**Leave reviews!**


	22. Face Book

I DON'T OWN ANY OF PAOLINI'S STORIES! :D

Chapter 22

"Mua hahahaha!"

I suddenly threw my head back and looked to the ceiling, but I did not mean to do it. It was as if my body was taking control! Eragon gave me a strange look as I found an evil smile on my face. Had I really done an evil laugh? Impossible!

"Are you well?" Eragon me a queer twist of the head, his eyes looking at me in a concerned way.

I was silent for a while as I slowly felt my face. The grin was gone. "Did I just laugh evilly?"

"Aye."

"You've got to be kidding me. I have never made a good evil laugh!"

"Well, it sounded quite real to me."

I grabbed at my hair my eyes wide, "My Chosen One senses are tingling!"

"Hm?"

"They're tingling!"

"Hold on, _what's _tingling?"

"That evil laugh was Chris P. Cream's!"

Eragon gave me the eyebrow, but then his eyes widened. "Your brother.... is he possessing your body?!"

It was my turn to give him the eyebrow, and so I attempted to lift on higher than the other, but I don't think it turned out so well.

"Rose, your... your expression... are you ill?"

"Huh?" I frowned, "Of course not! I am not ill and I am not being controlled by Chrissy." I crossed my arms, "As you know, I am strange in my ways. I somehow just figured out that Chrissy is planning to take over Alagaesia with.... with someone by the name of Gilbert."

"Gilbert. This man must be brainwashing the boy into following him! Gilbert. We should have not left Christopher alone. He'll doom us all if he possesses the powers that you have!"

"And plus, he has a evil laugh! A real and original evil laugh! NO!" I shrugged and opened the door to the clan meet room. "Let's go talk politics now."

"Are we going to deal with the problem of Christopher later?"

"Um, sure." I entered the room with Eragon and we both sat down. Everyone stared at us with shock as they peered upon us. I looked at them, completely oblivious. "What is it?" I asked in a far away voice.

Orik spoke up, his eyebrows crunching together into a tight frown. "What is it that happened during your walk, Arget Mithrim, Shadeslayer?"

Eragon and I looked at each other. I remembered that we had just been attacked by the gnome ninjas, and my hair was still crazy and singed. "Umm..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go play, Gilbert!" Chris P. Cream ran outside with the pig and raced each other to the nearest slope of grass, and Chris, finally making it to the destination, bent over to catch his breath. He flopped into the grass, and so did the pig, and together, the laid there on their backs, looking up to the aquamarine sky.

"Skwoick," the pig grunted.

"You bet it, Gilbert, pal!" Chris smiled. "So, wanna start working on the blueprints for our secret weapon?"

"Oink."

Chris jumped up in excitement, "Alright! Let's start!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh looked up to the sky at this moment, and let out a long lasting sigh, letting out the last ghost of his breath escape from his lungs. He resumed walking with the rest of the raiding party, his hand always always ready at the top of his sword's hilt. He gasped as his pocket vibrated, and he took out his cellphone to see who it was. Rose probably. He looked at the little screen, but saw a number code he did not recognize. He frowned, and flipped it open, putting it to his ear, "Who is this?"

"Hello, this is Verison. We wanted to know if you would purchase a brand new I-Phone. A great deal I must add! Only $999.99!"

"Why so many nines? 999.99 dollars? Is this a form of currency? I am sorry, but I only use gold coins."

The voice did not reply but kept ranting on about the I-Phone. "With three new additions! Now the I-Phone comes in cherry-red, lavender, and misty rainbow. Only available in these colors for a limited time."

"You did not answer my first question. Who is this? What is an I-Phone? You are wasting my time, goodbye." Murtagh pressed the red button on the phone and the voice was cut off. He sighed again and looked back ahead of him as he texted a message to Rose, _ Dearest Rose, how do you fair? Is my brother fine as well? I am sorry that I had to leave your brother behind, but I am sure you understand the circumstances since I am on a very dangerous mission with Roran and other Varden members. A raiding party. It makes the blood rush in a frenzy because of all of the violence. I am used to this though, you could say. I have one more question though: What is an-_

An arrow whizzed past his head and he swore. "We are under attack! We are under attack!" he screamed to the men in front of him. He drew his sword, and he and Roran found themselves fighting side-by-side.

"Good luck to you, Murtagh," Roran held his hammer with both hands and bashed an oncoming soldier.

"And to you as well, my good relative," Murtagh gritted his teeth, a drop of sweat rolling down his face. Together_, _they charged, while the others followed right behind them, whooping and yelling.

Murtagh slashed one, two, three. He dodged another arrow, getting grazed lightly on the shoulder. "I will not fail you or anyone else, Rose," he murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few days, and the dwarf who ordered the gnome ninjas to attack was exiled from the dwarven city. Orik was elected king, finally, and Eragon and I were now waiting for the crowning thing to begin. From what I remembered, there was supposed to be a god of some sort that crowned the king, but my memory was vague. It believe that it was the work of a little magic, but I couldn't remember.

I held out my hand to Eragon with a smile, "High five!"

He looked at my hand curiously, but did not do anything.

"High five!" I said again, looking at him expectantly.

He thought for a moment. "Oh yes, high five," he slapped my hand as I did the same.

"Ouch," I shook my hand as it swelled with heat. I held out my other hand, "Thumbwar!"

He joined his hand to mine.

"One, two, three, four! I declare a thumb war!" I smiled and suddenly slid my index over his thumb, pinning down with ease. "One two three four five! I win!"

"You cheated," Eragon laughed, "This is a thumb war, not a finger war."

"The pointer finger is the secret weapon," I replied.

Eragon smiled and watched as a large golden yet ghostly figure appeared. As large as a titan it was as it towered above. A god?

I looked up in awe at the large dwarf god. "Whoa," I murmured.

"It is amazing," Eragon replied in agreement.

"Whoa... can it talk?"

"..."

"Hey you!" I hollered out to it, "Can you speak?"

The being must have not heard me.

"You are sooooo tall! Are you sure you are a dwarf? I mean, being a dwarven god and all, I would think that you'd be... smaller. And maybe a little less golden. Hey wait, can you answer a question for me?"

I think it was peering down kindly upon me, but I could not quite tell. "I wanted to know if you like peanut butter cookies. Do you? I wanted to see what would happen if I gave a god a peanut butter cookie! Could you try one for me?" I looked in my pockets, but found that I only had the small box of cookies that I had saved for Amy. "Never mind, I don't have any."

"Rose..." Eragon began.

"Sir, do you like eggs? I like eggs! Oh wait, I have another question? What's the meaning of life? Is it to just live life? Is it for the entertainment of the gods? Is it all for a purpose that we creatures may never know? Are we cattle for your race?" I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing high-heeled shoes, a blue outfit, and I had a microphone in my hand, which I was holing up in front of me. I was one of those news people...

Eragon looked at me in surprise, "Wait, when did you change your clothing? Oh, never mind."

"Does it concern you that you are like twelve times bigger than your worshipers, sir? Are you married? Do you have a _Myspace_ account? Oh, I see, you got a _Face Book_, don't you?"

The giant seemed to nod as it placed a crown on Orik's head.

"You have a _Face Book_? Could you tell me your username, please? Do a lot of people ask you to be buddies with them, sir? Sir, what is your favorite color of ice cream? What do you prefer? Lemon poppyseed, chocolate chip, peanut butter, or sugar cookies?"

The god stood back up and smiled.

"What is your opinion on the story Green Eggs and Ham? Would you read it in a house with a mouse? Would you read it in a box with a fox? How about reading it in a wagon with a dragon? Sir? Sir, did you ever swallow a fly? How old are you? How come gods always live really long? What is your favorite hobby? Do you make jewelry? Did the other gods make fun of you when you make jewelry?"

"Rose..." Eragon tried to say.

"Sir, would you sleep in a closet? I slept in a closet a long time ago, and it was really dark in there. I slept in there when the house got cold and there were no beds or blankets left for me. It was really warm in there. You should try it! Then, in the morning, I walked out of the closet and my dad stared at me strangely and I said, 'Yeah, I just walked out of a closet!' It was really funny because Dad is scared of gay people you know! Oh, and don't worry, I ain't gay! Hey, would you ever sleep in a closet? How about in a wooden chair? Have you ever slept on the floor? Under a bed? On a roof? On a balcony? In a cabinet? Do you sleep at all? You should try sleeping in all of those places!"

The large person began to disappear.

"Wait, you never answered any of my questions!"

The god person smiled, and words came quietly from his lips, "Pink Isidar123."

"Is that your _Face Book_ nickname?!? Whoa! That's so cool! Thanks, dude!"

He was gone, and everyone in the place cheered, except for me. I stood there in shock. He actually had a profile, and he actually told me. And his profile is "Pink Star 123"!

"Rose, what is it that he said," Eragon murmured to me.

"His account name for _Face Book._"

"Sorry?"

"I'll show you on my handy dandy laptop when we go to our rooms."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We left Orik and his kingdom soon after, paying a small visit to Ellesmera, where we learned of Eldunaris and a few more lessons from Oromis and Glaedr. Here, I was surprised to learn that we would not be given Glaedr's heart of hearts, and the pair were not going to go and fight just yet. Another change because of what I have done. And so, Eragon, Saphira, Ada, and I all arrived back to the Varden. And as soon as I landed, I hopped from my griffin and jumped at my beloved Kyoshu, who had been waiting for our arrival.

_I missed you, my little rose, _he hummed.

_I missed you too, Kyo! _I hugged him a little tighter and grinned as he glanced over at Saphira. _Go, my dear. Go and show her your affection... slowly now._

_I think I shall._

I let go of my black dragon and watched him pad off toward Saphira. When they met, they bowed their heads to each other very formally and walked off together as I heard Kyo say, _It is a nice sunset tonight. How about if we go see it from a better view. Hunting prey in the moonlight sounds much nicer quieter, does it not? _

Saphira followed him curiously, her attention definitely on him.

I smiled. How romantic. I saw Brom and Nasuada come over and I asked, "When is Murtagh and his party going to come back."

"They should have been here earlier today," Brom said seriously.

My eyes widened, "They're late! I need to go find them!"

Brom, Arya, and Eragon joined me.

"Let us come with you," Brom replied. And so, together, we all sprinted towards the perimeter, and there, we saw figures in the distance. We heard clashes of metal, and cries. I gasped and kept running, and running towards them.

"Murtagh!" I screamed, "Roran! I'm coming to help you!" I closed my eyes and felt the ground beneath my feet crunch and spray dust. I slowly spread my arms apart and yelled, "Bringers of the light! Bringers of the light! I call upon you!" Bright orbs of heat came from the sky like stars and they all began to follow me, making it look like I was surrounded by the spirits of this world. "Bringers of light, blind the enemy! Burn their cloths, their hair, their flesh! But most of all, leave my beloved and his friends unharmed! Go!" And so the balls shot past me, lighting up the darkening area with light that was brighter than the sun itself. I heard screams, I saw fire, and I saw Murtagh fighting someone familiar...

"Murtagh!" I screamed again. I drew my sword, willing to draw blood with it for the first time ever. "Brom, Arya, Eragon, cover my back!"

"We shall!" I heard them answer.

I darted ahead and leaped into the air, my sword pointed towards a soldier, who did not yet notice me. I clenched my teeth as I came closer and closer to stabbing him, but I suddenly drew my sword away and stretched out my leg instead. I kicked him right in the back of the head, sending him down to the ground instantly.

I gasped as the great warrior that Murtagh was fighting brought his sword upon my beloved's head, but I was relieved to see Murtagh raise his sword in a block. My eyes widened as Murtagh's sword shattered like glass, the enemy's sword striking him in the arm. I hear him yell out in pain and I began to head towards him when I suddenly found myself surrounded by soldiers. I began to fight them, my clothes getting shredded as I tried to dodge blades, and I winced as a cut formed on my shoulder.

"Rose!" I heard Eragon yell.

"Go help Murtagh! He needs a sword! I'll be fine," I replied.

I brought each man down, one at a time, and I saw Eragon toss his half-brother Za-roc, to my surprise. "And so the ownership is passed to Murtagh even though of the events that have changed."

Everyone fought valiantly, and soon, many of the enemies were wounded. Except for four others. Three magicians of skills I have never seen, and the warrior. I suddenly watched as Arya, Eragon, and Brom froze from a magical spell. I tried to move as well, but I found myself locked in position. The warrior grabbed Murtagh, and I screamed, pushing against the magic that bound me. I felt the anger surge through me, the blood rush as my heart beat faster, the ground shake beneath me, and the wind howling around me. I screamed again and freed myself, making the magicians stare at me with wide eyes. I darted towards the warrior, my sword ready and singing its one ringing note, but I stopped. I stopped as the enemy held a knife to Murtagh's throat, threatening to slit it if I came any closer.

I watched as my loved one's wide eyes stared at me, a tear falling down his cheek. His chest was heaving in shock and adrenaline, and was pained by the bleeding of his wounded arm.

"Let him go!" I cried.

"Come any closer, or say a spell and I will kill him before I drop dead," the enemy hissed. For the first time, I noticed that he was tall, covered in black armor, and his face and eyes were concealed by a helmet. Who was this guy? What was he doing under Galbatorix's rule?

"Who are you?"

"I am the Black Dragon's Warrior."

"This never takes place in the story..." I whispered to myself. "Let him go!"

"I will kill him instead if you wish." He lifted Murtagh with ease and began to walk away, "Do not follow me, do not attempt to attack me, or your lover is dead."

I watched him walk away and I clenched my fists until they hurt, and I screamed. I drew my sword and ran at the magicians, who had stayed behind. "You fools! You FOOLS!!!" I screamed, "I'll kill you all! You all shall feel my wrath! The wrath of the Bringer of the Light!"

Everything around me began to change, the people in front of me, the dirt beneath me... it was all changing. The dirt no longer crunched under my feet, I no longer heard the calls of Brom, Eragon, and Arya.

_Rose!_ I heard Kyoshu cry in the distance.

Everything was silent and I opened my eyes. I found myself in a familiar place that I had been two or three years ago... somewhere that seemed so familiar and so unreal to me. Carpet cushioned my feet, white and plain walls surrounded me, a couch was off to the side. I stared with wide eyes as a familiar person entered the room and she frowned at me.

"Rose, where have you been for crying out loud!" Amy screamed at me as she looked at me up and down with shocked eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello everyone. Well, what will happen next!? I was just in a cliffhanging spot in Alagaesia, and now look! I come back home at the most unhelpful time!!! **

**Thanks for the review everyone! Leave more! More! Join me next time for the next chapter! And grab your plate of perfect peanut butter cookies and have fun!**


	23. Return?

Remember my words from the last chapters! They will serve you well. I mean the disclaimers people!

Chapter 23

"So there," I sigh, "That is the story. And I guess it really has been a Disappointing Journey after all... I mean, you can't end something this spectacular like this!"

Amy looks at me in disbelief, and I soon know for a fact that there is no way that she will believe anything I just said in that long story that I just told her. She frowns, "Wait, how did you know what Chris P. Cream is up to when your not there? And how did you know what was going on when you got captured by Galbatorix?"

"Huh? Oh, well... I just did."

"I mean, because you were so surprised about Christopher being there as well when you just told me what happened when you were not at the Varden! How in the world could I believe that you knew what was happening somewhere you weren't? And the part from Brom's point of view was a little-"

"Hey!" I interrupt, "I need to get back there now! So are you coming or not?"

Amy stares at me for a long time in silence.

"The time there changes quicker than it does here."

"Whoa, like in the Narnia series? Where years in the real world turn to centuries in the Narnia world?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. That is a very good way of explaining it. "So let's get going! To the window!" I draw my singing sword and begin to march to the mirror.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Amy stops me in my tracks.

"What?" I turn back around.

"Well, first off, how do I know this isn't some wild excuse you made for ditching me earlier?"

I think for a while. I am fourteen again, and I do not know why. But for some reason, I have my singing sword with me... and so maybe I also have my pointed ears... and the stone that Oromis gave me... and the gedwey ignasia! I take my palm up to my face and smile. It is still there. "Here is the proof!" I hold my palm out in front of me, and for some reason, wind starts blowing around me, lifting my hair and revealing my pointed ears.

Amy's eyes widen even more, and she grabs my hand and rushes me to the mirror as she says, "Well, then what in heck are we waiting for?!? We got some butt to kick!"

We both launch ourselves at the mirror with great smiles on our faces. THUD! CRASH! We both collide into the mirror and fall back to the ground as the mirror shatters on the wooden floor.

Amy rubs her head in embarrassment, "That was the most idiotic thing I have ever attempted. Dude, we were like birds trying to fly through a closed window!"

"Or like my aunt falling through the screen door," I mutter sadly as I look down at the shards of reflecting glass, and I cry. "Whaaa! I'll never see Murtagh again! He's doomed! THEY'RE ALL DOOMED! GILBERT AND CHRIS WILL RUIN EVERYTHING, NOOO!"

"Ah, snap out of it, Rose. It must have been a dream."

"No! It was not a dream! And I will find every way possible for getting back!" I stand up. I take out the palm sized stone Oromis gave me as a present, and I see that it is glowing with a golden light. "There is something wrong with the stone..."

"Or there's something right about it!" Amy says.

I frown at it and drop it onto the hard floor out of instinct, and I gasp as it's outside shatters away. And there, among the broken pieces of the outer shell is a golden glowing stone that is as magnificent as a gem that swallowed the sun. "It's... it's Glaedr's eldunari! How in the world did I get that?!" I pick it up to see if I can contact the dragon and I close my eyes. _Glaedr... Glaedr, can you hear me?_

_Rose? You have finally found the truth inside the present we have given you. _The rumbly voice fills my mind.

_Yeah. Oh, Glaedr! I am back in my world, and I need to get back to Alagaesia as soon as possible. Help!_

I hear a grin in his voice, _You and only you hold the key for getting back. You have broken the wall between the world you know as home and the world of magic. You are the link between us now..._

I gasp as I see a giant golden creature coming closer and closer to the house, and I point, making Amy look as well.

She screams, "What is going on?!?"

The dragon is going to collide into the house! Amy and I hold the stone at the same time and scream in terror...

The carpet is no longer under our feet, no crash is ever heard, and a faint wind blows in our faces. I open my eyes to see that we are on a small hill, and there before us is a campsite, with the ground black with people. Like a large swarm of ants.

"Where are we?" Amy gasps.

I smile and draw my sword, "Alagaesia. Come on!" I put the golden stone back in my pocket, and I still do not know how I am able to put objects like this in my pockets. And I may never figure it out. I grab Amy's hand and together, we run down the hill.

_Kyo!_ I reach my mind out in all directions. _Kyoshu! Where are you?_

_Rose? Rose! You have come back after a whole week of loneliness! Oh, my rosebud, where are you?_

_Well, where are _you_?_

_In the sky, no dur._

_Well, _I'm_ on the ground, you dimwit! _

_You idiot!_

_Hah, thanks. I take that as a compliment, as I know that I am an idiot, you beer-hog!_

_Oh, you're very welcome, B-O queen._

_B-O queen?! Oh how dare you, you scale-headed numskull! _

_Alright, you win. Meet me in the middle of the camp._

_Where is everyone going?_

_Off to war. _

I gasp, and run even faster, dragging Amy along mercilessly.

"Rose!" Amy yells over the wind, "I'm not going to be whole by the time we make it to where ever we are heading! Slow down!"

"No time!"

"When did you get so fast anyways? I thought you had no aerodynamics!"

"I-" I trip and launch into the air, screaming as Amy joins in as well. We meet the ground painfully and roll down to the first tent of the campsite.

Amy moans and gets to her feet, "What did you trip over, a dandelion?"

I get up as well, "Knowing me, probably." I look back to the hill and see a small yellow dot amongst the grass. I raise my fist, "Stupid dandelion! I hope you get eaten by a cow!" I turn back around and continue running to the destination, Amy running alongside me.

We stop and see Kyoshu waiting where he said he'd meet us, and Amy gasped. I smile and hug the dragon.

_I am happy to see you again, my rose flower._

_I am too! Now let us go and get Galby!_

The dragon looks at me nonchalantly, _What about the others? They need help conquering that one town..._

_What town?_

_I forget it's name._

_Alright! Then let's get going there first! _I hop onto the black creature's back, and wait for Amy to get on as well.

"Come on, Amy-chan!" I hold out my hand.

"Are you serious?!?" Amy's face is painted with shock, and I have her sit in front of me.

"Now, hold on tight!" I have my friend hold onto Kyo's mane, and we suddenly launch off into the air, making Amy shriek.

_Hello Rose's friend. _Kyo addresses to her.

"H-hi Rose's dragon. My name is Amy."

_Ah, and mine is Kyoshu. A pleasure to meet you._

Amy looks down at the people in confusion, and she suddenly smiles as she asks me, "Where's your little brother?"

I gasp, "I don't know! Kyo, where did Chris P. Cream go?!?"

_Ah, the little one. He and Gilbert disappeared a few days ago._

"WHAT!?!"

_Yes, he seemed very suspicious. He had been spending much time with that animal._

"He's gonna try to rule the world with Gilbert! We need to stop him!"

_Maybe a little after. I mean, how much can a child and a pig do?_

"Yeah, you're right." I suddenly picture my brother and the pig with a giant machine of some sort, and I smile as I see it hiss smoke and collapse from poor construction. I laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't hatch, don't hatch, oh please, don't hatch," Murtagh whispers to the red egg as his shaking hands rest over its surface. He had been stuck with the egg after since his second day in Galbatorix's castle. He had been given a small building to himself, and with this came the egg. The accursed egg. "You cannot hatch yet," he says, "You can't. It is not safe to hatch yet."

He looks through the stone wall of the room, imagining a vast plain of grass, and a hill. "Rose, Eragon, Brom! Please, please come as soon as you can!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya Eragon!" I jump off of Kyoshu and sprint towards the rider in the midst of battle.

"Rose, you've come back!" he exclaims in relief as he kills every soldier near him.

"No sword?" I look at him curiously.

"I gave Zar-roc to Murtagh before he was captured," he replies grimly.

"Oh, well then!" I put my hands on my hips with a splendid smile on my face. "I'll just give you a present to be nice!" I summon a sword... a sword found in the third Eragon story... a sword presented to Eragon and made by the hands of Eragon. Brisingr! I hold the beautiful sword in my hands and give it to Eragon, who looks at it in amazement.

He holds up the sword, and yells out of instinct, "Brisingr!" The sword dances with flames and he smiles wildly as he resumes fighting.

Later, Eragon and I, joined by Brom and Arya, find ourselves inside one of the buildings. A group of magicians are chanting phrases over and over, there eyes wide, and I notice that it is directed at a man.

"Oh my god!" I scream, "They're trying to make him into a shade! Kill them!"

Eragon draws his sword.

"Wait, they're protected by spells! We need to break them," Arya speaks up.

"Right," I say.

After what seems hours, the spellcasters lay dead, but now a shade is in the room. The evil being has a horrible grin on his face and I look at the shade in fear. I back off, saying, "Toodles, I think I left the stove on at home." I shoot away and hide in a corner of the room as I watch the fight. Arya is now wrestling with the evil thing on the ground, and I produce a flag out of my pocket and go a little closer to watch the fight.

I wave the flag, yelling, "Ra, ra, ra! Go Ayra go! Go and beat the Shade!" I become an announcer, "Ohh! And Arya takes a hit to the ribs! Wait, but she coming back with a different attack. Oh my! This match is going to get a little messy! Will she be able to get that dagger down into the shade's flesh, and down into that cold heart of his? We-"

"Shut up!" Brom yells.

"Sorry... Oh, and she wins! But did she win his heart?"

Arya gets up from the corpse and frowns at me.

I sigh, "I am on my way to save my beloved now." I draw my sword and wave it in the air, "I will kick that jakal Galbatorix in the shin until he DIES! I will avenge Kyo, and everyone else who has been hurt or killed because of him! RAAAAAA!" I leave the building and run out to a platform where Kyoshu can land, and I contact him.

He comes swiftly, as he had been in the air, watching over Amy all of this time. I hop onto his back. Off to Galby's place we go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir! Sir! We are being attacked!" I hear a soldier yell out from the castle as I come closer and closer towards it. I am alone, but my face is sure and yet full of pure rage. A rage that even the forces of nature can feel. There is no longer a town around me, but a wasteland that would make any ruler cry in shame and despair. The people, the buildings, the streets. They vanished. Only the castle remains in the middle of it all. My sword is drawn, and I smile as I hear the rush of water behind me. The water from a nearby river is following my lead, blanketing the land in blue. I walk even closer to the building, and more people shout. I see archers getting their bows ready, but I see no dragons in the sky. My insane grin grows even wider as I see arrows flying towards me, whistling through the air. I feel a strange force of wind in front of me and the arrows are forced to drive into the ground next to me. I continue walking, a small laugh erupting from my lips. Men on horses come from the castle and charge towards me with their javelins ready to pierce my heart, but a wave of water snakes by me and runs towards the horses, making them scream and whinny and buck their owners from their backs.

"Run free horseys! You are no longer slaves," I yell to the creatures, and they soon run away, and off to the distance, leaving their riders. The men drop their javelins, and draw their swords and rush towards me, but the earth beneath their feet brings them to their knees and throws them off to the side, unconscious. I am even closer to the castle now, and the sun is beginning to set, sending a golden light down upon everything and making the water glow warm colors. It is like liquid fire.

More soldiers come into view, and I see that they have created a wall around the castle. I see the commander of the troop in the front, and he raises his sword in signal. I see another black cloud of arrows coming down upon me, but a wide tree suddenly falls in my path, catching every arrow in its trunk. I walk past it and pat it warmly, "Thank you, tree."

The commander is desperate now and yells, "CHARGE!!!!"

But the soldiers under his command grow afraid of something that is unseen and they retreat. They saw death in their minds, a thought caused by nature. The commander now stands alone, his eyes are bulging in fear, but he grits his teeth and gets his sword ready for a fight. I smile kindly at him and walk past as thick vines grow from the earth and tie him to the ground. He yells in anger as I walk up the steps to the evil king's front door.

"I wonder if he's home," I say in a calm voice. I see a little button off to the side of the door, and I press it. _DING-DONG!_ The bell rings through the whole castle. I wait, and wait for minutes. I count every single second that goes by, waiting for someone to answer. Ten minutes pass and a laugh escapes my mouth again, "No one's home? Oh, that is quite a shame! I'll just have to see if I can get in myself." I grab the doorknob and I smile even bigger as I find the door is unlocked. I begin to turn the handle slowly, so smoothly...

"Rose! Wait for me!" I hear a distant childish voice and I turn around to see Chris P. Cream and Gilbert the pig about two leagues away, and behind them is a huge silver object. "We can rule the world together!"

"Oink," Gilbert says.

"Go home," I cry. I snap my fingers and the machine that Christopher had made wheezed and collapsed.

"Ah, you're no fun! Come on Gilbert, time for plan B!" They disappeared.

I turn back to the door and open it swiftly, letting it fly open. I gasp. Before me stands three guards with their spears ready to turn me into a kebab. I grow a smile again and watch as their spears become heavier and heavier in their hands, and they scream as their fingers become trapped between the floor and their weapons' rods. The weight of the weapons grow heavier and heavier, and I shudder as I hear the crackle of breaking fingers. I walk past and continue on my journey.

"Oh, Galbatorix! Where art though?" I holler everywhere I go. "I'm coming to get you, Galbatorix! You better come out from where ever you are. Silence. Complete silence. I frown as I mentally search every room. Not a single living thing except for the guards. "They left before I got in!" I scream in frustration and stamp the ground in a tantrum. I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around to see Brom, Eragon, and Amy standing in the doorway.

"There you are!" Brom says in relief.

"They aren't here!" I reply, "After that whole stupid show of I put on for the king, he left! That was the most epic scene I had ever done for ringing a doorbell!"

Amy comes over and pats my back sympathetically, "It's okay. Galby would not have been worthy of such a scene. He'd melt to the ground in shock if he saw that coming."

"And then I wouldn't be able to kick him in the shin," I conclude.

"Right."

"If Murtagh is not here either," Brom speaks up, "Then the king must have taken him as hostage."

"Maybe Murtagh left a note for us," I say as I run towards my beloved's living quarters.

"Wait, how do you know where Murtagh was living?" Eragon asks as he and everyone else catches up to me.

"I dunno. I'm just guessing." I go into the courtyard and see a small little cottage before me. Murtagh's for sure! I rush to the door and open it, and I find myself in his empty and lonely bedroom. Oh, where would he put a note? Where? I look around longer and I see red writing on the wall. I walk over to it, and holler to my friends to come over.

"Written in blood?!?" Brom exclaims.

I examine the frantic red writing for a while and say, "It says... _I know you will be looking for me. He will murder me by dawn of the next morning. Find me in the place named..._" I pause for a moment and frown, "Did he like die right here or something?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Amy comes over and looks as well, "_Find me in the place named...Auuuggghhhh.... _Augh?"

"I don't get it."

"I don't either. What does it mean?"

"That was the sound someone uses when they're dying."

"Well gee, Rose! Do you think he would have even tried writing when he was dying?"

"Huh? Well maybe."

"People don't write out their dying sounds, you idiot! That's the name of a place!"

"But it's written in blood."

"Dude, that's red Sharpie!" Amy holds up a permanent marker. "You've been away from planet Earth for too long."

I jump for joy, "He's not dead, then! Yaay! Brom, do you know where Augh is?"

Brom shakes his head, "I have never heard of the name."

"I have not either," Eragon sighs as I turn to him.

"Wait!" I say, "Everyone, grab onto me tightly!"

"Why?" My friend asks.

"Do it!" I smile as everyone holds tightly onto my arms and I cry, "Bring me to Augh!" Wind forms around us and we find ourselves flying through the air on an invisible floor of wind. Everyone gasps and panics as they hold even tighter onto me and I begin to sing an elevator tune. "Do do do do-do-do dooo! Do do dooo da-do-dodo-doooo!"

We soon land in front of a cave on a mountain top that is surrounded by sea water. I enter and everyone follows. "Ooooh, Galbatorix! Come out, come out wherever you are! I want my Murtagh back."

A voice echoes from all sides, "You fools! You will never know where we are."

A large wave of water licks the inside of the cave and I order, "Go find them!"

A small stampede of water rushes past us and down farther into the cave, suddenly turning and disappearing. I run after the stream and find myself in a chamber. I snap my fingers and a large lamp off to the side clicks on. "Oh cool, a snap on lamp! Snap off," I sing as I snap my fingers. The light goes out. "Snap on," I do it again and the light comes back on. "Snap off! Snap on! Oh gosh that is sooo fun!" I continue through the chamber and see a man standing off to the side. Galby...

"You have come back to me, Rose of the Unknown," the king says in his inviting voice.

"Where's my Murtagh!"

He laughs and I grow angry and run at him.

"I'll kick you in the shin until you die!"

He materializes into the air.

"Get back here and fight me you coward! You don't know my power." I take out a video camera and turn it on to see my awesome journey to the door is recorded onto it. I let it play and I point the playing screen to the ceiling. I know he is watching. "I'll get you! And you'll regret it."

I hear a moan off in a dark corner of the room and I rush over towards the sound. "Murtagh?" I ask.

_Rose, it's a trap! _Glaedr's rumbly voice echoes through my mind.

I gasp as I feel the ground rumble, and a large golden dragon squeezes into the room, Oromis on the back.

"Oromis!" everyone yells in excitement as he dismounts Glaedr and rushes over to the dark corner.

He grabs whomever is there and throws him out into the light. Murtagh. I gasp as Murtagh screams and writhes in the light, disappearing into a waft of steam.

"That was not Murtagh," Oromis comes over to me, "That was one of Galbatorix's cruel experiments. A flesh-eating monster. Who takes the shape of loved ones, and devours them when they come near. Only the light is their weakness."

"Murtagh," I sniffle.

"We will find Murtagh," Brom speaks up. "But I feel as though it is more crucial to find this man who has long been the enemy."

"Right!" I say. I begin to sing:

_Galbatorix was a king who one day went insane,_

_Then he conquered lots of land but he is really lame!_

_Go-o-o-o Galby go! _

_Go and be evil!_

_Go and get yourself slayed by lots of angry people!_

"Come on, sing along!" I pat Eragon and Amy on the back and we all begin to sing. And as we sing I think to myself, _May all of these wonderful friends of mine be protected from the evils of Galbatorix._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Murtagh shakes violently in fear as Galbatorix comes over to him and the egg.

"If," Galbatorix says harshly, "that egg does not hatch for you when the sun rises to a new day, you will be executed as you would not be of any use. If fate holds true to who this egg will hatch for, then I will wait. But I grow impatient, son of Morzan." The kings leaves and Murtagh sighs.

He looks down at the ruby egg and rubs it. "You cannot hatch quite yet, just wait a little longer and we'll both be free," he whispers. "Thank you for waiting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasp as my phone vibrates and I quickly take it out to see that I have received a text from Murtagh. I flip it open and read the message: Q_uickly. Egg will hatch soon! Only had time to sneak this mes..._

"He had to cut this message short," I whisper. "Come on!" I rush into a random direction, and I soon find myself in another chamber. I smile as I see a man turn around in angered surprise. I caught Galby by surprise!

He begins muttering a spell, but I am too fast. I hold his mind at bay, and to my surprise, he cannot free himself from my grip. I am more powerful than I was before. I cast an Alagaesia spell on him and he is frozen in place. I feel my energy draining from me slowly and I swiftly come up to him and kick him in the shin over and over. Everything goes black for a few seconds and I open my eyes so see that I am on the cold ground. I look around to see Oromis, Brom, and Eragon fighting the king and Elva, and Glaedr fighting the green dragon and Shruikan. I gasp as another black dragon comes into the picture and fights by Glaedr.

"Kyoshu," I say. Someone puts their hand to my forehead and I look up to see Amy looking down upon me in concern. She helps me up and I draw my sword as well. "Stay out of danger," I yell to Amy as I charge into the fight as well. I begin dueling Elva, who blocks each one of my blows powerfully and mercilessly, but yet her eyes have a grim gleam. She does not want to fight. _Change your true name, Elva, _ I telepathically tell her.

_I cannot! I have tried._

_Try harder. You may be a child, but you are wise. You know that you can. Change the way you think! I know you can!_

The fear found in her eyes darkens to understanding and she slightly nods as she blocks another blow. _I will. _She yells and swings her sword at my side ferociously. I growl in return and block the blade, causing a flash of sparks. I kick her in the leg and cut her shallowly in the arm with the blade of my sword. She gasps. I gasp. The first drops of blood drawn by my blade...

I smile as I see Galby's eyes widen as he loses his control over Elva. His eyes are now glittering in anger as Elva's green dragon begins to fight Shruikan.

Then, something unexpected happens. Eragon falls to his knees, his face in disbelief as Galbatorix whispers something in the Ancient Language. Eragon's true name. He figured it out!

"No!" I cry.

Galbatorix puts his blade to Eragon's throat, making Brom and Oromis pause. "Come any closer," Galbatorix says, "and the rider is dead!"

Oromis's eyes gleam in a strange light, and he jumps at the king. I scream and close my eyes.

"Oromis!" I hear someone call out.

I open my eyes again to see the old elf bleeding on the ground. Glaedr turns his massive head and roars as he uses his strength to try to keep his rider alive. But Glaedr's eyes widen as the elf breathes his last.

I feel Glaedr's eldunari in my pocket and a voice fill mine. _Alone! I am alone!_

Shruikan pushes Kyo and Elva's dragon away and seizes his chance on Glaedr, snapping his jaws down into the golden dragon's neck.

"No!" I scream again. This is not right! I turn to the evil man again to see him holding Elva by her scalp, Eragon's sprawled frame under his boot. When did that happen?

_Just kill him, _Elva's voice echoes in my mind. _I am not important in this matter, just kill him and free everyone else from his rule._

_But._

_Do not stop yourself if he threatens to kill me._

"Elva..."

I solemnly raised my sword, and Brom yelled at me in protest. I am just about to walk over when I see the king's eyes suddenly bulge, and I look at his chest to see a red blade poking through. He lets Elva go and falls face-flat on the ground, and behind him is Murtagh, his sword still raised, his eyes like burning embers.

"Murtagh..." I whisper.

My beloved drops the sword and looks at me wearily. A red hatcling follows him closely, mewling along.

"It's me, Murtagh! It's Rose."

Murtagh comes staggering over and stops right in front of me, his knees wobbling uncontrollably. The poor dear is in shock. Eragon gets up and smiles tiredly and comes over and pats his brother on the back.

"Nice to see you again, brother," Eragon says.

"It is nice to see you again too," Murtagh said quietly.

Everyone gasps as Shruikan suddenly screams as he looks upon Galbatorix's lifeless body. He shivers and holds his head in his massive paws.

"Shruikan!" I yell to him, "this was not your real owner! You are free, Shruikan! Go and fly the skies with no worries."

_The mind... it is empty! _I hear the dragon say. _Empty. No partner._

Kyoshu and the green dragon watch the other sadly, and sniff his snout.

Eragon and I cry as we see Glaedr lying next to Oromis's body, dead, and Brom comes over and rubs our heads in comfort. Amy and Murtagh come over as well and we all join in a group hug.

An hour later, we leave the cave for the last time and look upon the raging waters below. I suddenly frown as I see a yellow object merge from the water. "Did that darn dandelion follow me here, or is that something else?"

Amy looks down as well and laughs, "It's a submarine!"

"What the... how did a submarine get out here? And why In the world is it yellow?!?"

Two small figures appear and one waves, "Ahoy there!"

The other snorted, "Oink."

I growl. "Chrissy! What the heck are you doing here?!?"

"This is plan B!"

"What, a gay dandelion machine?"

"No," he says in an annoyed voice, "It's a submarine, you idiot!"

"Why's it yellow?"

"Well, because I made it out of rubber ducks."

"What?!? WHY?! That's stupid!"

"Hey, it works! Now where Galby. I wanna use the duck torpedo on him!"

"The duck torpedo... Sorry bro, he's already taken care of."

"Huh? You liar! You still owe me a peanut butter cookie!"

Amy looks to me. "Peanut butter cookies? What have you been doing here, Rose?"

"I made the perfect peanut butter cookies. I saved a few for you, specially made, and do you know how long I've been protecting these things?" I hold out a small box to her.

"Sorry, I don't like peanut butter."

My jaw drops. "You've got to be kidding me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAHH!!!!" I shoot up in my bed and look around my room. "Amy doesn't like peanut butter cookies? How dare she?!?" I pull the covers off of me and look around again in shock, "Wait... wait, where am I? Oh, no! That couldn't have been a dream!!" I begin to cry. "Oh, Kyo, Murtagh, Eragon, Brom, Arya, Saphira.... they're all gone and back in the books! What a disappointing dream! Oh God! FOOOO, I'll kill you Foo!"

"I'm sorry," a man with black locks of hair comes into the room with a smirk on his face, "were you calling me, dear?"

My eyes are wide again, "Foo? What the hell are you doing here?!?"

"Foo? Who is that?" the man laughs. "My poor dear, were you having a nightmare?" He comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. "You can tell me everything about it. I am your beloved husband anyways."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH!!!" I shoot up in bed and look around myself. Wait, did I not just do that?

Amy comes running into the room, "What is it, Rose? Oh, thank goodness your awake!"

I look at her, "Amy, Foo was my husband!"

"Who?" she frowns. "Come on, silly. Come outside and play some tennis with us.

"Huh? With who?" I ask dumbly.

"With Murtagh, Brom, Eragon, and Arya, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah." I get up and brush out my hair, "Hey, what happened?"

"Huh? Oh, well, you just fell asleep when we took a ride in Chris's submarine."

"So it wasn't a dream! YESSS!!"

She looks at me funny. "Come on."

"But... but wait, there's more to this. I know there is!"

"Yeah, there is." Amy sighs, "This realm is now merged with the real world by a single door. So we are now in contact with our parents and stuff, and the time zone is even the same now!"

"Whoa," I say, "So, an hour in our real town is an hour here?"

"Yeah. You did something _really _weird in your sleep, Rose. We believe that this caused this dramatic change."

"What did I do?"

"You clapped your hands in your sleep and said, 'there's no place like home, but there no place like this either.'"

"I don't get it."

"I don't either. You reminded me of the story The Wizard of Oz."

"Oh well. Let's go play tennis." Together, we run outside to see the others waiting. They bring to a lone wooden door, and I look around it to see that there is nothing on the other side, but when I open it, I gasp. Inside is my mother's backyard. I usher everyone through, and I take a last look around the lands of Alagaesia. I smile as I see Kyoshu hand Saphira a present, and I cheer as they both rub their foreheads together. In between them in the small red hatchling, Thorn. What a cute couple.

I look up to the sky to see Elva and her dragon and I wave, and she waves back and flies away.

I finally enter the doorway and touch down upon the grass. I summon a tennis racket, but nothing appears in my hands. I smile and sigh, following the others towards the tennis courts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hello everyone! For those who may be confused to why I changed the writing style to present tense instead of past, it is because the whole story in the middle was a story being told by me. This whole time I had been explaining what happened to Amy, and so now, this was the continuation. Just thought I should let you know if you forgot!**

**So, this is the end. I hate to say, but it is. And I hope you enjoyed my story very much. Even though this story is done, you should come check out my others when I have written more!**


	24. Bonus Chappter1

_**Hello everyone! Due to popular demand, I am creating a recipe for a bonus mini-story, and I hope you all enjoy! I do not, again, own any of Paolini's work, but I do own, Rose, Chris, my singing sword, Kyo, and some other stuff. Please please PLEASE, Paolini, do not kill me for actually adding you in this chapter!**_

_Bonus Chapter 1_

"Today for our next challenge, I'll have you guys taste a cookie," Chef Ramsey announces to his competitors on the television series Hell's Kitchen. "See those blind folds?"

I smile as I see the group of cooks nod seriously.

"Put them on!"

They obey like dogs.

Ramsey brings out a platter of cookie cut in fourths. The color of the cookies look very familiar to me and I smile even wider. He stops in front of the first cook, "Open your mouth," he says and drops a cookie piece in the gaped mouth. "What is it?" he asks and the cook whispers in his ear.

"Sugar cookie?"

Chef Ramsey looks at the screen in compete frustration. He and I both know what it is as I shrug my shoulders to him in the screen, even though he can't see me. "Ramsey, your contestants are idiots," I say to the TV.

He gives the others some of the cookie. They finally get it right.

"Yes," I yell, "Peanut butter cookies! It's so simple! I am proud you all figured THAT out!"

"Enough of that," Ramsey places the platter down and sighs, "Now, I want each of you to take those things off, and actually eat a whole cookie and tell me what you think of it."

They obey. One says, "It's very rich."

Another says, "Creamy."

Another, "It's sweet but not too sweet."

Then another, "Bold."

That makes me laugh.

"Flavorful..."

"Peanuty."

"Melts in your mouth."

"I'm in HEAVEN, man!"

I laugh again.

"Sir, I'm allergic to peanuts!" one screams and falls to the ground rolling around as though on fire.

"GET OUT!" Chef Ramsey angrily yells at the poor allergic guy.

He does, and is eliminated from the tournament. "Now," says Ramsey, "I want you guys to try to duplicate this recipe, or possibly make it better."

"If that's possible," says the announcer.

After a while of blah-blah-blah from some of the cooks, I look at each of their creations in shock. They had made one cookie each out of what I thought was a bunch of ingredients! What the heck did they put in their cookies? Some of the cookies look like works of art, garnished with all sorts of different things. "They over-did this," I shake my head at them.

Chef goes to taste each of them, asking the first, "What is this?"

"It's a peanut butter cookie made light and fluffy like a cake."

"... it's ok... what's this?"

"A peanut butter cookie with chocolate filling on the inside, Chef!"

When Ramsey picked it up it fell apart. "Disgusting and messy. What's this?"

"A Peanut-butter-rum cookie, Chef!"

"... meh... It's all right. What's this one?"

"It's a very special cookie recipe, Chef!"

Ramsey picks up the cookie and frowns at it.

BAM!

"Are you trying to kill me, Steve?" Chef Ramsey jumps back as the cookie explodes. "GET OUT! Anyways, nice try guys. But, none of these compete to the cookies I had you guys try," he says angrily, "You all tried too hard! Do you want to know what those cookies were made out of? One cup of peanut butter, one cup of sugar, one egg, and a dash of vanilla! These cookies you made are complete crap compared to these heavenly treats!"

The cooks swallow with wide eyes.

I sigh and flip the channel. Those cookies really are the best. The TV crackles with life, and I find myself watching the news.

"Today," says the news lady, "there has been some strange rumors going on in the north bay. Eragon fans from across the state are raving and talking non-stop about a randomly placed door in the middle of an empty lot which is located in a small town. Paranormal activities have been seen, and many have claimed to have witnessed people from the book Eragon coming out of the mysterious door."

I shake my head and smile. I really have never gotten used to the fact that rumors spread faster than sound, and hopefully, most people will consider the door as a hoax. I could not imagine tourists in Alagaesia, and not only that, but people MOVING out there or requesting pet dragons!

Well, actually, the fact is that I am just a little worried about everyone in Alagaesia. I am considered the door keeper, but I cannot help but worry that somehow someone sneaked in. I also miss everyone there. Because of my school, I have not been able to go hang out with the group for weeks. Dad is concerned more about my schooling than a whole other world's fate. Oh well, what can I say? I mean, I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up. That will take some time... but maybe, just maybe I will change my goals, and live my life a full time dragon rider of both the real and magical world. Dude, I would be like the next Batman! It would be so awesome.

I flip the channel as my friends' faces flash in my mind.

Another news flash: "This just in, Christopher Paolini plans to go investigate the rumor regarding the door to Alagaesia."

Paolini's face shows up on the news, "This rumor has got me thinking. I believe the creator of a story should be the one to go explore it."

"No!" I yell at the TV. Christopher Paolini... At my house! In my backyard! Hoping to go through the door that I am guarding! How can I say no, but how can I say yes? I hop from the couch in panic, open the sliding glass door that leads to the back porch, jumping down the back porch, running a few yards to the door which is in the middle of my backyard (an ungated dirt lot actually. People play in it all of the time.) and then I say a magical phrase upon it, letting me enter Alagaesia.

I lock the door behind me and look at the twilight-set world in wonder and excitement, like I have every single time I have stepped foot on its magical land.

_Kyo! Kyo! _I call with my mind as I run down the grassy hill, away from the door.

A black shadow comes towards me and I receive my dragon's message, _Rose, it has been so long! I mentally celebrate with your return!_

_No time for celebration! Where are the others?_

_Over there-_

_Get them now! _

"What is amiss?" Brom asks with a furrow in his brow. Everyone looks at me, a serious aura around them.

"Christopher Paolini wants to come to the door!"

"Whaaaaaa?" they all exclaim together.

"And so does a lot of other people!" I randomly jump to emphasize this fact.

Wide-eyed, Brom asks what I did not expect, "Who is Paolini?"

My jaw drops. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Silence.

I start flailing my arms in all directions and stamping my feet in panic trying to find a breif way to explain Paolini to them. "He's like- like... Oh... Gawed... I'm gonna kill you all... umm... he's like... Gaaaa!" I stop moving around, "wahaahwowooooowaawaaaaa whoodnas-ah shish-kebab..."

Silence and then Eragon says, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Dude, Eragon. You know Christopher Paolini! I explained who he was to you in the Wikipedia chapter!"

"Oh... well I forget."

"He's the author of your guy's world, story, life. He created you all!"

"So, we meet the true god who gave us life?" Arya asked with a frown.

"No! He's not a god! He's a person like me! Who KNOWS what he'll be capable of if he, the creator of the story, comes in here and starts spacing off or something!"

They all stare at me in a terrified silence as they obviously think back to those days when I was DEFINITELY messing with them, ruining everything, and being a complete retard. Not that I am now, I just have not done much here ever since the last chapter.

"We need to seal off the door then." Murtagh walks out of the shadows and stands beside me, looking upon everyone else. He rests a hand on my shoulder. "We cannot let more people from Rose's world invade our lands."

I start laughing and everyone turns their attention to me. "Sorry guys," I say with a grin, "Murtagh's line reminded me of American Indian times for some reason."

"That is because this IS like the times of the natives, Rose. We're not Indians, but we are natives of Alagaesia. If we do nothing, the pilgrims will take over and ruin everything we worked for."

"Right, because they'll drive us out and push us over the edge. I guess you finished that American history book I lent to you," I add, and then growl, "I hate humans sometimes."

"What are we to do?" Eragon asks.

"I don't know!" I say in despair. "I need to get back out to my world, okay guys? I need to guard the gate."

"Are you going to do so all night long?" Brom asks incredulously.

"For as long as I can! Maybe that will end up being a day or three at the most.

"... I'll help you," Murtagh says.

"You cannot go out there with me! You'll attract more attention."

"Then I'll stay right here on the other side and we'll take turns. I'll make sure no one gets in."

"Okay, I'll knock on the door when I become too exhausted." I walk to the door and exit Alagaesia, and slump down against the door, watching the mauve sky turn different colors until fading to black. Lucky for me, I am to be home alone for two days straight so I do not have to worry about parents. Thank GOD!

I shiver as the air grows colder, and look around at the darkness around me in growing fright. I'll be honest, I am very very afraid of the dark. Especially at my mother's house where I am right now. We live on this deserted plot of land that has no green that grows. It's quite desolate. We do have a creek near our house however, but it's often full of trash and litter, which upsets me because I used to go down there and pick it up. You wouldn't believe what I found down there! A bicycle, a pillow, beer bottles, a toaster, a COUCH! I gave up cleaning up after humans a long time ago because I know that in the end that they shall regret their carelessness.

There is also a strange history about my house that makes me not usually want to step foot outside when it is dark. Our house is built upon a run-down Insane Asylum, no joke. And not only that, we have sexual harrassers and molesters nearbye. I shudder at the thoughts going through my head.

I often had nightmares of dark shapes moving outside my windows like zombies, until my best friend told me all about our rented plot of land, yes, we rent, it is not ours. She was the one that told me about the insane asylum. So, I believe that this place is haunted around the house but not inside. Oh, and to top it all off, our house is surrounded by colonies of black widows. COLONIES! And baby tarantulas, and hobos.

"Jesus Christ, why am I out here?" I ask, and then shake my head, "He's not going to answer that for me is he?" I begin to grow more and more afraid of the dark. My heart is pounding now. Clouds cover the moon above and threaten rain, and I try to ignore it and decide to watch cars passing by on the nearby street. After a few pairs of yellow orbs zoom by, another one comes into the picture... and it slows down, and parks on the shoulder. "Crap," I mutter. "I'm gonna be raped or something now." I begin to panic, but then I feel justified. "For Alagaesia!" I yell and my words echo through the streets.

A dark shape gets out of the car, and I squirm inside. I feel the sweat coming on already, I can feel my heart wishing to fail. The crunch of parched dirt is heard... he's coming towards me. I reach for my singing sword... but I remember that I don't have it with me. _Why singing sword, WHY?_

He's even closer now. He's a foot in front of me, and I close my eyes. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't kill me, don't do anything to me," I continue to slur in a desperate chant.

He takes a breath. "Hurt you?" the figure asks. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Well, then what do you want, why the hell are you here? AND WHY IN THE NAME OF BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE AT THIS HOUR?"

"Perhaps you do not recognize me. It is dark after all."

"Well hell I don't recognize you!"

He holds out a hand. "I'm Christopher Paolini. I just got here and I wanted to come straight away."

I hesitate to take his hand. "I swear, media these days," I mutter to him.

I could hear the smile in his voice as I get up from the ground. "What do you want Mr. Paolini?"

"Well, I'd love to see the famous door... is that it behind you?"

"No, it's just some random-ass door here in the middle of no where. You know what's funny? This place gets stuff like this dumped out here all of the time. Pretty sad huh? I don't know what the media tries to feed people but it's just a door. A termite-infested door that gets poop splattered on it by pigeons, and gets peed on by hobos. I really doubt you really even want to touch it. Who knows what kind of diseases are on it!"

"Oh, well what a shame," he says cooly, "I was really hoping that-"

"I can make you dinner or something. Wanna come into the house with me?"

"How delightful. I'd love to. Perhaps you can tell me some more about the dirty door," he chuckles and pats my shoulder as I begin to lead him to my house.

A noise is heard from behind, and then a pair of running feet, and then... what? A war cry? I gasp and look behind me to see a dark shape coming at us. Paolini looks also and is then struck by the shape. He does not get up from the ground. There is silence. I put up my fists. "Who the HELL is there?"

"Rose! It's me, Eragon!" Says the shape, "I saw that guy and I was so sure he was making advances on you, that I-"

"Damnit Eragon! What the hell are we going to do with his body?"

"Well, there is good news... he's not dead."

"SO? DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU JUST ASSAULTED YOUR OWN CREATOR?"

"Um, well," Eragon scratches his head, "he wasn't ever there for me anyways," he laughs uncomfortably.

"ERAGON!" another voice booms from behind. Murtagh's face appeared as the moon shown from the clouds above. "I told you to watch the door, not _go through it_!"

"I thought Rose was in trouble," Eragon whines. Murtagh shoves his half-brother out of the way and looks down at the author's unconscious body.

"This is the guy?" Murtagh asks me.

"Yeah, do you think we should bring him to the hospital?" I ask. "I have a license... kind of."

"Yes, and I shall come with you, Rose. And as for you Eragon: STAY. BY. THE. DOOR! And stay there until we get back."

"Fine. I apologize for the mistake Rose."

"Ah, it's fine Erry!" I slap him on the shoulder. "I am relieved actually. My house is like the Hiroshima atomic bomb all over again. I didn't know what the hell I could have made him for dinner anyways!"

The freeway is dark and cars are few. I am still tense though, and Murtagh looks at me in concern, taking my hand and massaging it with his thumb. "All will be well..." he whispers to me.

"I hope so..."

A few moans break our romantic silence, and Murtagh looks in the back of the car for me to check on Paolini. He looks back at me urgently, "Hey, he's waking up."

"Paolini, can you here me?" I ask aloud.

"Yes..." a groan replies.

"Well, I'm taking you to a hospital."

"What happened?"

I freeze and swerve a bit, making both of my passengers gasp. I giggle nervously. "Well... welllllll... uh- we were walking towards my house and this owl, this HUGE owl just kind of fell out of the sky and hit you right on the noggin. The poor thing was dead though, so I buried it, and then my companion and I dragged you to my car and now here we are, on the freeway, driving."

"You have a license?"

"Eh... eheheheh... hehe... ehhh that's the funny thing... I have a permit."

"What?"

"Well, there's someone in here with me right? I thought it would be okay," I defend.

"So, um, nice to meet you Chris," Murtagh turns around again and holds his hand out for him to shake.

"Oh, nice to meet you too. And you're name is...?"

"Oh, I'm M- Mu-"

"He's Mark. My boyfriend." I intervene.

"Heh, nice to meet you Mark... You know, you actually look kind of like-"

"Holy shit, rabbit!" I lie and swerve the car, making both of my passengers freak again.

_Rose, stop doing that!_ Murtagh sent a telepathic message.

_Sorry! I don't want him figuring anything out! _I again defend myself.

"Anyways, uh, Mark, you do remind me of-"

"AAAAACHHHOOOOO!" I scream, and wipe my nose, "oh, very sorry, bless me."

"What I'm trying to say Mark is that you remind me a lot of M-"

"CAT!" I swerve again and you probably already know how my passengers reacted.

"So, Rose, how long have you been driving for again?" Paolini asks suspiciously.

Haha! I made him focus on something else.

"Well, see that's the funny thing..."

**So, it's been two years, yes, and due to demand from some of my fans (looks over at Alaska-Young), I am back for a short bit of time. HUZZAAAHH! Anyways, bear with me. It may take a while to upload more, and I apologize, this chapter is a bit boring, but it should get better... You remember Chris P. Cream? Well, I have another younger brother named Nick, and you'll meet him very soon... **


	25. Bonuse Chapter 2

**Same applies as before**

Chapter 2

We dropped the confused author at the hospital stating that we had found him unconscious. He is supposed to go home by tomorrow afternoon. I'm not sure what will happen next, but I have my guard up just in case... man, it would have been neat if I had a successful author over for dinner... gosh darnit Eragon!

So, now we are back in what is supposed to be my backyard, and lucky for me, I had not a single ticket on the way back there! **Happy dance!**

I collapse and sigh heavily by the magic door. Eragon is dismissed by Murtagh, and he sits next to me also and strokes my hair. "How did Paolini get here?" he asks calmly.

"Oh, he just kind of drove here and-" I pause in shock.

"What is it?"

"His car... it's gone," I whisper and look at the vacant road shoulder suspiciously.

"Do you think...?" his words fail him.

"Bah, whatever. Probably got stolen by some weirdo next door." I dismiss and cross my arms.

"That wasn't sincere," Murtagh remarks in surprise. Jesus, he knows me so well it's creepy.

"Yeah, I know... I have a really bad feeling about all of this. You just wait, I bet some weird secret agents will come wearing sunglasses and suits."

I open my eyes and groan, I can't believe I actually fell asleep outside when there are creepers, taratnulas, and hobos roaming through this area! I can't believe it's already morning either! I try to stir, but then I realize that I am bound to the ground. I panic, but then realize that it is just Murtagh, embracing me tight, fast asleep. I give up trying to move and sigh.

I hear someone signing in the distance, cars speeding by, the wind is blowing softly and reminding me of the coming day, a dragonfly buzzes past. I c lose my eyes, comforted by the sudden peacefulness of the area...

"Dooo-do-d-do! DO! Do-do-do-d-d-doooo!" The singing is growing louder, and I open my eyes in irritation. In the distance, I see a little kid jumping up and down... and he's coming closer... wait, he's on top of a pig.

"Christopher!" I yell at the boy, "for Christ's sake tone it down!"

He continues to ride his beast... well... pig, and suddenly sits up really straight, expanding his chest to look as regal and heroic as possible, which is really hard to do when you are Chris P. Cream. He stops right in front of me and dismounts his pink sidekick, who is panting heavily, exhausted. "Greetings Rose!" he boomed, "I came by to see how thee fared!"

"Chris, you weirdo," I mutter. "Why are you even here? Isn't your mom and my dad worried about where you are?"

He does not look so majestic anymore. "Well, I kinda snuck out. I get lonely! I hate it when I have to be stuck with Nick!"

"You're little brother is-"

"_Our little brother_!"

"Our little brother isn't good enough?"

"No, he's... he's... he's not like other boys!" Chris cries. "Why did you have to leave me there all alone with those people?"

"Christopher," I shush, "Murtagh's sleeping."

He look at the sleeping man, and then back at me in shock. His face suddenly twists with disgust. "EWWWW! What are you guys doing out here like this? You guys are doing that stuff already? I hope you don't get any weird diseases or-"

"Chrisopher! I am doing no such thing!"

"Oh, okay... so what's up?"

"Have you watched the news?"

"No."

"Oh, well, our door's on the news because rumors have been spreading."

His eyes grow so wide I'm surprised he didn't croak. "Have people tried to get in yet?"

"No... well Paolini came to visit."

"NO WAY!"

"He's gone now though... He had to leave a bit early."

"Oh... so what's gonna happen now, Rose?"

I think for a while...

"Whoa... Rose there's some weird-looking and suspicious guys coming towards us," Chris stares behind us, and I peer from behind him.

There are two men who are wearing sunglasses and suits... I punch Murtagh awake. "Hey, Murry! I totally called it, you owe me a quarter!"

Murtagh groans and sits up, "I didn't know we made a bet for money." He looks tiredly at the men who are coming our way and suddenly stands up. I do the same.

The men stop in front of us and study each of our faces. One touches a device connected to his ear and says, "We found them."

I stare in awe. "Whoa, who are you guys?" I ask.

"We are no one of importance," they reply in unison.

Whoa, it's like Baldy and Balder all over again, except... they have hair and they are Asian. I formulate possible pairing names for them when they ask, "Are you Rose and Christopher?"

Christopher opens his mouth, "Yes."

"But I think you got the wrong Rose and Chris," I interject, "I mean, there's millions of people with those names!"

"We are taking you under interrogation," one says.

Murtagh suddenly tries to take action, throwing a fist at one, but as quick as lightning, his punch is blocked, and he in return is punched, and thrown to the ground. He does not move.

"What did you do to my boyfriend you... you jerks!" I shriek, and sissy fight one, but I am easily overtaken, and slung over a shoulder. The other makes for Chris, and he screams. Man, we really fail in the real world, it's pretty sad, PRETTY sad!

"Gilbert, run Gilbert run!" he cries, and his pig begins to cry and run helplessly around in a circle.

"Get that animal," orders my captor to his partner as he grabs my brother by the arm so that we are both caught. His partner chases the pig endlessly in a circle, and Chris laughs and cheers. Gilbert, the amazing pink pig then ran off, chased by the secret agent man, towards the distant creek and disappeared over the small knoll in front of us. Squeals fill the air for about a minute and then Gilbert reappears over the small slope with a pair of pants in his mouth, the same man chasing after him, shirtless, rainbow underwear exposed to all.

"Hey, where can I get some underwear like that?" I call out to him and laugh.

"Shush you!" My secret agent captor growls.

"Ah, I'm not afraid of no Secret Asian man!" I argue. I begin screaming and kicking as he drags Christopher and I off. "Someone! Someone, anyone! Save me!" I cry, "Someone SAVE ME! Oh, _save me_!" Man I sound like a pathetic little princess...

Then, a nearby tree stump explodes and shoots black widows and bark pieces into oblivion, and in the dust of the explosion is the dark shape of a tall, and broad-shouldered man... the dust dissipates, and reveals-

"Holy shit it's-"

-Arnold Schwarzenegger with cool shades and a governor's outfit. He walks over and says, "I'm baack."

The Secret Asian men stop, and stare, and I frown, and ask, "Back from what? You weren't ever here!"

He looks at me. "I have come to help you." Helicopters are hovering above in awesomness.

"Listen here bud," I grow angry fast, "Help me and everyone with this: stop cutting money from our schools! I'm really sick of our terrible school systems! And stop spending money on useless stuff like laser planes! …. wait, laser planes are caused by the military... Same thing! You're the terminator!"

His stare grows cold, and a shadow from above suddenly envelopes his figure, a helicopter suddenly crashes into another, and Arnold falls as his face gets smashed by a foot. Chuck Norris's foot.

"Chuck Norris!" I gasp. "Oh, mythly person who probably is not all that amazing in real life, help us, HELP US!

He nods, and rushes towards us, the sky filling with the fire of the helicopters above.

**So, hello. It gets better later. Oh and by the way! Everything I said about "my house" honestly and completely applies to the house my mother and I actually rent. Yes, it was actually built on an insane asylum. We moved out of it a while ago though, and now we own something much more decent.**


	26. ATTENTION! XD

**HELLLLOOOOOOO! **

**Guess what? I have a bit of an announcement! This summer, I will pick up where I left off in The Disappointing Journey, thanks to the newest edition of Paolini's book "Inheritance"**

** Because Paolini has written a new book, the world of Alagaesia is in the possible peril to going back to how it was before I, Rose RUINED everything and made it better. OHH NOOOOOOOOO **

** So, join me this summer, in the next installment of The Disappointing Journey, starring Rose of the Unknown, Chris P. Cream, Kyo, Gilbert, and all of the Alagaesia characters. Oh my! We have a new character... *Moves away from audience for a second to look at her committee* ahhhhhhhhh... fffffffffffff – Not him! No, I will NOT do that! ….. wait... are you serious? You're joking! * Faint "no" is heard by the audience* Shhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiii... he'll ruin everything though! *sighs and moves back to audience * Alright guys, you just wait until you see this guy! You'll either hate him or love him! Just like my good step-brother Chris P. Cream, he is based off a real life character! Ohhhhh BOY! cough – sarcasm – cough cough**

**Anyways! Please! Stay in your seats! Enjoy some peanut butter cookies! And (hopefully) love, my next installment of TDJ: The REALLY Disappointing Journey. It will be combined into this very story file, so you guys can continue to read from the same place over, and over... and over... and overrr... and overrrrr... and overrrrrrrr... and oovvvvvveeerrrrrrrr... and over! Woohooo! **

**I can't wait to see you all this summer! **

**BTW, this next installment cannot come any closer, which I deeply apologize for! I know I have neglected poor Alagaesia for some time, but, I am going into Senior highschool year everyone! And these AP classes i've been taking have devoured my soul and my life, leaving me no time to read, to write fanfics, and even for my poor independent novel! *Le Gasp * **

**Also, I will also be starting a fanfic I wanted to start ago when a certain Miazaki movie came out.. Ponyo (Small ugghh moment) but this idea I've come up with 2 years ago is probably very different from all of the parent origin stories in the Ponyo section. So, suscribe! Hopefully this stays up long enough for you all to see this! Toodles! …... for now...**


End file.
